I always find you
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Love is treacherous when underestimated. For Bakugou Katsuki, love was nothing more than a curse and something that distracted him from his goal in being the number one hero. However, he has been feeling things for his childhood friend: Izuku Midoriya. But there is someone who meddles in his affairs, that someone is Todoroki Shouto. (Tododeku or katsudeku?)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Love is treacherous when underestimated._

_._

_._

_._

In these cases, suffering from it as a disease similar to the bubonic plague was unusual, and a comparison rather than embarrassing, inhospitable.

Far from looking like a blessing, it seemed like a spell imposed on the explosive blond, who swore and perjured to be the number one hero.

For some, that young man was either a vain or someone worthy of admiration. Either one was valid, but putting them together didn't look tolerable, especially for those who had long have him in their sights. Especially a young man with curly green hair, huge and expressive green eyes, and being born without a Quirk.

That young explosive man, better known as Katsuki Bakugo, had not understood the strange condition that had been going on in his always focused mind for weeks, thus constantly distracting him from his goal.

He had a confused sentimental turbulence within him, so strong was such a circle that shaken him and harassed him with becoming more sincere with himself, no matter how much resistance he put up, or how many curses he said, nothing and no one could take away that feeling sown in his heart.

Only with that boy with green hair did these violent impulses arise from wanting to approach him in any way, if any, through insults, contempt, humiliation, challenges, etc.

Someone in their right mind would not challenge that boy, since he was not anyone, no, he was Izuku Midoriya, alias Deku.

That stupid Deku had taken over his feelings in the worst way. He hated him more strongly for having bewitched him in some way. And with just wishes, he hated him for that.

He hated him for being him, for being Deku, for being so unusable, for having a Quirk, for smiling at his friends, for smiling at his companions, and above all things, for smiling purely at the half-and-half bastard. That half-and-half bastard didn't deserve Deku's smiles, but who was he to forbid them? Nobody.

He was only Kacchan in Izuku's eyes.

Therefore, the stupid Deku should not get into his thoughts when even he gave him no reason to do so. Therefore, the stupid Deku should not follow him if he smiles at the half-and-half bastard of Todoroki.

Therefore, love in his world was a curse, a ridiculous and silly spell to distract him from his goal of being the number one hero, above All Might.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **Hello! This is my first fic of this anime, please be kind to me if you don't like it, but I will try to make it the best I can to make it enjoyable to read.

This fic is improvised, that is, I don't have everything very clear, there may also be certain discrepancies in relation to the direction I give to the story, so suggestions of any kind are acceptable.


	2. Midoriya's hair

**"Midoriya's hair"**

"Midoriya" Iida's voice greeted the green-haired man with respect and respect, who was just entering the school wearing his uniform with cleanliness and maintenance. "Good Morning"

Midoriya replied with a pure smile, returning the greeting.

"Good morning, Iida-kun."

In that Uraraka appeared in the company of Tsuyu, both greeted him and joined Iida and Midoriya as if by habit.

The morning was going great for the young hero, although he was unaware of the conflicts he had caused in certain men of the same year. Men who considered each other as rivals, thanks to their powerful Quirks.

Among them was half and half, better known as Shoto Todoroki.

"Midoriya." Todoroki appeared stealthy, almost as if he had been waiting for the exact moment Midoriya passed in front of him and he would take advantage of this opportunity to be by his side, which he didn't care if a certain person was enraged by his meddling; Besides, who was Bakugou to forbid him from being next to the boy he liked? Nobody. "Good morning," he said seriously.

"Todoroki-kun." Midoriya greeted him smiling. "Good morning." _Always so docile and so cute_, Todoroki thought, despite seeing him on a daily basis where he always felt the same about him every time he said "good morning."

He joined the group, putting both hands into the pockets of the uniform, noting that Midoriya's hair was longer than normal, and that made him look even more striking than he already was.

He would probably cut it if someone told him that his hair was grown, since he certainly wouldn't notice it on his own; And yes, that's how Midoriya was, but he liked him that way.

* * *

"Midoriya," Todoroki called him in the classroom, shortly before classes began.

"What's up, Todoroki-kun?" He looked up from his desk where he placed the things he would use in class.

"You should cut your hair," He said softly, since he didn't want others to hear what he said. "You have it very long"

Seeing that his eyes opened in panic and both hands covered his cheeks, he knew he was alarmed, and therefore, he had noticed that.

There he knew that this was his opportunity to invite him out.

"Why don't I go with you to cut your hair?" He suggested persuasively. "Besides, I also need one, because my hair has grown more than usual."

In that Midoriya looked at him intently, stammering unintelligible phrases.

"Are you serious, Todoroki-kun?" He asked uncertainly, still frowning, about to make one of his habits of speaking to himself.

"Yes," he replied immediately. "Is that a nuisance?"

"No-no!" He denied alarmed. "It's not that, Todoroki-kun." He repaired dryly, smiling nervously, trying to explain himself.

"So?"

"Okay," he agreed. "Let's go together." He smiled brightly, the same smile Todoroki loved so much to see every time he had the chance to see him, of which they were not sparse, but the few like to make his heart beat fast and the butterflies fluttered by wherever.

"Good," He muttered, returning to his place, but not before noticing a murderous look behind him, from that explosive blond who had nothing to do in a situation like that.

Todoroki had to admit that he felt no fear for that murderous look; on the contrary, he felt motivated to continue his goal; he supposed that perhaps his approach was not ideal, however, with anything that involved the one he liked, it did not mean making a fool of himself, but it was making Midoriya to see that he would accept him as he was and would not insult him as someone else did.

Since he wasn't like Bakugou, who always insulted and challenged the cute and noble Midoriya, who clearly did not deserve to be treated that way, if he never gave him reasons to do so.

Those things bothered Todoroki and aroused a persistent irritation in him that only happened every time he saw Bakugou, or just by hearing his name.

What he knew was that hatred and aversion between them was mutual.

Therefore, if both had feelings for the young Midoriya, getting along was far from being a fact.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** A new chapter updated, I hope this is chapter is to your liking, and they will be longer than this one.


	3. Todoroki's advantage

**"Todoroki's advantages"**

At the end of classes, Todoroki saw that Midoriya gathered his supplies and put them in his yellow backpack, whistling because that day he would go to train at the beach.

The only one who knew he would go there, in addition to All Might, was Todoroki, who had conveniently heard about that information. No one of Midoriya's friends knew that secret that culminated in his life. It was the moment he received the One for All, the power for which he had barely 15 percent dominated.

Likewise, he felt fortunate to take the advantage over Bakugou who apparently had not executed moves to approach Midoriya of any kind, on the contrary, he noticed that he was watching Midoriya carefully without taking his eyes off him whenever he could, but he dared not approach him or because he didn't know what to tell him once facing him.

Todoroki found it irrelevant to look for excuses to underestimate Bakugou's attitudes towards Midoriya; and at first he feared he didn't have the lead, since Bakugou had known Midoriya since childhood, compared to him who had barely known him since the first year.

Now that he had the opportunity to be the next to Midoriya even for the title of friend, he would take advantage of it without joking.

It was clear who had the advantage.

"Todoroki-kun" Midoriya approached him before he did, smiling at him. "Ready to go?" He asked with a hint of emotion clearly reflected on his luminous face, Todoroki's poor heart leapt from his chest and plunged into a series of strong heartbeats.

Those smiles killed him.

"Yes" He could articulate.

"I didn't know you liked training on the beach, Todoroki-kun" Midoriya said, taking the reins of the conversation.

"It's quiet" He muttered, tired of words.

Under that pretext it was that he had the ability to extract that information from Midoriya, with incentives related to different training areas. He somehow wanted to train beside him, so he took his own steps to do it, and fortunately, it was effective. Now both were going to the same place of exercise.

"Yes, it is" He nodded hissing. "It's a beautiful landscape and when you finish you realize that there is a reward after so much effort" He sighed motivated. "I was surprised when you told me that if we could train together, because I thought you liked to train alone"

"Is that a nuisance?" He asked nervously inside.

"No-no!" He saw him flush with his nerve. "I didn't mean that"

Todoroki looked at him, hiding his blush to be able to provoke those responses in the boy he liked.

It was fun, and at the same time, cute.

"I meant I didn't expect it" He corrected, pointing his index finger up. "I don't think it's a bother to train together, Todoroki-kun" He lowered his hand, starting to walk faster, telling him to hurry up si he could take the bus.

Both got on the bus that was close to the school, even wearing their uniform. Fortunately, they agreed last night and they both carried their respective change of clothes in the backpack, since returning to the dorms and leaving their things would take a long time.

In addition, Todoroki wanted to prevent Midoriya and Bakugou from meeting in the dorms. In case he came up with another way to approach Midoriya much bolder than his, because he was already aware that Bakugou was not a stupid man, but that the had repeatedly demonstrated how intelligent he could be if his pride and ego would not intervene in his decisions.

However, Bakugou was a powerful rival both in combat and in love.

"Todoroki-kun" Midoriya looked at him curiously. He turned to see him.

"Tell me"

"You're very quiet" He commented."Is there something in your mind that is distracting you?"

Why did Bakugou said that Midoriya was useless, if he was too intuitive and intelligent to learn and he perceived if someone of his friends was in distress?

Yes, there was something in his mind that had hin distracted. Him.

"No, nothing in particular" He replied cautiously, sighing deeply after giving his answer.

He still didn't get used to hiding his feelings in front of him.

"Ah" Midoriya relaxed, giggling. "I thought there was something that made you tense, but it was my imagination"

"It's your imagination, Midoriya" He lied with the best disposition he could exercise. He hated having to lie to the person he liked, but it was too early to confess. "You better focus on your training, because it's important to have a clear mind when you are training"

"Yes, you're right"

* * *

They returned to the dormitories shortly before it was time for the facilities to close, making the students to stay in their respective rooms, or to be in the living rooms like the dining room.

Todoroki was in the clouds for having been able to see the wonders of the Quirk of Midoriya, which he showed in the tests and on special occasions (such as the case in which they fought against Stain, among others), but he could see that he could reach a level much higher when adjusted to Quirk control. A level higher than even he and Bakugou together in a fight.

It was incredible how there could be so much power in one person; Not only was Midoriya a special person, but he also had a special Quirk.

The two were able to train wonderfully, thus remembering to do it again on a next occasion when Midoriya was sure that he could better handle the amount of power in his body so as not to break.

"It was fun!" He heard him tell him when they were about to separate so that both would go to their room. Todoroki stopped, pleased with his compliment. "What do you say, Todoroki-kun?"

"I say the same." He smiled a little, heading for his room.

He felt triumphant to know that he was moving forward, in addition to having a valuable advantage over Bakugou.

That night, he fell asleep thinking about when Bakugou would enter the action fully, and how they would be fight for Izuku Midoriya's heart.

The real fight was not yet beginning.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** This is another chapter in Todoroki's side, now it would be the time for Bakugou's perspective as to what Todoroki is doing to win Midoriya's heart.


	4. Bakugou's move

**"Bakugous' move"**

.

.

.

.

Being attracted to the useless Deku was a distraction that took him away from his goal, at least that was what young Bakugou considered.

Looking at him from a distance was becoming a reverent discomfort, since he found no reason to approach him.

But, from the continuous appearance of the half and half bastard, he concluded that observing him from a distance was not the best option; far from being considered an option, it was a way to waste time.

And wasting time was not something Katsuki Bakugou did.

At first he had advantages over Todoroki, but those advantages would not be the solution to his situation because if so, the useless Deku would get closer to him.

He was annoyed by the silly presence of that half and half that he could explode his face with an explosion of his hands. Wanting to do it wasn't an option, reasons to do that either, but he couldn't do it with Deku in between, because he was a kind and protective man of his friends and wouldn't let a fight happen between them in front of him.

Yes, Bakugou knew Deku very well.

For what he considered at one time as a disadvantage, since he thought he hated him, he believed he detested the presence of Deku, when he actually saw him as a motivador.

He did not emphasize being aware of how long he had been feeling this way, because ti was a very strange feeling and alien to his personality, despite that, he did not hate that feeling in its entirety.

Those feelings were uncomfortable, so he needed to relieve his discomfort and irritation in something, in this case, he would do it with the person he liked.

* * *

"Deku!" Bakugou yelled at him when he watched him pass by him in the company of his friends, and the half and half bastard. Midoriya stopped, and turned to see him in the direction in which his voice was emitted.

"K-Kacchan" He pronounced his name casually, causing a slight chill of nerves in his hands. It felt warm. "Good morning." He smiled naturally, tilting his head.

In that, Todoroki gave him an annoyed look.

"I didn't talk to you for that" He fritted his teeth, growling.

Midoriya just sighed, waiting for him an answer or a comment. Whatever it was, but he expected it.

He cursed himself for not having had a plan to know what to say something consistent out of his mouth.

It's jus that those pure, green eyes looking at him with curiosity and his mind went blurry. Totally blank.

He gritted his teeth more intensely, feeling anxious for some reason, but not for that reason he had to remain mute. He would resort again to insults to make an appearance in Midoriya's eyes, and incidentally, it would annoy the bastard Todoroki more.

"Em?" Midoriya spoke patiently. "Do you want to talk to me, Kacchan?"

_Well yes, stupid, for what other reason would I talk to you? _He thought, growling and cursing, losing patience with every second that passed on the clock.

He growled fervently, saying.

"Stupid nerd!" He exclaimed sullenly. "I need to talk to you privately, now!" He demanded to be taken care of, pointing to Midoriya to hurry up. "I don't have time for this, hurry up!"

"Y-yes!" Midoriya straightened and nodded, apologizing to his friends and followed Bakugou with some distance in between.

Bakugou stood in the hall of the school, where no one would listen.

Midoriya was tightening the grip of his backpack, nervous and at the same time, curious to know what he would say, since it was rare for him to take the incentive to talk to him in a private place.

Bakugou's mind turned blank when their eyes met at that moment when he was about to speak.

"What did you want to talk about, Kacchan?" Midoriya was the first to speak, swallowing hard. "If I made you angry, I apologize, I swear it wasn't on purpose"

"Shut up" He ordered, knowing he would do that. It didn't seem strange to Bakugou that Deku suddenly muttered nervously about any eventuality that happened between them. Moreover, he would say it was normal.

Midoriya pursed his lips, shutting up instantly.

"I warn you that your new technique will not help you in combat," he said irritably. Midoriya's eyes widened.

"Huh?" He stammered breathlessly.

"Don't be the one who didn't listen to me! I tell you that that miserable new technique that you have invented is very bad for combat, it won't help you if you want to win"

"B-but, I thought it worked well" He expressed evicted, lowering his head in defeat. Seeing this, Bakugou's conscience caught on warning for speaking so crudely to pure Deku.

_Damn! Why is he so annoying and at the same time so cute?!_

"Thank you, Kacchan" He smiled shyly. "I will strive to improve it" The gleam appeared in his eyes that shone in determination. That glow was not compared to anyone he knew in his life.

It was the typical Deku glare.

"Daku." He called him right when he saw that he was beginning to muttered himself with his hand under his chin and a frown. "Deku!" He spoke louder, making him jump back to reality.

"Y-yes! Kacchan"

"I'll help you improve that miserable technique," he offered, feeling blush at those words.

"What?" Midoriya went blank. "I don't understand, Kacchan." He made a confused gesture.

"That I'll help you improve that stupid technique, idiot!" He yelled loudly and clearly, causing Midoriya to retreat in fright with his attitude. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan." He apologized in alarm, moving his arms in denial at chest height in self-defense. "You took me by surprise." He put a hand on the back of his neck, scratching his green hair. "The truth is that I didn't expect it, but it doesn't bother me." He smiled nervously. "I knew you were nice." He gave a small chuckle.

"Hah?" He muttered dry, flushed slightly from his cheeks.

Deku knew how to make him feel that way without being aware of it.

"Oh! Forgive me Kacchan, if I said something that bothered you" He returned to apologize with his eyes closed, taking two steps away from him.

He hated that Deku moved away from him when facing him. He was so close, but at the same time, so far.

"So what do you say, Deku?" He asked challenging, taking two steps forward.

"Okay, Kacchan." He gave a small smile, agreeing to be helped by him, unaware of his intentions. Of course, if it was Deku who we were talking about.

Of course he would not realize his feelings, even if he had them written on his face, he would not notice him.

He was just Kacchan in his eyes ...

"Thank you very much, Kacchan." Midoriya smiled warmly, making him shiver. "You're very kind"

"Anyway, nerd," he growled gruntingly.

"It's time to go to class!" He saw him raise his fists in the air with motivation. "Talk to you later, Kacchan."

"Idiot, we go to the same classroom." He scolded him violently.

"Right." He laughed acknowledging what he mentioned. "I know! Let's go to class, Kacchan," he said excitedly. "We will arrive late"

_Something began_, he told himself, _I will soon get the half and half bastard out of the game,_ he smiled maliciously.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** I apologize for not updating so fast as I wanted to, but this is a chapter in Bakugou's point of view, we see him taking the initiative to win Deku's heart, let's see how Todoroki reacts to this.


	5. Complicated issues

**"Complicated issues"**

.

.

.

.

In the period between classes, Uraraka approached Midoriya, while Bakugou decided to stay in his seat instead of talking to Kirishima and Kaminari in the halls.

If he wanted to approach Midoriya, he had to make some moves on his own, before formulating his next plan.

He made a gesture of annoyance when his eyes caught Todoroki's presence crossing him. Both looked at each other with irritation embodied in their eyes, finally rolling their eyes as if the presence of the other was not the big deal.

In truth he was a nuisance of person, both he and his father, Endeavor.

Always causing problems anywhere, always believing the best of the place, always attracting attention and always messing with Midoriya.

"Hey, Deku," He heard Uraraka tell Midoriya with emotion in her voice.

"What's up, Uraraka?"

"Did you try this phone app yet?" She asked, showing him her cell phone to his face. Midoriya watched it, and denied.

"No, I don't know it" He answered uncertainly. "What is it about?"

"It's a riddle app." She taught him how it was used and as soon as she did that, they started playing with the app.

_Well, at least he's not in the company of the bastard Todoroki,_ he told himself not to feel so desolate having Midoriya so close to him that he even felt his voice tangle in his ears like a sticky vine. Midoriya's voice as he spoke could shake him and make him feel happy to have him close even if he was in the same classroom.

After a while of both friends playing, Iida joined the game making some remembrance that they should choose to study and review their notes before the exams instead of playing, but apparently he could not resist the temptation to play the game and compete with his friends to see who knew more than the other.

It was really an annoying game for Bakugou, he saw it as meaningless, unprecedented that left in someone message, but if that made Deku happy by that time he would let it pass.

* * *

With five minutes left, he went into the hall to get fresh air before the next class.

Suddenly, Kirishima approached him in a confident air, putting an arm around his shoulder as a sign of friendship. He, annoyed by the gesture, pulled his arm away and stepped away from him, growling at him, similar to a piranha.

Kirishima laughed as soon as he saw his piranha expression appear on his face.

"What are you laughing at, stupid?" He inquired stomping.

"Nothing." He put his hands on defense. "It's just that you turn on so easily it makes me laugh."

"What do you say?" He released those words almost as if he were spitting.

"I know what happens to you," He told him in confidence, lowering his voice.

"Hah?" He twisted, menacingly. He didn't hesitate to closed his fists for even a second, since he was really very irritated and annoyed about everything, but more with Todoroki for being so intrusive in Deku's life.

Why not just explode his face and everything would be fixed?

Kirishima approached his ear, whispering:

"You like Midoriya, don't you?" An explosion came out of his right hand (on the same side where Kirishima was) causing his friend to fall from fright.

"Hah?!" He shouted loudly, flushed to his ears.

"Oh, I was right." Kirishima stood up, having regained his composure, smiling at him with some malice. "You are very obvious, Bakugou"

"Nonsense!" He grumbled, wrinkling his face. "How can I like the stupid Deku? He's useless! "He snapped hilariously.

"He's a useless one you like," He said curtly, smiling, showing his teeth. "Come on! You have to tell Midoriya," He suggested.

_I won't tell him crazy! _His mind exploded in panic.

"Never!" The moment those words came out of his mouth, he regretted it.

"See? You didn't deny it" He laughed mocking him.

"Shut up! Do you want to die?" He threatened him with open hands, showing small explosions in them.

"Ha!" He laughed, similar to having won a raffle. "You don't mean Todoroki dies?" Seeing no response from Bakugou, he added. "He has the lead, if you don't hurry he will beat you"

"I never lose," he spat contemptuously. "That bastard will never beat me!"

"Then show it," he said as a warning. "Because as you go, Midoriya is more likely to notice Todoroki, than you"

_I already know that! _He growled in his mind,_ I know that more than wel_l, he put on a piranha expression about to devour his prey, causing in Kirishima an incessant laugh directed at him.

It caused him so much annoyance that he launched a non-harmful explosion from his right hand, causing him to fly backwards.

"That happens to you for being such an idiot!" He yelled aggressively, stomping straight into the classroom.

Entering the classroom, he saw that Todoroki was chatting animatedly with Midoriya.

He felt full irritation appear in his gesture, and in the heat that his hands emitted annoying sensations that usurped in his body temperature. Unpleasant sensations in relation to Todoroki, which was the origin of his discomfort.

"Deku!" He shouted roughly, drawing Midoriya's attention instantly.

"Yes, K-Kacchan?" He heard him say fearful.

Why did he respond with fear?

Todoroki looked angry at him for interrupting his conversation. Bakugou smiled sideways, knowing he had done his job.

"Change of plans." He mentioned putting a stoic gesture on his face, drawing Midoriya's attention to pick.

"Kacchan?" He muttered, putting his huge green eyes on his red ones.

"I need this bastard to get out of here," he said contemptuously, looking at Todoroki from the corner of his eye penetratingly.

He, unchecked, corresponded the gesture with the same intensity as his.

"But Todoroki is my friend"

"I'm not interested to know that." He knocked on Midoriya's desk, making him jump in defense, opening his huge eyes wide.

"Okay," he said in a low voice. "Em, Todoroki-kun, if it doesn't bother you, I'll talk to Kacchan." He notified his friend with kindness, always so characteristic of him, despite everything. "I'll talk to you after class." He made a safety gesture.

"Okay," Todoroki agreed, hiding in his gaze the anger he felt for Bakugou. He answered with his eyes: the hate is mutual.

When Todoroki retired, Bakugou took a seat instead, turning in the direction of Deku, who was watching him patiently.

"What did you mean by 'changing plans,' Kacchan?" He asked questioningly.

"It is not for me to answer you," he said grimly.

"Eh," Midoriya made an uncertain expression, frowning. "I don't understand, Kacchan."

"I'll wait for you at 7 in the gym," he said straight to the point (as always).

"Eh?!" Midoriya let out a small shriek from his mouth, his eyes open. "But-but, today I will go to the mall to buy some new anklets"

"Buy them later." He set his eyebrows. "I don't have time for your annoying mindless shopping."

"It's not meaningless shopping," Midoriya shrieked. "I was thinking of buying them today so I could train with you, Kacchan."

"Hah?" He snapped taken off guard. He had just said that he wanted to buy something to use in his company? Well, he couldn't blame him for that.

"I thought it would be a good idea to buy my anklets," Midoriya stammered, putting a finger under his chin.

"Yes, I heard you," Bakugou interrupted, losing patience. "Buy all the anklets you want," he denied, pulling his lips out in annoyance. "But, don't make me wait for you, if you're

five minutes late, I'll kill you!" He threatened to show his hands where he produced small sparks.

Midoriya's eyes increased in size, and he nodded tremulously.

"I'll go buy them after school," he said with his head down.

"You better!" He ended the conversation and with that the classes took their course until the afternoon.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **Hello! I am investing two chapters between Todoroki and Bakugou. The idea of the story I am having clearer, and I am already seizing the meaning of the plot. I hope you like it.


	6. The rivalry begins

**"The rivalry begins"**

.

.

.

.

"Midoriya." Todoroki approached him at the end of class that day. He looked up, accommodating his school supplies.

"Yes, Todoroki-kun?" He looked hurried, a small drop of sweat spilled on his clean, pure complexion.

He could not help feeling dislike of Bakugou, who is surely to blame for Midoriya being in a hurry.

"Will you go buy the anklets?" He asked calmly.

He nodded quickly.

"Does it bother you if I go with you?" He offered.

"Eh?!" Midoriya jumped back, finishing closing the backpack. "Yes, of course." He smiled anxiously. "I didn't want to bother you, Todoroki-kun, but I intended to ask you if you could join me from the beginning," He admitted.

Todoroki's heart skipped a beat, allowing him to feel that life was returning to his veins.

"Stupid Deku!" Bakugou shouted, stepping between them, pushing Midoriya from his proximity. "Where do you think you are going?" He imposed his body, taking advantage of his height, to intimidate Midoriya, who clearly looked at him in surprise.

"K-Kacchan?" He articulated perplexed. "I'm going to buy my anklets."

"I know that!" He showed his teeth grinding, irritated. "But why are you going with the half and half bastard?"

"Because he asked me," Todoroki intervened seriously. "You got a problem with that?"

"I'll be punctual, Kacchan," Midoriya said, nodding. "I'll arrive on time."

"I'm not talking about that!" He raised an eyebrow, making a piranha gesture. "You come with me, nerd." He grabbed his arm abruptly, pulling him out of the classroom.

"K-Kacchan!" Midoriya shrieked. "What's going on?" I will go with Todoroki-kun "

"Nonsense," he snorted aggressively. "I'll take you to buy your stupid anklets, nerd."

"Huh?" Midoriya stopped with his arm pulling. "But, I will go out with Todoroki-kun "

"Stop saying that useless name to me." He tried to pull him, but Midoriya refused, looking terribly confused. "Hurry up, nerd!"

"Hey," Todoroki approached them, losing patience. "Midoriya will go with me," He said modestly, putting a menacing look.

"You don't tell me what the nerd has to do," he replied irasibly.

"Please, don't fight," Midoriya exclaimed, holding them back, but he only managed to get more obvious hatred between them, in his way of looking forward to hitting their faces.

"Deku" Bakugou snapped roughly. "It is not convenient for you to approach this one." He pointed out with disgust to Todoroki, who, did not flinch with his argument.

"W-why do you say that, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked in extreme confusion. "Todoroki-kun is a good person, he is my friend," He said surely.

"Because he's a bastard," he said, almost spitting at Todoroki's face.

"What?" Midoriya's eyes widened in amazement. "He isn't, Kacchan."

"He is!" He declared furiously. "He's a damn bastard who likes to get where they don't call him"

"Don't talk like that about Todoroki-kun, Kacchan." Midoriya defended him, but it had no effect on the explosive blond because he clung to his arm tightly, without bothering to direct another murderous glance at Todoroki. "K-Kacchan! At least let me apologize to Todoroki-kun" He said in a hurried tone.

"Agh" He stopped a meter away from Todoroki, who had allowed Bakugou to get away with it, so as not to battle with his dire attitude. "Do it fast." He conditioned it, without letting go of his arm.

He watched as Midoriya swallowed, looking intimidated by Bakugou's intense presence, although in turn, he didn't blame him, since he had allowed that situation to occur.

He wanted to encourage his rival to make the competition more complicated and, at the same time, fair.

Each one made his moves unfairly, so he wanted to give him the opportunity to make the rivalry mutual and not to be in imbalanced.

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya spoke his name from his beautiful voice.

"Don't worry," He faked a small smile. "See you tomorrow," he said, waving goodbye.

"Yes, okay." He made a shy smile, looking sideways at Bakugou, who took possession of Midoriya's right arm and took it with him.

* * *

Todoroki went to the dormitories, downcast for not having had the good fortune to leave in the company of who he liked, however, a part of him was motivated because Bakugou had joined the action and that was what he was looking for.

Now, he could execute his other plan.

"Todoroki," Kirishima spoke to him while he was in the living room, having an overwhelming expression.

"What?" He inquired seriously.

"I apologize." He bowed slightly before returning to his original position.

"What?" He said again, not understanding.

"I told Bakugou to hurry to confess his feelings to Midoriya," He confessed, closing his eyes from guilt. "Because, if he didn't, you would beat him, and well," he let out a sigh, opening his eyes. "As he is my best friend, I wanted to encourage him to approach Midoriya knowing that you like him too"

_So it's like that? Eh? _He sighed, assimilating the information in a matter of seconds, lowering his shoulders indifferently.

"Don't worry" He replied. "I know it wasn't your intention to tell Bakugou about my feelings, although I think he already knew them before."

"Yes, but I got in the way." He wanted to remedy it.

"That was what I wanted," He admitted grinning maliciously. "I wanted Bakugou to admit his feelings and fight me for Midoriya."

Kirishima opened his mouth in pure surprise around his face, as did the physical behavior in which his body reacted.

Todoroki was not one of many words, but he needed to get that anguish from his chest, those words that eaten him inside as well as causing him an indescribable pain in his chest just thinking that Midoriya, the cute Midoriya, could chose the cruel Bakugou.

He couldn't stand that disastrous idea in his mind.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," He said with some caution in his voice, containing the fear that could come out of his throat.

Somehow, he needed to get the uncertainty out of his body.

The only solution he saw greatly was to execute the plan he had in mind,

_There is no time for mistakes._

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **This became intense and here begins the rivalry between both men, since Bakugou decides to enter with everything and leave nothing in return. We see that he is very willing to leave Todoroki nothing of Midoriya, besides Todoroki will put the batteries and give everything for Midoriya.

Who knows what Midoriya will think when he sees them both like that?


	7. Explosive shopping

**"Explosive shopping"**

.

.

.

.

Bakugou walked hunched over, with his shoulders raised and his head down, without letting go of his grip on Deku's arm, from whom he clung not to leave.

He had made an impulsive move, but what else was it if it was Deku? His Deku.

The nickname that he himself gave him, and that he continues to use despite the time they had known each other.

They could change many things, except calling themselves by their nicknames.

"Em ... Kacchan?" Deku pronounced his name with subtlety and some intrigue in his voice.

He made a sound as if he had spit out something, and turned to see him.

"What do you want, nerd?" He inquired, expecting a fierce growl. "You don't see that we're going to buy your stupid anklets."

"Yes." He nodded uncertainly, letting out a sigh.

"Don't waste my time," he said complainingly, feeling the heat of Midoriya's arm pierce him through his hand. It was not an unpleasant sensation, rather, it was pleasant. "We have things to do, damn Deku."

"You also wanted to buy something, Kacchan?" He asked with a hint of interest, without taking his eyes off him, similar to the fact that he was expecting something from him.

Perhaps an answer to clarify his doubts… but who knows.

"What do you think?" He asked again.

"Yes," he replied assuming. "Ah! You want to buy an All Might poster?" He said in surprise.

"Hah?"

Where had he come to that conclusion?

"Is that a 'no'?" He assumed questioningly.

"Obviously not, idiot!" He insulted him, resuming the walk to the mall, pulling Deku's arm, feeling that the warmth his body produced made him feel good, and he even needed a dose of certainty for the future.

However, he did not stop to keep growling, and other irritating sounds wherever he went.

Deku only watched him resigned, as if he already knew that this was his normal characteristic, or rather, his neutral state.

He was reassured to know that Deku was not bothered by his behavior towards him, showing himself tame and affectionate towards his acquaintances, especially his mother.

It was worth mentioning that Deku had forgiven him for the times he challenged him at school, or the bullying he did during his elementary and middle school years.

Years of which he regretted having mistreated him and even inciting him to suicide! In what head did he dare to say that to Deku? With what right did he do it?

But, the mistake had already been made and the only thing he could do now was to amend it and win Deku's heart, because he didn't even think crazy about losing.

"Kacchan, do you want to buy a movie?" Deku asked after a few minutes had passed since they entered a sports shop.

"Hah? For what?" He inquired, taken by surprise.

"Just wondering." He smiled shyly, watching with analysis and detail the various anklets that had caught his attention to buy. "I thought the reason you wanted to go to the mall was to buy a movie, or something like that."

"What do I want a silly movie for?" He snapped aggressively, watching Deku mumbled to himself to come to terms with his troublesome decisions to acquire a simple pair of anklets.

His body twitched at being ignored by him.

"Oi! Deku!" He placed a hand on his hair and shook it to get Deku's attention at his disposal. Seeing him react with surprise, he let go of his hair. "Stop talking to yourself! You have me here in front of you"

"Huh?" He saw him blink, putting his hands to his cheeks. "K-Kacchan?" He articulated slowly, almost pausing himself.

"When you're with me you better not ignore me," He warned, wrinkling his nose.

What he did not expect was that Deku gave a mischievous giggle, hiding his laughter behind his hand, while with the other he was holding an ankle brace of 20 kilograms.

"What are you laughing at, damn nerd?" He ordered to know menacingly, raising both hands in defense, ready to blow something up. "Hah!"

"I'm sorry!" Deku raised his left leg to his belly and both hands covering his face, glimpsing his frightened eyes through his forearms. "Calm down, Kacchan"

Again he did it, again he chased him away when that was not his true intention.

He lowered his fighting position, resigned by his behavior.

"Forget it," he took a deep breath. "Hurry to buy your anklets"

"Ah." Deku looked at him, impressed. "Okay, Kacchan." He could say, in what he resumed his typical act, seeing every pair of anklets that were on the shelf.

_Agh, that damn Deku and his ridiculous muttering, why do they seem so adorable to me?! _He shouted internally, feeling the blush slowly reach his cheeks, until he covered his ears the same color.

Before he could do anything about it, Deku approached him first.

"Kacchan!" He said happily. "I already found the anklets I want." He smiled proudly, looking like a child who had just won a prize.

"It was time!" He huffed. "I was starving!"

Deku just laughed.

* * *

He took Deku to eat at one of the restaurants in the mall, although at first Deku looked at him with fear, he soon cheered up and began to open up with him, even genuinely smiling repeatedly.

That was what Bakugou wanted: to see him smile.

To see his smile, his freckles, his eyes shine with each smile, his mumbling, his comments on the heroes of the moment, his motivations and his possible problems in relation to the work of being a hero.

He was glad to know that he was the same, that he had not changed despite the passing of time. It was the same Deku he met in childhood.

"Kacchan," He said, having finished eating his hamburger.

"What do you want?" He inquired, sipping his lemonade.

"Is it okay with you if I buy a movie?" He asked slightly shy.

"Huh?" He snapped, sipping the lemonade aggressively. "For what?"

"I want to watch a movie." He muttered under his breath, rubbing two fingers together.

"We have to train, Deku," He replied dryly. "Don't waste your time watching useless movies."

"But I didn't say which one I want to see," Deku protested childishly. "It's a movie that you will like too, Kacchan."

The warmth and intensity he felt with that look was enough to demolish him.

"Okay," He reluctantly agreed, slouching in his chair.

"Yes!" Deku jumped for joy, clapping her hands.

"How loud." He complained, frowning.

"I won't be late, Kacchan," He said cheerfully. "I'll be right away to buy it, wait for me here."

"Don't tell me what to do." He gritted his teeth, showing his teeth grit.

"Yes!" He ran away.

_Why is Deku so adorable?_

He hit the table, causing a vibratory movement, somewhat annoyed by his ineptitude to socialize with Deku. Before it was easy for him to talk to him, but now it was complicated because he had changed his person.

It frustrated him to have to admit it, but it was not something he could continue to deny any longer, but it was something he personally had to admit.

He gathered his tray of food and Deku's and threw them in the trash, waiting patiently for Deku's arrival at the food court.

_Patiently,_ he complained, since when did he expect someone?

He never expected anyone, he hated waiting.

But those things he would only do for Deku.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** The chapters I started to make them a little longer, but it still costs me work, but I take it there.

We see that Bakugou took Midoriya to the mall just so he wouldn't go with Todoroki. Who knows what Todoroki's new strategy will be to approach Midoriya.

At the moment these two have already went out, and of course, Deku is not even aware of anything.


	8. Getting closer to you

**"Getting closer to you"**

.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes had passed since Deku left to buy a movie.

Bakugou checked his cell phone, drumming his fingers on the table, impatient. How long could Deku be taking for a simple movie?

In the end, it would be worth waiting for him, right?

"Kacchan!" Deku appeared within his vision range, running and jumping at the same time, holding a bag in his right hand.

"It was time!" He exasperated energetically, crashing a long swipe on the table, standing up. "Don't make me wait, Deku," he complained, raising his eyebrows.

"I already have the movie." He arrived at him, his cheeks burning and his eyes bulging from the effort of running and talking at the same time, without using his Quirk.

"What trash did you buy?" Bakugou asked, stomping as he advanced toward the exit, without taking his eyes off Deku.

"Wait, Kacchan!" He followed behind. "Look"

"Hm"

The movie was that of "Rocky III", one that they once saw when they were children, maybe at his home or in Deku's, well, he didn't remember when that event happened, but he knew instantly that movie he saw with Deku in childhood.

"For this you took so long?" Bakugou inquired, which seemed to be derogatory, although his neutral voice implied that.

"Eh-yes," he nodded, reaching his pace.

"We watched that movie when we were kids," Bakugou added, returning the movie to Deku.

"Did you remember, Kacchan?"

"How to forget it!" He exclaimed, offended by his lack of knowledge to his person. "Don't underestimate me, Deku," he snapped grunting.

Deku giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" He inquired.

"I don't laugh at anything," he smiled innocently. Bakugou could swear he saw stars fly around Deku's face for having expressed so much innocence in a single smile.

* * *

The two men arrived at the dormitories being still early, they agreed to put on comfortable clothes to be able to train at ease, although Bakugou was yelling at Deku to hurry, he managed to be at the stipulated time.

Bakugou, because of the nerves, was ahead of time; in case Deku was late, in case of, although it was not like that, since he arrived on time.

"What will we do, Kacchan?" He asked anxiously, once entering the empty gym.

"Don't ask me questions!" He complained, giving him a serious look. "Don't question my way of working."

"Way of working?" He repeated in awe, his eyes wide.

Bakugou took a breath, placating his jumping nerves at the tips of his fingers.

"Look, Deku, I have a fairly strict training regime," He began to say.

"Yes." Deku nodded very carefully.

"And I'll have to adjust it according to your Quirk." He raised an eyebrow.

"I get it"

"I haven't finished talking!" He intervened irritably. "Give me time to finish what I'm telling you"

"Ah! Yes, of course" Deku accepted and gave him the benefit to speak.

"Our Quirks are very different, but some modifications can be made to the training regime." He spoke clearly. "I can leave the muscle strengthening training part intact." He reinforced it with a movement of both hands to make it clear. "What I will modify are the use of Quirk, but for that, give me a few days to be able to think about it, okay?"

Deku nodded instantly.

"Do you have any doubts?" He asked hardly.

"Yes, I have one," Deku snapped awkwardly. "How many times a week would we train?"

He had not thought about that, he said making his mistake. He was too impulsive to realize that he didn't see in the future what his decision would entail.

He wanted to cover Deku's face so as not to have to see him until he was clear about what he would say and do, however, it was not the time to flee, if he was not like that, he went forward without looking back.

"I ask to organize my time"

"I know!" He exclaimed irritably.

"Two times a week?"

"It's very little!" He said grumpy "Three times a week" He added one day for the doubts.

"Whatever you say, Kacchan," Deku smiled motivated.

That was the answer he wanted to hear.

* * *

Having finished training in the gym, Bakugou was watching Deku's movements carefully every time he used his Quirk. He was aware that he was the successor of All Might, and therefore, he was destined to be the number one hero, no matter how much Bakugou wanted to occupy that position, it would already belong to someone else: The adorable Izuku Midoriya.

Deku deserved many things, many gifts from the world, because he always gave the world his tender smiles and the brightness of his eyes when he struggled to overcome himself.

No doubt, he had fallen in love with the right person.

Watching him, he couldn't help but admire him, appreciate his figure moving agilely, the light that radiated when he saw him enjoy what he was doing without noticing those eyes that were looking at him with intensity and admiration.

Why had Bakugou despised Deku so much, if he was extraordinary?

He saved him in the training they had with All Might where he was unconscious, while Deku just got hurt from his hip.

He saved him from being kidnapped by Shigaraki without hesitation once. He just executed his plan and rescued him without waiting for a "thank you" on his part.

The one who was useless was not Deku, but he, for being proud and self-centered.

Not once could he save Deku, on the contrary, he hit him countless times, he burned his precious notebook and threw it out the window, he said useless whenever he saw him stand out from the rest, even incited him to suicide!

How silly Bakugou had been! The worst of all!

"Kacchan" Deku spoke to him with a worried look, for being distracted in his own thoughts. "Kacchan, are you alright? Do you need help?" Deku brought his face to hers, subtracting a few centimeters so that his lips touched, this caused a blush on Bakugou's cheeks that led him to punch Deku in the face.

"Get away from me!" He shouted wrathfully.

"Ah!" Deku shouted this as he fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

"I'm perfect!" He spoke in his defense. "Don't you see well, useless piece?"

"I-I'm sorry, Kacchan." Deku lowered his head, dejected, shrugging his shoulders. His expression implied that he was in pain. "It wasn't my intention to make you angry."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes regretfully.

Why did he always end up treating him badly?

"Don't come near me," He said, grinding through his teeth. "It bothers me that you do that"

Deku rubbed his nose, the area where he hit him, noticing that blood drops began to flow from it. A crimson red came from Deku's face.

"Ugh," Bakugou complained, bringing a hand to his forehead, removing his hair back. Deku, having noticed his action, turned to see him, waiting for his reaction with patience.

"K-Kacchan?"

"Come here, Deku," He ordered, extending a hand.

"Eh?" He looked doubtful, to which he replied:

"I said come," He reached out his right hand, extending his fingers. "Come here, Deku, come closer."

"Yes, Kacchan." He corresponded to his gesture, taking him by the hand to be lifted. "Thank you, Kacchan." He saw him thank him, while blood dripped from his snub nose. "You are a great help"

"Stop that." He rolled his eyes.

Deku nodded quickly, intimidated.

"I'll clean up that mess on your face." He admitted what he would do aggressively, just like he was. Deku's expression became doubtful.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked alarmed, raising both hands exploring his face.

"Ah!" He exclaimed angrily. "Let's go, Deku, or I'll leave you here alone."

Deku twitched in fright, opening his eyes, blinking awkwardly. He really looked like a helpless child.

"Deku!" Bakugou shouted at him over his shoulder.

"Yes!" He was able to articulate, following behind.

Bakugou couldn't help but smile, delighted to know he was walking behind him.

Slowly he approached Deku.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **I'm inspired by these chapters, and I finished it right away, and the next one is almost over.

We can see that Bakugou tries in his own way to be kind to Deku, but it is complicated, however, we will soon know Todoroki's plan to have Deku, although he does not even realize the rivalry of these two men.


	9. Painful encounter

**"Painful encounter"**

.

.

.

.

"Ouch!" Deku's shrieks bribed his eardrums while Bakugou cleaned the blood with an isotope. Deku's little screams irritated him because they reminded him of the reason he issued them. He hated to know that he was the cause of many pains and wounds done in Deku, and even though Deku should hate him, he follows him from behind as a shadow that protects and cares for him. An angelic shadow that illuminates your path obscured by rage, anger, internal explosions, of all the evil that exists in his heart.

Deku could hate him, but he didn't.

"Stop complaining!" Bakugou grumbled, finishing cleaning his right nostril.

"I-I'm sorry, Kacchan." Deku squeezed his eyes, containing a groan of pain to escape him.

"I'm almost done," he warned authoritarian, frowning.

Deku nodded resignedly, but trusting him.

Bakugou finished cleaning the remains of blood that had come out of his nose, with a sigh of relief coming out unconsciously, he placed two pieces of toilet paper in each of the boy's nostrils.

"I'm done." He let him know.

Deku opened his eyes slowly, reflecting on his face some shyness, blinking in front of his face.

"T-thanks, Kacchan," he thanked, drawing a smile.

"Don't mention it," he snapped, hiding the blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks.

Bakugou had taken him to his bedroom, instead of taking him with Recovery Girl, he chose to have him in his own comfort zone, knowing that he could see in Deku a shy and smiling reaction; the reactions that pleased him to see.

"Kacchan" He called, having both hands on each cheek.

"What do you want now?"

"Can we watch the movie I bought?" He asked, lowering his hands, rubbing them gently together. He seemed insecure.

"Hah?" Bakugou didn't expect that behavior, but he wouldn't deny that he liked to see him take the initiative, or at least the confidence of telling him something he wanted to do.

"I-If it bothers you," Deku muttered. "I-I can see it alone! T-there is no p-problem with me"

"Shut up!" He scolded, raising his voice. In that Deku fell silent, clenching his lips in a thin line, blinking in fear.

"F-forgive me, Kacchan." He lowered his head sadly. "I didn't want to bother you ..."

"Ugh!" Bakugou complained, pulling his hair. "That's not what I meant, damn Deku! You misunderstand everything"

Deku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kacchan…" Just mentioning his name, Bakugou lost his mind.

"Bring the damn movie" He said in a clear voice, holding back so he wouldn't need to shout at him. "I'll wait for you here, you better not be late."

Deku escaped a sigh of joy, lighting his childish face, a warm smile appearing on his lips.

"Yes, Kacchan" He said, speaking quickly. "I won't be late, I'll be right away for it."

"Stop talking, Deku" Bakugou ordered. "Hurry up, or I'll kill you!"

"Yes!" Suddenly, an idea came up, and he took Deku's arm just as he was about to open the door. "Kacchan?" He looked at him extremely taken aback, disoriented.

"I'll go to the kitchen for something to eat" He said in a coarse voice. "I will leave the door without the lock, so you can enter if I have not arrived."

"Oh" Deku sighed in relief. "Of course, Kacchan, thanks for letting me know." He shot out of the door.

Bakugou chuckled, after seeing Deku's face smile at him and see him so happy to see a movie by his side.

He couldn't be happier than that.

* * *

Bakugou headed to the kitchen, five minutes after Deku left his room. Curiously, he was in a good mood, but only a solemn neutrality was visible on his face; Nothing scary, nothing awesome. Only he made himself noticed by instinct, of which, many girls always noticed him, even if it was to take a look at his good qualities, for example: his body.

He was much more gifted than Deku, in terms of physique, but if it was about personality, Deku had a better personality than many of his companions together.

Nothing compared to how cute Deku was when he smiled. Absolutely nothing.

He was sorry to know that the half-and-half bastard had set his eyes on him, because he recognized that Todoroki had a better approach to Deku.

Before entering the kitchen, he gave a long and wide sigh.

While in the kitchen, it occurred to him to prepare Katsudon. Deku's favorite dish.

While preparing the dish, he noticed that some eyes fell on him in an intimidating air, from which he turned to see who the aggressive look came from.

"Did you miss something, bastard?" Bakugou asked Todoroki, who, was resting his back on the kitchen entrance, crossed his arms.

"No, and you?" He returned the question, in a dark voice.

Bakugou chuckled, shaking his head, returning his eyes to the Katsudon, which was not long before he was ready.

"I found out that you hit Midoriya in the nose," Todoroki commented, removing his back from the door, walking in long, slow steps toward his direction.

Bakugou stopped, doubting for a second what he was doing. Just a second…a second enough to make Todoroki see that what he said was true.

"Hm." He twisted his face, wanting by all means to forget his mistake, but he knew that Todoroki would not leave the matter for later, but would harass him until he got an answer.

"Midoriya told me right now that I met him in the hallway," Todoroki continued, letting his dark voice reign over the kitchen. "And from what I see, you are trying very hard to gain his trust, not bad." He emphasized the latter, sounding somewhat pretentious to his liking.

That was enough for Bakugou to hit the cutting board with the knife in his hand. Todoroki's cold face was not affected by this, on the contrary, it only served to increase his confidence.

"Don't talk about what you don't know, bastard!"

"Don't try to see yourself so sure of yourself when you can't even treat Midoriya correctly." Todoroki spoke louder, sounding blunt. "The only thing you know how to do is hurt him." He related it with contempt. "I don't intend to hurt the feelings of admiration that Midoriya has for you, but I do want to make him see the kind of person you are."

"Oh, yeah?" Bakugou inquired, raising his chin. "And what kind of person am I?"

"A despicable being who only wants Midoriya for his own satisfaction," He replied immutable, obscuring his face to such an extent that it seemed he wanted to kill him at that moment. "And I'm not like you!" He said annoyed. "Who always tries to hurt the person who least deserves it, besides, do you think I didn't know that you encouraged Midoriya to commit suicide?"

Bakugou's blood froze, like an ice floe.

"You don't deserve Midoriya," Todoroki said gravely. "You've never deserved him and you'll never deserve him."

This left Bakugou in silence, but he could not be defeated by the silly words that Todoroki said to him, if he was an incredible and brilliant being. Bakugou shouldn't allow himself to be treated that way, no, he should show what kind of person he is.

"Who do you think you are to tell me that nonsense?" Bakugou exclaimed, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Is something I said a lie?" Todoroki retorted, after approaching him a few feet away.

"Don't talk as if you knew me" He said irritably.

Todoroki smiled sideways, biting his lower lip in a sharp attitude.

"What are you laughing at, bastard?"

"Of you, Bakugou," Todoroki told him. "From your attitude to the things I knew about Midoriya"

"Stop talking about the stupid Deku!" Bakugou ordered, shouting.

"But I love Midoriya," Todoroki defended himself, speaking of his feelings. "I'm in love with Midoriya, very much in love with him," He confessed with ardent passion in his voice, something that greatly irritated Bakugou, who, on his side, felt fear, but he would never admit it. "And as I love him, I won't let someone like you hurt him."

"Shut up" Bakugou growled through his teeth.

"I'll take care of getting him away from you," He warned sharply. "Because Midoriya doesn't deserve to suffer any longer, more than you already did, and let me tell you that you did very well, because if it wasn't for you, Midoriya wouldn't have the confidence to tell me everything, compared to you, who is afraid of you "

"Shut up" He said again, between his teeth.

"By the way," Todoroki let his menacing look shine with such intensity that even Bakugou felt his legs wobble. "I came to warn you that Midoriya will be mine, and nobody else's"

An explosion arose from Bakugou's right hand aimed at Todoroki's face, who with a flick of his hand made an ice wall in a blink of an eye.

"From what I see." Todoroki chuckled. "I made my threat quite clear."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Bakugou shouted tiredly. "You are a stone in my way! Stop talking to your stupid threats! You already tired me! "

Todoroki raised an eyebrow, interested.

"Hmm" He muttered. "Do you imply that you have feelings for Midoriya?"

"Hah!" Bakugou coughed, feeling his cheeks burn. "As if I were going to like a useless man like him, who can't even do anything right." He laughed wryly, pretending disinterest. "Deku is just a hindrance in my way"

"Ah, better for me." Todoroki put a finger under his chin, rubbing slightly. "I will have another advantage over you."

_Other?_ What the hell was that idiot talking about ?!

"Midoriya is special," Todoroki snorted, appearing a gleam in his eyes every time he said "Midoriya." "He has a special Quirk, which must be taken care of with respect and affection"

Bakugou went blank, not understanding anything that idiot was saying so confidently. Why didn't his face explode and it was all over?

"And Midoriya is important to me" He confessed. "So you better step aside and allow me to stay with Midoriya, because I'm not going to leave him to you, so you can mistreat him and manipulate him as you wish."

"Stop that!" Bakugou exasperated without being able to tolerate his painful but true words more.

"Now, will you admit your feelings?" Todoroki inquired, raising both eyebrows.

"Shut up." He threatened, having finished the Katsudon getting ready on the stove.

"I won't shut up." Todoroki raised his voice. "Not when you speak badly about Midoriya"

"I won't leave you to Deku" He admitted in a raspy voice, because a lump in his throat had formed with so many truths heard in such a short time.

"Excuse me?" Todoroki asked.

"Deku is mine!" He confessed feeling that his voice was inaudible, even though he was yelling. "Stop saying he will be yours, because he won't be yours! Did you hear me? Deku will never be yours!"

"Hm" On Todoroki's lips a satisfied smile curved, crossing his arms again. "That was just what I wanted to hear"

"Now, get out of my sight!"

"More rightly," Todoroki said ironically. "Midoriya will be mine"

"Don't come with your insulting threats," Bakugou growled, visibly twitching.

"And you don't come with your arrogant attitude" Todoroki said leaving the kitchen.

"Bastard" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

He returned to his bedroom, crestfallen, more unwilling to be defeated now that he had had a direct warning from the half and half bastard who thought he was the best candidate to be Deku's boyfriend._ Ha! As if that would happen…_

He held in each of his hands a plate of Katsudon, bitterly swallowing the feeling of resignation he would keep while Deku was in his room, since worrying him was the least he wanted to do.

Opening the door, he saw a pair of red shoes, properly accommodated at the entrance. He smiled sideways, knowing who was waiting for him.

Before Bakugou could tell him something, he looked at Deku fantasizing sitting on the floor; he had his arms outstretched alluding to a car steering wheel, he saw him shaking his head, whistling happily as if he were driving a vehicle.

That picture seemed adorable.

Deku whistled and imagined he was driving, or so it seemed, from the movements he made with his arms.

He looked at him for a moment, but not before announcing his presence.

"Oi! Deku" He trampled the floor roughly, taking off his shoes without letting go of Katsudon's dishes from his hands. Deku's body tensed and he screamed in fright.

"K-k-kacchan!" He articulated, covering his face with both hands terribly embarrassed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He inquired, having lowered his voice so as not to scare him. He heard that Deku muttered a few words, but he couldn't quite hear them. "Hah? Be clearer!" He demanded.

"I-well, I ..." He muttered under his breath.

"Spit it out, idiot" He exasperated, twisting his brow.

"I imagined I was driving a car" He muttered shyly, lowering his hands covering his tender face.

"And why did you imagine that?" He asked calmly.

"I'd like to learn to drive someday" He confessed, a slight glow settled in his eyes. "But, those are dreams that will come true at some point" He said dreamily.

"Stop talking so much," Bakugou grumbled, taking a seat next to him, rubbing the plate of Katsudon on Deku's face. "And put the damn movie!"

"Eh? Oh! Yes, Kacchan" Deku reacted and put the disc in the DVD player, turning on the TV, returning to his place on his tiptoes, jumping from the excitement.

Bakugou growled, showing his angry teeth at hearing so many shrieks of emotion in a single day.

"Thank you very much, Kacchan" He whispered in his ear, causing him an aggressive blush.

"For what?"

"For the Katsudon." He lifted the plate at the same time he said it. "You prepared it very delicious!" He shook his head in a fanciful gesture.

"Don't mention it"

* * *

He didn't pay attention to the movie because his mind was lost in the words Todoroki said in the kitchen. Words that broadly were true, and that truth was a very heavy burden for him to have.

Todoroki told him things that even if he denied them, they had no choice so that he could somehow amend, since time waits for no one, and waiting for him to understand the situation, would not happen soon.

He had just admitted his feelings for Deku, and was just trying, in his own way, of course, to get close to him, to make him feel safe, to give him attention and love (although he didn't like to use that term).

There came a point when he noticed that Deku nodded, blinking, falling asleep slowly. This made Bakugou try to be subtle and wake him up.

"Deku" He issued.

He got no response from him.

"Deku" He said more forcefully.

He got no answer.

He decided not to try anymore and let him sleep.

Deku's head went down threatening to fall straight to the floor, but Bakugou was faster and caught him with his right hand, leading him to his shoulder.

Thus, placing his head on his shoulder, feeling Deku's light head, which gave off a smell of mint and fresh forest.

It was a satisfying smell for him, and nothing compared to Deku.

Nothing.

He smiled sideways, without missing out on the opportunity to enjoy him closely, at least feeling that perhaps Deku would not choose him because of his background as the person who gave him the worst of hell for many years; that is to say, he knew that in part he didn't deserve the affections and forgiveness of Deku as a whole, being that thinking about giving up was not a good option, but a mere possibility that maybe things would not happen like him wanted to.

Anyway, the road would not be a simple thing, when Todoroki put obstacles.

That bastard wouldn't give up that easy either, not when it came to a person like Midoriya. A person so gentle, so docile, kind, smiling, pure, and an innate hero.

No one compared to how great Midoriya was. Nobody.

At the end of the film, Bakugou deposited Deku's body in his bed and decided to let him sleep there, since he did not arm himself with courage to wake him if he looked so peaceful.

He turned off the TV, and took both dishes to the kitchen.

Who knows what would happen from that moment?

How would things be given?

Bakugou also returned to his room, seeing Deku's body sleeping in his bed, and he couldn't help smiling, letting out a long, wide sigh from his chest.

Surely, Deku was tired from training.

The tension he felt when he spoke with Todoroki was dissipating, eroding like arid land in a desert, likewise disappearing from his mind at that time, although, perhaps the next day they would be issues with which he would have to deal on his own.

He laid next to Deku, watching him carefully from his position; he breathed slowly expanding his chest, his relaxed muscles, his long eyelashes, his freckles, his small, smooth mouth, his eyes closed, all of him was pretty.

It didn't fit in his head how it was that he did not notice before how cute Deku was.

Or even looking for a way to approach him when he had so many opportunities to do so in childhood, and now that a damn bastard got in his way, they had awakened in him those unconscious desires that perhaps he always felt for Deku.

Wishes that he forced himself to hide in some corner of his heart, out of fear, or whatever the reasons he hid it for.

"Deku…" He muttered his nickname, the same one he put him, without taking his eyes off him.

He knew he wouldn't get an answer from him, but it didn't matter, he just wanted to talk to him.

He dared to run the tips of his fingers through his curly hair, feeling its texture, its shape when conjugated with his fingers, how he moved when he felt him brush his fingers.

He lowered his hand, and outlined the shape of his eyes, running down his nose, until he reached his mouth; That was where he stopped.

The feeling of emotion, uncertainty, danger, all that took hold of him when he felt Deku's lips in the power of his hand, threatening to keep moving forward and at the same time feeling them in his mouth like water in the desert.

He decided to stop because he knew how far he could go if he rushed too much, and being as he was, he would do an imprudence without thinking.

Maybe explode Deku's face, for fear of being delicate with him. Who knows?

Bakugou fell asleep once, wrapping Deku's body close to his in his arms.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **A long chapter as promised! I Hope you like it!

We see that Todoroki declares the official war against Bakugou, and he does not stand back, on the contrary, he accepts the war. And Deku doesn't even notice anything, he also stays to sleep in Bakugou's room.

We will see what Todoroki will do in the next chapter.


	10. Midoriya's secret pain

**"Midoriya's secret pain"**

.

.

.

.

It was Saturday morning, around ten.

Todoroki woke up happy, keeping in mind that he would spend that day with his beloved Midoriya. And when he meant to spend the day, it was all day. How great would be his Saturday!

He stretched his muscles on the bed, got up, and went to the dining room to have a good breakfast to give during the day.

"Good morning Todoroki-kun," Iida told him as right, as always. He nodded, hiding his big smile that threatened to escape his lips.

"Good morning" He replied as serious as he could.

"It's a good time for Saturday, don't you think?" He invited him to join him and Uraraka for breakfast, awaiting the arrival of Midoriya, who might have fallen asleep, being Saturday morning, after having to wake up early for school, it was reasonable that he didn't arrive first than they did.

"Yes." He just answered.

"It seems to me that Midoriya has fallen asleep" Iida commented, once sitting at the table. Uraraka was in pink pajamas with dolls on top, and fluff boots posing as slippers.

"Ah, Deku-kun" Said Uraraka casually. "He looked tired last night"

"Yes." Iida chanted straight. "Last night I asked him if he was going to sleep early, he said he was going to watch a movie with Bakugou"

Both Uraraka and Todoroki paused, blinking incredulously.

"What?" Iida questioned after allowing a few seconds. "Didn't you see him last night?"

"No" Uraraka replied, speechless. "Bakuogu inviting Deku-kun to his bedroom? But he hates Deku-kun." She replied even with her eyes open.

"It seemed strange to me too," Iida replied in opinion, adjusting his glasses. "Since Bakugou has always mistreated Midoriya, he even told me that he exploded his notebook and threw it down the second floor"

"He exploded his notebook?" Uraraka asked almost screaming.

"Yes." Todoroki could speak, recovering from what he heard.

The night before, he had approached Bakugou, threatened him not to approach Midoriya, but he had not realized that he was cooking two dishes, and not one! How did he not realize that visible detail? The hunger and good mood he felt vanished completely.

That damn Bakugou sure had a beam under his sleeve, but he wouldn't let himself be overcome so easily.

"How bad is Bakugou with Deku-kun" Said Uraraka, saddened. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"The same goes for me," Iida said indignantly. "We should tell Midoriya not to get his hopes up on him"

"What do you mean by that, Iida-kun?" Asked Uraraka, lost.

"Midoriya greatly admires Bakugou," Iida replied, crossing his arms. "Since they were children, and Midoriya has always considered him as a friend, and if Bakugou speaks to him, he'll think it's because they'll be friends again like in childhood"

"Do you think that Deku-kun will think that?" Uraraka seemed insecure, and it was obvious, she equally admired Midoriya for being who he was.

"It is most likely"

"I think it's stupid" Todoroki said with great seriousness.

"Midoriya is too kind," he continued. "He would forgive anyone, even Bakugou, for what he did in childhood and adolescence, because that's Midoriya, don't expect us to change him because we're worried about him."

"Yes, you're right" Said Uraraka decayed. "But, I'm worried that Bakugou hurts Deku-kun."

"Good morning!" Midoriya appeared happily, with stars around his splendid smile.

The three visibly tensed, hearing the person they were talking about, suddenly appearing.

"How are you?" He asked with his hands on his waist. It seemed that Midoriya had rested well, in a good mood and with lots of energy for the day.

"Good," Iida replied.

"Super good!" Uraraka made her thumb up.

"Neutral," Todoroki answered dryly.

"And you? Deku-kun," Uraraka replied.

Midoriya's smile vanished, showing signs of discomfort. He took a seat next to Todoroki, who, his heart took a turn for having him at his side, and laced his fingers on the table.

"Don't be scared by what I'll tell you" He warned, his voice low. "I fell asleep in Kacchan's room"

_Huh?_ Todoroki's blood froze with the mention of that horrible confession.

"What?" Uraraka exclaimed, almost falling out of her chair. Fortunately Iida caught the chair and readjusted it in its original position. "H-how?"

"I don't know." Midoriya raised his eyebrows, lacing his fingers on the table, looking like he was trying to remember the event, but it didn't seem to have feasible results. "All I remember was that I was watching the movie with Kacchan, and then I woke up in his bed with him asleep next to me"

"How disturbing that must have been," Iida commented disgustedly.

"What did you do after waking up, Deku-kun?" Uraraka seemed thirsty for answers, more than Todoroki every time he felt that his plans crumbled in front of his eyes, and his calm was going overboard.

Midoriya's cheeks lit in embarrassment, he put both hands to his cheeks, blinking anxiously.

"I left him a note" He replied speaking quickly. "And I ran to my room, and took a bath before I came to breakfast with you."

"Bakugou didn't wake up when you did?" Uraraka looked determined to hear him, but Midoriya was very disturbed by it, but he didn't give up on his best friend and answered.

"No" he said fearfully. "But I don't want him to kill me for sleeping in his bed! It wasn't my intention!" Midoriya's face was on the verge of falling apart in tears. "I thought we were being friends like when we were children, but I already ruined that possibility" He lowered his head, resting on his hands.

"Don't blame yourself," Iida replied, trying to cheer him up. "Besides, today you'll go out with Todoroki-kun, isn't it?"

Midoriya raised his head animatedly.

"Yes" He replied. "Today we will go out all day"

"Better focus on that, Midoriya," Iida replied objectively. "And if Bakugou wants to kill you, we'll be with you" He said, winking.

"T-thanks." Midoriya smiled in relief. "Thank you very much." Midoriya's gaze fell on Todoroki, who was destroyed because he had heard that Midoriya fell asleep in Bakugou's room, he just saw him sidelong. "Todoroki-kun" He said in a whisper. "I'm excited because we'll go out together."

"Yes" He sighed as he answered.

Well, within everything, there was still a grain of light in so much darkness.

* * *

Todoroki was quick to get Midoriya out of the back exit, an exit he knew as a shortcut to avoid crossing with others, especially with Bakugou.

"Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya's trembling voice was behind him, when they were coming out that door.

"Follow me, Midoriya" He ordered bluntly, so that even if Midoriya wanted to, he couldn't refuse.

Anyway, he accessed instantly and followed him.

"I didn't know that way out" He commented in amazement, when they left the school premises. "How do you know it, Todoroki-kun?" The greenish eyes fixed his, like two light bulbs.

"It's a secret." He smiled sideways, keeping the gesture serious.

"It's amazing how many things you know, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya praised.

"Thank you," he replied.

Midoriya laughed, putting a hand behind his neck.

"Where will we go first, Todoroki-kun?" He asked, after laughing and noticing that they were walking towards the city center.

"To cut your hair," he replied briefly. "And mine too"

"Okay" He assured, winking.

The two men went to the hairdresser that he knew par excellence, in addition to Midoriya's curly hair seemed difficult to manipulate in the field of haircut, it would be effective if someone he trusted was cut.

"What cut will we make?" Asked the middle-aged hairdresser, eager to put her hands in the curls of Midoriya, who looked petrified and nervous about cutting his hair.

"Em" He muttered, waving his hands.

"A trimming," Todoroki intervened. "To make him look well presentable"

"Of course," Sang the Mrs. willing to cut Midoriya's hair, who shouted nervously as the scissors began to sound on his hair.

* * *

The two men left the hairdresser, in that, Midoriya received a message.

"It's from my mom" Midoriya smiled, glad to see the message.

"What does she say?"

"She says that taking advantage of the fact that I am outside, if I can go to visit her" He commented, looking at the cell phone with longing, as if he wanted to have his mother in front of him. "But, today I will be with you all day and I don't think you want to"

"Let's go with your mom," He interrupted.

"Eh?" Midoriya looked surprised.

"You want to see your mom, don't you?" Todoroki replied. "Let's go see her, don't worry about me, your mom is important to you"

"R-Really, Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya said moved, holding back the tears that appeared in his eyes. Todoroki nodded, smiling at him. "You are the best Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya confessed in great joy.

* * *

"Izuku!" Midoriya's mother screamed in joy when she saw her only child arrive home, after having stopped living there. Midoriya, obviously, was overflowing with joy, he hugged his mother with love. "How much you have grown in such a short time!"

"I don't think I've grown anything, mother," Midoriya admitted, giving his mother another hug, standing about two inches up to her mother's height.

"I see you brought a friend, Izuku." His mother commented between whining and smiles, glancing at Todoroki with some shyness.

"Ah, yes." Midoriya made a signal to Todoroki for him to approach. "He is my friend, Todoroki Shouto, and today we took advantage that we had the day off"

"Nice to meet you," Todoroki introduced himself, feeling nervous inside, imagining that he was presenting himself to his future mother-in-law. He extended his hand gently and held Midoriya's mother hand gently, taking advantage of the disagreement with which he was raised in his childhood.

Midoriya seemed happy with the presentation he made, and this led to Todoroki feeling that he had achieved a piece of his goal: to obtain the trust and good opinion of Midoriya's mother in his favor.

"Nice to meet you, young Todoroki," Midoriya's mother smiled, introducing herself. "I am Inko Midoriya." After shaking hands, Inko turned her attention to Midoriya. "Izuku, my baby, tell me how you've been in health, if your friends treat you well, if Bakugou hasn't bothered you anymore"

Todoroki raised an eyebrow, _so Midoriya's mother knows that Bakugou treats him badly, _he supposedly nodding.

"Kacchan has been treating me well," Midoriya smiled gladly.

"Really?" Inko's eyes widened in surprise.

Midoriya nodded.

"Well, Bakugou has always liked to get attention" Said his mother, making a reminder. "And he never misses the opportunity to make you look bad, Izuku, even if I like his mother"

"Kacchan has been helping me improve my training as a hero," Midoriya explained. "At first I was surprised, but I think he's trying to get with me"

Todoroki looked at him serious, keeping his opinions for later. _If he knew that Bakugou is in love with him, he wouldn't say the same._

"It's nice to know" His mother smiled, relieved. "Before you got along very well, until Bakugou got his Quirk and from there he has been bothering you until just recently"

"I don't expect much from Kacchan," Midoriya admitted, looking down. "But at least I'm glad to know we can be friends."

"Yes, Izuku." His mother agreed. "You deserve everything"

Midoriya let himself be hugged by his mother, and smiled warmly, returning the hug with affection. Todoroki found such scenarios very moving, because he now knew where Midoriya's personality and temperament came from; besides, he looked a lot like his mother both physically and in personality.

"Izuku, why don't you show your room to Todoroki?" His mother suggested in a good way.

"Sure" Midoriya stood up, adjusting his jeans. "Come, Todoroki-kun, I'll show you my room." He let him know that he was following him, to which he corresponded following behind.

Midoriya's house was not very large, nor was it an extraordinary thing, but it had a warm and familiar atmosphere that pleased him; He dared to imagine that in the remote future, he would return home after a heavy working day and receive an aura of overflowing joy embodied in Midoriya's lips, who was glad to see him.

How would he like to believe that scenario happened.

"It's not a big thing" Midoriya chuckled, referring to his room. "I left some things that I consider important here, and what's in the dorms is the necessary."

"What do you mean by that?" Todoroki asked, clearly interested.

Midoriya sent him to his semi-empty room, where the desk was and a desktop computer turned off, a half-filled bookcase, a bed without a quilt, a small shelf with music discs and a section full of notebooks.

"First, make yourself comfortable, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya instructed, offering him his bed as a chair, in which he took a seat in the desk chair.

"Midoriya" Todoroki spoke, but he gestured that he would speak first.

"You asked what I meant by that, didn't you?"

"Yes" Todoroki replied. "But, if you don't want to tell me anything, I have no problem with that"

"No, I insist" Midoriya urged by the situation. "Todoroki-kun, you know, I have the confidence to tell you everything, so I have no problem answering your questions" He assured coolly, showing his fists.

"I appreciate your confidence, Midoriya," Todoroki said, feeling blissful.

Midoriya winked at him, smiling placidly.

"What I meant by leaving important things is" Midoriya began, looking at the shelf where the notebooks and discs were with nostalgia implanted in his eyes. "That I didn't want to take with me things from my past, because they are things that remind me of who I was and possibly who I would be if I had not entered the UA"

"You mean you would have given up on being a hero?" Todoroki questioned.

"¡Never!" Midoriya denied vehemently.

"Sorry for the comment" Todoroki apologized.

"Don't apologize, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya said without looking upset at the question what's more, he looked very relaxed despite having a nostalgic look. "Those notebooks." He pointed them with his finger. "They are all my notes of all the heroes that I have admired so far, I was writing everything I analyzed when I saw a hero in action, and those were my notes to serve me in the future when I became a hero"

"Why didn't you take them to the dorms?"

"I wanted to leave the memory of my past here" He replied, standing up, and moved toward the shelf. "Well, it is very painful for me to look back." He saw him swallow hard, and wanted to hug him tightly, but restricted himself to doing so. "And if I wanted to grow up like a hero, I should leave what hurt me behind, and what helped me to grow to take it with me" He took a notebook and leafed through it without stopping to read it. "You know, I grew up wanting to be a hero, but also, there were many people who didn't believe I could be one"

"People like Bakugou?" Todoroki pointed, standing up, slowly approaching where Midoriya was.

"Yes, Kacchan treated me very badly."

"And he keeps doing it," Todoroki pressed.

"Since I got my Quirk, it treats me better," Midoriya added, getting small among the notebook. "But, I have no illusions with him, I still know that if I commit any imprudence he will treat me badly again"

"Midoriya" Todoroki put a hand on his shoulder in support, to which he corresponded with a friendly smile, leaving the notebook on the shelf, thus keeping his hands free.

"Thank you, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya raised his hand and placed it where Todoroki had his, and with a squeeze over his hand, he felt that Midoriya trusted him completely, so he felt blessed. "I wanted to say this to someone, but I didn't know who." He looked down for a few seconds, continuing. "But, I think you are the person I can count on best"

"I say the same to you, Midoriya" Todoroki added, sketching a smile. "I only trust you."

This caused Midoriya to look up, admiring him frankly.

"Can I tell you more, Todoroki-kun?" He asked anxiously to speak.

"Whatever you want to tell me, Midoriya," Todoroki assured, softening his touch on his shoulder. "You know I will listen to everything you have to say to me"

"Sometimes I feel very lonely," Midoriya confessed, closing his eyes tightly.

"I don't understand" He said, bewildered. "But you always smile, Midoriya"

"Sometimes I feel very lonely" He said desolated, his voice heard with a lump in his throat. "I feel like I can't be happy all the time, and it seems like everyone wants me to smile, but sometimes I can't" Midoriya's eyes blurred, causing Todoroki to have chest pain. "And memories of the past come to me that tell me that I am useless, unusable, a hindrance" Tears began to flow from Midoriya's eyelids. Todoroki raised his thumbs and began wiping his tears with care and delicacy in his touch. "Memories of the times when Kacchan broke up and exploded my things, the times he said 'useless', times when he said I can't do anything because I don't have a Quirk, because I'm not someone who can do anything"

"Midoriya." Todoroki softened his gaze, worried about what Midoriya had been keeping inside without having anyone to tell it. "Take out all that you have inside, which is pressing your chest, don't stop for me" He reassured, drying one by one, the tears that were falling from Midoriya's eyes.

"Now that Kacchan spoke to me again" He continued, his voice knotted. "I fell that he will tell me useless sooner than later! But, I am not useless… I am Izuku Midoriya, not the 'useless Deku'"He let out a bleak sob, lowering his head. "I feel so lonely" He trembled, hugging himself tightly.

"You're not alone." Todoroki comforted him, bringing Midoriya's body close to his, to hold him in his arms and make him feel that he was not alone, because Todoroki was at his side.

"I don't want to feel this emptiness in my chest." Midoriya grabbed his chest with his right hand, squeezing his shirt, shaking. "This emptiness that makes me feel so sad"

"This is what Bakugou has told you in the past?" Todoroki was encouraged to ask him, obtaining a nod from Midoriya. That answer was enough to ignite in him the feeling of great anger towards Bakugou for causing those feelings in Midoriya; someone who clearly didn't deserve to be treated that way. "Bakugou has again prompted you to suicide?"

"No" He hid his face in Todoroki's chest, extending his arms, around his waist. "I just don't want to feel so sad, I don't want to feel this sadness in my chest"

"Don't worry, Midoriya." Todoroki armed himself with courage, and hugged Midoriya completely, until he wrapped him tightly in his arms. "I'll always be with you" He said with fervent conviction, causing a chill in Midoriya.

"Todoroki-kun." He looked up, resting his chin on Todoroki's chest. Those green eyes that looked at him with uncertainty, but at the same time with total confidence, gave him enough motivation to keep his word.

"I will protect you, Midoriya." He dared to say. "Don't doubt my word"

"B-but"

"I don't feel sorry for you" He replied, smiling slightly. "What I feel for you is different from what you suppose"

"Are you serious?" Midoriya asked, tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"Yes"

In that, Midoriya hid his face in his chest, hugging him tight with his thin, thin arms, looking like he wanted to stay protected by him.

"Thank you, Todoroki-kun" He said, relieved, even if the voice was hoarse. "I don't know what I would do without you"

Not even me, he said, suppressing his desire to kiss him, however, he felt very happy to be able to hug him and have him protected in his arms where he would feel safe.

Midoriya was so warm and comforting, and radiated his positive energy despite being shattered inside.

"Midoriya, you know you can count on me," He assured him in a soft voice. "If you have to say more things, don't hesitate to tell me"

"Todoroki-kun," He said releasing a slight sob, hiccuping, squeezing Todoroki with his grip. "Do you think you can let go of me a little?" He slipped his hands over his arms, feeling him, which was enough to make his skin bristle. "I want to talk more with you"

"Sure" he said, releasing him, much to his dismay.

Midoriya hipped, breathing deeply.

"Since when have you been feeling this way?" Todoroki asked calmly. Midoriya's eyes fixed on his.

"I think that since we rescued Kacchan," He admitted, shrugging his shoulders, as tears fell to his eyes. "And the fact that All Might retired from being a hero"

"I see" Todoroki sighed, nodding.

"Since that day, I haven't stopped feeling sad" He confessed, his voice was broken saying that. "Every day I feel that I must smile and be stronger like All Might, because if I am not like that, I will not give security to anyone"

"No" Todoroki corrected in alarm. "No, Midoriya, you don't need to smile to show everyone you're strong" He shook him with both hands on his shoulders. "You are an exceptional hero, Midoriya, you are not alone, because I am with you," He said vehemently, frankly, softening his gaze. "Always." Those words made Midoriya fix his eyes on his, staying fixed on that contact.

"I also think you're an exceptional hero," Midoriya said, jumping into his arms; Todoroki caught him, feeling his body tense at first, but he pleasantly replied in holding him. "I'm with you too."

"Thank you, Midoriya." Todoroki's hands fixed on Midoriya's waist, gently pressing it.

Perhaps between the two a stronger union was being created than words.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **A long chapter again, from Todoroki's point of view.

We can see that Todoroki had the prominence and learned about the conflicts that Midoriya had been keeping and finally confesses them. The poor of Midoriya had been suffering for some time because of the low self-esteem that he usually has because of the bullying he suffered in his childhood, but now he is not alone, because Todoroki supports him and is at his side.

I hope you liked the chapter and the progress the story has been making, and hopefully my writing style is to your liking.


	11. Torrential rain

**"Torrential rain"**

.

.

.

.

The atmosphere between the two men became blurred, but it didn't depart from clarity. The confession made by Midoriya, who, despite feeling desolated and empty, had enough confidence to open up to Todoroki and tell him what was happening inside him; the issues that tormented him.

Todoroki couldn't bear to know how much suffering Midoriya had to go through before telling him his conflicts. He considered it unbearable not to be able to help Midoriya.

"Todoroki-kun" Midoriya's voice lit up in his ears, bringing him back to reality in a blink of an eye. "Todoroki-kun, are you alright?"

"Eh, yes" He muttered, forcing a smile. This apparently didn't convince the aforementioned and again observes him with more emphasis on his eyes. "I was thinking" He admitted ashamed, hiding his blush, looking away.

"Todoroki-kun?"

He knew that tone of voice externalized by him, that tone from which he couldn't slip away no matter how much he wanted to do it, but nevertheless, made him feel taken into account. Simply put, he had all of Midoriya's attention at his disposal, almost the same way he had him at his mercy.

"Midoriya" He pronounced his name in a low voice. "I'm not going to lie to say that it bothers me to know that Bakugou hurts you, because I care about you a lot, and for me you're special"

Midoriya cast a disbelieving breath, blinking with elated eyes, putting his hands on Todoroki's forearms, placing his fingers on his muscles.

"Todoroki-kun!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"It's the truth, Midoriya" He said, highlighting his previous words.

"I-I thought it was only me who thought that" He coughed, looking down at the floor, embarrassed. Todoroki opens his eyes, confused.

"I don't understand, Midoriya." The aforementioned looks up, noting that Todoroki's face was blank, not understanding anything; He blushed on his cheeks, his lower lip trembling.

What did Midoriya mean he wasn't understanding?

"You are special to me, Todoroki-kun" He said, hiding his face in his chest, trembling with fear.

Todoroki's cheekbones lit up as scarlet red, increasing its intensity as soon as Midoriya's arms hugged him as hard as they could, of course, without subtracting the oxygen to breathe.

"Midoriya." He could mutter, moved.

Midoriya separated his head from his chest, saying:

"You can count on me too, Todoroki-kun" Midoriya said, displaying a bright smile. His smile was so resplendent that it would dazzle anyone who had seen it at that moment. "That's why, you're special to me." Midoriya rested his head on Todoroki's shoulder, extending his arms so he could hug him harder, more fully.

"What you tell me," Todoroki said, with some degree of emotion contained. "It makes me very happy." He ducked his head, resting on Midoriya's shoulder. "Pretty happy."

Midoriya gave an embarrassed little laugh, outlining the contours of Todoroki's shoulder blades, shivering him.

"You are very warm, Todoroki-kun" He said softly.

"You too, Midoriya"

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya muttered, sliding his hands over his shoulder blades delicately, but he still didn't doubt that he had planted a piece of his being in Midoriya. "Do you mind if I keep showing you my room?" He whispered in his ear, contouring the edge of his shoulder blade with his thumbs, causing Todoroki to tighten his grip, lacing his arms around his entire body.

"Yes" He agreed, stubbornly releasing him from his arms so soon.

"Todoroki-kun," he whispered again clearly. "C-can I hold you l-longer?"

That question took him off guard, but he didn't hesitate to accept it, recasting him between his protection, between the support of his arms that could freeze or incinerate him if he wanted to, but he didn't do it because he loved him. He loved Midoriya. "Y-you don't dislike it?"

"I don't dislike it." He imprisoned him, pounding his weight so he wouldn't let go.

"I like to hug you," Midoriya admitted in a terribly embarrassed voice; He hid his face on his shoulder, putting pressure on his grip, still contouring his back muscles.

"Me too, Midoriya" He expressed with burning passion, raising a hand, sticking into his curly hair, rocking them between his fingers, feeling the soft texture of his curls. "You're so warm" He whispered in a sigh.

"T-todoroki-kun," Midoriya trembled, between his firm support.

"I don't want you to disappear from my sight" He confessed passionately. "I like having you close." Midoriya turned his head, still resting on his shoulder, bringing his breathing closer to his earlobe, ruffling his skin and weakening his legs; Todoroki felt himself wobble, but refused to release Midoriya for a second.

"Todoroki-kun." He sighed toward the earlobe. "Are you serious?"

"Why don't I mean it seriously?" He frowned. "What I tell you is completely true" He swore intensely, pulling his hand out of Midoriya's curls, placing it on his shoulder, drawing his body closer to his. "I feel many things for you, Midoriya" He clarified. "Things I can't put into words"

Midoriya inclined his head, lowering his hands to Todoroki's middle waist, intertwining his hands to reinforce his grip.

"Good things?" He wanted to know, re-anchoring his head on Todoroki's shoulder.

"Yes"

"Things you can't tell anyone?" He groped curiously.

"Yes"

"I see…" He said, letting the words float in the air contained in the boy's room with the green curls.

The least Todoroki believed was to have Midoriya in his arms for so long; also, to feel that he ran his shoulder blades with his fingers, and traced them with detail and finesse.

That touch drugged him. It left him unable to fight a villain.

Midoriya's fingers on his back made him lose his mind, reason, thoughts, etc. They made him forget about what was going on around him, because nothing mattered more than Midoriya.

"You are very important to me, Midoriya." He reinforced his confession by saying it in his ear; Midoriya's body shuddered at that action. Todoroki, noticing this, smiled sideways. "If I had not met you, I would have remained lost and would not use both sides of me to fight in a battle" He put his mouth ajar at the tip of his ear, inhaling the soft scent that Midoriya displayed, getting more and more drugged with him. "I don't know what would happen to me without you, Midoriya."

Todoroki outlined the defined muscles of Midoriya with his fingertips, feeling him tremble with every pressure he made on each muscle he felt.

It's just that, Midoriya was so soft, that resisting his vulnerability was useless. An impossible task to do.

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya said his name softly, inhaling the scent of his lotion. It seemed that he was better after crying, but Todoroki felt there was something else. "Todoroki-kun" He said again intensely.

"What's wrong, Midoriya?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Did I do something that bothered you?" He heard himself say with a slight fear in his tone.

"N-no!" He denied alarmed. "I-it's not that." He sounded tremulous. "It's that well…I… it doesn't bother me what you're doing" He said, terribly embarrassed, breathing heavily. "Don't hate me!" He clenched his hands on his shirt, shaking.

"I don't hate you" He said pleased. "And it doesn't bother me to hug you either."

Before Midoriya could say anything, his mother knocked on the door, announcing that she already had the food ready for them to eat.

The two men seemed joined by glue, unable to separate from each other, stuck by the firm grip of their arms; the incandescent beats that came from Midoriya's heart sounded so still that they caused a sleeping effect in the corners of his eyelids.

Every feeling of Midoriya's body was like drinking water in the middle of an arid desert, because Midoriya was the oasis within so much darkness and meaninglessness in the universe that surrounded Todoroki.

He held him as strong as he could under his control, putting pressure on his grip, spellbound from head to toe with respect to Izuku Midoriya. Every particle that made him up was simply addictive.

"Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya turned away a few inches from him, staring at the floor. "I think it's time to eat" He muttered, though he didn't seem quite convinced at all.

"Yes" He nodded, sorry because his time together was interrupted, but Midoriya's mother was not to blame, but time.

When he was about to release him, Midoriya grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt with both hands, pulling him toward him; Todoroki blinked, surprised by his action.

"Midoriya?"

"I-I don't want to bother you." His voice was cut off. "B-but…" He cut himself, making the trembling of his hands visible, clinging to the texture of his clothes.

"Don't force yourself to tell me something you don't want" Todoroki said, wanting to be helpful.

"B-before we go to eat" He saw him dare to try again. "I was wondering if…" His cheeks lit a vivid red, closing his eyes tightly. "We could continue with what we were doing later." He stammered awkwardly, drawing Todoroki's body until the tips of their noses touched.

"What?" He articulated incredulously at Midoriya's words. He couldn't believe it.

Did he heard well?

Midoriya gazed at him, conveying his desires from the depths that his eyes made him see; That they told him something.

"I want to hold you longer" He confessed, opening his hands that were fixed on the lapels of his clothes, moving his hands to Todoroki's shoulders, digging firmly into him.

"Midoriya" He sighed totally moved; the aforementioned looked at him with fear, to which he added "I confess that I liked to hug you, to hold you in my arms" He outlined his best smile, without erasing the love that was present in his bichromatic eyes. "It was wonderful"

"The same was for me" Added Midoriya, who was so red on his cheeks that he could impersonate a tomato.

Their eyes were fixed, where they agreed that they would do it again, that they would hug again after being in the company of Midoriya's mother. In short, an implicit deal.

For Todoroki, the idea of hugging Midoriya for a longer time, with more consistency and more strength, sounded tempting.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon, they were in the company of Midoriya's mother, talking about life in the dorms, about the food that Midoriya missed so much eating from his mother, and for the simple fact of missing the comfort of his home.

When they were about to retire, Midoriya's mother retained her son.

"What's wrong, mother?" Midoriya asked her, questioningly.

"Go carefully to school." She advised him with a worried look. "The forecast says it will rain soon, don't you want to get your umbrella?" She suggested cautiously.

Midoriya looked at Todoroki and then returned his gaze to his mother,

"I don't think it's necessary, mom" He discarded the idea, sketching a small smile, shaking his arms. "We'll be careful" He said firmly, wielding his hands. "I promise"

"B-but." She looked at him doubtfully, to which Midoriya reassured her that he would take proper precautions on the way back.

"Don't worry." He placed both hands on his mother's shoulders, retaining his gaze in full safety. "I will be a hero, mother, and as a hero I must deal with all types of climates" He said fervently, although Midoriya's mother didn't look quite convinced, she nodded slightly, to which he replaced with a motivating smile.

"Be careful, Izuku" said his mother in a worried tone.

"Yes"

"One more thing." She snapped, holding them at the edge of the door. "Todoroki-kun." Her eyes went to him, making him nervous inside. What will Midoriya's mother want with him?

"Tell me, Mrs. Midoriya" He said politely.

"Please take care of my Izuku." She pleaded with crystalline eyes. "I know he doesn't want to worry me, but it's inevitable to do so when it comes to my baby Izuku."

Midoriya coughed in embarrassed, blushing.

"Anything that torments Izuku, don't hesitate to tell me" She let him know, handing him a card-sized sheet with a number written down. "It's my cell phone number and the house number, you can call me when necessary."

Todoroki looked at the card for a few seconds, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay" He accepted the request. "I'll call you when something happens with Midoriya" He smiled sure of himself.

Midoriya's mother relieved smile was the answer enough to let them go to the dorm facilities before curfew.

* * *

The way back was fast, although Midoriya remained smiling and talkative, there was a hint of sadness hidden in his green eyes.

Without far anticipating it, the sky began to thunder, turning dark and dreary, changing its grayish appearance to dark darkness.

The two were walking along the sidewalk towards the bus stop, when the rain began to fall on them, so they were forced to take refuge in a roof of a closed space. More specifically in a flower shop.

"We ended up caught in the storm" Midoriya chuckled.

"We should have brought the umbrella your mother offered you" He recalled with a hint of irony, wanting to soften the situation. Midoriya looked at him sadly, shrugging.

"I'm sorry" He muttered low, directing his eyes to the rain.

"Midoriya" He called, catching his attention. "Does it bother you if we continue what we did in your room?"

"Huh?" Midoriya's eyes widened, his cheeks slightly lit. "T-todoroki-kun"

"If it's a nuisance to you" He said assuming. "I will not do it"

"I-I didn't say that," Midoriya corrected, baffled. Todoroki saw him take two steps back, rubbing his left forearm with his right hand exerting some pressure. "B-but, Todoroki-kun" He said softly.

"Yes, Midoriya?"

"We're soaked." He smiled nervously.

"True" Todoroki sighed, turning his head to the ceiling of the flower shop, releasing another sigh longer than the last.

"I don't want us to get sick, Todoroki-kun" Midoriya added in a hurried tone. "If I said something that bothered you, please forgive me"

"No" He lowered his head to Midoriya's height. "You didn't say anything that bothered me, it's just that" He stopped when he noticed that Midoriya, took two steps forward, approaching him. "The problem is not you, it's me" He managed to say, feeling his heart stuck in the throat.

"What do you mean by that?" Midoriya asked with his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes expressing confusion.

"It's not time to tell you" He said cautiously, in a serious gesture. "I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Is it something serious?" He asked doubtfully.

"Of course not," he snapped with a crooked eyebrow. "Midoriya, they are personal things, things that happen to me, but I want to solve them myself, and when I feel ready to say them, I will do it"

Suddenly, Midoriya became silent; a visual silence surrounded them, causing uncertainty in Todoroki, believing that perhaps he had screwed up with his words, or probably his choice of words was incorrect.

Midoriya's serious and quiet countenance, he didn't like it, moreover, it disturbed him a lot.

After a long pause, Midoriya spoke:

"I understand" He muttered quietly, almost monotonously. This caused Todoroki to raise his eyebrows, restless.

"What?"

"I understand what you tried to say " He turned to see him, without turning his body. "And I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want" He said, smiling at him warmly. "Don't worry about that, Todoroki-kun, I'll be with you when you need me."

Todoroki looked at him, listened to him, but he couldn't help hiding the obvious blush in his features, even though his entire body was soaked in water, just like Midoriya's, who, drops of water fell from his curly hair, and his face looked even brighter than usual.

Midoriya looked like an angel in flesh and blood.

"Thank you." He could say, moved. "I say the same, you can tell me what you want when you're ready to do it."

He saw him nod.

"Have you ever appreciated the rain?" He asked curiously.

"No" He replied, frowning. "What about you, Midoriya?"

"Me neither" He smiled sideways, while his gaze looked sad.

This made him come up with an idea.

"Do you want to do it right now?"

"Huh?" His green eyes watched him in amazement, waiting for an explanation from him.

"It's a suggestion, Midoriya" Todoroki replied, not wanting to offend his companion. "If you don't want to do it, there's no problem for me"

"No-no." He waved his arms in denial. "I like the suggestion" He corrected, looking hurriedly.

"Ah, what?" He watched him still, though inside his stomach fluttered happily.

Midoriya took out an outstretched hand in the direction of the rain, letting the cold drops of water fall on the palms of his hands.

"Come" He invited him to approach, which he obeyed. "Extend your hand and you will feel how good it feels to rain to pass through your hand" Todoroki did it as it was; He reached out, stretched his fingers, and let the cold water of the rain fall on the palm of his hand.

It was a pleasant sensation, despite the cold of the rain, he could modulate his body temperature thanks to his Quirk.

"It feels good, Midoriya" He said calmly.

"Yes," Midoriya smiled, quite cheerful.

After a comforting silence, Midoriya spoke first.

"This makes me feel better"

Todoroki turned to see him, contemplating his beautiful smile that with such care reflected in his pink and small lips.

At least, he was starting to feel better, after having cried bitterly in his room, but that didn't remain for Midoriya to continue to feel the emptiness he described with his voice cut.

"I'm glad to know" He complemented, giving him a small smile.

Nothing compared to being next to Midoriya.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** A chapter not as long as the previous one, but it does have its grace.

Todoroki and Midoriya have an important moment, which Todoroki will use in his favor to earn him with effort and dedication, putting Bakugou's situation in alarm.

Can Bakugou get on the battle and win over Midoriya in a better way than Todoroki?

The next chapter will be focused on Bakugou.


	12. The date with Deku

**"The date with Deku"**

.

.

.

.

The blond had fallen asleep in his room, sticking Deku's body to his, wrapping him in his arms; so that his head was stuck to his chest.

The night had a great time, breathing calmly.

When he woke up, Deku's presence was missing from his grip, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he felt terrified at not seeing him and feeling him close.

"Deku" He called without getting an answer. He looked worried everywhere. "Deku!" He exclaimed loudly, stomping on his room, but he didn't find him.

All he found was a note with Deku's letter, which said:

_Kacchan, forgive me for falling asleep in your room, it was not my intention much less to invade your precious privacy. If so, I apologize, and I hope we can continue to be friends._

_Deku_

He squeezed the paper furiously, breathing through the bridge of his fluttering nose.

Damn Deku! How the hell had he reached that stupid conclusion?!

Bakugou gritted his teeth, and went to dress.

* * *

He went to the dining room, with fifteen minutes to eleven in the morning. He went in search of Deku, who vanished from his room without even waking him.

He was so angry that he could explode the entire dining room with one hand, while with the other he would eat a sandwich, seeing how everything around him was destroyed in thousands of ashes.

If Deku was not visible, he would kill him of the same anger.

"Bakugou" Kirishima greeted him with his spiky hair. Bakugou hated that ridiculous hairstyle his best friend used.

"What the hell do you want?" He exclaimed growling, wielding his hands at chest height in a fighting pose. Kirishima backed away, raising his hands in defense.

"What's wrong with you, Bakugou?" He questioned him between a nervous chuckle. "Yesterday you were in a good mood, did something happen that made you angry?"

"Nonsense!" He shouted, releasing sparks of small explosions from his semi-open hands.

"Is it Midoriya?" He wanted to know.

"That damn nerd!" He grumbled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" His friend assumed, with a finger under his chin. "But since you won't admit that you were looking for Midoriya, I will tell you that he is not here in the dining room, in fact, he went out on a date with" He paused, before dropping the bomb. "Todoroki"

_What? With half and half bastard?_

Bakugou gave his friend a murderous look, giving off a sinister aura from his body. It could be seen how dark his features became, just as his fists clenched and his knuckle bones thundered.

Kirishima looked at him in fright, taking small steps back.

"Calm down, bro" He gestured in frightened tone. "Even if you look for him, you won't find him"

"How the hell do you know?" Bakugou roared, his throat felt rough, just as that sentence had been given to him as part of his mental torture. "Answer me, Kirishima! How do you know I won't find them?"

"I-it's a guess," replied his friend, putting his hands at chest level. You could tell that he was already accustomed to the sudden mood swings of Bakugou, who was drawing fire from his eyes and smoke from his ears. "Most likely they will come back at night."

An explosion arose from his hand in the direction of his friend, making him fly high back; he fell sitting, expressing pain.

"Don't take it out on me" He complained, rubbing in the area where he fell, uncomfortable. "Midoriya is not yours, he can do what he wants"

"You're wrong!" He snapped almost spitting at him, his lower lip trembling with rage. "That damn nerd belongs to me" He said possessively.

His friend's expression became mischievous, moving his eyebrows in mischief.

"If you have time to get angry" He said tricky. "You will have time to go looking for them, and so you claim what belongs to you, tough boy."

Bakugou looked at him with a smile planted in anger, his eyebrows pointed, a grunt visible in his twisted lips, and he snorted like a caged beast.

This made Kirishima take, again, a few steps back, afraid of Bakugou's reaction.

"Uraraka may know where Midoriya went." He let him know.

"Hm" He huffed deeply, clenching his fists.

"Bakugou, don't bother about it." He wanted to remedy the situation, but it was useless, because Bakugou came out, cursing whoever got in the way.

By a damn carelessness, the nerd disappeared from his sight.

Now, he had no choice but to look for him, or wait until he returned and let him know who he belonged to.

* * *

And so the hours passed and Deku still didn't arrive.

Bakugou was impatient, snorting and spitting curses in the living room; he was crossing his arms, with his right leg crossed, and his brow furrowed in his face as a permanent attachment.

He asked the round-face where the hell Deku had gone, but she replied with a stupid smile and told him that she had no idea where Deku had gone.

Deku's friends were a pair of useless people, especially the half-half bastard.

He saw his watch for the umpteenth time during that day. It dictated five to eight at night. At nine o'clock it would be the curfew and Deku still didn't arrive.

And if Todoroki proposed to Deku to sleep in a hotel? He grunted loudly, showing his teeth, drawing the attention of some of his companions who looked at him in horror.

Deku was too innocent to understand Todoroki's intentions.

He looked at the clock. Four minutes left… and Deku without appearing.

It had been two hours since it started raining heavily, so he had no choice but to stay implanted in the dormitories as a punished child. Looking more and more like a caged beast.

He looked at the watch scrupulously. Three minutes left.

He looked back at the coffee table, growling an arsenal of curses under his breath, putting pressure on his forearms, fitting his fingernails on his forearms.

Why the hell did Deku take so long?

He looked at the clock about to explode in anger. There were two minutes left.

He fitted his fingernails.

"We're here," Todoroki appeared with his clothes soaked, raindrops falling from his bicolor hair. But where was Deku?

"Welcome." Uraraka and Iida ran to him.

"And Deku-kun?" Uraraka questioned, worried.

Todoroki stared at the floor, dropping his arms to his sides.

"All Might called him" He replied, not quite convincing.

"What about that?" Iida asked mechanically.

"I don't know why." Todoroki frowned, decayed.

In that, Momo, Tsuyu, Mina appeared, among the other girls, making a stir over the supposed "date" that Deku and Todoroki had.

While Bakugou, it was the reason why All Might should have called Deku: the one for all.

The power that Deku inherited from him.

* * *

The next day, Bakugou couldn't fall asleep as he would have liked, since his thoughts were directed at the damn nerd he loved so much.

That Sunday the windows of his room dawned fogged through the gray sky, the clouds thundered intensely, and the wind came fresh through the curtains.

He glimpsed that stage, absorbed in the image of Deku asleep in his bed; wanting to repeat that moment in which he held him in his arms and could sleep beside him, smelling his soft scent and being bewitched in his presence.

The day promised little, the obstacles of being able to approach Deku were annoying, but not impossible to overcome.

He concluded to himself that if Todoroki could have a date with Deku, he could also have one, and much better than Todoroki.

Bakugou knew that he was a much better match to care for and protect Deku, that Todoroki himself could do it; besides, he had a Quirk powerful enough to protect Deku from all evil.

He snarled, closing the curtains in his room, repudiating the cold that got under the windows, despite having them closed.

What an annoying day!

He left his room, in black pants and black sneakers without shoelaces.

He was determined to approach Deku the way he could. No matter how Deku would react, he would let him know that he can't be next to Todoroki, because there was no one better than Bakugou Katsuki.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima greeted him, smiling. What caught his attention was that his friend was not alone, but in the company of round-face. "Good Morning"

"Tch" He snapped annoyed, reaching into his pants pockets, ducking his head.

"Bakugou," Uraraka greeted him respectfully. "Good Morning"

"Hm" He gritted his teeth, snorting.

"If you're looking for Deku-kun," Uraraka said hurriedly. "He's in the dining room having breakfast,"

He walked to the dining room, not because they told him where Deku was, no, nothing like that; he went because he needed breakfast, and see who could be in the dining room. Only that.

When he entered, he saw that some of his companions were saying "good morning", without waiting for an answer from him, thanks to the fact that they already knew him, and each one left with their respective groups of friends.

It didn't take much work to find Deku among the others, because that green hair was impossible not to notice.

To his misfortune, Deku was chatting animatedly with Todoroki, laughing.

What an annoyance!

Bakugou took his tray, and served a breakfast not so abundant, because his mood was sour. Yes, he was terribly upset.

When he was about to take a seat, he saw that Todoroki left the place, leaving Deku completely alone at the table, writing and muttering.

Bakugou went to take a seat at Deku's table, rumbling to drop the food tray, causing Deku to startle.

"Hm" He growled, staring at Deku's bulging eyes.

"K-Kacchan…" He muttered in horror.

"Deku bastard" He complained, taking his chopsticks. "You are an idiot to think that with a stupid message you can get away with it"

Deku lowered his head, moving his eyes from side to side, rubbing his fingers anxiously.

"I-I'm so"

"Don't you dare apologize!" He pointed out, growling as if he wanted to kill him in that instant. Deku fell silent, panicking. "If you want to remedy your fault, you need to do something for me."

Deku's eyes fixed on his in surprise, opening his mouth slightly, blinking.

"Huh?"

"I'll wait for you in my room" He said, beginning to eat aggressively. "Today we'll go out."

Deku seemed not to understand him, to which he added:

"We'll go to watch a movie at the cinema" He growled, looking sideways at him. "That hero one you said you like"

"K-Kacchan!" Deku sighed in wonder.

His damn nerd already understood him, sometimes he could be so slow to understand a conversation.

"If you could go out yesterday" He said, having swallowed the rice portion. "Why not today?"

Deku looked down, moving his tongue inside his mouth, thinking.

"Stupid nerd!" Bakugou shouted, slapping Deku on the head. "Didn't you hear me? Answer me!" He demanded.

Deku blinked in shock.

"O-okay, Kacchan." He accepted his proposal, having recovered from the swipe.

"Before you ask the time" He mentioned, with his eyebrows pointed. "I'll wait for you in an hour, if you dare not to present yourself, I will kill you." The last thing was a threat, which had an effect on Deku, because he immediately stumbled in panic.

"Yes, Kacchan." He nodded quickly, shaking his head.

* * *

While in his room, Bakugou dressed better. The most presentable thing that occurred to him, because he would have a date with his damn nerd.

He wore a violet-blue rolled-up shirt, a black vest with a zipper, tight jeans and the same sneakers that morning.

He was in his room, watching the weather grow more grim compared to how he got up that morning; the clouds changed their grayish appearance, flogging in black tones, the sky thundering aggressively and the wind was very fast.

It was a bad time to leave.

There were five minutes left before it was time to meet his damn nerd. He wouldn't admit that he felt nervous about being alone with him, and how long it would last to remain sane before decomposing into spontaneous combustion.

Suddenly, he heard the knock on his bedroom door.

When he opened it he saw that Deku was very dressed, wearing a red sweater, a dark blue Eskimo jacket, English-cut jeans and his typical red sneakers; Likewise, he also wore a red cap and a red earmuffs.

In Bakugou's eyes, he looked cute.

"K-Kacchan" Deku greeted him, eyeing him anxiously.

"I thought you wouldn't come, damn nerd" He admitted ironically.

"I wouldn't fail" Deku said, nodding slowly. "When it comes to Kacchan"

Bakugou's heart skipped a beat, and swallowing hard, he said:

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go Deku "

"Yes, Kacchan."

Bakugou came out at a short pace, so that the nerd could go at the same pace. He didn't assimilate inside that Deku had agreed so easily to go out on a date with him, being who he was.

But he didn't care why Deku agreed to go out with him, all that mattered was that they should have a long day together.

Bakugou looked at Deku every so often, who, in turn, analyzed him with curious eyes, trying to see some reaction in him, or whatever he expected of him. Did he want them to hold hands?

"How much do you look at me, Deku?" He asked, tired of being seen so vehemently.

The aforementioned locked and began to mumble, moving his eyes from side to side in frenzy.

"I'm talking to you!" He demanded to have his attention. He took him from the flaps and shook him hard. "Oi!"

"Ah!" Deku covered his cheeks with both hands, blinking in fright. "K-Kacchan!"

"Stop watching me so much" He ordered, frowning. "It's annoying"

Deku looked down, nodding.

"Okay" he said under his breath.

When they were exiting the direct passage to the front door, Deku sneezed, drawing Bakugou's attention.

"Are you getting sick, damn nerd?" He inquired, eyeing him menacingly.

"No-no" He replied hurriedly, taking small steps toward him. "I'm fine, Kacchan."

"You better be" He grunted intensely, taking Deku by the arm with his hand.

"K-Kacchan?" Deku muttered in surprise, allowing himself to be pulled by him, although that caused some impact to Bakugou, who didn't expected being accepted to be touched by him in that way.

Maybe Deku didn't feel in good condition, but he made an effort to be with him.

"Kacchan," Deku spoke a little restless.

"What do you want now?" He tilted to see him, pulling his arm.

"The weather has gotten much worse" Deku commented, nodding head-on.

"The weather is nothing to me" He snorted, rolling his eyes.

Deku muttered a phrase that Bakugou could not hear ("And if I leave, there is no place where no one would find me")

"What nonsense do you say?" He inquired annoyed, to which Deku replied that it was nothing, but a part of Bakugou made him think that perhaps it was not just "nothing," but he would not pressure Deku to tell him what he muttered.

"Do you think it will rain very hard?" Deku asked worriedly.

"What? Are you afraid of a simple storm?" He said ironic.

"No-no." He shook his head, looking down.

Something in Deku didn't leave him alone, it seemed that he was not comfortable in his company or that something disturbed him.

"Deku." He tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes?"

"If you have something that worries you, spit it out." He said it almost like an order, even though it wasn't one. "It bothers me to see you so quiet."

"K-Kacchan!" He said moved, blinking in amazement.

"Let's keep walking" Bakugou snapped, urged to hide the blush from his cheeks.

Arriving at the cinema, Deku sneezed again, opting to cover himself better with his Eskimo jacket until his neck was lined.

Every so often, Deku was recharging Bakugou on his arm, causing him to blush on his cheeks and wring his brows so as not to look so obvious with his reactions.

"Stay here" He ordered Deku, at the entrance to the cinema, so he could go buy tickets for the movie. Deku nodded willingly to wait for him.

Once he bought the movie tickets, he went straight to Deku, who stammered with his own feet in what he was following him.

"Pathetic." He complained about Deku, but the aforementioned didn't listen to him, because he was admiring the ticket he gave him for the movie with little stars in his eyes, and his cheekbones flushed with joy.

_Well, at least I've made him smile at least once_, he told himself, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much, Kacchan" He said cheerfully, seeming to jump out of joy.

"Whatever" He replied, lowering his head in sorrow.

"You are the best, Kacchan!" He smiled warmly, radiating joy in every part of his smile.

This left Bakugou on the verge of collapse. Totally vulnerable.

Deku's unexpected smiles were dangerous when he was not prepared to receive them openly, however, it made him love his beloved nerd more and that would not change.

When they had sat on the top of the seats, Deku approached his ear, making him nervous.

"What?" He inquired, combusting himself from the same nerve.

"T-thanks, K-Kacchan," he whispered in confidence.

"I know that." He use a hand to get him back to his seat. "You don't have to tell me, damn nerd"

Deku just laughed, taunting him with his eyes.

"Stop seeing me so much, Deku," Bakugou ordered, embarrassed inside.

He backed away, looking down with some intimidation.

"O-Okay, K-Kacchan…" He replied in a voice.

A weight from above invaded his stomach, gushing out for having somehow offended Deku, if he did.

However, there was something about him that didn't leave him calm at all. A gleam of sadness showed in his eyes.

As the film began, Deku raised his fists clenched, content.

"It has already begun, Kacchan!" He exclaimed with restrained emotion so as not to disturb the others in the room.

"I'm not blind, nerd" He snapped, pretending to bothered.

During the rest of the movie, he tried to lend his best disposition to be able to get the grip of the plot, but he didn't divert his view of Deku, noting that he was happy and quite pleased to see the movie.

_At least he's happy,_ he thought smiling inside.

_There is a part of him that doesn't convince me, is there something that makes him uncomfortable?_ He assumed for himself, drumming his fingers in the armchair's loader. _Is there something about him that prevents him from being with me?…what is it?_ He wondered impatiently, clenching his teeth as to why he couldn't understand Deku as he wanted.

At the end of the movie, he rose suddenly, surprising Deku, who was tearing at the end that was drastic in his eyes.

"Damn nerd" He scolded, grabbing him by the ear. "Let's go now! I'm hungry" He snorted demandingly, listening to Deku's moans when he grabbed him by the ear.

"Ouch" He complained under his breath, listening to a sob from him. "K-Kacchan!"

"Oh, now you've reacted" He snorted, releasing him suddenly.

Deku pouted pitifully, seemed on the verge of letting himself cry.

"Deku, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bakugou asked, outside the cinema.

He blinked with crystalline eyes, looking down at him, to which he interrogated him again with more infusion in his tone of voice, staring at his face.

Deku staggered intimidated, looking helpless in anyone's eyes.

"Deku!" He exasperated, waving his arms. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He demanded annoyed. "Don't underestimate me!"

Deku's eyes fogged like raindrops, tearing.

What happened to Deku?

"I…" His voice cut off, his lower lip trembled, containing a sob that threatened to get out of his throat.

Bakugou sighed in surrender to the strange behavior of the nerd, who, by the way, seemed very oblivious that he behaved that way, being a laughing boy, always smiling and full of dreams.

"Spit it out, Deku!" He demanded to know, stepping forward to Deku.

He said completely decayed his gaze fixed on the floor, rubbing his fingers together, forcing himself to hold back the tears that accumulated in his eyes.

"Em, Kacchan?" He mentioned in a choked voice.

"What?" He asked haughtily, raising his chin.

"No, I can't tell you" He muttered shakily.

"Why the hell not?" He said altered, losing patience. "It has to do with half and half bastard, isn't it? Is that why you are like that? "

Those questions seemed to have an effect on Deku, who looked up attentively.

"I'm right," He presumed. "It's all the fault of the bastard Todoroki"

"It's-it's different" He tried to say, but Bakugou was throwing sparks out of his hands as a result of the anger that bastard Todoroki caused in Deku. "Kacchan!" He grabbed him by the forearms, stopping him from exploiting the people who passed by the sidewalk.

"Kacchan" He exclaimed, holding him in a stressed gesture. "Kacchan, listen to me" Tears fell down his rosy cheeks.

"You don't have to explain anything to me" He grumbled, partly paralyzed by Deku's sudden contact with him. "I understood that it's all that bastard's fault."

"No, Kacchan!" Deku's hands were placed on his forearms, stopping him from committing an atrocity with his Quirk. "Please, no" He pleaded desolated. "No, Kacchan, it's not Todoroki-kun's fault."

"Don't say that annoying name!" He shouted exasperatedly.

"Kacchan…" He let out a sob, slightly lowering his head, devastated. "It's me who feels that way" He confessed, staggering with his hands and feet.

"Hah?" Bakugou was confused, unable to understand what his beloved nerd was trying to tell him.

"It's me…" He repeated. "Only me…" He surrendered to tears, shivering from head to toe.

"What does that mean?" Bakugou questioned, disoriented.

His heartbeat throbbed loudly from his chest, the product of the physical contact that Deku made in order to stop him, and although he didn't do it because he wanted to hug him, he liked the contact.

"It's me who feels empty and sad" He confessed, drowning in his tears. "I can't with this pain" He put a hand to his chest, shaking. "No, no, no, I can't!" He explained, raising his voice.

Bakugou looked at him serious, unable to react to his confession.

"Deku." He could say, watching Deku crumble into tears in front of him.

"It's not Todoroki-kun's fault." He coughed bitterly, clenching his teeth. "It's not his fault"

"I got it" He said, stoic when he heard that name.

"Kacchan" Deku looked him straight in the eye, without letting go.

"Deku" Bakugou, unable to hide his impulses, allowed himself to place his hands on his shoulders, firmly tightening his contact. "Don't worry, I won't bother you with that anymore."

Comforting Deku was a difficult challenge that was yet to be seen.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **A chapter of Bakugou, I hope you liked it.

We see that Deku is hiding something, although he rebelled it in the last chapter, but half reveals it to Bakugou; In addition, both had a date with Deku although Deku had no idea that it was one.


	13. The person Deku likes

**"The person Deku likes"**

.

.

.

.

"T-thank you." He muttered short of breath, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Then," Bakugou tried to say. "Half and half had nothing to do, right?"

Deku shook his head.

"Sure?" He asked to make sure it was one hundred percent true.

Deku nodded quickly.

"Good" He snapped. "If he had something to do with it, I would make sure to explode his face to infinity."

"Kacchan…" He was moved, breathing deeply.

"You know I mean it, Deku" He admitted, ruffling his curly hair with his right hand, while with the other, he kept it pinned to his shoulder.

"Yes" He nodded, letting himself be comforted by Bakugou. "Y-you're the best, Kacchan." He smiled, recovering.

"You don't have to say it." He turned his head to hide the blush from his cheeks, in which Deku wiped the traces of tears from his face.

"I-I'm hungry too," he confessed with a chuckle. "Kacchan"

He looked at him, shaking his head.

"Do you feel better, crybaby?" He said ironically.

"Yes, Kacchan." Deku smiled, regaining the brightness of his eyes and the color of his rosy cheeks appearing on his pretty face.

"You're a problem" He complained, taking him by the right arm and taking him with him to the most beautiful and closest place to eat, even though the weather worsened every minute, he didn't care at all.

Deku laughed softly, covering his mouth with his left hand.

"Kacchan"

"What do you want now?" He snapped, frowning.

"Where are we going to eat?" He asked curiously.

"Anywhere" He replied dryly.

"While we're together, the place doesn't matter?"

"Hah?" He blushed aggressively, just as his heart beat at full speed.

"I-I'm sorry." He stepped down. "I said something I shouldn't" He said regretfully.

"Leave it now," he said, pulling him by the arm. "Those silly phrases of yours don't affect me in the least."

"I like being with Kacchan," Deku admitted, smiling.

"Who would like to be with a pest like you?" He replied, avoiding seeing him because the urge to intertwine his hand to his was greater than anything else that went through his head.

Deku laughed, following his step without problem, it seems that his tears from moments ago were only a mishandling of his temper, for having treated him that way, but he should no longer mistreat Deku, if he really felt things for him .

They went to a Japanese restaurant in one of the streets of the center of the district. The two ate well, as far as Deku was concerned, he looked cheerful, smiling and eating pleased. He talked about his analysis of heroes, and that he regretted having fallen asleep in the middle of the movie, when it was he who had bought and suggested it to see it, for Bakugou those trifles didn't matter anymore, on the contrary, he had forgotten them.

The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was to see Deku smile. Nothing more than that.

* * *

On the way back, Deku sneezed three consecutive times, to which he excused himself saying that it was only due to the cold, and not because he was giving him a cold.

Bakugou did not take much importance in front of him, but a part of it did not convince him at all.

The most feasible would be that he was getting sick because of the bastard Todoroki and his poor care for Deku; his ineptitude for not knowing how to watch and keep him safe.

If it were for him, he would keep Deku safe anywhere in the world; also, if that led to a reward for a beautiful smile from Deku, any eventuality was not relevant how long it would cost to keep safe.

"Kacchan" Deku spoke to him, shortly before arriving at the bedroom facilities.

"Hm." He nodded, meaning he was paying attention.

"Yesterday I went to my house," he said, hands clasped. "I took the whole Rocky saga to see it with you, when you can, of course." He chuckled nervously, shrugging. "Y-if you don't want to see it with me, i-it's fine"

"Don't answer for me, stupid Deku." He exasperated annoyed at the silly assumptions Deku made regarding his person. They were too annoying, as if Deku underestimated him.

"S-sorry." He stammered, lowering his hands to his sides.

"Next Saturday would be fine" He let him know, his voice almost shaking. Seeing that Deku's face lit up in radiant happiness, he blushed, added: "Not a word of this to anyone, did you understand?"

"Yes!" He put both hands together, smiling warmly. "You are very kind, Kacchan."

"I'm not kind, stupid." He gritted his teeth.

Deku gave a small chuckle, lowering his head of the same.

"Deku" Seeing that he got his attention, he said: "Don't hide things for yourself"

"K-Kacchan ..." He said in a voice, opening the orbs of his green eyes.

"You started crying because you said you felt empty and sad" He said, raising an eyebrow. "You better not keep everything to yourself, if that's the case, tell me, so you stop suddenly being so quiet, it bothers me."

The silence of his companion was such that Bakugou felt that he could have screwed up, or that the use of his words was not the best. For whatever reason, Deku's silence used to bother him for being so abstract for him to understand.

He was worried that he didn't know what was going on in his mind.

"I understand, Kacchan" Deku commented, solemnly. "But, there will be no need to tell you"

"And why the hell not?" He snapped angrily.

"W-well, is that…" He played with his fingers, anxious.

"Is what, Deku?" He pressed, raising his voice, pushing him back.

"K-Kacchan." He looked intimidated. "Don't-don't o-offend yourself"

"And who is offended?" He exasperated, shaking his hands. "Why don't you say things, Deku? You're always shut up with your stupid smile!"

Deku saddened, and if he saddened, it meant that he had just screwed up, again ...

"K-Kacchan," he said softly. "Do you think I'm a good hero?" He released suddenly, taking him completely off guard.

Deku breathed softly, adjusting the Eskimo-type jacket, wrapping himself better, but without taking his expectorant sight from his eyes.

Bakugou coughed, flushed, although that question was not expected from the boy, who, was waiting so intensely in his greenish eyes that he liked it so much.

"What is that question about?" He wanted to evade, but it was not possible, since Deku did not seem satisfied with his answer, to which he had to simplify his answer and omit his feelings knowing that they could have an effect on the nerd. "Well," he gave up. "You have hero material" He admitted, feeling the accumulation of emotions build in his throat, ready to be thrown out in a shower of words addressed to him. To Deku

"Happy?" He interrogated almost challengedly, extending his arms as far as he could reach.

Deku's orbs opened in surprise, quite pleased, he would say.

"Yes." He nodded happily, leaving worry aside.

And so, his date concluded with both men going to their respective rooms, leaving in good terms.

* * *

That morning, Bakugou arrived at the classroom(on time, as always).

"Good morning, Bakugou." Kirishima greeted him, smiling, in the company of Uraraka, who also greeted him.

"Tch" was his answer.

"Bro, yesterday you went out with Midoriya, didn't you?" Kirishima elbowed him stinging, to which Bakugou got out of touch, threatening to throw him into the air with an explosion of his hands. "You don't have to hide it."

"Hm." He twisted his brow, preventing the blush of his cheeks from being noticeable in front of his best friend.

"You would have seen Todoroki's face when he found out that you two left on a date yesterday." He told him in detail the anger and jealousy that the nominee made when he found out about his appointment with Deku.

Bakugou smiled sideways, satisfied with his mission.

"That happens to be him for being such a bastard" He snorted, taking a seat at his desk.

Kirishima followed him, along with Uraraka, checking his cell phone with scrupulous attitude.

"You're doing well, bro," his friend congratulated him gladly.

"Well, I'm the best after all" He boasted.

"Summary." Kirishima pretended to bother.

"Am I wrong?" He mocked, reloading his back in the seat.

"Oh, that's too bad," Uraraka exclaimed, disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Kirishima asked in dismay.

"It's Deku" She replied. The emergency chip by Deku was turned on automatically. What happened to Deku? "He got sick."

"Midoriya?"

Uraraka nodded, worried.

"He got a cold."

"Tch." Bakugou complained, hiding his worried look on the nerd.

"Don't hide your worry." Kirishima rubbed him mischievously, to which he gave him a murderous look, which caused him to back away.

"Don't tell me what to do" He grumbled, wrinkling his nose.

Besides, what was the round-face with them, if she was a friend of Deku?

Kirishima seemed to notice that he was watching Uraraka suspiciously, approached him and lowering his voice, said:

"I like Uraraka" He confessed with a fairly noticeable blush on his cheeks, Bakugou would say. "And I also collect information to help you with Midoriya"

A vein jumped in his temple.

"Hah?" Bakugou inquired, frowning. "I don't need help"

"Of course." His friend dissuaded with his hand, recovering from the blush. "You haven't made much progress with Midoriya, for being such a yeller"

"Do you want to die?" He threatened with a raised hand, ready to shoot him out the window. Only this time it didn't work in Kirishima, because he kept talking to him casually.

"Look" He told him in complicity. "Uraraka must know who Midoriya likes, and don't doubt that you will find out about it sooner, because it is obvious that Midoriya will not tell you who he likes."

"What are you trying to sa"

Kirishima cut him immediately.

"All I got to know was that Midoriya likes someone from this classroom" He confessed under his breath, eyeing Uraraka who was texting on her cell phone without paying attention to the conversation.

However, the confession that Kirishima presented to him, stung his curiosity and prompted him to continue telling him what he knew about Deku, so his friend took a seat at Deku's desk and began to tell him the details he knew.

"Uraraka told me that Midoriya likes someone from this classroom" He repeated.

"You already told me that" He snapped, feeling his hands burn with despair.

"Keep silent" His friend ordered, pointing his finger.

"Don't shut me up" He hissed.

His friend rolled his eyes, and continued telling him the details he knew.

"She guessed it because Deku has been drawing hearts on his notebook" He revealed excitedly. "He puts his initials and someone else's and encloses them with a heart, but every time Uraraka tries to see who that person is, Midoriya gets nervous and blushes like a tomato!" He chuckled.

"Hm." Bakugou nodded, indicating to his friend that he could continue.

"When Uraraka recently asked Midoriya if he liked someone in the classroom, he almost fainted from his nerves" He said giggling. "And he ended up saying yes." He signaled Bakugou to bring his ear closer, and despite his whispering in his ear, he obeyed, just because it was Deku. "He said he liked a man in this classroom."

Bakugou slammed back, surprised.

A man from group 1A ?. Anyone could be…

"Wait!" Kirishima signaled him to calm down. "I'm not done yet" He warned hurriedly. "Come closer, bro, Professor Aizawa is almost here."

"Tsk" He reproached, grinding his teeth, and settled into his seat, lending his ear to hear more information.

"Midoriya described two important characteristics of the man he likes." He confessed in a voice anxious to keep talking. "The first one." He listed the one. "He's taller than him, and the second one." He listed the two. "He says his Quirk is very powerful and for him he is the best."

Taller than him and who has a powerful Quirk? Bakugou pulled his ear away, looking down in confusion.

"Bro, it's most likely that it's Todoroki" He supposed. "Or that it's you"

"Hm" He growled at that bastard's name.

"But it must be you." His friend tried to comfort him, but Bakugou was quite annoyed by that revelation, which he could use or not in his favor to win the nerd's heart. "You are certainly taller than Midoriya, and your Quirk is very powerful."

"I heard that Kirishima," Uraraka intervened, pouting. "Did you tell Bakugou about the person Deku likes?" She blinked incredulously.

Kirishima laughed nervously, putting a hand to the back of his neck.

"Eh, I'm sorry." He apologized giggling.

"Hm." She raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"That happens to you for being such an idiot!" Bakugou scoffed, smiling sideways.

"Anyway" she said, shaking her head in denial. "Deku shouldn't like you." She glanced at Balugou, annoyed.

"Hey!" Kirishima snapped offended. "No one of us knows which person Midoriya likes" He corrected serious. "Iida won't even know"

"Iida?" Repeated Uraraka thoughtfully. "I think Iida knows more details than me, but I'm not sure about it."

"If we ask Iida, will he know?" Kirishima's eyes looked like stars.

"Stupid" Bakugou scolded. "Don't get into other people's affairs"

"Well, it's your business," Kirishima pointed out. "And you don't know how to solve it, on the contrary, you prolong it and give Todoroki entrance to stay with Midoriya"

"So are things like that?" Uraraka moved her eyebrows from top to bottom, with suspicion, before Bakugou could say anything about it. "I wouldn't help you Bakugou because of the way you have treated Deku, but Todoroki is not absent from blame either." She shook her head, supposingly, capturing the attention of the two men watching her intently. "I mean what Todoroki-kun did at the sports festival. He first challenged Deku, and then left a permanent scar on his hand…"

"Yes, I didn't remember that," Kirishima chanted incredulously. "Midoriya was left unconscious in that fight." He made a dismayed gesture. "Poor Midoriya"

"We can help you, Bakugou," Uraraka added voluntarily. "I don't mind helping you a little, if that will lead to you treating Deku well."

He raised an eyebrow, crossing one leg, resting both forearms on the desk.

"Hm." That growl gave way that he was interested in it.

"Thank you, Uraraka." Kirishima smiled blushing, hand on the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it" She smiled.

In that, Iida appeared saying good morning, moving his stiff arms and his voice in a monotonous tone.

"Good morning, Iida-kun" Said Uraraka.

"Did Midoriya tell you he won't come to class?" Iida asked in a worried look. She nodded. "Everything happens to Midoriya." He put his hand to his forehead in a dramatic gesture.

"Oh, don't say that" Said Kirishima, good-natured.

"Did I interrupt your conversation?" Iida questioned, straight. Seeing that the three nodded, he asked what the topic of conversation was, to which Uraraka replied that they were trying to decipher who Deku liked, and he looked quite interested in giving his opinion.

"Do you know anything about that, Iida?" Kirishima seemed more anxious than the others, since Bakugou didn't show his great interest in Deku's hidden feelings.

"I have some assumptions" He said thoughtfully. "In fact, I think it's Todoroki-kun"

"Midoriya likes Todoroki?" Uraraka exclaimed in shock. "But, you can't tell when they're together, Deku seems very comfortable in his company but I've never seen him nervous at his side"

"I said they were assumptions" Iida said firmly; though, he suddenly pointed to Bakugou. "However, the one who always calls Midoriya's full attention and admiration is Bakugou, so I think it is he who Midoriya is in love with" He pointed it out respectfully. "Last Thursday, I saw in his hero analysis notebook that he had a very detailed drawing of Bakugou in his hero costume"

"Really?" Kirishima and Uraraka said at the same time.

"Yes" Iida replied. "I looked at the drawing he made of Bakugou, and he also added two whole pages of notes of him." He revealed good-naturedly. "And I don't say it because it's a lie, but from what I've seen in Midoriya"

"I didn't see that drawing" Said Uraraka indignantly, pouting.

"I liked it," Iida complemented, nodding correctly. "A very good drawing by Midoriya"

"And did you find anything else?" Kirishima burst in, grinning from ear to ear. Iida nodded.

"On Saturday morning, Midoriya was very distressed because he thought Bakugou would be furious with him for falling asleep in his room" He said thoughtfully. "I saw him very sad, knowing that he is always happy."

"Yes" Chanted Uraraka. "It's true, but don't worry, Bakugou, it's very likely that Deku is in love with you." Uraraka motivated him, causing him to blush completely.

"Ah!" Iida snapped in amazement. "Is Bakugou is in love with Midoriya?"

"That's right, brother," Kirishima replied, placing an arm around Iida's shoulder, confidentially. "And not a word of this to anyone, understood? Bakugou will take charge of making Midoriya his, because he says he belongs to him"

"I never said that!" Bakugou growled in exasperation, feeling the blush on his face betray him greatly. For him, there was no escape from his feelings.

"Look at him," Kirishima said, mocking him. "Doesn't he seem like a man in love?"

"Shut up!" He shouted furiously, rising from the desk aggressively and infusing. "Do you want to die?" He threatened, twisting his brow. "I'll kill you all if you keep bothering me with Deku!"

"Calm down, Bakugou," Iida intervened, standing in front of him. "That is not the way things are resolved"

"Move aside if you don't want to die burned!" He threatened with rage grounded in his voice; both hands had them in fighting position, ready to make ashes to whoever was put in front of him.

"So you want things to be like that, huh?" Iida looked at him seriously, and some of that look didn't give Bakugou a good hunch, who tensed when he saw Iida take out his cell phone and show him Deku's cell phone number.

He threatened him with Deku's cell phone number! Of the damn nerd!

"Don't show me that" He shook his head, clenching his teeth, feeling the blush of his cheeks reappear creeping up on his face.

_Damn!_

"If Midoriya sees you like that, he won't love you" Iida groped, smiling mischievously. Uraraka and Kirishima seemed on the verge of bursting into laughter. "Midoriya will end up loving Todoroki"

"I hate you!" He muttered helplessly to blow Deku's friends to pieces, and especially his best friend.

"Well, Bakugou" Iida congratulated him, still mocking him. "Your reward will be a picture of Midoriya"

Uraraka and Kirishima left the classroom, bursting into laughter.

"I don't need a picture of the damn nerd" He growled, having calmed down.

"No" He put his hand up. "I insist, Bakugou, I will give you a picture of Midoriya, no." He stopped, condescendingly. "I'll give you ten pictures of him." He smiled hilariously, proudly above the rest.

"Tsk," Bakugou complained, returning to his seat, trampling the ground aggressively.

"Choose the ones you want." Iida offered to show him pictures of Deku in different facets.

"Why do you have so many pictures of the damn nerd?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"These are pictures taken by everyone in the classroom" He replied a embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck with his right hand. "In fact, everyone thinks Midoriya is cute."

"Then I don't want these pictures" He replied sulkily.

"But what do you say?" Iida grumbled, bearing an incredulous expression, which Bakugou was pleased to exploit with his hand. "Look, I took these." He showed him some pictures of Deku eating a hamburger in the cafeteria with pleasure. "And these are the ones he took from his cell phone and posted them on Instagram"

"Hm." He gritted his teeth, watching Deku's pictures of himself. "So the nerd has Instagram" He spoke in a serious tone.

"If it's any use," Iida crouched in confidence. "Todoroki is unaware that Midoriya has Instagram, in itself, it's only me and Uraraka who know about the classroom"

"I see…" He replied in an interested tone.

"Choose the ones you like," Iida suggested some photos in which Deku was smiling somewhere in the city, others where only his red sneakers came out, some where he made a scary face, etc.

In Bakugou's eyes, they all looked cute because Deku was in it. There was no other way to describe it.

"And if you have Instagram" Said Iida, still involved in the subject. "I will pass it on to you, so we will only be the three of us who follow him on Instagram, well, apart from his mother, of course"

Even though Bakugou was not a grateful person, or in many words, he had to admit that Iida was helpful that time, as he gave him ten photos of his cute nerd, and also passed him his Instagram account.

Bakugou couldn't be more satisfied with that.

And obviously, if he was an amazing person.

"Don't think I'll thank you" Bakugou said dismissively.

"I didn't expect you to do that" Iida replied in the same way.

"Four eyes." He mocked him.

"Better go take care of Midoriya, no?" Iida glanced at him, with a wicked look. "Todoroki will not take long to find out about his absence in the classroom, why don't you take care of him?" He suggested, making room for him to go for him. "Hurry up if you really have feelings for Midoriya"

The least Bakugou thought was that in a matter of seconds he would be positioned in front of the door that led to Deku's room; having obtained in a clever way, photos of him from Iida's cell phone, and now he had one of his photos as his wallpaper.

He sighed, preparing to knock.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** A long and somewhat humorous chapter, one could say.

We see that Deku throws a few hints at Bakugou that he didn't perceive, and also Deku was not even aware that he was on a date with Bakugou.

And then to top it off Kirishima giving Bakugou a can without stopping, and Deku's friends who help him in his way are joined, although Bakugou initially refuses, he ends up accepting that his feelings for the nerd are bigger than anything.

Also, that Deku has a secret Instagram, and now Bakugou will follow him on Instagram, and Iida also dominated him using Deku as a shield for Bakugou to calm down. Poor thing, he can no longer threaten everyone without using Deku as a shield to avoid problems with him.

We are lacking the progress that Todoroki will make, but we will not see him until later… in the next chapter he will be dedicated to Bakugou.


	14. Taking care of the nerd

**"Taking care of the nerd"**

.

.

.

.

Bakugou armed himself with enough courage, and knocked on the door with his knuckles.

He got no answer.

He frowned, annoyed at not being attended to, knocked on the door again with more force.

"Oi! Damn nerd" He shouted. "Open the door"

He heard coughing from the other side of the door, followed by clumsy steps and a loud rumble on the floor.

Bakugou upon hearing that sound, stopped knocking on the door and waited.

The door opened letting him glimpse a Deku with teary and reddish eyes, burning cheeks, a sky-colored mask, wrapped in a grassy green plush blanket.

"K-Kacchan" He muttered, coughing, sticking his head in half, reloading his forehead over the edge of the door. He staggered.

"How horrible you look" He complained, hiding his concern for him.

"Hehe…" He laughed weakly, his forehead starting to get off the edge of the door, narrowing his eyes.

"Won't you let me through?" He inquired, stepping forward.

"Yes, Kacchan" He said weakly, withdrawing from the door, giving him permission to enter. "Pass"

Bakugou growled, passing through the door, and without anticipating it when he closed the door behind him when he turned he saw that Deku was collapsing on the floor; instinctively, he caught him in his arms before he fell to the ground.

"Deku!" He exclaimed, holding him. "Don't be such an idiot!"

"T-thanks." He could say softly, nodding forward.

Deku's body burned on contact, the pores of his skin were dilated, and he sweated a lot.

"Don't thank me, useless" He grumbled, still holding him in his arms.

Bakugou had to admit that if Deku wasn't sick, he would hug him like this every day, with intentions of never letting him go.

With jobs, he dragged him to his bed, and laid him carefully on the bed, wrapping him in the sheets, releasing another growl.

"Really, you are pitiful" He said shaking his head. "How the hell was it that you got sick?"

Deku coughed and consecutively sneezed, breathing heavily, shaking.

He was troubled to see that Deku was not healthy as he always used to be, but he was comforted to know that he would have the ability to help him heal.

Bakugou passed a hand over his forehead, raising the locks that were in the way of Deku's forehead.

"Hm" he muttered, feeling that he literally touched fire on Deku's forehead. "You're burning, damn nerd" He said complainingly, grimacing in disgust.

"Hm" Deku muttered weakly.

"Don't even try to talk!" He ordered, pointing at him "I'll bring you something to eat, because you surely haven't fed yourself." He saw him slowly shake his head. "And some stupid fever medicines, it's a damn annoyance that you got sick." He complained annoyed.

"K-Kacchan…" Deku smiled through the mask, sweating excessively.

"Don't even thank me!" He barked, blushing his cheeks.

Deku smiled warmly.

* * *

He left Deku's room, stomping toward the kitchen, in case there were leftovers from breakfast that morning.

Fortunately, he found porridge (the best for a cold), and prepared chamomile tea.

He didn't explain how it was that he stopped working perfectly when it came to the nerd, and more, when he found him sick, that is, weak.

His skin was bristling just imagining him in his arms.

He shook his head, trying to dissuade those wild thoughts to focus on the present; he needed to get those thoughts that were cravings for satiation, and manias to fulfill.

He shook his head again, growling furiously.

He returned to Deku's room, contemplating that he was still prostrated in the same position he left him moments ago.

"You better not have fall asleep, idiot," he warned.

Deku pulled out a hand under the blanket, indicating that he was awake.

Bakugou snorted and sat on the bed with the bowl of porridge and chamomile tea.

Deku's eyes landed on the plate of food, giving a hungry expression.

"I was right to assume you hadn't eaten" He presumed, smiling sideways.

"Hehe" Deku smiled, even if he was sick, he kept giving smiles.

"What are you laughing at?" He inquired. "Damn nerd"

"T-thanks, K-Kacchan." He tried to get up, taking off some blankets that covered him, thus sitting on the bed. Bakugou interpreted that as he was prepared to eat, so he gave him the plate of porridge.

"You finish everything" He warned disdainfully.

Deku nodded, devouring everything.

How cute the nerd could look when he ate.

After finishing his plate of porridge, he drank chamomile tea along with the fever medicine that Bakugou brought him.

"It's a nuisance to take care of pests like you." He complained in grave disdain, to which Deku simply smiled and nodded, tucking comfortably between the blankets.

"Y-you can go to your classes, Kacchan" He said, wrapped in blankets.

"Hm." He twisted his mouth in an annoyed grimace. He didn't want to get away from Deku until he recovered from the cold, but he couldn't give himself away when Todoroki needed to confess his love for Deku.

He needed to be fair, even if he didn't like the idea.

If he made a direct move, such as kissing Deku; Todoroki would do the same, unscrupulous and without preamble in between.

"I-I'll be fine" Deku assured, pulling him out of his train of thought.

"Huh?" Bakugou inquired.

"I-I'll be fine" He repeated smiling.

"Are you taking me out of your room?" He exclaimed indignantly; This alarmed Deku, who blinked suddenly.

"No-no, Kacchan"

"Okay" he sighed in a flash. "I will go to my classes, and as for you, sleep as long as I am not here" He ordered, pointing his finger in the form of a threat. "If you don't get enough rest, you won't be able to recover."

Deku upon hearing him, nodded, regaining his calm.

"I'm serious" He warned with his hard red eyes.

"Yes-yes, Kacchan."

In that, he left his room, much to his dismay, giving him one last look before leaving.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** This is a relatively short chapter, dedicated to Bakugou.

He tries to help Deku his way, even though Deku is unaware of his feelings, and he still treats him as a friend.

The next one is from Todoroki.


	15. Wordless clues

**"Wordless clues"**

.

.

.

.

Todoroki woke up early with a dry, bitter mouth, frustrated by the lack of awareness he had by letting Midoriya go out with Bakugou the day before.

Today, therefore, it was Monday and he had to keep up with the progress of his entrance to the heart of Midoriya before it was too late for him to do something about it.

He was distracted to hear that his cell phone vibrated from the nightstand.

His heart contracted when he saw that it was Midoriya; he was telling him that he had become ill, and he would not attend class.

Todoroki responded almost immediately, saying:

_Midoriya, are you all right? Do you need some help?_

He responded seconds later:

_I'm not feeling well, I have a fever and a headache… don't worry, I'll be better._

This left Todoroki with a sense of helplessness choking in his chest. Why doesn't Midoriya usually ask for help in situations like that?

The frustration he felt moments ago simply increased.

_I'll take care of him_, he proposed himself that morning.

* * *

He attended the first hour to class, since he wanted to take notes to pass them on to Midoriya, but to his bad luck, Bakugou came forward and missed the first hour of classes, for obvious reasons.

He squeezed the pen, quite irritated by his ineptitude in caring for the person he liked. Bakugou always came forward since he deigned to compete for the affections of Midoriya, who clearly was not aware of the situation in which he was involved without asking permission to do so.

By the third hour, they would go to train at the gym, when Bakugou arrived in class with an expression of satisfaction as soon as he saw him leaving the classroom.

Both looked at each other with hate seated in their eyes.

"Tsk." He heard him growl with superiority.

To which he replied, wincing.

"Don't you dare approach the nerd" He whispered with hatred in his voice; Todoroki took him by the arm, forcing him to stop.

"Your threats don't affect me" He said the same way.

"I can't wait until I incinerate you" He mocked him, freeing himself.

Todoroki didn't respond, knowing that if he opened his mouth once more, he would unleash a mess with Bakugou's angry temper and they will be suspended from attending classes.

If he wasn't stupid, and Bakugou wasn't either.

If the two got into a problem, they were less likely to see Midoriya frequently and he couldn't deal with it.

When he left training, instead of going to the classroom, he escaped to Midoriya's room, being as stealthy as he could, he arrived without problems.

Smiling sideways for his victory, he knocked on the door.

In that, a sneeze was heard.

"Who is it?" Midoriya's weak voice notified him.

"It's me." He announced his presence.

"Pass" He said, coughing repeatedly. "It's open"

Todoroki opened the door, seeing Midoriya lying on the bed lined with blankets, only noticing the strands of his green hair from the entrance.

"To-todoroki-kun" Midoriya peeked out from under the covers, looking at him with his huge green eyes like two spotlights lit in full darkness.

"Hello, Midoriya" He greeted him, taking off his shoes. "Sorry for my intrusion" He said, entering the room with some nervousness present in his hands.

"Your classes?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry" Todoroki deterred, taking a seat next to the bed, crossing his legs on the floor. "I'm more interested in your state of health." That said, Midoriya twitched, opening the orbs of his eyes in equal harmony.

"B-b-but" He locked, covering his face to his eyes, ashamed.

"Is it a bother that I am here?" He asked, lowering his head slightly.

"No-no, of course not" He snapped alarmed. "Stay as long as you like."

Todoroki let out a sigh of relief, looking up.

"How is your fever?"

"No-nothing well" Midoriya replied, closing his eyes in pain.

"Does it bother you if I put my hand on your forehead?" He asked, bringing his right hand close to his forehead; Midoriya skimmed him scrupulously, blinking.

"No" He muttered.

As soon as he put his hand on his forehead, he felt it burn in flames, and immediately began to cool it with the amazing power of his Quirk.

"Is it well there?" He asked to make sure that the temperature of his hand was equivalent to that needed to reduce fever. He nodded gladly, closing his eyes relaxed.

"Thank you, Todoroki-kun" He thanked friendly. "Your Quirk is amazing." He praised him, then giggling.

Todoroki couldn't help but hide his obvious blush when he heard Midoriya's praise, so he looked away to another point in the boy's room so he wouldn't give himself away so much.

Is that he was so cute, and kind, that for Todoroki to resist, it was complicated.

"I apologize" He spoke, startling Midoriya, who frowned in confusion. "Because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten sick, and I wasn't a good friend to neglect you as I did."

"Don't apologize" Midoriya pleaded, quite worried. "It's my fault, for not taking my umbrella when my mom told me to do it."

"Anyway" He said guilty. "I should pay you better attention."

"Everything is fine between us, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya took a hand out of the blanket, and gently put it on top of his. "Please, don't blame yourself for what happens to me, it's my responsibility to take care of my health" He said smiling.

Todoroki frowned, head down, for all those feelings that bribed his healthy reasoning, in matters of dealing with Midoriya.

"Hm" He complained bitterly.

"Todoroki-kun" Midoriya squeezed his hand, catching his attention. "Please don't put that face on" He asked, wanting to make him smile. "Right now you are helping me"

"Am I helping you?" He said incredulously, raising both eyebrows.

"Yes" He pointed to the hand he had on his forehead. "Don't doubt your abilities, Todoroki-kun, you are truly an incredible person." He smiled, closing his eyes, in full tenderness, captivating Todoroki's poor heart, which began to burst out of his chest in a violent jolt.

"Yes, well." He blushed excessively, paling the same impression upon receiving one of those dangerous smiles from Midoriya.

"I appreciate what you do for me" He continued, as eloquent as he could be. "That's why you shouldn't blame yourself for my cold" He said bluntly.

"Okay" Todoroki sighed.

"You know, I still can't believe we get along so well" He admitted, turning his head in his direction, without getting out of the blankets that stacked him on top. "I didn't think you would be the person I trust most"

"I say the same" He chanted, approaching a little at his side.

"I really trust you" He said sincerely.

"Me too" Todoroki said, in the same way. "You can tell me whatever is going on with you." He wanted to ask about his date with Bakugou, but found no courage with himself to tell Midoriya directly.

"Sure" He nodded.

Todoroki swallowed hard.

"Bakugou hasn't done anything wrong to you, Midoriya?" He asked suddenly, with some fear in his voice.

The aforementioned, frowned, bewildered.

"No" He replied strangely. "Kacchan has treated me very well these days" He said, moving his head from side to side. "Yesterday he took me to see a hero movie, one that I wanted to see, but" He stopped, fearful.

"But what?" He pressed in his voice, irritated internally.

"Kacchan thought you had done something wrong to me" He corrected confused. "But, I didn't want to tell him what we talked about on Saturday, because that was between us"

"Do something wrong to you" Todoroki guessed out loud. "You mean hurting you in some way?"

"Yes" Midoriya replied, blinking. "Is something happening between you two?"

Todoroki swallowed, knowing that once again Midoriya's intuition was always right, no matter the situation he was in, there was no doubt that he was a complete genius.

"Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya's curious eyes fixed on his, expectorants.

"We don't get along" He commented with a hint of disgust. "He's stubborn and reckless, he yells a lot, but I have to admit that he's smart when he doesn't let his pride dominate him."

Midoriya was stunned, frowning, blinking constantly.

"Are you sure there isn't something between you?" He asked uncertainly.

"We just don't like each other" He complained, lowering the temperature of his hand on his forehead. "I really can't stand him" He frowned.

"Kacchan has not bothered you?" He put his hand on Todoroki's hand, from which he was resting on the edge of the bed.

"He always does." He had to admit, with a frown.

"I see…" He looked down, saddened.

"Midoriya?" He said, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"That's Kacchan" He said solemnly. "He's very proud, and sometimes he's annoying, but he has always known what he wants, he never gives up on his goal."

"I know" He muttered bitterly.

"But, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya spoke, looking at him softly. "Don't let the things Kacchan tell you affect you."

He, moved by his gaze, dared to slowly approach Midoriya a few inches, who suddenly jumped at the sight of his approach with some curiosity.

"How is your fever?"

"Oh." He giggled nervously. "Much better." He closed his eyes.

"I'm glad to know" He said, relieving his shoulders.

"For a moment" Midoriya commented nervously. "I thought I said something you disliked." He shrugged embarrassed.

"What? No" He reacted somewhat alarmed by the saddened gesture of Midoriya. "You didn't say anything to dislike me"

"I understand" He sighed. "Em, Todoroki-kun?" He said uncertainly.

"What's going on?"

"C-can I hold your hand?" He asked embarrassed.

"Eh?" He looked at him, feeling his heart skipped a bit.

Had he heard well?

"I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed in alarm, turning away.

"No!" He snapped, taking Midoriya by surprise. "Say it again" He pleaded, longing to hear those words coming from Midoriya's mouth again.

"Em," he hesitated, returning his eyes to hers. "C-can I hold-hold your hand?" He said in an almost imperceptible voice, but Todoroki could hear more than perfect.

"Of course" He said blushing.

Todoroki brought his hand to Midoriya's, who had removed his contact seconds ago, and took it in his grip.

"Is that all right?" He asked doubtfully.

He nodded slowly.

"If you like, you can fall asleep" He suggested, feeling the throbbing in his chest rise violently. He swallowed, quite anxious to hold his sweet hand in his.

"Hm." He nodded, closing his eyes peacefully, until he fell asleep.

Minutes later, he approached and dared to plant a sweet kiss on Midoriya's forehead, whispering:

"I love you, Midoriya."

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **I wanted to upload double chapter today because I have not done one of Todoroki.

Todoroki has another approach to Midoriya.

I hope you liked it.


	16. Choosing a partner

**"Choosing a partner"**

.

.

.

.

Having provided much of his quirk's capabilities to Midoriya; Todoroki, dedicated himself to pass his annotations of the content of the classes that he lost to his notebook, before spending them complete.

Bakugou, on the other hand, had been behind Todoroki, inspecting his every move so that he didn't have the audacity to see Midoriya, in the time he was sick.

Fortunately for the bichromatic boy, Midoriya was relieved for the next day; in addition, with the cold of his Quirk, all the fever went down in a matter of hours and as soon as he withdrew his hand, the fever was gone.

It was a good omen to have been helpful to the boy he liked.

He just hoped that this grain of happiness would be permanent.

It was Tuesday morning, and the classroom was noisy and eager to have a different training than usual, since in a week it would be Christmas and they wanted to have activities related to the season.

From Todoroki's point of view, it was nothing more than a season that was repeated like all the rest of the seasons, but he knew that for Midoriya those times were of great happiness.

Aizawa-sensei arrived in darkness seated in his face, wrapped as a tamale.

The first thing he did was ask Midoriya if he had already recovered from the cold, to which he said he was in perfect condition.

"Good" He sighed sleepy.

"Professor Aizawa?" Momo raised his hand.

"What's going on?" The professor asked.

Yaoyorozu stood up, saying:

"We all asked ourselves in the group if we could do, of course, with your permission, a training or dynamic related to Christmas"

Aizawa-sensei raised an eyebrow, making a face of disinterest.

"It can be" He mentioned with a stop creating suspense among the students of 1A.

Todoroki saw that Midoriya was writing in frenzy from his hero analysis book. He thought it was lovely to see him so energetic in the morning, letting the pencil guide him through the contours of the paper.

"What will the activity be?" Kaminari raised his hand.

"Yes!" Mineta followed morbidly. "Let it be to work with the girls"

Aizawa-sensei sighed lazily, rolling his eyes.

"Then put on your suits and I wait for you in the gym." He pressed the button where everyone's suits were stored. "You have twenty minutes."

Everyone nodded and went for their respective costumes.

* * *

While the whole room was grouped in the gymnasium, Aizawa-sensei was in his typical attire, bearing the same façade of a man revealed and lacking in energy.

"What do you think they put us to do, Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya approached Todoroki.

"I have no idea" He replied, contemplating Midoriya's curious expression, the one he liked to see so much.

"Cut down Christmas trees?" Uraraka asked, causing Midoriya to startle from the question.

"Cut down trees?" He repeated stunned.

"It's a guess" She said doubtfully.

"I don't think it's reliable for the school to cut down trees," Iida corrected seriously. "Because the school should encourage students to be ecological and take care of nature, not damage it, in this case, cutting down trees is prohibited"

"Is the school green?" Uraraka asked, blinking.

"As far as I know, yes" Said Iida, arching his eyebrows.

Midoriya was muttering, with his finger under his chin, narrowing his eyes.

"Will Midoriya know about that?" Iida supposed, looking at her suspiciously.

"I don't think so" Uraraka replied, standing next to Iida. "Hey" She whispered in complicity. "And if we leave Deku with Todoroki, do you think Bakugou will be jealous if he sees them together?" She moved her eyebrows in mischief.

Iida looked at her in agreement.

"Sounds good to me" He winked. "Hey," Iida told Todoroki, who was watching Midoriya stupidly. "Todoroki-kun" He slapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"What's up?" Todoroki said serious.

"Uraraka and I will go over there to talk." Iida excused himself by saying, "If you don't mind staying alone with Midoriya"

"It doesn't bother me" He commented immediately, preventing his nervousness from being noticeable on his face. "Talk what you need to talk" He said politely.

"Sure" Iida nodded happily.

"Thank you, Todoroki-kun" Uraraka chanted, winking at him.

Just when Todoroki was going to approach Midoriya, Aizawa-sensei caught the attention of all the students.

"You'll be in pairs," he instructed, hands in his pockets. "You will go through a series of obstacles related to work in pairs, this means that you must know how to communicate even if it is not for words, and also the theme is about Christmas"

The majority shouted with joy, while Bakugou clicked his tongue in indifference, and Todoroki eyed him in disgust. Surely Bakugou planned to be Midoriya's partner, since they have both worked twice and there is already a history of how they should work, while Todoroki hadn't work with Midoriya, except in Stain's case and in the rescue from Bakugou.

"What will the obstacles be like?" Iida asked.

"I will divide you depending on the couples that are formed" The professor replied in total indifference. "Now, you have five minutes to form your partners and write them down on this paper." He showed them a bulletin with two separate lines, indicating that the names of the formed couples would be put there. "And you will give them to me, to tell you what your test will be"

Todoroki seized the opportunity and grabbed Midoriya's arm immediately, exalting him by the sudden contact.

"What-what's up Todoroki-kun?" He replied nervously.

"I want to be your partner" He spoke with conviction, feeling the warmth of Midoriya's arm in contact with his skin. "If you don't mind"

"Eh?!" He looked at him completely surprised, letting out a slight blush on his rosy cheeks. "To-todoroki-kun!"

"Oi! Deku" Bakugou took him by the other arm in a possessive gesture. "You come with me" He said in a loud voice.

"I asked Midoriya to join me" Todoroki defended, frowning.

"Th-this." Midoriya coughed anxiously, directing his eyes to each of them in mere confusion. It was obvious that he didn't understand the reason for discussion that the both had.

"Come with me, damn nerd." Bakugou pulled him, but Todoroki held him so that he didn't land in the arms of the explosive boy. "That half and half will not help you"

"And what about you?" Todoroki inquired, in a threatening air.

"This, well…" Midoriya laughed nervously, petrified and, unable to conjecture about the situation.

"Decide, stupid Deku!" Shouted Bakugou, squeezing Midoriya's arm harder.

"Don't treat him like that!" Todoroki demanded, losing patience. "Midoriya can decide on his own, and I told him to join me first." He stressed possessively, a vein jumped from Bakugou's temple.

"I can decide for him" He grumbled haughty.

"You want me as a partner for the test?" Midoriya asked, speechless.

"What do you think? Idiot!" Bakugou shook his arm.

"Yes, Midoriya" Todoroki replied.

"If you don't decide" Bakugou threatened furiously. "You will stay with me"

"Eh!" Midoriya blushed completely.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Bakugou said, with a proud smile. "I'm sorry, half and half bastard, but Deku chose me."

"He hasn't said anything" Todoroki snapped angrily. "Don't speak for Midoriya"

"I don't care about that!" Bakugou barked, clinging to Midoriya's arm, who was trying to understand the complexity of his actions but seemed to understand absolutely nothing. He looked at them with extreme confusion.

"Em, Kacchan." Midoriya turned his gaze to him.

"What?" He inquired with a grimace on his face. "You have any objections, damn nerd?"

"No-no it's not that, Kacchan" Midoriya replied in alarm.

"Then you stay with me" He said possessively.

Todoroki felt an inherent aberration cemented in his stomach because of his bad luck for having Midoriya by his side, even if it was for a test by the school.

He released his grip on his arm, looking down in defeat.

"Kacchan" Midoriya said doubtfully. "Well, Todoroki-kun first asked me to be his partner"

"Hah?!" He inquired, stunned. "Didn't you agree to stay with me?"

"I'm sorry, K-Kacchan" And with a slight nod he ran to Todoroki, bearing a hurried gesture. "Todoroki-kun" He called, as soon as he would look for another partner that was left over.

"Mi-Midoriya?" He muttered in complete impression of seeing Midoriya approach him with a gesture of trouble on his face. "Weren't you with Bakugou?"

"First you asked me to be your partner" Midoriya said, in righteousness, releasing a slight nervous giggle. "And it's not right for me to step aside." He smiled. "If it's not too late, of course."

"It's all right" Todoroki said, moved to the bone; he was so happy that he could die at that moment and more with Bakugou's face a few meters behind Midoriya with an immeasurable discomfort planted in his gesture.

Midoriya sighed in relief.

"I'm counting on you, Todoroki-kun." He shook his hands in courage.

"Me too, Midoriya." He smiled sideways.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **A chapter dedicated to Todoroki, who doesn't miss the opportunities presented to him, but poor Bakugou for not having had Midoriya as his partner.

The next chapter will be Todoroki.


	17. The obstacle test

**"The obstacle test"**

.

.

.

.

"Now that all couples are formed" Professor Aizawa announced. "I'll call you and tell you your destination in the gym field, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good" He snorted, taking out a card. "Midoriya and Todoroki"

Both Midoriya and Todoroki looked up, attentive to the next instruction.

"You will go with me" He said, carrying great seriousness, something that petrified Midoriya, but Todoroki tried to remain calm in his appearance. As he approached, the professor told them in confidence. "I'll send you to the new facility"

Midoriya's eyes widened in amazement.

"New facility?" He repeated, also interrupting the professor who paused in annoyance. "Oh, sorry, you can continue, Professor."

"As I said," He rolled his eyes in indifference. "It's the orange building that is outside, passing the courtyard of the treetops, there what you will have to do is place this Christmas star" He took it out of the box he had on a four-legged table next to him. "In the Christmas tree, in a period of fifteen minutes"

Midoriya took the star, looking at it with scruple and detail.

"We will do our best." He raised his fist in the air, expression full of determination. He looked at Todoroki, in confidence. "You coming?"

"Yes" He replied, a little nervous about training at his side, but glad that Midoriya chose him on the subject.

And so the two men went to the orange building that awaited them outside.

* * *

"I don't know what strategy to formulate" Midoriya said hurriedly. "They didn't tell us what obstacle we will face." He put both hands on his cheeks in panic.

"Midoriya" Todoroki spoke calmly. "Don't worry, we'll do our best to pass the test, I'll be with you" He said for sure.

Midoriya nodded, breathing in relief.

When they reached the facility, the door was open for them to enter, so they entered without preamble that stopped them from passing.

Todoroki hoped they would not be given such a difficult test, because Midoriya had just recovered from the cold less than twenty-four hours ago. If he made an immense effort he would fall back or pass out in full test.

"Ah, young students." The unmistakable voice of All Might, accompanied by his characteristic heroic laugh startled them. "I was waiting for you." He approached them in his normal form, that is, almost skeletal wearing their yellow master uniform.

"All-All-Might!" Midoriya exclaimed in wonder.

"Did they give you your star?" He asked, hands on his waist.

The two nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you what the test will be about" He said after letting out a wide laugh. "You must place the star on the tip of the Christmas tree, but you will be prevented by metal bars that will be attacking them around the tree, that is" He pointed to the air. "That you should pay attention to the way the thick metal bars attack you, you are also in a small cylindrical room, so I don't recommend using your powers to their full potential because you would destroy the building." He laughed again. "Everything clear here?"

"Yes." The two chanted.

"Then, you can start." He told them where the entrance to the test area was, and gave them some communicators for the ear, as well as told them that their companions would be watching them from the cameras they had covering much of the room.

"I'm counting on you, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya took him from the sleeve of his suit, shortly before they gave the shot that they could start.

"Me too, Midoriya" He assured vehemently.

"Let's do our best!"

The shot they could start had been executed.

In the middle of the room was a huge Christmas tree decorated with bright red and golden spheres, golden lights, and the only thing missing was the star that Midoriya had in his hands.

The room consisted of five floors, thick quadrangular folds were located at each end and at each opening of the building. Just when Midoriya was going to say something, the folds opened and the metal bars sent him flying to the wall.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki shouted worried.

"I-I'm fine." He got up immediately, a little exalted, breathing agitated. "Is it that they are aimed at the movement? Or in any case, me?" He muttered, and as soon as he finished that sentence, four metal bars were thrown at him, but Midoriya reacted this time and with the power of his Quirk he dodged them. "Todoroki-kun, don't move!" He ordered, taking another leap to the wall, landing on the second floor, on the railing.

"I'll help you." He moved.

"Stay there!" Midoriya pointed out scrupulously. "I am formulating a plan"

"I don't think it's convenient to do it yourself" He let him know, looking at him in distress.

He saw him mutter with his finger under his chin in a thoughtful gesture, moving his lips in frenzy and his eyes took possession throughout the building with a broad spectrum.

What will he be thinking?

"The bars are aimed at me," Midoriya spoke suddenly. "And apparently they react to the movement, look" He moved from the second floor in a jump to the third floor, and the huge metal bars tried to hit him in a kind of pattern that struck Todoroki and a feeling of intrigue invaded him. "They follow me, but they are governed by a pattern of blows" He continued, making constant jumps around the railings of each floor, without standing still. At that, Midoriya waved a hand signal, telling him to communicate with the ear communicator.

"Tell me, Midoriya" He pressed the communicator.

"Do you think you can make an ice barrier on the first floor?" He said quickly in a breath. "If the ice breaks with the force of metal, my guess will be true."

"Right" He replied.

"Perfect!" He said, but apparently he was distracted because when Todoroki was going to make the ice barrier, he saw that Midoriya shot straight at the wall of the fourth floor, hearing a rumble when he crashed into the wall.

He wanted to go help him, but if he didn't help him with the barrier, Midoriya would be disappointed at his ineptitude to follow orders. He swallowed, and made the barrier all over the first floor with the best precision he could exercise with his distracted mind.

When he finished making the barrier, the metal bars began to appear and attack him, slowly destroying the ice.

What kind of theory will Midoriya have formulated in a matter of seconds?

"I already did it." He contacted Midoriya through the ear communicator.

"I-I'm fine" He replied in a busy voice. "Go to the second floor," he ordered in a hurry.

Todoroki made a mountain with the ice, and reached the railing of the second floor, noting that the bars suddenly chased him, the only drawback was that he did not possess a speed Quirk like Iida's, or an explosive one like Bakugou, and there he knew: he couldn't protect Midoriya in conditions like that.

He blocked the bars with his ice and with his other hand with his fire, but they had no effect, because they kept going after him. He realized that he couldn't destroy them.

In that, Midoriya jumped into the air and with a Smash he hit the ice barrier that Todoroki made on the first floor, destroying the bars that were there.

He, unbalanced and stumbled from his mountain of ice, but Midoriya caught him in his arms, and landed in excellent condition.

"Are you all right?" Midoriya asked, dismayed.

He nodded.

"What kind of theory are you trying to prove?" He asked, but Midoriya paid no attention to him, because his eyes were directed at the Christmas tree. "Midoriya," he called.

"Todoroki-kun" Midoriya pronounced his name righteously, even without seeing him in the eyes. "I'll jump to the fifth floor." He pointed it with his finger. "I will try to place the star in a single attempt, when I am falling, make a ramp so that I can land"

"Sure." He nodded, feeling the disappointment coming over him.

Midoriya squatted down and made a huge leap to the fifth floor, the wind snorted and stirred Todoroki's hair, who saw the boy he liked, moving deftly in the direction of the mere tip of the tree, dodging the metal bars , opting to jump in zigzag for every point of the wall, until he made a forward-facing trick, a feat that Todoroki watched in slow motion and marveled at how amazing Midoriya was doing doing such a pirouette with both hands in position of the tip of tree, perfectly putting the star in its place.

The shot that the test had ended was heard, in which Todoroki realized that he should make the ramp as soon as Midoriya was falling.

"The heroes win!" Exclaimed All Might's voice in pride.

Todoroki hurried to make the ice ramp, Midoriya also fell quickly, watching him with concern, because the ramp wasn't finished.

As soon as he crush on the ramp, his slim body slid in great speed, in the direction of Todoroki's arms, which caught him firmly, thus falling backwards with Midoriya's body in his arms.

"Are-are you okay, Midoriya?" He could say, with his voice cut off because of the blow.

"Yes-yes." He nodded cautiously. "Thank you"

"Did you got hurt?" Todoroki asked in distress.

Midoriya moved his head away from his chest, shaking his head.

"What about you, Todoroki-kun?"

"No"

"That's good." He sighed in relief, suddenly releasing his hands from his suit, hiding a nervous blush from his cheeks. "Em, I think it's better to leave." He gave a small, helpless chuckle. "The others are missing from passing the test"

"Yes, of course, Todoroki said, disappointed. "Midoriya" He pronounced his name in demand, the aforementioned turned to see him. "We made a good team today."

"Yes." He smiled gratefully. "I liked working with you, Todoroki-kun." He gave him a warm smile, and that was the best gift Todoroki could have received before Christmas.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** What do you think of the action in the chapter? It was the first thing that occurred to me because I wanted to do it with a Christmas theme.

The next one will be of Bakugou.


	18. Hearing conversations

**"Hearing conversations"**

.

.

.

.

The rough feeling that devoured Bakugou's sweaty palms was unbearable. The immeasurable heat that was increasing as he saw the excellent teamwork that Todoroki and Deku had; the first was a complete inept in love and the second an expert in the field.

Total, a pair of idiots training perfectly and exceeding the test almost intact. Almost.

The idiot Todoroki allowed Deku to fly several times and crash into the wall, in a nutshell, he had let the damn nerd get hurt in his nose.

How he hated that bastard.

How he hated when Deku left next to that bastard.

How he hated himself for not having been so insistent to have Deku as his partner in that bland activity by the school.

His partner had ended up being useless Mineta.

And with good reason, no one wanted Mineta as his test partner, because he was so perverted and a scary-cat.

Fortunately, he passed the test, leaving more than intact.

Once he finished, he caught the distance that Todoroki was watching Deku like an idiot while he was congratulating Uraraka and Kirishima for having passed the test before him. Deku congratulated them very happy, and proud for their team communication.

The damned Todoroki wouldn't stop until Deku was his, and neither would he.

* * *

Tuesday arrived and Bakugou received him with an annoying headache, because it was supposed to be a better day than the previous one, due to the apparent approach between Todoroki and Deku in the last training.

The classes, to his liking, flew by great consideration on the part of the universe towards him.

Deku had greeted him that morning with a smiling smile, to which he responded with a nod and a brief 'Hm', addressing his friend Kirishima and Kaminari dryly, or whatever that guy was called.

Thanks to his headache, he notified his friends to leave first; Besides, he, for his part, wanted to be alone for a while with his frugal thoughts.

When he was about to leave, he heard Deku's voice coming from the hall. He was mortified and uncomfortable.

Bakugou frowned, approaching the wall that connected the hall with the hall; To his misfortune, Deku was not alone, but was with Todoroki.

With a demon! He was always in the company of a bastard like Todoroki.

"Todoroki-kun" Said Deku, mortified. "If it's not too much trouble, I apologize for the things I told you on Saturday."

"What?" Todoroki muttered, disturbed. "No, please, don't apologize."

"No, I insist" Deku said, determined. "I made you be part of something that does not correspond to you, but to me to deal with"

"Midoriya, the things that happen to you matter to me" Todoroki declared bluntly; Bakugou rolled his eyes in anger, releasing a 'Tsk' from his lips.

How cheesy was that stupid.

"But" Deku tried to say, but Todoroki cut him off, saying:

"I am the one who insists, Midoriya" He said. "It doesn't bother me absolutely nothing you say"

_What a liar that bastard is_, Bakugou thought growling. _It's clear that it bothers him._

"I told you about Kacchan" Deku insisted. Turning on an alarm in Bakugou's brain at the mention of his nickname.

"I don't like Bakugou" Todoroki said with disdain. "But, if it's about you, it's fine, because it's your feelings and your problems, Midoriya, and with those things I can't get angry."

"Really?" Deku said in a voice.

"Of course," Todoroki said insistently. "I swear"

Deku sighed in relief.

"Well, Todoroki-kun" He said casually. "I have to go"

"Where are you going?" He asked urgently.

"To my secret place" Deku replied, giggling happily. "I know you haven't told anyone where it is"

"No, of course not" He denied. "You don't want me to go with you?"

"I want to be alone" Deku confessed, in an inspiration. "See you later"

"Goodbye Midoriya." He heard Todoroki's dejection and Bakugou liked it.

"Yes!" Deku replied cheerfully. "See you!"

He heard Deku's quick steps down the stairs, and he knew that he had already left.

At that, Bakugou moved from the wall and slowly approached Todoroki, who was looking at the floor with a sad gesture.

"Bastard" Bakugou snapped, catching Todoroki's attention, who looked at him right away.

"What are you doing here, Bakugou?" He asked somewhat surprised to see him.

"I heard everything" He expected annoyed.

"What?" Todoroki stepped back, tense. "What did you hear?"

"You just don't leave Deku alone, right?" He inquired, smiling in malice. "You just don't know how to give up, huh bastard?"

"And that vice of listening behind the walls?" Todoroki returned, frowning.

"You are that wall!" Bakugou said, pointing his finger at his chest. "Always getting in where it doesn't concern you, like a damn door that separates me from Deku!"

The two remained in a brief silence, looking at each other with hatred and envy.

Each with their feelings settled inside, and emerged only when it came to Deku.

"I'm a wall?" Todoroki muttered, blinking incredulously.

"You're a hindrance" Bakugou despised him, looking at him contemptuously. "You never stop getting in my way, you have me fed up!" He raised his voice at the end, highlighting his enormous frustration at seeing Todoroki so close to Deku.

To his irritation, Todoroki said nothing.

He simply looked at him in grave disdain, which was enough for a vein to sprout in Bakugou's temple, and his eyes seemed injected with rage.

"Tell me, where did Deku go?" He demanded to know, taking Todoroki from his lapels tightly.

"I won't tell you" Todoroki swallowed, making a challenging gesture.

"Tell me!" He shouted loudly. "Don't let Deku be alone"

"It's his decision." Todoroki used his ice to get rid of Bakugou's contact, who immediately moved away from it with visible annoyance. "Midoriya can do what he wants, and if he wants to be alone, we must respect him"

"If you won't tell me" He began menacingly. "I will follow him"

"No" Todoroki snapped, alarmed. "He wouldn't want us to follow him."

"I don't care!" Bakugou barked dismissively. "I won't leave him alone." He turned away, heading for the stairs, when an ice barrier got in the way of the stairs, forcing him to stop. He turned and Todoroki looked at him with a determined face, exhaling cold air emerging from his breath.

"I told you not to follow him" He warned, raising his tone, clenching his fists.

"Do you want to lose?" Bakugou scoffed, pulling his head back in a laugh of superiority.

"Don't provoke me, Bakugou." Todoroki warned him again, seeming to explode in rage. "You don't interfere with Midoriya, did you understand?"

"So you want to lose, huh bastard?" Bakugou got into a fighting position, opening his palms in Todoroki's direction.

"Bakugou, I warn you!" Todoroki exasperated, his voice sullen. "You leave Midoriya alone, can't you see that it's your fault that he feels that way?" In that Bakugou stopped, confused; Todoroki decided to continue: "He feels empty because someone with a superiority complex always exploded his things, told him that he was useless that he could not do anything, and incited him to suicide, do you know that guy who hurt Midoriya so much?"

"What nonsense do you say?" Bakugou spat, feeling helpless at those assumptions.

"The truth" Todoroki replied, shaking his head in warning. "Because thanks to you he feels he is not a great hero" Bakugou's eyes widened in surprise. "And it was you, too, who hit him in training, especially you treated him horrible in the first match you two had" He said contemptuously. "I don't know how you plan on staying with Midoriya if all you do is cause him pain."

"Shut up!" He growled, closing his eyes tightly.

"What you did to him cannot be fixed"

"Of course!" He huffed, his eyes injected with fury and blood boiling to his head. "I'll fix it"

"How?" Todoroki inquired, raising his eyebrows. "If you were the cause of Midoriya's suffering"

"I can fix everything" He boasted benefactor. "I'm the best after all." He pointed to himself.

"I really can't stand you" Todoroki gritted his teeth, straightening his shoulders.

"I can't stand you either," Bakugou said in severity.

"I warn you to respect that Midoriya wants to be alone." Todoroki took two steps forward, small flares coming out of his right side.

"You don't intimidate me in the least" Bakugou grumbled, superiorly. "On the contrary, you make me laugh"

"Hm" Todoroki's eyes turned dark, eager to incinerate him in that instant. "I'm not going to waste my energy on someone as inferior as you" Todoroki insulted him, in a wry smile.

"What did you tell me?" Shouted Bakugou, disturbed.

"I won't repeat it again." He scoffed at him. "Conform yourself with what you heard"

"Really, I can't stand you" Bakugou shook his head, putting strength in his arms. "I can't stand you thinking you deserve Deku."

"And I can't bear to know what you did to him in the past" Todoroki replied, snatched. "You are despicable, Bakugou!"

"Ha! Me?" He scoffed, trying his best so that his fear was not noticeable in his voice. "You couldn't even protect Deku in training! Do you think I didn't see how you paralyzed yourself and let them hurt you? Or how you did nothing to help him, you were just a hindrance to him"

To this Todoroki stopped, looking suddenly, insecure.

"I'm not as stupid as you think" He said, unwilling to continue talking with Todoroki for a longer time.

"Where are you going?" Todoroki tried to retain him, but Bakugou was on the first floor.

"To my room" He shouted scornfully. "Thanks to your absurd interference"

Finding Deku would be useless, because he didn't know where the nerd had gone, and all thanks to the stupid half and half's interference.

He wouldn't give up so easily.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** This chapter was from Bakugou and the next one too.


	19. Curious approach

**"Curious approach"**

.

.

.

.

Night fell through the reddish sky that vanished into small bursts of color that were gradually decanting.

There was little left for the curfew that was given during the week, compared to the best available on weekends, it was forced that the students were at least on school grounds by 7.

Deku still did not arrive, and Bakugou lost his patience with every minute he advanced from his wristwatch. It was a reverend annoyance to be waiting for the nerd when he didn't even wait for anyone.

He couldn't imagine how things would happen between them if they were a couple, because knowing each other, he was behind the nerd all the time.

He was folded in the living room, some of his friends were there, perhaps keeping him company in what he expected from his beloved nerd, but apparently they were watching a series on Netflix and did not seem to pay attention at all.

So, Bakugou took out his cell phone and started to ramble on Instagram, scrolling with his finger the absurd photos that the people he had followed (although they were relatively few), until he came across a photo of Deku uploaded that same day; It was a picture of himself, showing a sunset.

So he went to the beach? He supposed.

Deku's expression was calm, his freckles stood out laughing and his lips were curved in a tender smile. The sunset made Deku shine more than it normally was.

He was reassured to know that Deku had gone to the beach, who knows which one, but he looked happy, so the rest didn't matter. He could already relax his tense body and wait for him.

Yes, he wanted to wait for him.

* * *

"I'm here." Deku's voice was noticeable from the entrance to the bedrooms.

"Welcome" his friends chanted.

Deku entered with his uniform still on, his expression looked tired, but the smile on his face didn't fade.

As soon as Deku gave Bakugou a look, he colored a little.

"K-Kacchan" He said in a nod.

"Tsk" He said, impatient of waiting.

"C-can I talk to you, K-Kacchan?" He approached him to tell him that, taking Bakugou by surprise, but as the expert he was to hide his emotions, he nodded with a frown.

He stood up and followed Deku, who led him into the hallways of the bedrooms until he stood in an area where there were no people. They were alone.

"What do you want to talk about, nerd?" Bakugou inquired, raising his eyebrows.

Deku glanced at him and then looked at the floor; He rubbed his fingers together, blinking anxiously.

"Come on, spit it out," Bakugou demanded, clearly impatient; to this, Deku was startled, and panicked when he couldn't speak.

"Em, Kacchan…" He muttered, tense.

"Hah?" He nodded abruptly, shoving both hands into his pockets. He too, was getting nervous in the presence of Deku.

"I-I'm so sorry" Deku said awkwardly; He bowed, blushing.

"What?" Bakugou coughed, slightly opening his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan" He said hurriedly again. "I ignored you in training, I didn't accept to be your partner because Todoroki-kun asked me first, but I still felt bad for rejecting you, and I didn't do it with bad intention, I swear, it's just that he's my friend, and-

"Shut your mouth, damn nerd!" He exclaimed, putting his hand up. Deku fell silent, clenching his lips. "I don't need to hear your whole version, with one is enough" He clarified, frowning.

In a way, he was happy because the nerd had not forgotten what happened in the training, but had the consideration of giving priority to him for his fault.

"I don't need you to apologize" He said, taking a hand behind the back of his neck. Deku looked up, a little restless. "Deku, everything is fine between us" He felt stupid saying something so unorthodox of his person, however, he needed to be clear with the nerd because if he wasn't, he wouldn't understand anything (as always).

"Really?" He stuttered hopefully.

"Didn't you hear me?" He snapped.

"Oh!" Deku shook his hands. "No-no it's not that, Kacchan." He smiled nervously. "It makes me happy that you're not mad at me" He confessed, looking down, as was his voice.

"Get ready, damn nerd" He warned, pointing his finger. "You don't do that to me again, did you understand?"

Deku, tensed in panic, then stood firm and nodded straight

"Tsk" He murmured, suppressing the huge smile that threatened to get out of his lips.

He felt better than that morning.

However, he saw that Deku decided to put an end to his conversation because he immediately began his journey towards another course; When he noticed this, he didn't want to let him go so fast.

"Deku" He spoke complainingly, seeing that he stopped and looked at him questioningly; His head went blank.

What would he say to the nerd?

"Kacchan?"

Deku saw him in half a turn, because he was about to leave who knows where.

"Where are you going?" Bakugou said awkwardly.

This surprised Deku, who turned in front of him.

"To my room" He replied doubtfully. "Why do you ask, Kacchan?"

"Did you do your homework yet?" He regretted how stupid he must have seen in asking such a question.

"No, Kacchan" Deku replied, a little bewildered. "Do you want to do it together?" He supposed, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"What?" He coughed, flushed. "No stupid"

"Oh" He said in a sigh. "Well, Kacchan, I'm going to do it" He notified, giggling.

"Hold on!" He held his arm, shocking Deku, the way he reacted in awe.

"K-Kacchan?"

"I'm not done with you yet" He informed, grunting, exerting some pressure on his grip. In that his mind went blank, because he couldn't think of reasonable excuses to make Deku stay with him any longer.

"Kacchan?" Deku insisted, posing his huge green eyes on his, making the situation more complicated.

Bakugou didn't want to give up, no, if he was the best, how to give up if he was Bakugou Katsuki.

"We have to argue" He snapped, startling him immediately.

"K-Kacchan?" Deku blinked in a questioning gesture.

"Will you go to your house for Christmas?" He asked something stupid, but the nerd was so clumsy he wouldn't suspect his intense inner nervousness.

"Yes" He heard him say. "Will you also come, Kacchan?"

"Hah?" He said twisted, almost exalted by the combustion of sensations that dominated him.

"My mom and your mom will get together to spend the holidays" Deku said. "And I will go"

Oh right, he remembered that his mother has loved the nerd since they were children, and who wouldn't love a child as cute as Deku was? His mother had a very special love for Deku, and he always asked him how he was whenever she could, but he, as usual, slipped away from the subject like the idiot he was.

"I don't know" He said in a tense voice.

"Oh…" Deku looked down, looking disappointed. "It's okay" He forced himself to smile. "It's not mandatory to go"

"Yes, I'll go" He snapped wildly, pulling him closer from the grip of his arm.

"But-but you said" Deku replied, confused.

"Forget what I said, Deku" He scolded. "I'm going to the meeting our moms do" He said, looking away at Deku's curly hair. It looked as soft as a spongy cloud.

"Really?" His eyes shone and a smile from ear to ear lit him.

"Stop making that face!" He scolded, pinching his cheeks.

"Ouch." He pouted.

"You better keep your word" Said Bakugou. "Because if not, I'll kill you." He threatened, barely releasing Deku's face from his hands.

"Yes, Kacchan" He replied, rubbing both cheeks, wincing.

"Anyway." He put a hand behind his neck, touching his hair, a mechanism to dissipate tensions. "I'll see you later." He cleared his throat, assuming he had experienced too many sensations in a single day.

They had simply been too many.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** A somewhat short chapter of Bakugou.


	20. From the cold comes the warmth

**"From the cold comes the warmth"**

.

.

.

.

Classes would be suspended on Christmas days, but they would return the next day of the new year.

For Bakugou, that little period of time they were resting was a reverend annoyance, since he did not celebrate Christmas; In addition, Christmas choirs, ornaments, lights, Christmas shopping, etc. It seemed annoying.

A waste of time, despite the fact that most of the group 1A were excited to celebrate Christmas Eve each in their homes, as the school gave them permission to visit their families for that sole purpose.

That morning he arrived at the classroom, his classmates adorned a Christmas tree exclusively to share among them the blissful Christmas spirit, the one he hated so much for being so nefarious in everyone's existence.

Apart from the fact that they were decorating the tree, the days had become very cold, adding that it was raining heavily.

He made his way to the classroom, addressing his desk, taking a seat. He clicked his tongue in indifference, raising both legs to the desk, reloading his back in the chair.

"I say we put a huge star on it" Uraraka suggested, with a finger next to his mouth.

"Yes, it would look more colorful." The invisible girl chanted.

"Listen and what do you think if we have a small reunion before we all go to our homes?" Momo intervened, catching the attention of the girls who exclaimed in joy.

"Sounds good" Tsuyu commented.

"Yes!" Uraraka said with a jump.

"And someone to dress up as Santa" Kirishima said, making his way through the girls, who looked at him curiously.

"Someone dressed as Santa?" Momo supposed thoughtfully. Suddenly his face lit up. "I know! Why don't we disguise Midoriya?"

"Deku?" Uraraka sighed, blinking.

"Ah! Midoriya?" Kirishima laughed.

"Midoriya is the cutest in the class" Momo said, nodding for sure. "The most reasonable thing would be for him to dress up as Santa for us, it would be the cutest thing in the class!"

"Oh yes" Uraraka expressed in delight, and the other girls agreed in unison with her.

And in that, as if they had invoked him, Deku appeared at the entrance of the hall.

"Good morning" He greeted having a kind smile on everyone in the group, followed by him coming Iida and Todoroki; to the latter, Bakugou gave him a dismissive look, rolling his eyes.

Was the only thing Todoroki served to piss him off?

It can be.

"Good morning, Kacchan." Deku greeted him stunningly.

"Tsk." He nodded to the greeting, hiding his embarrassment at being attacked that way by him.

"Bakugou, good morning" Iida said cordially.

He nodded, corresponding to the greeting.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima approached Deku, who said good morning. "There's something I need to tell you, from the group." He put his arm around him, exalting Deku.

"W-what happened?" He asked scared.

"We want you to dress up as Santa" He said cheerfully, not noticing Deku's face of fright.

"What-what?" He squeaked, shrugging.

"You heard it." He slapped Deku, who swooped forward, but he didn't fall or trip. "You will dress up as Santa for the Christmas gathering we will organize"

"But-but" He stumbled terribly confused.

"Midoriya doesn't seem convinced to disguise himself." Todoroki objected, putting a hand on Deku's shoulder, lighting alarms on Bakugou's head that warmed with anger. "Why don't we vote to choose someone else?"

"I think it's right, Todoroki-kun," Iida agreed, arms crossed.

"No!" The girls shouted in unison.

"The joke is that Midoriya does it" Momo insisted.

"Yes, that's what it is," Kirishima said, nodding.

Deku mumbled in fright, shrinking more and more, moving his eyes in all directions, his forehead wrinkled, and his finger under his chin.

Bakugou stood up, going towards him, but in that Deku raised his head and positioned himself in the area where Professor Aizawa was teaching.

"Okay" He spoke loudly and shakily. "I'll dress Santa."

What did he say? Bakugou made a gesture of complete indignation.

Everyone applauded excitedly, thanking him for his kindness and his tender face that was the first thing they set to decide on who would dress as Santa, although it was only an idea of Momo that unfortunately infected the rest of the girls and spread to the boys.

Both sides were clinging to having Deku disguised as Santa, adding that they wanted him to be the class standout in placing the star on the Christmas tree.

It was a terrible habit on the part of group 1A to have Deku as the main object in calling him "cute"; if Deku agreed to be treated like this, it would be for being so kind and also a hollow head.

Bakugou could inhale the smell of smoke coming out of his palms, when Shoji carried Deku with his long arms to the tip of the tree for him to place the star.

His red face denoted the surge of nervousness that perhaps took over Deku, especially, increasing after having put the star and the rest of the class applauded him for his act.

Why were they treating Deku with such affection?

Was it their purpose to make him angry with the nerd?

He gritted his teeth, angered, thanking Professor Aizawa to arrive in the classroom, curbing the scandal that others had towards Deku, who was not left alone no matter how much he asked for them in a good way.

Deku was a weakling to deal with all at once.

* * *

When school was over, he hurried out, snorting.

Kirishima went with Uraraka, Kaminari went with Mineta to who knows where, and he was alone.

In itself, it didn't bother him to be alone, because he was already accustomed to the loneliness he had recently forced himself to deal with since his feelings for Deku flourished strongly, and what to say? If they grew up with such enormous speed, they derailed from the road of their goal of being the world's number one hero.

Despite this and that, his goal of being the best remained.

When he had passed the first hall to go down the stairs, he ran into Deku. He was alone. As he approached, he noticed that his head was hanging from the wall, and his shoulder was stuck to the wall as if he wanted to cover himself from the cold.

He frowned.

"Deku" He spoke as calm as he could be.

The aforementioned was exalted, raising his head in fright.

"K-Kacchan?" He tilted his head.

Something in his behavior was weird.

He went down the steps until Deku was standing, and gave him an intense look, causing a slight blush to the nerd, who staggered with his feet as he stamped on the wall.

"What were you doing?" He wanted to know, wrinkling his eyebrows.

He could feel Deku's overwhelmed breath inches from his, his huge green eyes staring at him curiously, restlessly.

"I was thinking" He replied between his breath.

"Thinking about how to shelter from the cold?" He scoffed, zero convinced of his response.

Deku shook his head in denial.

"So what were you doing thinking here?" He looked at him intensely, penetrating him with his hard red eyes, causing Deku to clench his teeth, tense.

"I don't know how to tell you," Deku confessed, raising his hands to chest protection.

"Why the hell not?" He inquired exasperatedly. Deku backed away scared.

"K-kacchan." He motioned for him to calm down.

"I'm not going to calm down!" He objected indignantly.

"It's that" Deku cleared his throat.

"Is that what?" Bakugou snorted wrathfully.

"How to improve my new technique" He confessed awkwardly. "All Might told me to improve it, too, and I told him I'm training with Kacchan." He clasped two of his fingers against each other. "He congratulated us because we got together to train." He smiled shyly.

"That doesn't convince me" He hissed annoyed.

"Wa-wait Kacchan" Deku dared and took him by the arm with both hands, surprising him instantly.

"Let go of me" He defended himself without any effort, noting that Deku clenched his eyes and his cheeks were flushed. He was blushing completely.

"No, Kacchan," Deku refused.

"What do you think you are doing?" He reproached, his chest spinning hugely.

"Listen to me, Kacchan" Deku pleaded, clinging to his arm.

How had they come to that so fast?

"What the hell do you want to tell me, stupid Deku?"

"If I can invite my friends to the meeting our mothers do" He snapped.

"Hah?!" He shouted disturbed.

"I haven't stopped thinking about whether I invite them or not" He said, making his face sad. "Because Iida won't go visit his parents, and Uraraka's parents will be working, and I don't want them to be alone." Bakugou put his free hand on Deku's mouth, silencing him.

"I got it" He dissuaded. "Don't say more"

Deku glanced at him curiously, blinking anxiously.

"Bring your weird friends to the meeting" He said, sighing in frustration. "Just stop complicating yourself, okay? If you have a problem, tell me, don't suffer just for nonsense like that." To this, Deku laughed, and Bakugou removed his hand from his mouth.

"Thank you, Kacchan"

"Don't mention it." He ruffled his curly hair with his free hand, because the other was being held by both Deku's hands. "Was that only that bothered you or is there more?"

"Those two things had me thinking a lot" He admitted, chuckling. "Sorry if I bothered you"

"You didn't bother me" He growled grimacing.

"Well, thanks, Kacchan" Deku smiled kindly.

"Whatever" He looked down, flushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He released his arm, aware of his action, flushed from his nerves. "I-I forced you to listen to me"

"What are you sorry for?" Bakugou stomped, offended that Deku was that way. Obviously, it's not as if it bothered him.

"Hehe." He laughed nervously, ruffling his hair with his hand. Completely red face.

"What are you laughing at now?" He exclaimed in a growl; To this, Deku shook his head, making a gesture of being scolded.

"Nothing, Kacchan." He tried to shut up, but his nervous laugh was still present.

"Stop laughing!" He huffed. "It's annoying!"

"I'm better off." He stumbled, moving away from him.

"Where are you going?" He turned to see him, bothering about his withdrawal.

"To do my homework" He replied, calming his laughter. "Wi-will we train today, Kacchan?"

"Huh?" He did not remember that they had agreed to train together three times a week, and he didn't specified which days they would train together. He was an idiot for not telling Deku things as they were.

Deku looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer from him.

He simply nodded, and then saw Deku say goodbye to him smiling at him warmly and vanished from his sight.

It was so warm to see his smile, that without effort he directed to him.

He would definitely not lose against Todoroki.

He definitely wouldn't lose.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **This chapter is from Bakugou, but the next one is from Todoroki.

I hope you liked it


	21. Christmas shopping

**"Christmas shopping"**

.

.

.

.

Todoroki shook his hair, contemplating the contours of the walls of his room. Lamenting for his ineptitude with Midoriya when they trained that time at the new facility, then argue bitterly with Bakugou, who kept approaching Midoriya, and every time he did better.

He was aware that if he would achieve nothing if he continued to observe the contours of the walls when he should be with Midoriya, at least doing homework together in one or the other's bedroom, or in the library, but he was truly tired.

He was really tired of dealing with Bakugou's attitude, which did not stop meddling in his plans, and conversing with him was annoying and when they finished and everyone left by his side, fatigue lashed out with his mood.

While in that unfortunate state, he received a text message. He did not want to check it the first time his cell phone vibrated, however, it rang again, meaning that he was sent another.

He checked it and his heart skipped a beat, for it was Midoriya.

He said:

_Todoroki-kun, I hope I didn't bother you, I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to do Christmas shopping. Of course if you can._

The second message read:

_If you can't, I planned to tell Uraraka and Iida to accompany me. I don't want to bother you if you already have things to do. I wait for your answer._

Was Midoriya inviting him out? He didn't think twice, and as fast as his fingers could type an answer, he replied:

_Of course I can accompany you, Midoriya._

_When would we go to the mall?_

Within seconds of replying, Midoriya answered the message, saying:

_Great! I would go out of school tomorrow. Can you go tomorrow Or maybe another day this week?_

Todoroki smiled sideways, excited, answering back:

_Tomorrow I'm busy, do you think we could go on Friday?_

The truth is that the next day he would visit his mother, so he couldn't see Midoriya, but in what he worked to make a space in his itinerary to see him, Midoriya had answered the message, saying:

_Yes, Friday is fine._

Todoroki typed fast, saying:

_Midoriya… would it be just the two of us?_

He blushed as he wrote such barbarity, knowing that he wouldn't imagine other scenarios, such as holding hands, or hugging under the moon.

He shook his head, feeling his cell phone vibrate with another message from Midoriya, saying:

_Yes, only the two of us, I want to buy gifts for Iida and Uraraka-san._

_If there is any problem going both, I can tell them to come and another day I buy them their gifts._

Todoroki typed right away, as red as his face could ignite with emotion. He answered:

_It doesn't bother me to go both, Midoriya._

He answered seconds later, he said:

_Ok, we will have a lot of fun Todoroki-kun!_

_Thank you so much for helping me_

Todoroki looked up from his cell phone, grinning from ear to ear, forgetting the bad mood a few moments ago.

It was curious to realize how easily some text messages by Midoriya could brighten the day.

Now, it only remained to wait until Friday to arrive.

* * *

Friday arrived, to Todoroki's relief, he was still on his way out with Midoriya that afternoon.

Of course, the temperature of the weather had gradually decreased since the previous week, and fortunately, they would not be touched by rain on their way out, so being forced to carry an umbrella was not a concern.

Midoriya was in the company of his friends, chatting and planning things to do at the Christmas meeting they would have with his mother, to which he decided to invite him, to which Todoroki had to refuse such an invitation, because for his misfortune, he should to attend the Christmas party that his father organized every year.

However, his good mood did not fade from his current state, because at the time of departure, he was accompanied by Midoriya. Neither Bakugou nor anyone could stop them when they left the school premises, since Todoroki was even smarter and took Midoriya out of that time, whose goal was not to bump into anyone in classroom 1A.

Leaving the school premises, they took public transport and went to the mall that was outdoors, implying that they would see other types of Christmas ornaments hung in the air and maybe, if they were lucky it would be their turn to see a snowfall of artificial snow .

"Wow!" Exclaimed Midoriya, delighted with the Christmas decorations hanging on the posts that held the stands. "Look, Todoroki-kun!" He took him by the arm and with the other hand pointed to a Christmas wreath four meters long and eight meters high hanging in a building. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Sure." He nodded, pleased to see Midoriya so happy.

"I don't know what to buy." He put both hands on his cheeks, afflicted. "I like everything!"

"We will find something that will be perfect for Iida and Uraraka-san" Todoroki said, sketching a small smile.

"Yes, you're right." Midoriya continued walking through the decorations stalls, some of Ugly Sweater type sweaters that are often used at Christmas, spheres, cakes of different sizes and colors and flavors, endless things to see in the mall. Todoroki looked sideways at Midoriya, of whom, he was rejoicing watching each stand, marveling at the food, clothes, smells, decorations, of the people who sang Christmas carols, everything.

It was good to have both went out, instead of leaving in the company of the others in his group, since Todoroki had the privilege of witnessing the sweetness of Midoriya's smile just for him, even if it was a little while of his day, but It meant a lot to be by his side like that.

"Look at this, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya put a Santa hat on his head. "How do I look?" He posed, putting his two index fingers at the corner of his lips, sketching a smile.

Todoroki was tempted to tell him that he looked cute, but he didn't, he resisted it, opting to just nod, telling him he looked good.

"I'll take one for me." He laughed mischievously.

Todoroki recalled that Midoriya would dress as Santa in the reunion they would have in the dormitories a day before Christmas Eve, with the intention of leaving with their families.

When he was waiting for Midoriya to buy the Santa's hat, he realized that he bought the entire Santa's outfit, adding that he bought some sweaters that they combined. It seemed odd that he did that.

After buying, Midoriya gave him the bag of sweaters shyly.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki looked at him in confusion, taking the bag in his grip.

"It's for you" He said embarrassed, putting a hand on his mouth.

"What?" He was breathless from the impression.

"They're sweaters that match," he explained, bumping his fingers into each other nervously. "We can use them, if you like…"

"I'd like to" He said gratefully. Midoriya looked at him in surprise, then simply smiled gently. "I'm sorry I can't go to the Christmas Eve reunion."

"It's okay" Midoriya deterred with his hand. "At Christmas I will have the reheat in my house." He cut himself, performing what he just said and gasped in amazement. "No-I don't force you to come to my house! Oh what did I say?" He covered his face with his forearms, his ears were painted red.

"Do you invite me to your house for Christmas?" Todoroki asked excitedly.

Midoriya nodded.

"Yes, I can go" He replied kindly.

Midorita looked up, lowering the forearms of his face, blinking slowly, full of disbelief.

"Really?"

"Of course, Midoriya" He said calmly. "That day I put on the sweater you bought"

"Yes!" He smiled gladly. "I'll wear mine too."

They walked through the rest of the stands, where they ate Takoyaki and then Midoriya found the gifts of Uraraka and Iida.

After acquiring the two gifts, Todoroki recalled the conversation he had with Midoriya in his room, where he cried and held him in his arms. Such lived experience shook him and as he let his mind ponder if the emptiness and sadness he described feeling persisted, and if it persisted, how to intervene to improve his mood.

How to help him?

"Midoriya" He decided to speak.

Midoriya nodded.

"What's up, Todoroki-kun?"

"How have you been?" He questioned intrigued, causing Midoriya to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" He frowned.

"I mean your mood" He clarified. "What you said when we went to your house, if you still feel that way or not"

Midoriya saw him stunned, blinking in leisurely action.

To which Todoroki, he wanted to fix, but he didn't think of any excuse to correct or relax Midoriya's expression.

"I want to help you" He offered, giving him a kind look. "Because I don't like knowing that you suffer, because you worry me a lot, Midoriya, since you have no idea"

A silence arose, one that he did not like, but it caused intrigue and that intrigue, just waiting for Midoriya to speak, or just keep quiet.

Midoriya's thoughts could be many, just like things that sometimes came from his mouth could get stuck in the tip of his tongue and lock.

The premises that Midoriya felt things for him, in his view, were scarce; adding the time they had to meet, which would hardly be a year, and the time that Bakugou had to meet him. It was indisputable to compare it.

"I appreciate you want to help me" He spoke suddenly, in a calm voice. "And my mood has not changed much these days, although I feel happy because it will be Christmas and I can be at home" He said. "You know, it makes me happy to be with you." He giggled nervously, coloring his face a little. "And also with my friends, and what we did the other day in training made me see that I can be a good hero."

"You are a great hero, Midoriya" He broke.

Midoriya locked.

"What?"

"You are a great hero, Midoriya" He repeated bluntly.

"Thank you" He blinked moved.

"I don't want to intrude" He admitted. 'But, in my opinion, you are an innate hero, our partners have their reasons why they have decided to be heroes, among them I have my reasons why I decided to want to be a hero, but you are special, Midoriya" He made a brief pause. "You saved me when nobody else did it, you realized something that nobody noticed that was in me, and you saved me from myself, and that is what makes the difference between our classmates and you." He pointed at him with respect. "You are my hero, Midoriya, since you saved me at the sports festival" Seeing him, Midoriya's eyes were tearing, but he didn't decide to stop saying what I thought of him. "You were born to be a hero, and for me you would still be a hero even if you were born without a Quirk" He smiled at him. "Because you act without thinking about yourself, because you want to save that person who is in danger without thinking about the consequences, that's why for me, you more than anyone in our or group you deserve to be a hero"

"Don't go on anymore" Midoriya sobbed.

"All I say is what I think of you, Midoriya" He clarified, knowing that his words had reached Midoriya, and resulted in crying. "Because I don't want you to doubt your abilities and everything you are valuable"

"I understand" He gestured, releasing a sob, putting his hand on his chest.

"You deserve to be a hero" He said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Never doubt it, Midoriya."

"T-thanks." He smiled with tears still coming out of his eyes. "Thank you Todoroki-kun"In that, there was an explosion at the other end of the mall, causing uproar and screams of fear, thus capturing the attention of the two young people, whose conversation would be forced to be postponed.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** What do you think of this chapter? It's from Todoroki, and the next one too.


	22. Street fight

**"Street fight"**

.

.

.

.

"What was that?" Midoriya asked, bewildered.

"I have no idea" Todoroki replied uncertainly.

"Will it be a villain?" Midoriya peeked, wiping his tears with the backs of his hands.

_I hope not_, Todoroki told himself.

"I don't know" He replied simply. "But whatever it is, we better retire" He suggested, circling Midoriya with his arm, so he would calm down. When they saw him enter, they moved away from the shock.

However the screams grew, and the tumult of people running everywhere, puzzled both men, who lacked little to get out of the mall completely.

Midoriya was the first to react.

"We better deal with this." He turned around, inhaling air, wielding his hands.

"No." He wanted to restrain him, but Midoriya's unquestionable will was greater than his. "We are not professionals"

"A hero enters where no one calls him," he said, looking at him with determination.

Todoroki seeing this, had no choice but to join Midoriya.

"Okay," he said, approving.

He smiled pleased; In that, Midoriya took a red bracelet from his pants pocket and placed it on his wrist.

"What is that?" Todoroki asked, interested.

"It's a gauntlet, it helps to use my power at its highest level" Midoriya replied, starting to devise some strategy. "First, we have to protect people"

"I can do that," he said, pointing to his left side; To this, Midoriya smiled sideways.

"We will try to get people away from danger," he said, starting to run, followed by him, who was looking everywhere for the source of the outbreak.

"I can create a barrier that protects people," Todoroki suggested. "And also reduce damage in the city"

"Perfect!" He winked. "Excellent idea, Todoroki-kun"

Even in disasters, Midoriya always smiled.

Always.

When they reached the origin of the noise, they ran into the villain who destroyed the Christmas stands, causing fires in the premises, driving away people who were possibly happy for the Christmas season before.

Midoriya gasped in realization as he glimpsed the villain, petrified with his mouth open.

"What's wrong, Midoriya?" He asked worriedly.

"It's-it's the slime monster" He articulated, standing with feet apart, arms outstretched, and hands half open.

"Do you know him?"

He nodded slightly.

"He attacked Kacchan" He revealed. "And me too"

"If you've had experience with him," Todoroki assumed. "How do we stop him?"

Midoriya looked at him uncertainly, wrinkling his eyebrows indicating that he was thinking of frenzy, but in what he did the slime monster was faster than them and launched a fierce attack on Midoriya, who flew off towards the building next door, through the window with his back.

"Midoriya!" He shouted in fright; He shook his head, sinking with one knee, creating an ice floor, which expanded to the slime monster that was clumsily clumping down the street, shouting intelligible phrases, but what Todoroki managed to perceive was that he was looking for someone with a powerful Quirk to absorb it.

The ice floor covered the viscous body of the monster, and then he created an ice barrier that covered the building opposite to the one that crashed Midoriya, also protecting civilians.

"You have a powerful Quirk" The slime monster pointed out in a hungry gesture.

Todoroki tensed his jaw.

And as if it were an incredible feat, Midoriya jumped out of the building in one piece, landing with his legs bent at his side.

"Midoriya" Todoroki sighed, relieved to see him unharmed.

"I'm fine" He said, smiling at his. "I think I know how to defeat him, or at least stop him" He rectified, inhaling oxygen.

"Ah! The young man without Quirk!" The enchanted slime monster sang.

He saw him visibly twitch, his features tighten and his hands clenched into fists ready to be crashed to any object that passed him by.

"Todoroki-kun." Midoriya suddenly spoke in a trembling voice.

"Yes?" He turned to see him, starting to create another ice barrier in the other buildings that still guarded people. "Do you know what we will do?"

"Yes" He replied by reflex. "The only way to defeat him is by using a force greater than his"

The slime monster approached them in an aggressive movement, extending its long viscous arm to Todoroki, who protected himself by making an ice barrier in the form of spikes, but did not retain the monster one hundred percent.

"Todoroki-kun, watch out!" Midoriya carried him in his arms and flew off to the opposite end. Todoroki blushed even though he was in a dangerous situation, but his feelings remained intact despite the circumstances already mentioned.

"Thank you" Todoroki said. He saw him nod, meaning he was listening. "How will we defeat him?" He questioned, being carried by Midoriya, being located in the middle part of the building where he was holding him while holding himself on the railing.

How strong Midoriya had become to support his own weight and on top of his own.

"I think we can dehydrate him," Midoriya assumed, jumping to another higher railing with extreme care not to let go. "If you want to use your fire, you can create a spiral that leaves him without oxygen and if oxygen is reduced the volume of its shape will be affected." He jumped again and climbed up to the railing of the building that led to the terrace. "I can take care of him from there."

"Sounds good to me." He agreed to the plan, feeling himself explode for being held in Midoriya's arms. His arms were so strong, despite his fragile appearance.

"Can you make a spiral of fire?" Midoriya tilted to see him, hanging on the terrace with one hand, without taking his eyes off the slime monster that threatened to approach them.

"Of course" He said for sure.

It did not take Midoriya a second to make his response, in which a pendular motion was thrown to the ground, landing with both feet on the barrier he had made when Midoriya was thrown into the building, also sliding down the ice, to then run at full speed activating his Quirk and pass under the slime monster that had barely noticed his movement; In what the monster turned to see them with malice, Midoriya left Todoroki positioned on the other side of the barrier, where he began to make a spiral of fire, allowing the fire to expand and circulate around the monster, who when wrapped by his flames he began to squirm like an insect.

In effect, he was dehydrating him as Midoriya supposed.

The fire came to life, also increasing the volume of its power, completely enveloping the slime monster, which kicked and shouted in relation to the effect that fire had on its physiognomy.

Todoroki looked for Midoriya, waiting for some sign of his presence, but by good luck, he found him in the middle of the street, where the people were evicted, but watched carefully how Midoriya's plan worked.

Todoroki thought that Midoriya looked great in that position, or rather, in all angles and he had yet to see in him.

How cool and cute could a person be? The descriptions would not do Midoriya justice in any feasible way.

When the monster had lost much of its original form, letting out a cry of contained pain, Midoriya ran at an almost imperceptible speed activating the red bracelet that expanded around his right forearm.

He jumped forward in the direction of the monster, at that moment Todoroki stopped using his fire, allowing Midoriya not to be burned with the force in which the fire burned.

Todoroki saw how Midoriya hit the monster using a massive force, sending the monster to fly to the end of the street, stamping brutally between the glass, completely losing its shape.

The monster had stopped moving.

* * *

Midoriya fell to his knees on the floor, impressed.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki ran to his side, worried and eager to be with him. "Are you okay?"

He saw him nod, blinking with bulging eyes.

Suddenly, some people surrounded the scene, including the reports that recorded them with video cameras and cameras.

People praised the feat of the two men for having dealt with a monster that was previously defeated by All Might, and now was defeated by UA students.

Todoroki wanted to give Midoriya full credit, but things turned upside down, taking all his attention, while Midoriya crossed his legs on the floor and began to write in his hero analysis book, muttering.

After a while, some of his classmates appeared with faces of concern, including Bakugou.

What was he doing there? Oh yes, he came because like him, he was in love with Midoriya.

It was obvious that he would come to see if Midoriya was unharmed of everything.

"Deku!" He was the first of his classmates to approach them, drawing Midoriya's attention, who looked at him with wide surprise.

"K-Kacchan!" He was able to articulate, open-mouthed.

"This, are you okay?" He placed both hands on his shoulders, anchoring them with a little force. He gave him a penetrating look.

"Yes-yes" He nodded slowly, frowning, as if he didn't think it was possible for Bakugou to see him if he had been injured in the attack.

"Bastard" He growled, directing his attention to Todoroki. "You better not have been inconvenient in the way of Deku"

"I wasn't" He reiterated indifferently.

"Listen, calm down," Kirishima intervened, putting an arm on top of Bakugou, wanting to diminish his fierce attitude. "Everything is in order, Midoriya is in perfect condition"

The nominee looked up from his notebook, not understanding what was happening, but similarly nodded, ensuring that he was unharmed, and Todoroki was also absent from damage.

"Did you watch us on TV?" Todoroki asked.

Both nodded, and at that moment Uraraka arrived in the company of Iida.

"Deku!"

"Midoriya!" The two friends chanted.

Making the nominee look up again from his notebook, eyeing them strangely.

"Guys" He smiled, glad to see them, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"We came as soon as we saw you and Todoroki-kun on TV" Said Iida in righteousness.

"You looked amazing!" Uraraka flattered, clasping her hands to her chest, taking a small leap.

"Thank you." Midoriya smiled blushing at the compliment.

That said, Midoriya colored to his ears, mumbling nervously.

"Thank you guys," Todoroki broke in, being of help to Midoriya.

"By the way," Kirishima spoke to some degree of bewilderment. "What were you doing outside of school?"

"Christmas shopping" Todoroki mentioned in irony, glancing at Bakugou, who clicked his tongue and accepted the challenge.

As soon as he said that, Midoriya turned around and ran towards the stands, exalting the others.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki muttered, bewildered.

"Deku!" Shouted Bakugou, being the first to run after him.

"Deku!" Uraraka exclaimed and followed by her, Iida and Kirishima called him, but nothing made him come back. Midoriya didn't stop running, so Todoroki recalled that they left their purchases in one of the stands, hidden under the table that was covered with a white tablecloth that could cover the bags.

He followed him along with his friends, but still, Bakugou had been quicker to reach Midoriya, who managed to take the bags under the table, thanking the man, owner of the stand, for his consideration of taking care of his purchases.

"Thank you very much" He said, with a polite nod.

"Yes, that's fine." The booth owner reassured him.

"Stop, Deku." Bakugou hit him on the head, snapping his tongue.

Todoroki arrived with the rest, noting that Bakugou ruffled Midoriya's hair with his right hand, scolding him for being so dumb for everything.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan." Midoriya let out a chuckle, ducking his head as he was treated like that by Bakugou.

"You better have understood" He growled, removing his hand from his hair.

"Yes." He smiled, showing his teeth in a gentle air.

Todoroki did not like to see that. He didn't like it.

However, he noticed that Midoriya was very smiling, holding his shopping bags with a keen attitude.

"Midoriya" he spoke, restricting his disturbance from seeing Midoriya beside Bakugou. The aforementioned, turned his attention to him, nodding.

"Todoroki-kun, I have the bags" He showed them, in stunning aura, causing Todoroki to shudder at such a sight. "We still have to buy my mom's gift."

"Can we go?" His friends anxiously expressed.

Midoriya blushed in shame, mumbling; Todoroki knew that he must hardly be kind to them, because like him, they were his friends. Part of the people who had accepted him for being who he was.

"Yes." He agreed in a good way.

Uraraka and Iida looked at each other enthusiastically, Kirishima glanced at Bakugou, who made a face of disgust at seeing him, but in any case, he didn't object to accompany them, for it was Midoriya. There not even he could intervene,

"Sorry if I didn't let you know I was going to go shopping " Midoriya apologized, bowing his head in distress.

"Midoriya, don't worry" Iida deterred, mechanic.

"Yes, don't worry, Deku," Uraraka laughed nonchalantly, relaxing Midoriya's expression. "We are not offended if you didn't tell us that you would go shopping."

"Really?" He asked uncertainly.

They both nodded, surrounding Midoriya on both sides with their arms.

"That's what friends are for" Uraraka chanted.

"Indeed," Iida added affirmatively.

"I appreciate it very much," Midoriya admitted. "By the way, look at what I bought a while ago" He spoke excitedly, pulling the Santa's hat out of his bag, placing it on his head. "How do I look?" He put two index fingers on each side of the corner of his mouth, showing a bright smile.

Todoroki blushed, not avoiding noticing that Bakugou was red from his ears and his cheeks lit up.

"Ridiculous," Bakugou muttered, turning his head with his arms crossed in resignation.

"Your hat suits you" Iida praised.

"You look cute!" Uraraka complemented with her fists up, making Midoriya blush embarrassed, but he didn't erase the smile from his face or the position of his fingers at the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing bad, Midoriya" Kirishima laughed, friendly.

"I know!" Uraraka said, taking out her cell phone. "I will take a picture of you!"

"Ah! It is not necessary" Midoriya stammered, putting a hand to the back of his neck, brushing his hair.

"Yes it is" She insisted, adjusting Midoriya's pose to the previous one. "Now, smile naturally" She ordered in a determined gesture.

"But-but." He seemed to doubt a second, but he recovered and smiled, looking innocent and tender. "Go ahead, Uraraka-san," He said.

Todoroki smiled as he glimpsed unique scenes where Midoriya's smile was present, not immuted to be seen, or even told anything about his actions, but he didn't deny that he felt discomfort with Bakugou's presence among them, being a annoying presence and somewhat irritating, but quite irritating, of course, both were in love with Midoriya and would fight until the end to have him.

He looked challenging, to which, Bakugou gave him a disdainful look, giving him the appearance that smoke was coming from his hair.

He definitely wouldn't lose against Bakugou.

Definitely.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** A chapter of Todoroki, where he and Midoriya fight the slime monster.

I hope you liked the chapter.


	23. Translucent night

**"Translucent night"**

.

.

.

.

The cold that freezes the veins, pales the eyes that reflected in them a beautiful look that embraces the sky in its splendorous infinity.

The vices that go out in the body when covered by nature, away from bad thoughts, even for a short time that was provided to rest from all reluctance for life.

If he could touch the gentle breeze that felt freezing on contact, he could at least assure himself that it wasn't the end of the fight yet; He had a chance to win.

That was what was going through Todoroki's mind, who, having strayed from the road with his friends, was just watching the night somewhere in the mall.

If he only had the possibility of sharing such a beautiful scenario beside Midoriya, he would not worry about thinking about tomorrow if he were by his side.

With Midoriya things made sense, color and flavor.

If he deviated it was because his mind was not calm, because he thought that Bakugou had better chances of winning, but he also didn't feel comfortable being in the same place that Bakugou was; because every time he saw him, he had ample desire to freeze him and leave him on an iceberg so he wouldn't bother his long-awaited peace.

How much disdain on his part did Bakugou deserve? Everything.

His presence did nothing but fill the patience that he tried so hard to maintain, and yet Midoriya fell to his charms, if it could be called charms, because for Todoroki, Bakugou was an explosive man full of defects. Of course, he didn't rule out that Bakugou had great qualities in terms of combat, or in the studies, since he was one of the best students in the classroom and his reasoning when they were not blinded by his pride, were quite solid and well founded.

Bakugou was a good rival, both in combat and in love. Either way, he was exceptionally good for it.

If there was anything Todoroki hated, it was when Midoriya talked about Bakugou with a sparkle in his eyes, recounting the various reasons why he admired him and insisted that he was his image of what a triumphant hero is.

He thought it was All Might who inspired the image of victory, not Bakugou.

And there, one of the reasons why he was fugitive from his feelings, prisoner of his heart, and isolated from his friends, because his mind was not calm of thoughts.

He was bombarded by harmful thoughts, of course, negative, surrounded by thousands of possibilities to be with Midoriya, and then won thoughts about Bakugou next to Midoriya. And everything became blurry.

He simply feared losing Midoriya.

He received a message after taking more than half an hour in his own thoughts, and when he saw who it was, he decided to read it. It was from Midoriya. He said:

_Todoroki-kun, where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere, are you alright?_

Todoroki took a long, wide breath. He did what he least wanted to do: worry Midoriya unnecessarily.

After a minute of looking at the message in silence, he received another message from Midoriya; He said:

_Please answer, I am worried about not knowing where you are and if you are well._

_If you left for a reason, you can tell me, I will understand, but please respond._

He closed his eyes, squeezing the cell phone in his hand.

How could he be so selfish as to worry Midoriya? How could he?

He opened his eyes, and started typing. Said:

_Midoriya, I'm sorry, I left because I needed to be alone. I'm fine, seriously, I'll see you at the dorms._

That day he was supposed to be only at Midoriya's side, but for reasons of fate, a villain got in his way and on top of that, Bakugou joined them at Christmas shopping without squealing. All because he was also in love with Midoriya.

He wanted to turn off his cell phone so he wouldn't receive any more messages, but Midoriya had answered him right away, and he didn't seem to leave him alone for any reason; He said:

_Tell me where you are? I will go for you, I don't want to leave you alone._

_If it's for Kacchan, he's with me, but I can go find you, without Kacchan, if that's the problem._

What he lacked… Midoriya was with Bakugou, obviously… he would have to leave them alone, but a part of him told him not to leave Midoriya for a long time alone with Bakugou, because knowing how impulsive he was, he would do some imprudence with such to have Midoriya with him.

All he thought was in Midoriya. All his thinking was centered on him.

His whole being longed to be next to Midoriya.

He texted as fast as he could, telling him:

_I am just outside the mall, on the first floor, where there are some bulky trees. The sky looks so clear at night, you'll distinguish it right away, Midoriya._

_I wait for you here._

He concluded that he should not be defeated so easily, only by the presence of Bakugou in the life of Midoriya. A presence for years that they both had to meet and know how they were personality.

It wasn't the end, it just wasn't the end of the war, because Midoriya hadn't said who the person he liked was; Surely, the luckiest person in the world would be the person Midoriya is in love with.

He received a message from Midoriya, saying:

_Okay, we'll go there._

He would have to adapt to Midoriya coming to look for him in the company of Bakugou, or as he said 'Kacchan', that childhood nickname that was not taken away from him. That nickname that determined their relationship of years of knowing each other. That nickname that distinguished him from the rest of the others.

He received another message from Midoriya, which said:

_Don't move, Todoroki-kun, we're almost there._

He read it vehemently, looking at him sideways, but nonetheless he was happy to know that Midoriya would go looking for him and not another of his friends, although he appreciated them a lot, but he already had another feeling for Midoriya. A special preference

When he put the cell phone in his pocket, he looked at the dark and clean sky. In that, a voice that caused him so much intensity, a voice he loved to hear called him with concern.

"Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya ran with his Santa hat on, and his shopping bags in both hands. Following him came, of course, Bakugou with a frown and both hands tucked into his pockets. He rolled his eyes when he saw him. "Todoroki-kun, I finally find you." Midoriya sighed in relief, stopping at his side.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Midoriya dissuaded with his hand, smiling at him unconcernedly. "Everything is fine on my part" He said, making fists of strength.

"You're stupid," Bakugou insulted him, behind Midoriya.

"K-Kacchan!" Midoriya exclaimed in fright.

"How dare you worry Deku like that?" He pointed out, growling at him. "You're supposed to be his friend, right?"

Todoroki looked down, feeling guilty about what he caused by his negative thoughts, and seeing him well, he unnecessarily worried Midoriya about his selfishness. Bakugou was right to tell him those things, so he nodded taking responsibility for his actions.

"I know" He concluded regretfully.

"You should apologize for your nonsense, idiot!" Bakugou growled in disdain. "Don't worry Deku." He shoved him with his right hand.

"Kacchan" Midoriya's eyes widened in surprise, but at the same time moved by Bakugou's attitude. "Thank you." He gave him a grateful smile, to which Bakugou responded with a grunt, hiding the visible blush from his cheeks.

How obvious he was in front of Midoriya.

"Forgive me Midoriya" He bowed. "The next time I need to be alone I will let you know to avoid causing so many problems"

"It's okay" Midoriya stammered, lifting him from his bow. "It's not that bad, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya gave a nervous laugh, trying to dispel the situation.

"Stop, Deku." Bakugou took him by the shoulder and pulled him toward him. "Leave him alone, that's the half and half bastard, always causing trouble for everything." He grumbled, wrinkling his nose.

"But, Kacchan," Midoriya protested, pouting. Bakugou put his hand on Midoriya's face, pulling his cheeks, causing another pout on his face. "K-Kacchan!" He exclaimed in pain.

"Stop screaming so much" He ordered scolding him. "Let's better go, yes? You said you wanted to see the damn fireworks show that will happen in five minutes"

Midoriya stopped dead, blinking with his mouth making an O.

"Oh yes." He raised his head, excited. "Do you want to come Todoroki-kun? There will be a fireworks show at the outdoor mall" He smiled as he said that.

Seeing Bakugou's scornful look, removing his hands from Midoriya's face, but not letting go of him, he clung to his side so he wouldn't let go.

"Sure" He said, wanting to annoy Bakugou, who of course got mad.

"Tsk." He saw him growl in severity, so he smiled sideways.

"Come on, Kacchan." Midoriya smiled affirmatively, causing an aggressive blush at Bakugou, which he caught right away. "Todoroki-kun, come on" He said cheerfully.

"Yes"

How obvious was the explosive boy with Midoriya and he didn't even notice his aggressive blushes in front of him.

Before retiring with them, he gave one last look at the translucent night, seizing strength to move on.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** A chapter of Todoroki I hope and you have liked it.


	24. The time of your encounter

**"The time of your encounter"**

.

.

.

.

He was in the living room in the company of his friends, it was supposed to be a day like any other. Until the emergency transmission appeared by the authorities informing them that there was an attack by a villain named the slime monster, and as soon as they left on camera Deku in the company of no one but the damn bastard of Todoroki.

Bakugou realized the transmission and immediately worried about Deku's well-being, especially when he saw that he flew out to the building and his body went through the window, also breaking the glass into thousands of pieces.

That stupid allowed Deku to get hurt!

Uraraka and Iida approached him with an afflicted expression.

"Let's go for Deku" Uraraka said, breathing heavily.

"Hah?" He spat out.

"We're going to help Midoriya," Iida announced, moving her arms mechanically.

"What do you expect?" He barked, standing up. He was followed by Deku's friends.

"Hey, Bro." Kirishima approached them with the face of wanting to join them.

"What the hell do you want?" He roared in a hurry.

"I'm going with you" He let them know.

"Whatever." He shook his head in denial.

"Maybe Midoriya is in trouble" Continued his friend. "And he needs a hand from us."

"Can you stop talking!" He roared, almost pulling his hair.

"I know you're worried about Midoriya." Kirishima gave him a friendly push. "But don't let your emotions blind your judgment, you have to be calm and rational"

"I'm always calm and rational" He huffed, frowning.

"If you insist" He mocked him.

* * *

Arriving at the street that the authorities announced that it was the attack, he was terrified to see Deku sitting on the floor, making notes in his notebook; Todoroki was standing watching him as the idiot he was.

He ran to his side, shouting at him.

Just when he had Deku in front of him, he froze on his nerves and chose to blame Todoroki, for he had two Quirks and not even a Quirk could protect him. How pathetic can it be to protect Deku?

Then it occurred to Deku to show them his new Santa hat, wearing that adorable smile, highlighting his freckles and clean teeth, and knew he was in danger of being exposed to such a situation.

He insulted Deku as usual, because no matter how things happened, he always looked pretty before his eyes.

To make matters worse, the idiot of Todoroki lost sight of them and Deku was worried about his friend, and he had to help him and be supportive, because otherwise he would not realize that he was the one to be at his side.

Surely Todoroki vanished when he saw him, just as he would have done the same if the situation had been reversed.

He hated Todoroki and knew that hate was mutual.

They separated, so that Iida, Uraraka and Kirishima left on one side, and they both left on the other. Deku's gesture of concern went on longer and he couldn't help comforting him in his aggressive way, despite wanting to hold his hand and hug him to calm him down.

He could have taken advantage of the situation, but he didn't , because it would not be fair for him to be abusive of opportunities like these, in addition, if he won it would be fairly and equitably, not unfairly, but the victory wouldn't be satisfactory.

Once they found the half and half bastard, Deku could finally smile genuinely, since he no longer had the stress on his back making him load.

After resolving that matter, he took Deku with him, who didn't bother or resist him because he took him, since he was excited to see the fireworks show and for nothing in the world he wanted to miss it.

For Bakugou it was impressive to think that it was the same person, who destroyed the slime monster, who caught him and from there he drew the attention of All Might to be his successor. Likewise, it was the same person who was his childhood friend, the one who rescued him from being kidnapped by the league of villains, the one who obtained his provisional hero's license on the first attempt.

If Deku was awesome.

However, as soon as he left his thoughts he noticed that Deku was not by his side, and neither was Todoroki. He had been left alone in the mall.

He grunted and cursed himself for his carelessness.

How did he allow Deku to vanish from his sight?

He ran everywhere, where his mind could direct him, he search and search for Deku among the crowd of people who gathered to watch the show.

_Where are you?_

He cursed himself again because he didn't have Deku's cell phone number on his cell phone, since he thought it was silly to have it, because he didn't see it necessary at the time.

The first thunder of the firework was heard and people burst into joy. Just at that precise moment, he heard 'Kacchan' in the distance, he turned to run towards the origin of the voice and then ran into it.

"Kacchan!" Deku shouted, exhausted and distressed. "Kacchan!" His expression relaxed, and he bent down to catch air. "I finally found you, Kacchan"

"Where the hell did you go?" He demanded to know, raising his voice. He unconsciously sighed relieved to have found him.

"I was distracted by a stand." He apologized, bowing several times apologizing.

"I got it" He complained, growling. "Just once is enough!"

Deku stopped and put himself in normal position.

"Really?" He smiled hopefully.

"What do you think? Idiot!" He growled.

"Oh, that's great." Deku sighed in relief, straining his shoulders, then smiled. "I knew you were kind, Kacchan."

"What nonsense do you say?" He scolded, blushing. But as soon as he said that, Deku was watching with excitement the explosions of the fireworks with astonishment and charm in his eyes. "Deku" He called him calmly, having lowered his nerve and the lack of control that seized him moments ago.

"Hm." He nodded, not taking his eyes off the sky. "What's up, Kacchan?"

He gritted his teeth, his mind blank for not knowing what to say to the nerd, the same nerd who he loved seeing and hearing so much.

"Kacchan?" Deku's huge green eyes looked at him intensely, waiting for what he would say.

"It's nothing" He said resignedly, wanting to look away, but the force with which Deku looked at him was greater than his will.

"Kacchan?" He said again, approaching his side, causing another aggressive blush on his cheeks.

"I said it's nothing" He muttered, feeling his heart stuck in his throat at the edge of coming out of his mouth. "You better focus your attention on those silly explosions" He pointed out with annoyance.

"But it won't be fun if Kacchan isn't at ease." He looked calmly, wanting to help. What he least wanted was to receive help, and worse, help from Deku.

"Don't speak for me" He said, offended, clicking his tongue. Deku took other steps closer to where he was standing. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I want to see you happy" He admitted, smiling friendly.

"I don't need you to pity me" He muttered under his breath.

"No, I don't pity you" He denied alarmed. "Please, Kacchan, I…"

"You what?" He spit annoyed.

"I want to see you happy, Kacchan" He confessed, embarrassed.

"Hah?" He huffed, bewildered, petrified as a statue in front of Deku, and surely Deku did not even consider his situation.

"I-I said something I shouldn't" Deku muttered, shrinking. "I'm sorry." He moved his eyes to the floor.

"Deku" He could say.

The aforementioned looked up, blinking in fright.

Bakugou held out his hand, feeling himself roast of the nerves and the immense heat that emerged from within. His body was combusting.

"Does your hand have something?" Deku asked innocently.

"No, stupid!" He scolded him loudly. Deku cringed in panic.

"I'm-I'm." He muttered trying to apologize.

Again, the nerd assumed he made a mistake.

"Deku," he said with content in his voice, getting his attention again. "I'm asking you to hold hands" He reluctantly confessed. His face felt burning, his body cooking on high heat.

"Eh?" Deku blinked without understanding.

"Forget it." He wanted to lower the hand he offered, but his impulses were greater and he took Deku's hand in his, scaring him even more.

Deku gave a shriek.

"K-Kacchan!" He opened his eyes full of verve, expressing the immense disbelief he felt inside.

"What?" He inquired, about to cook right there. "Are you going to tell me that it bothers you?" He muttered, suppressing the fear that threatened to get out in his voice.

"No, I didn't say that" Deku corrected in total panic. "It's that-it's that"

Bakugou raised a hand to his forehead, sighing overwhelmed.

"Deku" He said resigned. "Don't think I do it to make fun of you" He pointed out, causing him to stop his mumbling. "Or that I do it to take advantage of the situation, or to annoy the half and half bastard."

"Todoroki-kun?" Deku made a questioning gesture.

It was obvious that he didn't know the feelings of the half and half bastard.

"Yes, who else can I be talking about?" He faced, squeezing the grip of his hand.

"Hehe," Deku laughed, with red cheeks.

"What are you laughing at now?" He shouted angrily. "You are always laughing at everything, Deku! I'm desperate not to know what's going on in your head" He admitted frustrated. "It bothers me not knowing what you think…"

"Kacchan?" Deku turned to see him, attentive.

"Don't see me." He hid his head away from his gaze. "I don't want you to see me like this"

"But, Kacchan"

"Enjoy the show" He said shaking his head. "Enjoy it, Deku, I'll be with you until we return to the bedrooms."

"Em." He saw him doubt.

"Please enjoy it." He swallowed and with it, a little of his pride. "I know how you like to see things like that, Deku." He rubbed his neck with his other hand, trying to take courage and keep talking.

"Do you remember?" He asked, blinking curiously.

"Yes" He replied under his breath. "Okay? I remember all the things you liked when we were kids" He boasted. "Now, look at the show that is already going to end and if you don't see everything, you'll be sad"

"He ..." He laughed nervously.

"Stop laughing" He yelled, flushed to the gut, but without letting go of Deku's hand, which soon entwined her in his and they stayed that way until the end of the show.

He, instead of watching the show, looked at something better, and that was Deku, his companion, his childhood friend, the boy he liked, and hoping he was his future companion for the rest of the way.

Feeling that they intertwined his fingers, he felt safe at that moment, but he didn't say he would be if he didn't know Deku's feelings. No one but Deku knew them and he wouldn't rebel them; because knowing him, he would keep quiet, out of things, and at the least expected moment he would confess his feelings.

The question that hung around his head endlessly was: Who Deku likes?

Who is the lucky one that makes Deku's heart pound?

Who is he?

Bakugou wanted to know, he wanted to know who was the person who made Deku feel in love.

Anyway, at that precise moment, he had Deku in his hand, but the next day, who knows if he would be the person that Deku wanted to take by the hand and intertwine his fingers on his own and always walk together.

The intrigue grew and with it, the feeling he felt for Deku.

It was exhaustive, but he didn't deny that he liked the challenges and he would win this challenge for the love of Deku.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.**What do you think of the chapter? This is from Bakugou.


	25. Without inconsistencies

**"Without inconsistencies"**

.

.

.

.

When the fireworks were over, Bakugou took Deku with him on the way back, obviously, without leaving his friends behind (out of respect for Deku, not because he wanted to).

"Kacchan," Deku told him, eyeing him when they were back.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Did you like the show?" He asked excitedly.

"Hah?" He snapped getting nervous. Seeing that Deku was still watching him, he had no choice but to say something: "Yes, whatever"

"Good" He said happily.

"Shut up" He roared angrily.

Deku shrugged, ducking his head, intimidated.

"I'm sorry" He muttered under his breath.

Bakugou felt bad for yelling at him, and decided to lower his voice.

"Deku, the show was fine" He replied. "But I prefer you to be happy."

That said, Deku blushed and his eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Kacchan!" He let out a sigh.

"What?" He muttered complainingly. "I just told the truth, or what? You wanted me to lie?"

Deku shook his head, speechless.

"I'm not making fun of you" He admitted, correcting his previous behavior. "I just like being with you, Deku." By now, Bakugou's face was so red it looked like tomato, and his ears burned; in that, he lowered his hand trying to take his, but Deku was muttering. "Oi!" He shouted to get his attention, which was beneficial as he watched him writhing in fright.

"Kacchan ..." he said in a voice.

"I ... well ... I ..." He cursed inside thanks to his damn ineptitude to say what he wanted to convey. Deku's eyes widened, peering at him, making the situation worse, since the intensity that Bakugou felt corrupted him on the inside in such a fine line that it would break at the slightest friction. "I want us to hold hands" He confessed, waving at him.

"Huh?" Deku blinked blushing. "K-Kacchan!" He was able to articulate with difficulty.

Bakugou looked at him sideways, feeling himself collapsing from his nerves when he said something so out of his personality, and how not, if it was him, someone who has his eyes set on the goal of being the world's number one hero, to overcome the very All Might.

"I'm serious, Deku" He boasted blushing, clenching both hands in the form of fists.

"Eh?" Deku shrugged, blinking fast. "I don't understand" He muttered under his breath.

"It's okay" He muttered loudly. "If you don't want to, it's fine." His face expressed a sadness to see himself in that position of being between a rock and a hard place, between going straight with the nerd or letting it pass as if nothing. However, letting things happen as if nothing mattered to him was already beginning to not work, because it no longer gave him the satisfaction of letting things happen when it was the nerd. And he always let all the opportunities in relation to the nerd pass by his pride that completely blinded his judgment.

"But, Kacchan" The nerd meant, petrified by the murderous look he gave him, feeling like he was running from his nerves.

"Shut up!" He barked in a trembling voice, frightening Deku. "Deku, I don't want to bother you, okay? Just." He paused, allowing himself to approach him a few steps. "I want to be with you." His voice came out tiny, trembling, while his body was at high temperature.

Deku looked down, looking thoughtful, however the red of his cheeks did not dissipate, moreover, it increased and could even be said to have escaped a drop of sweat.

"I-I also want to be with you, Kacchan" He confessed with the small voice almost inaudible.

"W-what?" He snapped in shock, feeling himself burning in flames. "Deku, are you serious?"

He saw him nod slowly, flushed from his cheeks and his eyes closed with embarrassment.

"Em, can I hold your hand?" He asked, having armed himself with courage again. "I won't be aggressive, I swear" He admitted, seeing Deku's eyes doubt his intentions.

"Kacchan…" Deku stretched out his trembling hand, leaving it suspended in the air.

Bakugou noticed this and quickly took Deku's hand in his, feeling about to boil from the heat his body was experiencing, being a strange sensation to what he usually used to feel, but he didn't deny that it was pleasant, warm and effusive. He was beginning to worship the heat of Deku's hand.

"Nerd, if you feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to tell me" He muttered in a calm tone.

"Eh?" He blinked in surprise. "No-no, Kacchan." He smiled nervously. "I'm fine" He said.

"I won't get mad!" He stated rude.

"I didn't say anything, Kacchan," Deku stumbled.

"Ah" He sighed, blushing.

"Actually, no-it doesn't bo-bother me, Kacchan," Deku muttered, in a trembling voice.

"Hah?" He said in a breath.

Deku smashed his gaze against the ground, breathing agitatedly with his face that reflected a warm pink, which symbolized the soft heat that his hand conveyed in Bakugou's.

He, on the other hand, sought to intertwine his fingers with his, of which he allowed it, also intertwining his hands.

Bakugou felt himself burst, explode, in a sway of sensations that were in the same tune, wrapping in a turbulence of emotions that became strong feelings for the nerd.

His beloved nerd.

He never expected that intertwining his hand with Deku's was one of the best things that had happened to his barely sixteen years of age. Either way, his feelings were stacked in relation to the cute nerd.

However, Bakugou occasionally looked at Deku when he didn't notice his intense gaze, and when he looked at him he blushed. Deku was so cute, so but so cute that the words to describe him thoroughly didn't exist, on the contrary, he had plenty of reasons to complement his warmth as a person.

Deku always so cute, so tame, so gentle, and warm with him, a person who didn't deserve Deku's kindness; He didn't even deserve Deku's compassion to be the one who rescued him from the villain league.

"Kacchan," Deku said, rocking his head from side to side.

"What do you want?" He muttered complainingly.

"Do I speak to others to see them at the bus stop?" He asked doubtfully.

What? No, he didn't want to be in the company of his friends, he wanted to keep walking with Deku, holding hands.

He unconsciously shook Deku's hand, startling him in fright at such a gesture.

"K-Kacchan!" He exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest.

"No" He said tiredly.

"Eh?" Deku wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "No, what? Kacchan"

"I don't want your stupid friends to come" He grumbled, grimacing with his lips.

"W-why not?" Deku asked, eyeing him curiously.

"What is not obvious?" He inquired offended.

"What thing?" Deku looked at him in extreme confusion.

"Well, I want to spend more time with you, idiot!" He admitted annoyed.

"No, Kacchan I didn't know," Deku said sadly.

"What stupidity you don't know?"

"That you wanted to be with me," Deku remembered, sketching a shy smile.

"You finally understand" He growled wrathfully. "Deku, you are usually too innocent to understand things" He complained, embarrassed.

"Hehe." He laughed mischievously.

"Again you laugh" He said angrily, scaring Deku, who stood up, dodging his gaze, blushing little.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan."

"Please" He breathed in resignation. "Don't apologize"

"But"

He put his hand up, silencing him immediately.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Deku" He clarified, getting out of his own pride for the good of the nerd. "You never do…" His face began to cook, letting his words hang by a thread. Floating through the atmosphere.

"Thanks, Kacchan," Deku said suddenly. Bakugou bothered with that.

"Why do you thank me?" He wrinkled the gesture. "I didn't say something to thank you, you stupid Deku!"

"Kacchan" Deku muttered his nickname with tenderness, smiling at him with great warmth, such that he left him unable to continue functioning.

"What do you want, Deku?"

"I'm happy to be with Kacchan," Deku laughed in bliss.

"Hah?" He dropped the jaw of surprise. "Deku"

"While we're together" He interrupted, showing him one of his warmest smiles since he met him. "The place doesn't matter"

That phrase was said by Deku when they went out to the theater that time, but he paid no attention, since his nerves were greater than his attention span.

However, that phrase sat on his head and somehow he remembered it, but he didn't know where it came from or how it came from, and now he knew who originated that phrase so significant to him.

_While we're together, the place doesn't matter, huh? _He said smiling sideways, his heart beating effusively in joy. Pure joy. _I like how it sounds._

"Deku" He dared to call him. He nodded. "While we're together, the place doesn't matter" He said.

"Kacchan," Deku smiled moved, squeezing his hand entwined with his.

And so they both went together to the dorms, Bakugou holding Deku's hand entwined, in which the nerd nodded in sleep, giving up shortly after sitting on the bus to sleep. His head falling to Bakugou's shoulder, who received him with open arms, and who was he to say no?

In that, he tightened his grip on Deku's hand, clinging to the heat of his hand, hoping he would be the person Deku was in love with.

He sighed overwhelmed.

If he only knew…


	26. I'll treat you better

**"I'll treat you better"**

.

.

.

.

"Deku" Bakugou called him after waking him on the bus.

"Tell me" He nodded, yawning.

"Where did you get that red bracelet?" He asked, showing interest in it, since that was the hand he held intertwined with his.

"This" Deku raised his hand, looking at the bracelet with admiration. "Do you remember Melissa Shield?"

And who was that girl? In truth, he didn't remember who she was or where Deku knew her, but whatever it was, it irritated him to know that a girl had given Deku a gift.

"No" He replied sourly, holding Deku's hand with a sense of belonging. To this, Deku blinked blankly, as if unaware of explaining who she was.

"It was the time we went to Island I" He explained shyly. "Well, she gave me this full gauntlet." He showed it again, without letting go of his hand. "But-but it broke into battle, and I-I wanted to have her again."

"Why?" He muttered angrily. He didn't understand how it was that a red bracelet was so special to Deku. Didn't he like a man in his classroom taller than him and with a powerful quirk? But, Deku never lied. What did this mean?

"To help control my power" He admitted. "To be able to use it without restricting myself"

"And that's why you wear that bracelet?" He replied complainingly, wrinkling his eyebrows. "I don't understand, what does that bracelet have that you can't do? If you already control your power, you made it yours"

"I know" He said, stuttering with his feet, for the same reason he caught him between his arm, thanks to him holding him by the hand.

"Careful, idiot!" He scolded him furiously, not with Deku, but for the girl who gave him that red bracelet.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Deku, surprised.

"Don't be so clumsy with your feet, useless" He warned, but despite his harsh words, he didn't dare to let go.

"T-Thank you, Kacchan." He laughed nervously.

"Don't thank me, useless" He hissed, daring to cling to Deku's small body with his arm, pulling him closer to his. He felt him tremble with fear. "I won't do anything" He said, blushing to his ears, his heart ripped out. He was aware that perhaps he was scaring Deku by his sudden gesture, since in the past he was always aggressive with him; Besides, what could he do to make Deku understand his intentions towards him?

"K-Kacchan?" Deku shivered, getting small in the grip of his arm.

"I won't hurt you" He said quietly.

"What-what are you doing?" His voice was trembling, and Bakugou felt him shudder and managed to perceive the rapid beating of his heart resonating with intensity.

"I…" His voice cut off, due to the nervousness that seized him and if he clung to his body, perhaps he would lose his head. "I don't like to know you have something from a girl" He admitted jealously. That said, Deku visibly paralyzed, so he managed to hug him from behind, using his other arm to reinforce his grip.

Deku gave a drowned scream of fear, emanating a degree of heat from his body and that heat led to him holding him harder.

"It's important" Deku muttered, intimidated.

"Why is it important?" He demanded to know, roughly. "If the power you have already you made it yours, I have seen it several times. I don't understand why you need that device, Deku."

"I can't control it" Deku muttered helplessly.

"Yes you can" He insisted. "When we fought in ground Beta, you controlled it very well. You don't need that bracelet!" The latter sounded disdainful. "What can't you control?"

He heard a slight sob coming from Deku's mouth, which caught his attention, making him open his eyes in amazement.

"Deku?" He turned him forward, seeing that he was indeed tearing, shrugging, shivering.

"I can't control it" He said again in a hoarse crying voice. "I need a lot to control it."

"What does that mean?" He snapped worried.

"I barely control 15% of my power" Deku confessed, hiccuping, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "I-I couldn't have defeated the slime monster with 15% of my power." He hiccuped again . "I'm useless"

"No" He denied fervently. "You're not useless, Deku"

His eyes looked at him with dread, resentment and extreme pain that gripped his pupils. He let out a sobbed sob, lowering his head.

"But, you-you" He said disconsolately.

A wave of guilt surrounded Bakugou, who knew that much of Deku's insecurities were because of him, because of his selfishness. His harsh words were the cause of the thousands of problems that were going on in the nerd's head, it was the pain he confessed in their date to the movies. He was the cause of Deku's tears.

"I'm sorry" He mused sincerely, though his voice came out rough from the emotion contained in him. This noticed Deku, who looked up in wide amazement.

"Eh?" He whined, his face disengaged.

"I'm so sorry" He repeated regretfully, expressing sadness concentrated his eyes. "It was never my intention to hurt you the way I did, I was the worst idiot."

"K-Kacchan…" Deku issued, crying again.

"Please forgive me" He continued in great guilt. "You are not a useless Deku, you are Izuku Midoriya." He spoke his name gently. "I am not a gentle person with you, or with anyone, but for you, I will change for good" He said, feeling a lump in his throat. "I want to change my way of treating you because I want to treat you well." He rested his hands on Deku's forearms, pressing gently with his fingertips.

"I forgive you, Kacchan" He said in a sob, exalting him from his sentimental monologue.

"What?" He coughed under guard.

"I-I forgive you"

"Yes, I heard you." He interrupted. "Well, you surprised me" He admitted, trying futilely to smile at him. "I thought you might never forgive me for what I did to you in the past," He corrected, allowing himself to show the fear he refused to show so much.

"It's-it's because you are, Kacchan" He muttered rampant, causing a blush on Bakugou's cheeks, who was surprised again by Deku's confession.

"Deku" He sighed, taken by the feeling, and threw himself into his arms. "I really regret what I did to you." His throat was rough. "I will protect you, don't worry, I know you can control your power as it gives rise"

"Kacchan" Deku hugged him back with his trembling arms, wrapped him warmly in his embrace. "I appreciate it very much" He said sincerely. "Very much"

"I really appreciate you forgiving me." He confessed in a relaxed sigh. "I will treat you well, I will strive to make it happen" He said, inspired, tightening the hug between them a little more. "Just as you will strive to control better your power, I will strive to treat you well."

In that, Deku laughed softly, sounding like music to his ears.

"What are you laughing at?" He inquired.

"I am happy" Deku said loudly. "Thanks, Kacchan." He hugged him tighter, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy!" He continued laughing softly.

Bakugou blushed when he felt Deku's head resting on his shoulder, while he held him tightly in his arms, imprisoning him under his protection.

The fresh air from the entrance of the bedrooms did not bend the warmth they shared in that hug, even if someone could see them in that exchange, he no longer cared how they saw him around Deku, as long as he had him by his side, The rest could disappear.

"I'm happy too" He admitted. "To be with you, Deku"

* * *

"Well" Deku played with his fingers anxiously. "Thank you for bringing me to my room, Kacchan." He smiled kindly.

Bakugou had accompanied Deku to his room, just as he told him, and since he was a man of his word, it was obvious that he would fulfill his commitment.

"Yes." He shook his head in affirmation.

"Can I show you something?" He dared to tell him.

He blinked under guard, but nevertheless, he didn't refuse the nerd's proposal.

"Let's see" He replied.

Deku told him to enter his room, to which he went behind him accepting the invitation. When they had entered, Deku pressed a button on the red bracelet, which spread throughout his forearm.

Bakugou opened his eyes in amazement.

"Oh, I remember" He remembered remembering the face of the girl who was in the company of Deku on Island I. "She's the blonde girl with blue eyes."

"Yes." Deku showed him the full gauntlet looking at him with respect and admiration, and he noticed an undeniable gleam in his eyes. There he knew that it was not love he felt for her, but mere admiration. "She sent it to All Might first, so he could pass it on to me."

Bakugou began by joining the pieces of the puzzle that concerns the nerd, and everything that surrounded him lately, no longer feeling excluded from his life as he did before. He sighed in relief, relaxing his shoulders.

"Was it the time you went out with the half and half?" He supposed serious.

He nodded.

"Melissa Shield sent it to me and All Might handed it to me here at school" He continued speaking in frenzy. "It was incredible, and it works just as I remember it, and the feeling that my power is not restricted is more liberating to be able to use the One For All with all certainty that I will be able to moderate the amount I use of power." He clasped his hands. "With the slime monster, I simply used 30% of my power"

"The 30%?" He muttered blinking incredulously.

"Eh, yes." He put a hand to his head, rocking it. "I still can't believe it." He laughed wistfully.

Bakugou didn't fully assimilate that Deku's power was so great that with only 30% he could defeat a villain as viscous and difficult to deal with as the slime monster was. Unfortunately, he recalled the sensation of when he was imprisoned in the viscous body of the creature, the feeling of suffocation and impotence of wanting to get out of that temporary prison that took his life.

_How amazing is Deku_ he thought in admiration. _He always has been…_

"I've talked a lot, haven't I?" Deku issued awkwardly, closing his eyes embarrased. "Forgive me Kacchan, I took minutes of your precious time."

_And I was the stupid one who didn't admit that Deku has been, is, and always will be amazing._

"Don't worry" He dissuaded, to his surprise, calm down. "You are amazing just the way you are, Deku" He said, blushing, emitting heat from his body for the same.

Deku opened his eyes, blushing.

"T-thanks" He muttered, moved. "You are amazing too, Kacchan."

_Not as much as you,_ he told himself.

"I know." He made a face of superiority. "But I still have a long way to go to be the best."

"I know you'll be the best Kacchan," Deku complemented, in admiration. "You always have been for me."

"Well" he emitted without words, because the blush on his cheeks threatened to make him sweat completely.

"Thank you very much for everything" He conjured gently. "Really, I appreciate talking to you, Kacchan, as you have no idea." He put a hand on his chest, clinging to his shirt. "I feel we can get along very well in the future."

What did Deku mean when he said that?

_Don't tell me, that…_ The person he likes is the half and half bastard ?!

"Kacchan?" Deku glanced at him worriedly, approaching his face to inspect him.

"Don't get close right now." He looked away, turning his head to the side of the door, ready to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Are you all right?" Deku's uneasy voice shook him, and resigned to him meant a supernatural effort. He turned to see Deku again, unhappy for his confession. "What happened, Kacchan?" His soft hand placed it on his forehead, and he let himself be touched, since every brush on the nerd's side was enough to send him flying to another universe. So gentle was his touch that he intoxicated him subtly. "You can tell me what's wrong with you, Kacchan, I won't judge you" He said, wanting to be supportive.

_How cute_, he thought when he saw his expression of desire to help him.

"What did you mean when you said we will get along very well in the future?" He asked uncertainly, even though his voice came out rough.

Deku's gesture became doubtful, and it was a tender face, for the tenderness of seeing Deku doubt or even smiling, made his heart flutter every time he had a view of it.

"I want us to get along always" He said hopefully.

"I see" He said with relief, feeling less burden on his back. In that, he decided that it was better to let the nerd sleep, since the next day they would have classes and he didn't want the nerd to be tired. "Well, I'm leaving." He turned and left his room, assuring himself that there was a lot of ground to go.

For now, he was honest with Deku apologizing for his aggressive behavior during the years he did. He openly admitted that Deku had the right not to accept his apologies, but even so, he did not.

What was missing now was to keep his word and treat him gently, as it should have been from the very beginning they met.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** What do you think of the chapter? A little longer than the previous one, I still plan the end.


	27. Every time I see you

**"Every time I see you"**

.

.

.

.

The morning before December twenty-four, Bakugou took off the blankets to get ready for the meeting they would have between their group before the others split their paths with their families.

He forced himself to get along well, since Deku would surely be pretty in his Santa costume, and somehow impressing him or catching his attention was one of his intentions.

He was embarrassed to remember the fact that he asked for forgiveness, drastically reducing his pride, because of the regret he was overwhelmed by his mistreatment in relation to the boy he liked.

He visited, and before he left, he looked in the mirror again and when he saw that he looked shiny, he left satisfied with his appearance.

He hoped his day would be rewarding, compared to the other days Todoroki meddled in Deku's life; he hated the presence of the half and half, but he did not hate him in the extreme, simply his feeling towards him was one of indifference.

He came into conflict every time he saw Todoroki near Deku, and that conflict gradually increased, as did the unpleasant sensations that swept inside him when both men conversed animatedly anywhere he caught them.

He went out to breakfast, together with his group of friends, since he would not see them in the next few days and found nothing wrong with them, because he did not deny that he liked his friends, but he would never admit it.

His breakfast was good, because he listened to the stories of his friends who were excited to leave with their families, but were also excited to see Deku disguised as Santa, since they were made to look adorable with the outfit adorning his Beautiful face and extolling her curly hair.

Bakugou thought the same: Deku would look pretty cute with the costume, although in his eyes the nerd always looked cute no matter what he wore.

After breakfast, he went to his room to study, because he was be the number one student, even though he would be on vacation, he was not allowed to neglect his position.

After studying two hours without stopping, he heard hasty steps in the corridors of his apartment, clicked his tongue in indifference, since the sound of the footsteps frustrated him to the skull.

A damn annoyance the noises of others.

He closed the book and notebook, and put away his study supplies, grimacing in disgust, in what was organized and cleaned the desk of his work area.

He sighed overwhelmed, arching his shoulders and taking them forward, hunching his back in laziness and grave disdain for the noise of others.

Each rumble of the steps caused a stab in his eardrums, a stab that haunted his listening and increased his bad mood in a serious attitude.

Without specifying it better, he opened the door as soon as someone knocked. Kirishima was waiting for him on the other side of the door with his characteristic frown and his carefree face.

"What do you want?" He inquired, twisting his facial gesture.

"It's time." He let him know.

"Of what?"

Kirishima approached in complicity, putting a hand in secret.

"Midoriya will appear in disguise" He whispered gesturally. "We already have the Christmas tree, the food and the music ready for the meeting." When he saw that Bakugou said nothing to him, he added: "Do you not want to see Midoriya in his disguise?"

Bakugou swatted him on the head, growling at him with a piranha gesture.

"Shut up" He hissed.

"Bro, don't be ashamed" He pointed out, without any pain from his blow. "I know you want to see Midoriya in disguise."

"I didn't say anything" He snorted, with a slight blush sitting on his cheeks.

Kirishima didn't seem to care about his attitude, so he laughed mockingly.

"As you say, rough boy" He said in reference to his words. "Your always so honest with your feelings."

"What did you say?" He roared, raising a hand creating a flurry of small explosions.

"Nothing." Kirishima shook his hands in denial. "Will you come or not, then?"

"Of course I'll come." He stomped, twisting his lip.

"That'That's what were talking about" He raised a fist. "Go for your man, bro"

"Hah?"

"Claim what is yours" Continued his friend, motivating him in his own way. "Midoriya is yours, Bakugou"

"Tsk" _Of course he's mine_, he snorted in his mind.

"Don't worry." He slapped his shoulder. "Midoriya has no reason to reject you"

"I got it" He said. "You don't have to tell me more things"

"Midoriya is so cute" His friend sighed in mock love. "With his freckles, his huge green eyes, his delicate voice"

"Stop that," Bakugou scolded him over his shoulder, because he was already walking down the hallway of the bedrooms heading to the living room, followed by his lazy friend.

"And his dreamy smile." He sighed again.

"Stop talking about Deku like that." He complained scornfully. "It bothers me a lot."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Who said I'm jealous?" He snorted.

"Oh." He looked scared, but burst into laughter seeing his red ears. "I'm afraid of your sincerity"

"Can you stop bothering me?" He grunted with ruffled skin.

"I don't think it's possible." He snorted carelessly.

"I will kill you if you continue like this." He threatened in contemptuous attitude. "You already tired me"

"Oh, don't say that." He shook his head. "I don't think Midoriya will hate you if you're more affectionate to him, on the contrary, he'll love you if you treat him well." He clasped his hands together.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Midoriya would greatly appreciate it if you treated him well" Suggested his friend.

_I know that_, he told himself as a reminder, _I already let him know that I would treat him well._

"Yes, yes" He hissed. "It's okay." He clicked his tongue.

"It's very clear that you care" Said his friend bothering him.

"Agh" He complained, taking a hand to the bridge of his nose, ducking his head slightly. "If I admit that I care, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes" Kirishima laughed.

"I care, then" He admitted with his face expressing shame.

"You say it to say something"

"No" He snapped. "I care because it's about Deku" He said quietly, because they were still in the halls. "Okay?"

"Finally you say something sincere." He waved his arms in the air. "It was already happening to me that you would never admit anything from you when it comes to Midoriya, if Todoroki is also behind him."

"Don't mention that bastard to me," Bakugou spat, inhaling sharply. "It's a waste of my time to hear that name"

"But Todoroki loves Midoriya," said his friend.

"And that what?" He said. "What happens with his life is none of my business"

"And if he meddles with Midori"

"I exploded his face to infinity" He interrupted, obscuring his face.

"That's better." He approved. "You are already accepting your feelings freely"

"Well, now." He twisted the gesture. "Leave me with those things, right? I can take care of being with Deku"

"Oh, boys," Uraraka appeared in front of them, followed by Iida. "Hello" She waved.

"Uraraka" Kirishima changed his mocking expression to a little shy and withdrawn. Bakugou smiled sideways. His friend was so obvious that it was sad. "Are they coming to the meeting?"

"Yes" She replied enthusiastically.

"Midoriya is ready," Iida added proudly. "We haven't seen him yet, but he sent us a message saying he'll be in the room in five minutes"

Bakugou's heart rumbled eager to see Deku, to glimpse his figure and his presence encompass all the eyes of others.

"Let's see how Midoriya will look" Kirishima snorted.

"Nice, as always," Uraraka replied in admiration. "If Deku looks cute with everything he wears"

"I don't admit it much," Iida replied, straight. "But, Midoriya is considered the cutest in the group, despite whoever weighs him"

"Indeed" Kirishima exhaled, glancing at Bakugou with mockery, to which he responded with a grim look.

"Stop talking about the nerd" He hissed, wrinkling his nose. "It's annoying that they say things like that he is" cute "when in reality he is not"

"Yes it is" Uraraka protested. "Bakugou, don't speak badly about Deku"

"He does it because he is sad to be honest" Kirishima chanted, elbowing him in apparent complicity. Bakugou in response, gave an abrupt push to his friend with irritation.

"Stop bothering!" He yelled, growling.

"You see?" He pointed out smugly. "That's Bakugou, don't let his attitude affect you."

"Well," Uraraka looked at him resentfully, Iida looked at him doubtfully, but quickly let it pass.

"I recognize that you have made Midoriya happy," Iida admitted.

"You see, Bakugou?" Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder. "Midoriya has you in high esteem and nobody can take your place"

"It's true," Uraraka intervened, without erasing the resentful gesture directed at him. "Deku talks a lot about you after the incident with the slime monster"

Bakugou smiled inside, floating in a pool of smiles bathed in the sweetness of the nerd, although he believed himself a lousy man to get his affections, now the feeling of pride invaded him as when he learned that Todoroki got angry with him, the time he had his date with Deku.

And then a suggestive image arose in his mind: the time he held hands with Deku. The warm sensation of intertwining your fingers and possessing your delicate touch among the aggressive yours.

How fragile could a contact be when you held it unwilling to let it go from your hands? It was strange to realize that he had the privilege of holding Deku's hand.

The conversation concluded when everyone took a seat in the room, surrounded by their companions and the warm atmosphere that invaded their nostrils in the sweet smells of the cakes and the sweets that rested on the table, ready to be devoured.

Christmas songs sounded from Jirou's horn, the tree had been decorated by the girls, among other things.

Everyone was gathered, all that was missing was Deku.

Bakugou rubbed his fingers together, not admitting that he was irrevocably nervous about having the honor of seeing his eyes on Deku.

As soon as he expected it, some awkward steps came from the hall, indicating that they were from Deku, since everyone was waiting for him in their seats, or standing.

In that, Deku appeared with his Santa outfit, completely flushed with shame, closing his eyes tightly, and his entire body shaking, embarrassed to see his companions watching him intensely.

Cheers shouted at him, clapping him for his feat, however, Bakugou was visibly petrified from his place, clenching the jaw of the print, rubbing his fingers harder and his heart was beating at full speed, his stomach was fluttering and his throat was throbbing. Hill.

How cute the nerd looked!

"That's it, Midoriya." Some of them chanted excitedly.

Deku nodded walking with static, one could say nervously, and then, it was not easy to deny it, since it was too noticeable to see him in his robotic movements in the direction of the Christmas tree.

"Will you give us the presents?" Uraraka questioned, shaking hands.

"This one, yes." Deku shook his head, for he was holding a wrapped red bag on his back.

"Yes!" The boys joined the shouts, and the girls kept taking pictures.

"The first is for" And so on, Deku gave him a gift for each of his classmates with a respectful procedure.

Bakugou received some sports socks from who knows who the idiot who organized the gifts would have been and gave them labels for Deku to do the job of delivering them with his adorable costume.

The only thing missing was to relive what he witnessed when he was with the nerd holding hands.

Relive it to never let it go.


	28. Eyes far away from my contact

**"Eyes far away of my contact"**

.

.

.

.

After Deku distributed the gifts to each of the students in group 1A, the girls piled up to take pictures with him separately, causing aggressive blushes in the poor nerd, who didn't know how to handle the situation because of his nervousness to deal with girls. Bakugou was aware that Deku was not good at dealing with girls, especially those who came close to him, but he was very bothered to see him surrounded by his classmates; those girls seemed to have ulterior motives for the nerd and that didn't give him a good hunch, since Deku was so pure that he wouldn't even notice the difference if a pack of dogs wanted to lick his entire face.

Sometimes his purity could bring problems to the nerd, and no matter how insignificant his problems were, they would remain because of the kindness of the nerd for anyone in group 1A.

He contemplated when he could the huge green orbs of Deku, the way they turned when they smiled, or when he became uncomfortable with a comment he didn't understand; they were so many forms that charged his eyes that bristled his skin.

They gave him wishes to be able to contemplate his eyes under the blanket of stars, and lose himself in the trance of seeing them light up in the distance as something unattainable. Deku's warm gaze made him feel like he was at home, in a safe place where evil and pain could not approach him.

Deku's eyes looked like immense crystals that reflected the beauty of the sea and its dangers, resembled crystals so pure and unique that no one stood up to its intense splendor.

How unique could a pair of green eyes be for him that kept the secrets of the universe in their immensity. The secrets that silenced sensations that would make him fly in a hundred landscapes of irrevocable beauty. How unique were Deku's eyes to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bastard Todoroki got close to Deku, and the two began to talk. He saw that the nerd's eyes lit up happy to talk with the half and half, and who knows why he did it, or whatever happened between those two the past few days that led to those beautiful eyes of Deku lit up with just Todoroki's presence in front of them.

It resembled a horrendous scenario, an unseemly horror settling in the pit of his stomach, and that taste causes him mere discomfort, mere solely. A riddled discomfort, which was nothing pleasant, it was uncomfortable to suffer.

He gave Todoroki a murderous look, who returned a mocking look, as if having Deku on his side was an advantage. Well, it was an advantage to have the nerd on his side, especially if the two fought for his affections, but they were not enough reasons to speculate that Todoroki had won the war.

The war was just beginning, or at least it was going to a midpoint, there was still a long way to go for Deku's feelings to be confessed.

It was still missing for the war to end.

Although time could be undone as grains of sand, or a fist of salt in your hands that gradually disappeared from your contact, the feeling was similar for him to feel. What he testified was that his love for the nerd was real, that is, they were true feelings, not mere lies or his pride hurt for not having the nerd's attention behind him, no, none of that, it was much greater than scales that had his personality supposedly deciphered. If they thought they knew him, they would know enough to believe without speculating much that his feelings were totally real and that the trajectory that led to the path of hugging Deku, giving up was not considered an option for him to agree.

Although there were girls who admired him for being so cool for everything, they didn't know him at all to respect the love he had for his beloved nerd. They found no guesswork to decipher his rough personality, or his cruel rudeness to deal with people, rather than admire him later for being attractive or an explosive boy. Nothing else.

And if he kept quiet and didn't tell them anything about it, it was because he already knew his intentions towards him. If he wasn't as dumb as he was labeled, that is, if he was the best, how to cross him out of stupid when he had first place in the UA entrance exam.

He huffed, twisting his lip in disdain, crossing his arms in his seat with the face of few friends.

It was not as if Deku hated him, or had taken an idea from his talk the other day, but the distance between them increased from that day and in a very strange direction; in a way, it was as if Deku evaded him, although perhaps the thing was not going that way, but Deku was like an open book. His facial expressions and eyes always gave him away.

Deku still doubted his intentions towards him and with good reason, if he had treated him worse than trash in the past, worse than a gum on the sole of his shoe. He treated him with contempt, taking with him the resentment and pain of Deku saturated in his skin. It hurt enough but not to break him, or break him into pieces, but to feel powerful. All because of his damn ego that increased every time he humiliated Deku in front of his little group of friends, but when he did, the feeling of satisfaction he sought to have didn't come to feel as such, on the contrary, it diminished and a curious discomfort surrounded him by fortitude.

He tried for many years to break the poor Deku, but never achieved his mission, it was quite the opposite: he ended up falling in love with the person he thought he hated.

And the sensation was rare… the certainty became panoramic, the sensibility and the truth mutated, his mental processing changed around the nerd.

It was curious to know how things changed, right? As it was that his feelings turned in self-absorbed circles at the same rate in which their explosions gave rise, or in which the situation was mutilated to a different procedure.

Therefore, he contemplated at that moment Deku's eyes, trying to find a piece of mystery within such splendor, or the answer that would lead him to the comfort of hearing his heartbeat or brushing the palm of his hand and getting lost eternally in his gentle gaze.

"Kacchan" He was startled for his misfortune when Deku's voice suddenly spoke to him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, tensing.

He didn't hate the nerd talking to him, but he was so comfortable thinking about him that he didn't realize when Todoroki vanished from his sight, because Deku approached him alone.

Deku backed away, closing his eyes tightly and then opening them.

_Damn,_ his eyes saw only him.

"Did you like your gift?" He said questioningly, playing with his fingers nervously.

"It's horrible" He said in response, wrinkling his eyebrows.

Deku showed himself with a halt, his eyes dropped in disappointment, and there he realized that the gifts had been acquired by the nerd for everyone.

He wanted to remedy his fault, but given his behavior, he didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sadly. "I thought you would like it, because look." He lifted his costume pants a little, showing him the same model of socks as his but colored dark green. "I have the other pair." He smiled gently. "It occurred to me that we could combine, but-uh-I screwed up" He confessed awkwardly.

Bakugou tensed, looking up at the nerd's eyes, with intentions to fix his fault.

"Thank you." He forced himself to tell him.

"Huh?" Deku blinked incredulously, opening the immense orbs of his eyes.

"You heard me" He replied, pointing his finger. "Don't pretend you didn't hear me"

"Kacchan" The nerd gave him a warm, grateful gesture. "You're welcome"

His heart was brutally contracted, and he, as he could, invited the nerd to sit beside him on the sofa, which he accepted politely.

"Thank you, Kacchan." He chuckled, sitting polite. "I apologize for not talking to you these days" He said sadly, playing with his fingers. He looked at him confused. "I was thinking about what you told me, and I think that." He stopped looking for the word to finish the sentence, but he was quicker and interrupted him on the spot.

"It's okay, Deku" He replied profusely. "There's no need to even apologize, did you hear me?"

Deku shook, looking at him intensely.

"K-Kacchan?" He said low.

"I said it was fine" He repeated exhaustively.

"But"

"Enough." He raised his hand so he would shut up.

Deku blinked in fright, his lower lip trembled.

"I said I would treat you well" He hissed, bringing his head close to Deku so he could listen. "Don't you remember?" He added in stop mischief, causing a rather noticeable blush on the nerd.

"Eh-eh, Kacchan" He exhaled blushing.

"Now we're getting along, damn nerd." He smiled sideways. "I like that." He ruffled his hair with his hand gently on his touch, even though his heart skipped a beat every time he did it, but what did it matter? It made him feel alive.

"I want to be with you, Kacchan" Deku admitted, closing his eyes tightly. Bakugou stopped his action, surprised.

"What did you say?" He muttered slowly, without taking his hand off his hair.

Deku opened his eyes, fearful, his lower lip trembled and his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

"I-I want to be with you, Kacchan" He confessed in a trembling voice. "Em-em, I'm better off" He tried to get up, but he held him by the wrist. "Kacchan?…" Deku looked at him doubtfully.

"Don't leave the conversation halfway, Deku" He warned, extremely blushing. "It's a damn annoyance that you do that" He pulled him back to the seat, accommodating it with the best disposition it could exercise.

Deku blinked his head down, still hesitating with his fingers in an anxious gesture. What was the reason for so much nervousness? Could it be that Deku hinted at something that he didn't catch? A message between the lines, perhaps?

The time of the assumptions would leave him to later break his skull in his time alone, but for now, he would focus on the person in front of him.

"Do you think we could talk in my room?" He suggested in a murmur, and to his astonishment, his voice was not rough, but calm.

Deku daunted, but didn't flinch to nod his head slightly.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** A short chapter of Bakugou, I hope you liked it.


	29. The confession

**"The confession"**

.

.

.

.

Bakugou immediately took Deku to his room without worrying about telling his friends that he would leave the meeting or that he would not be present in the remainder of the event between them.

He noticed that Deku was trembling, and if he got too close he shivered. The nerd was odd, but he would find out why he was behaving that way, although he didn't deny that he was upset that the nerd was nervous with him near him; besides, they had hold hands recently.

He locked the door securely, inviting Deku to take a seat on the edge of his bed, to which he moved mechanically and stiffly, sitting politely.

"You-you wanted to talk to me, Kacchan?" Those words came out of his mouth in panic. Why was that behavior in Deku? Bakugou frowned, sitting next to Deku, of which he responded by jumping backward, ragged.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Deku?" He inquired a little shocked, fixing his gaze on his that sought to evade it.

"Nothing-nothing!" He issued in horror, opening his eyes.

"It doesn't seem like anything" He said, convinced. "I want to know what you meant back there" He demanded, raising his eyebrows in a challenging pose. Noticing that Deku said nothing, he wanted to put more pressure on him: "Are you afraid? Eh nerd?"

"No-it's not that" Deku snapped worriedly.

"So what is it?" He crossed his arms, inquiring with his eyes.

Deku averted his eyes to the ground, hesitating with his hands clashing each other tightly, he observed that his breathing became agitated and his cheeks gradually flushed.

The anxiety to know what Deku referred to was enormous.

This only caused Deku to panic, taking another leap, tensing with his hands.

"I…" He saw him battling to get his own voice, but it was difficult to do so.

A feeling of regret for subjecting the nerd to a situation that perhaps he was not ready to face was not a good way to treat him well, as he said he would. His desire to know the reason "I want to be with you" came to him as an urgency to process him well in his mind.

It's obvious that they were not empty words by Deku!

"What annoyance" He said angrily, exalting Deku, who blushed resembling a tomato.

"Kacchan" He said fearfully. "I'll tell you." He put both hands up to his chest to give himself space.

"You were doubting" He claimed, frowning in irritation. "That doesn't tell me anything"

"I-I know." He shook nervously.

"Spit it out, no?" He encouraged him.

"I better go." He stumbled, and stood up quickly, heading for the door, but he was faster than the nerd and grabbed him by the wrist, accidentally stamping him against the door. "Ouch" He spread the nerd, reacting slowly.

"Who gave you permission to retire?" He grumbled, offended. He got the scared look from the nerd, but that didn't affect him at all. "You better not play with me, huh damn nerd" He warned, preventing Deku, who was looking to get out of his room.

"Please-please" He pleaded in a trembling voice. "Don't do this to me, Kacchan." He hid his face in his hands.

"What do you not want me to do?" He claimed, wrinkling his nose.

Deku looked at him from the corner of his eye, separating two fingers from his flushed face, where his beautiful green eyes landed on his.

"You're going to hate me" He said, swallowing hard, backing up until he was caught between the door and Bakugou's body, so he couldn't run away for much effort.

"Tell me what you had to tell me back there" He demanded, losing patience. "If you don't tell me, I won't let you out of here." Deku's eyes widened, he swallowed again, shivering and ragged. He looked like a helpless cat. So fragile that the minimum friction would break into a thousand pieces. "I really want to know" He added, calming his tone.

"I don't know how to start" Deku admitted terribly shy.

Bakugou's eyes fixed on Deku's, his brain clutching his skull in a rather vivid sway, but which eventually became annoying.

"How are things" He said demandingly, taking off the physical contact he imposed on him, to give him space so that he could find the words he seemed to be looking for inside his mind.

So easy it was to tell him things as they were, but he had to respect that for the nerd to say them as is when it was complicated was not a simple task.

"Straight to the point, Deku" He added, frowning.

Deku was startled, putting his fingers under his mouth as if they held him in one piece, because if not, he implied that he would break at that moment if he opened his mouth; his eyes resembled lights reflecting a complexity inclined towards the fear of being discovered. A kind of immeasurable fear that overwhelmed the mind of the poor nerd, who every second that ran the clock, changed from red to one calm by fear.

He opened his mouth and then closed it, then opened it again, but made no sound.

Bakugou began to get seriously impatient, and he didn't suppose that Deku had a clear solution that would calm his nerves. What stopped the nerd to speak?

"Deku, say something please!" He yelled desperately, putting both hands to his blond hair.

"I-I" Something perceptible came out of Deku's mouth. He straightened slightly to Deku's face, so that he would end his speech speech, in a nutshell, his mediocre attempt to speak.

"Aha." He encouraged him, shaking his hands in signal to move on.

"I-I…like you" He confessed curled up in his hands, which immediately hid his face, his flushed cheeks adorned Deku's tender face.

"Hah?" He was petrified similar to a statue of those seen in the street, or in museums. Static and stiff, he regained knowledge of those direct words that emerged from Deku.

"I like you" sounded like a mantra, a mantra that was said every morning and every night he got out of bed. Such two direct words, made it boil inside; He felt his face redden like red rose petals.

"Are you serious?" He raised an eyebrow, afraid it was a lie. Any resemblance to reality is mere coincidence and Bakugou was not willing to face a situation in which Deku recanted his words.

Deku nodded slowly, but stiff.

"I like you, Kacchan" He confessed embarrassed, letting his eyes peek behind his hiding hands.

"Damn nerd!" He spat in the air, not knowing how to act or what to say.

"I'm sorry." He apologized in terrible shame, shaking his head in shock. "It disgusted you, I know"

"No stupid!" He scolded, stamping both hands on Deku's sides, exalting him instantly. He stopped moving, clenching his lips, looking like he was about to cry. "It's not that"

"Eh?"

"I like you too" He confessed in a sudden voice, flushed to the gut.

"H-huh?" Deku blinked, open-mouthed.

"I like you" He admitted impatiently. "I really like you, nerd." He emphasized every word that came from his mouth.

"K-Kacchan!" He jumped, putting his hands to his mouth, shocked.

"I wouldn't lie with something like that" He continued, boiling inside. "These feelings are true, I know it's hard to believe, but I don't lie to you, Deku, when I tell you that I like you"

"But-but" He gestured without believing him.

"I know, I treated you badly" He argued bitterly. "I was an idiot with you, the worst of idiots, but I've always been looking at you, and when the half and half bastard approached you, I realized that that supposed hatred I swore to feel towards you, was nothing but love." He chuckled, since fear emerged from the pit of his stomach to the folds of his throat. "That's why I approached you, because I wanted to stay with you, there's no explanation more remote than that." He raised his shoulders and then lowered them. "I thought about it a lot, and I came to the conclusion that I fell in love with you, Deku."

Deku's jaw dropped, who blinked from him. It was to be expected that he would not believe him at first.

"Wow." He could give a deep sigh.

"You know, I didn't imagine that my love confession would be this way" He admitted, chuckling. "But, I don't complain, on the contrary, I feel better since I told you how I feel"

"K-Ka" Deku's voice vanished, while his green eyes watched him with great analysis, tapping his index finger on the tip of his chin.

"Don't force yourself, Deku" He assured, unsure of how to handle the shock the nerd suffered. "I don't know if it's right or wrong to make guesses, but I'm worried I don't know what's going on in your mind."

Deku looked at him openly, penetrating him with his eyes, and suddenly, a tender smile emerged from his lips.

"It's just that I'm happy, Kacchan" He said gently.

As he expected, Deku's eyes dampened and crying arose, creating cataracts under his eyelids dripping in tears of joy, joyful happiness.

Bakugou smiled when he saw the nerd disarm in a cloth of tears like daisy.

But, a doubt in his head usurped.

"Deku" He spoke as cautious as he could be. The aforementioned looked up, shrieking. "Nothing happens between you and the half and half bastard?"

"Eh?" He hiccuped, breathing raggedly. "Todoroki-kun?" He muttered confused.

"Who else?" He growled stubbornly.

"Todoroki-kun is my friend" He replied sobbing, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Your friend?" He repeated hostilely, clenching his teeth.

Deku affirmed.

"He's my best friend" He said, releasing a hiccup.

"I saw the opposite." He shook his head in disdain. "Your eyes lit up when you saw him a while ago."

This scared the nerd, who stumbled, releasing another hiccuped followed by a broken sob, but not before, to shake his head.

"Todoroki-kun is special." He cleared his throat.

"Then your way of liking is different" He boasted indignantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Deku frowned, looking at him doubtfully.

"You love that bastard, don't you?" He said feeling hurt, waving a claim arm. "You liked me as a friend, isn't it? I'm just Kacchan in your eyes"

"No-no," Deku raised his hands in denial, alarmed.

"Don't try to look good with me" He continued disarming. "Don't pity me."

"No, Kacchan, please" He whined desperately.

"Don't talk anymore!"

"It's a misunderstanding!" Deku erupted in a tone greater than his own, even though his voice came out hoarse due to crying. "Todoroki-kun is special because he's my dear friend, but you're more special than him, Kacchan."

"Don't lie" He pointed out with massacred pride.

"I like you very much, Kacchan." He took him from his forearms, shaking him in despair. "I-I love you, Kacchan."

"Deku" He stopped at that moment when words entered his ears and things began to make sense. He clenched his eyes tightly, without stopping to tremble and with tears falling from his eyelids, running down his cheeks like a river.

He knew him, he knew that when Deku said those things, he was fragile in appearance and then crumbled into tears.

Deku didn't lie to him… rather, he never lied to him.

"How I hate that half and half!" He roared, tensing his forearms, which Deku still held with his hands. "Deku" He spoke abruptly, surprising Deku. "I'm sorry." He took Deku's hands in his, holding them gently. "I got carried away by my pain when I thought you loved the half and half bastard, when it really wasn't like that, that's why I'm sorry" He said barely, even though he never apologized to Deku, he had more than well understood that he must do it. "And one more thing" He warned in advance, sketching a small, good-natured smile. "I love you"

"Kacchan!" Deku shrieked.

"Oh, nerd." He let go of his hands and ruffled his hair with his right hand and with the other he fixed it gently on his shoulder. "You're always crying for everything." He sighed calmly.

"I'm-I'm happy" He muttered, smiling in his tears.

"Me too." It occurred to him to fix both hands on his shoulders, lowering his head slightly so that he had huge nerd eyes perched on his.

"Kacchan?" He looked at him questioningly, blushing a little.

"Just not to let loose ends, Deku" He said. "Your like is the same type as my like, right?" He saw him nod quickly. "Then." He took Deku by the wrist and pulled him towards him to hug him tightly, feeling the emerging warmth of the nerd's skin and its fresh scent that intoxicated his senses. He felt that Deku shuddered, doubting whether to hug him or stay stiff as a statue. "You can hug me too" He said in his ear, feeling him tremble at the sound of him, and then he hugged him back, clinging to him from his arms.

"Kacchan" He sighed happily, then laughed from the same.

He swore he was so red that he could impersonate tomato in the supermarket, or worse, the red color of Todoroki's hair. He was overwhelmed by a dislike of remembering that parallel in his mind, and grabbed his grip on Deku's body, not wanting to get away from him soon.

It was complicated to have understood him, because of not having exalted and feeling that his pride was broken in thousands of pieces scattered on the ground, he reached to listen to Deku and his sense of reasoning aroused sanity in him; In addition, his feelings threatened to explode, just like his Quirk, but it would be a sentimental explosion that revered the green colors of the person he hugged with great force.

However, he had a drive to want to try something new with him, so he broke away a little from the warm hug they shared and leaned into Deku's mouth very slowly, realizing that Deku noticed his action and closed his eyes. willing to do the same, despite having his cheeks flushed in a crimson red and his previous tears were dry on his face.

He cheered up and approached Deku's lips, until they touched their mouths and he could kiss him.

There were no longer any loose ends between them, and the bittersweet sensation of the past dissipated like fog, and the fear became effervescent bubbles of joy that ran through their veins heating them in loving decor, in absolute bliss.

He did not emphasize how long it lasted in that lax state, the only thing he remembered was that the beating of his heart matched with those of Deku and when he kissed him, those feelings exploded everywhere in great happiness until he reached the unattainable, until the intangible became tangible between his hands and the unusual became normal.

He had no doubt that between him and Deku their relationship had changed, that is, progressed to a better course than the previous one.

What would follow, he cared little, but say nothing.

What mattered was having Deku in his arms until the end…

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** I hope you liked this chapter, and there is still a bit to go.

Deku finally confesses his feelings!


	30. New relationship

**"New relationship"**

.

.

.

.

Love is a treacherous path, without anticipating it briefly it is bleak to be so close to him and just suffer it flails in your skin until being part of your existence. What he saw before as a curse in his life, he began to see it as a clear light, a time when the moonlight radiated its beauty.

When he took off his lips from Deku's, he glimpsed his flushed cheeks but could not, his eyes flickering impressed by his action, but his arms clung to his forearms.

He couldn't help smiling at him, since he looked cute.

"Kacchan," Deku muttered tremblingly.

"Hm?" He noticed swallowing saliva before speaking.

"Tomorrow will I see you?" He asked, giving him a gentle squeeze on his forearms with his gentle hands.

"Yes" He said roughly, since his voice was hoarse from nervousness.

Deku smiled sweetly, throwing himself into his arms radiating joy from each of his pores.

He hugged him back, holding him as strong and wide as he could, extending his hands around his shoulders.

"I think I should go" Deku commented from his chest.

"No." He squeezed harder, clinging to his heat. "You can stay." This caused him to tense into his arms, to which he frowned in confusion. "What's wrong, Deku?"

"Do you mean it?" He sounded fearful, hiding his face in his chest.

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" He said wryly.

"It's very fast" He admitted under his breath.

"I just want to hug you all night," he confessed crumbling from the aggressive blush that took possession of his face. "But, anyway, it's very fast. I better take you to your bedroom and see you tomorrow"

He felt Deku nod.

"Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me, idiot" He scolded jokingly. "I didn't do anything for you to thank me, I just said what I thought." He put a hand on his hair, stroking his curls.

"Hehe," Deku laughed, peeling his face a few inches from his chest and looked at him with a warm smile on his lips.

_Damn! He's so cute_, he thought in alarm.

"Not a word of this to anyone" He warned. "There are still some things I want to talk to you about." Deku looked at him curiously, as if he didn't quite understand.

"Kacchan?"

"It's not that I don't want anyone to know about us" He replied, almost babbling. "It's just that I want to solve some personal matters before doing our thing public, it's that, it's not that I don't want to be with you."

To this the nerd seemed to understand him, and slowly nodded, frowning thoughtfully.

"When you say about us" He muttered questioningly. "You say we are… boyfriends?" A slight glow arose in his pupils, clarifying the heart of the explosive boy, who merely nodded blushing. "Ah!" He squealed happily, closing his eyes.

"Oh nerd" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "You make a fuss about everything" He chuckled, stroking the nerd's hair. "But I like you that way"

Deku's cheeks turned red, and his hands shook over his forearms.

In that, Bakugou approached and gave him a quick kiss, taking advantage of the opportunity that Deku was guessing and that he knew because the nerd's eyes moved everywhere.

"Come on, nerd" He said. "I'll take you to your room." But just as he was going to go to the door handle, Deku held him. "Deku?" He turned confused.

"No" He snapped nervously.

"No what?"

"I'm going alone"

"Why?" It was strange, because there was no problem if he accompanied him to his room, right? He wrinkled his eyebrows, seeing Deku's anxious features in front of him.

"I'll pack my bag for tomorrow" He informed. "Because I don't have it ready, yes," He said it so quickly that he barely caught the words that came out of his mouth. Now what was Deku nervous about?

"Is there something that you don't want to tell me?"

"Nothing!" Deku exclaimed, shaking hands. "All good, all good"

It didn't seem 'all good'.

"I'm leaving." He shot out like a bullet from a revolver, because he didn't even get a chance to take him from his wrist.

What the hell was that? He was so confused that he chose not to run after the nerd, in case even he did not want to open the door because of his clumsy nerves, or some stupidity that he hid and for fear he would not say it directly to his face.

Sometimes Deku could get carried away by the nerves and the words didn't come out of his mouth, but because of this or that, he liked the nerd and that would never change.

That night he fell asleep pleased, despite having in mind that he would let the half and half bastard know that his relationship with Deku had risen, and therefore, the exhaustive persecution they had for his love, made sense at the end .

Fortunately, the busy battle ended in his favor.

The next morning, he enlisted his suitcase to go to his parents' house, then help his mother make the other preparations for the meeting with the Midoriya's, and therefore also receive the rare friends of Deku. Well, overall, he didn't care much if he would receive them, what gave him some peace was knowing that the half and half would not come because he would have a reunion with his family. At least some of that caliber happened on a day like December twenty-four; dates that he hated beforehand for being a waste of his valuable time.

However, for this occasion it would not be a waste to waste his time, on the contrary, it would be to spend three important dates in the company of his boyfriend. Issues such as those did not mean the worst or the best, they simply reflected his great sense of triumph that overwhelmed his bliss, and part of that bliss became his engine to keep moving forward.

An engine that thanks to its explosions was driven by mere instinct, and the truth is that that was what guided him through all his goals.

He was quick to get to Deku, although it was excessively complicated, since Todoroki didn't stop giving constant fight, a brutal fight for the nerd's affections; Besides, who was he to blame if Deku was too cute?

Well, he finished getting his suitcase ready and left the dormitories in search of Deku, in case he had the chance to go together, taking advantage of the opportunity that they both lived in the same neighborhood and the road was relatively almost the same.

But he didn't see any trace of Deku anywhere in the halls, or continued from the living room, where the students who were unable to visit their families watched television, perhaps a special Christmas program, but who knows.

The point was that he didn't find Deku, even when he knocked on the door of his room until he got an answer after several minutes in which he waited for some noise or something, but he got nothing.

A little disappointed by that, he headed home carrying their suitcase and a jacket in their hands, in case there was an occasion for the temperature to drop.

Likewise, it was unusual for him to know that Deku's boyfriend was him now. And the worst part was that nobody knew about it! All for his dramas of fixing 'affairs'; matters rather, matters related to a half and half bastard named Todoroki Shouto.

He would let him know in his own way of his triumph, he would get to his head that the nerd was in love with him and nothing and no one would change his mind. Well, there was no one better than him in knowing Deku as is.

And so, he came home walking, because he was too proud to waste time on silly bus stops just to get home.

His mother received him, just like his father, despite being so proud, he had to admit inside that he was glad to have the opportunity to see them once more, after several weeks in which he didn't see them.

Perhaps to his parents he would reveal his relationship with Deku, especially his mother, for having a great affection for the tender nerd, he even called him "little Izuku", although as a child he had nothing, since he became in a teenager quite capable of being a hero.

He recognized deep within him that Deku was no longer the helpless child whining about anything, well, Deku was still crying for almost anything, almost; but that did not take away the merit that he became a capable and tenacious boy to achieve what he intended. Leveling even at his side, and Todoroki's, being a fairly strong and determined opponent in not losing.

Such qualities of the nerd were one of the many reasons why he fell in love with him.

* * *

"What time will the Midoriya's come?" He was immediately embarrassed to dare and ask his mother such a question. She turned strangely, looking at him as if another head had grown. "What?" He said, in an arrogant pose.

"You want to see little Izuku, don't you?" His mother winked at him, making him blush excessively. Seeing that reaction in him, she laughed. "So Katsuki is interested in knowing if little Izuku will come"

"Shut up!" He hissed on.

"In twenty minutes they will arrive." His mother raised her eyebrows. "Inko has been excited because they were given a chance that students could visit their families" She sighed thoughtfully. "You know, Inko has missed little Izuku so much"

"And why do you tell me those stupid things to me?" He grumbled presumptuously.

His mother laughed, followed by that, hit him on the head, obviously making him angry.

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly. "Leave me alone, damn old hag!" He growled, showing his teeth.

"Don't tell me like that" She said authoritatively. "And one more thing, I always knew that you would end up liking little Izuku" She presumed.

"I didn't say anything!" But he received another blow from his mother in the head.

"Your flushed face says it all." She scoffed at him. "You can fool everyone, but nothing escapes me, Katsuki."

"Okay." He lowered his head cornered by his mother's accusations. "Deku and I are boyfriends" He confessed roughly, feeling shudder to reveal what recently happened.

"Ha!" His mother applauded proudly, as any mother would celebrate her son's achievement. "Congratulations, Katsuki"

"Don't congratulate me" He roared, clenching his teeth in embarrassment.

"You better take good care of little Izuku" She warned, eyeing him.

"Of course I'll take care of him" He exclaimed exalted, regretting the second he said that. His mother laughed, putting a hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh, how cute you are, Katsuki" She teased.

"Ah!" He shouted in frustration, retreating to his room, snatched away.

As he climbed the stairs, his home phone rang, but he was going to open the door of his room.

"Katsuki!" His mother called him, which he had no choice but to go down to the first floor to find out what his mother needed.

"What do you want?"

"It's little Izuku" She informed him giggling.

His skin froze, his eyes widened and the rest of his body warmed in a bundle of nerves.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" She pointed an eye at him in pure mockery. Seeing that he was static, she replied, "He says that if he can bring you the Rocky saga to see it together,"

"Hah?" He shouted, reacting.

His mother put the phone to her ear.

"Of course, Izuku" His mother chanted excitedly. "Katsuki says you can bring them, we wait for you"

She hung up the phone, but not before giving him a sly look, making him react to his still state.

"How is it that little Izuku scares you?" She crossed her arms, inquiring him.

"I am not scared!" He snapped wrathfully, wielding his hands.

"Then why didn't you answer the phone?" She looked around mischievously. "I understand that you are embarrassed, because little Izuku is already your boyfriend, but don't let your nerves dominate your judgment; If you really like to talk to Izuku, do it freely to get it from inside of you"

Bakugou blinked in shock at his mother's words, recognizing that although they were angry, their communication was sometimes good, so bothering her was not something he would do.

"Thank you" He muttered under his breath.

"Don't mention it" She played, returning to the kitchen. "Now get ready to receive the Midoriya's"

"Yes, of course" He hissed, grinding his teeth.

"And for Izuku!" She sang.

"Ugh" He complained, going to his room.

Sincerity was not a common treatment of his, but it mattered, in less than twenty minutes he would see his beloved nerd, his now boyfriend… he smiled moved to think about it and shuddered from head to toe as he remembered what happened last night. His heart exploded in joy at the thought of it.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **What do you think of the chapter?


	31. Uncomfortable Christmas Eve

**"Uncomfortable Christmas Eve"**

.

.

.

.

Bakugou went to dress in his room, all with his feelings prostrated in the sleeve of his shirt. They reverberated like effervescent bubbles by the particles of the wind and every breath of air, was impregnated with the essence that symbolized the intensity with which his feelings flourished.

It would barely turn a day when the nerd confessed his love, but for him it was as if months had passed when their relationship arose.

Honestly nothing could ruin his mood, well, almost no one, since the only presence that could make him rage to the bowels was the half and half. Although it was great news to know that he would not come to the reunion that would take place at his home, and only in that case did he like Endeavor; It was good that the father of the half and half was the host of his Christmas party at his own home and forced Todoroki to attend against his will.

He smiled evil, reminding himself happily what had happened the night before and he was looking forward to seeing Deku. Likewise, he was not one of those who celebrated the Christmas holidays, since they seemed like a waste of his valuable time, but it was worth mentioning that he only liked it because he already had with whom to spend those special days in which one remains locked in his house, eating a feast, chatting with the family, having a good time and snuggling between the blankets to shelter from the cold coming from outside.

Those weird customs he would spend them with the nerd, hoping everything went well.

Anyway, Bakugou put on a dark purple sleeve shirt, baggy black pants that fit his figure, and his hair left him as he usually woke up; All in all, he shouldn't be accountable to the way his hair was.

The doorbell rang, and he smiled sideways knowing who it came from.

He stepped down the steps until he reached the door, and yes, he notified his mother that he would open the door and welcome his guests, especially a very special one.

When he opened the door with his characteristic frown, Deku's mother greeted him first with a kind smile, holding an orange pot with both hands, followed by her, nobody?

"Katsuki, hello" Deku's mother said. He nodded, surprised not to see the nerd behind her.

"And Deku?" He couldn't help asking instead of greeting her.

"Izuku went to pick up his friends at the station" She said, passing through the entrance. Bakugou helped her pick up the pot and take it to the kitchen, where his mother would surely scold him in case he hadn't offered to help Deku's mother load the pot. "He won't take long."

"Hm." He nodded, meaning that he understood the message. "You can take a seat, Auntie" He offered to sit on one of the sofas in his house, trying by all means to be kind to the mother of his now boyfriend.

"Inko" His mother appeared with her apron on, smiling kindly.

"Mitsuki" Both ladies greeted each other as if they were a couple of friends who had not seen each other for years. "And little Izuku?"

"He went to pick up his friends at the station" Deku's mother said again. "He invited them to come to the meeting because he didn't want his friends to spend Christmas Eve alone in the dorms" She said accurately, being the person who worshiped the nerd with all her might.

"Little Izuku is so cute" His mother sighed with one hand on her cheek. "I really want to see him again."

"He's grown a lot" Inko said very proud of her son. "He still has his baby face, but he has grown so much that I was surprised to see him so mature after he went to the dorms"

"I can imagine" His mother continued, taking a seat on the sofa inviting Inko to sit next to her. "I watched him on television when it was the sports festival and I had a hard time believing it was the same cute little boy born without a Quirk."

"I suppose it was for everyone." Inko shrugged sadly.

"Well, but you can rest assured that little Izuku can take care of himself" Said his mother, placating Inko. "And if he's in trouble, Katsuki can help him, or not Katsuki?" His mother gave him a stern look, which was enough to cause chills and disgust at the same time.

"Yes, of course." He spit dismissively.

"You see" His mother rubbed. "Katsuki is a good companion to be next to little Izuku"

"I suppose so" Inko said in a breath, dropping her shoulders. "But it seemed to me that his friend, Todoroki, also takes good care of my baby Izuku while I'm not with him"

A vein sprouted from his temple in a distaste for the comment made by Deku's mother, however, he remained silent in the room, clenching his fists with grave earnestness.

"Ah" His mother exhaled, in suspicion. "You mean the half and half boy who fought with little Izuku?" Deku's mother nodded. "Well, I'm not going to deny that that guy is very strong and talented on his own, but I think that Katsuki and Izuku would make a good team together."

"Katsuki" Out of nowhere, Deku's mother spoke to him, startling him from his position; In the same way, his mother looked at him, beckoning him not to screw up with his silly negative comments.

"Yes?" He said tiredly.

"Are you treating my baby Izuku well?" Inko fixed his green eyes on his intensely, intertwining his fingers with each other, in a certain nervousness.

"Yes" he replied as still as he could. This seemed to reassure Deku's mother a little, but there was something in her gaze that didn't mean she had believed him completely.

"Why would Katsuki treat little Izuku badly?" His mother interfered exalted. "If Izuku is a love"

Deku's mother settled on the couch, spreading her jeans cloth skirt, shaking her head in disagreement.

"My baby Izuku is an excellent son" She said proudly. "However, there were children in his school who mistreated him unfairly for being born Quirkless, but at fifteen he got his Quirk unexpectedly and the bullying was reduced almost completely" She manifested hurt, something that for Bakugou was reasonable, because it was the person who loved the nerd unconditionally; the one who always cared for the good of Deku, the one who sought by all means to take care of him and protect him.

"Katsuki didn't tell me they mistreated Izuku" His mother retorted, frowning.

"Because Katsuki was the person who bothered my Izuku the most" Deku's mother confessed resentfully, and in that, his mother's bleak gaze fixed on him.

"Katsuki." That strong, hoarse voice didn't make him feel good. "Is what Inko says about you true?"

"Hah?" He pretended not to have heard them.

"Is it true that you mistreated Izuku?" She raised her voice in an aberrant tone.

He seeing that he had no escape, he nodded.

"Yes"

"Why?" His mother demanded, shaking an arm. "Don't tell me it's because Izuku was born without a Quirk"

"Well yes" He boasted altered. "But I already apologized to him recently."

"Katsuki, I really thought you just didn't approach little Izuku because he wasn't born with a Quirk, but I never thought it was you who mistreated him at school." She expressed disappointed. "How could you? And to think that I gave you my consent for that!"

Bakugou's eyes widened slightly from his orbs, and he recognized that he was indeed a fool, but facing Deku's mother being scolded in that way was not a good thing for their relationship.

"That?" Deku's mother asked in confusion. In that, his mother looked at him with her face darkened with anger.

"Yes, Inko." She snapped hoarsely.

"Don't tell her" Bakugou intervened, standing up.

"Tell me what?" Inko became even more confused.

"Izuku and Katsuki are dating!" Revealed his enraged mother.

"Old hag!" Shouted Bakugou angrily. "Why did you tell her?"

"After that, Inko must know early" His mother pointed out in disdain.

"But not like that" Bakugou said, noting that Deku's mother's face was in a mixture of sadness and shock. "Auntie, I swear I have treated Deku well, I swear! What I feel for Deku is real, it's not a damn fad!"

"Katsuki!" His mother hit him on the head with a clenched fist. "Stop bragging so much!"

"Hey!" He complained, rubbing himself in the blow zone. "I'm telling the truth, mother! I really love Deku, it's not a lie!"

"That's enough," His mother noticed with his eyes. "I know you like Izuku, and with your yelling it was more than enough to confirm that what you feel for him is true."

"Mother!" He said indignantly, twitching his muscles.

"Katsuki, I warn you," His mother gave him another blow to the head that even if he had his eyes wide open he could dodge. "Enough of your yelling!"

"Please, Mitsuki." Inko stood between them in a worried gesture. "If Izuku agrees to be with Katsuki, I can't interfere."

"Inko, I still don't settle accounts with Katsuki." She took a step forward, but Deku's mother remained firm in her posture, thus preventing his mother from going to give him his deserved.

"No, Mitsuki."

His mother huffed resignedly, returning to the sofa, taking a seat with her arms crossed, without taking her look of disappointment from him.

In that awkward silence, the bell of his house was heard, and some whispering after that. Bakugou sighed with relief because the situation in his house strangely took another course to which he had predisposed; because he did not imagine that Deku's mother would accuse him of his behavior towards his son during childhood and early adolescence, and then simply resign himself to supporting his son as he always did.

"I'll go for the guests" He informed, swallowing hard, seeing the two women flipping through him with resentment. Well, no response was expected from him.

Bakugou went to the door, opened it and saw Deku in the company of his friends: Uraraka and Iida.

"Kacchan!" Deku greeted him happily, wearing his Santa hat (the same one he wore in Santa's costume). His heart fluttered like a butterfly, and his chest clenched still, almost like a soft caress brushing lightly on his face.

"Deku" He greeted him roughly.

"Hi Bakugou," Iida said with his hand in the air in a mechanical pose. "Thank you for letting us come to your house."

"Hi Bakugou." Uraraka nodded slightly, smiling kindly.

He nodded, rolling his eyes.

"You can pass" He opened the door more so they could pass.

He turned to see Deku better, noting that he wore a curious sweater, it was one of those worn only on Christmas Eve and Christmas and scrapped after that. They are useless sweaters, without much joke in their purpose of existence.

Deku's friends were better dressed, in short, formal, compared to the nerd, who was dressed casually in his Christmas sweater.

He blew his chest loosened from the immense burden that was carried by the argument he had with his mother.

How awkward and disturbing that was.

He shook his head to get that feeling out of his chest.

"Kacchan, is everything alright?" Deku approached him as soon as he saw him move his head at the entrance of his house.

"Hah? What?" He snapped a little awkwardly, snatching Deku, who looked at him more closely with arched eyebrows.

"Is there something bothering you?" He said gently.

Bakugou quickly denied, putting a hand on Deku's hair, and stirred it between his fingers.

"Don't worry so much" He said.

"But"

"Deku" He interrupted. "Everything is fine"

"W-Well, you looked thoughtful." He rubbed his fingers together nervously.

"It's not the big deal" He deterred. "You worry about everything nerd"

Deku blushed, shrinking.

"Hehe." He laughed softly.

Bakugou turned to see if no one saw them and in a blink of an eye, he said to him in a whisper:

"I'm happy to see you"

He stopped ruffling his hair and went to the living room to meet the nerd's friends, with the red face of the blush, his chest about to explode and his hands vibrated with the feeling of having touched Deku's hair.

As soon as he was going to the living room, arms surrounded him from behind, he gasped in surprise at the sudden show of affection made by Deku.

"Deku?" He cocked in a trembling voice.

"I…" He tightened his grip a little more, hiding his head on his back. "I'm happy to see you too." A hint of joy escaped his voice. Bakugou noticed that Deku's ears were red, just as the sensation of heat radiating from his skin was intense. He allowed himself to be hugged that way, it's not like he was wrong being in the comforts of his home.

He smiled sideways, raising his hands over his and putting them on top, grabbing them gently.

"Hey, nerd" He spoke softly. The aforementioned nodded. "Did you bring the movies?" Deku shook his head affirmatively. "Then we'll see them after eating, what do you think?"

Deku released him, looking at him again with his eyes lit with pleasure.

"Yes." He smiled excitedly.

"Hey, by the way." He put his hand under his chin in analysis. "Where did you get that disgusting sweater? It's horrible."

A gasp escaped from Deku's mouth, watching him worried.

"Uraraka-san gave it to me" He muttered, pouting. "As a Christmas present"

"It's horrible" He said despotically.

"Kacchan" Deku protested, similar to a child.

"What?" He inquired mockingly. "I just said what I thought."

Seeing that Deku was still with a pout reflected on his face, he realized that perhaps that was the reason why he didn't allow him to accompany him to his room last night. All for a damn sweater!

"That's why you didn't want me to accompany you yesterday because you didn't want me to see that disgrace?" He said almost screaming, almost… Deku's eyes widened, and he shrugged.

It didn't take many seconds to see him nod in terrible embarrassment.

"It's not a disgrace" He muttered, clenching his lips.

"Whatever." He scoffed, internally thanking the nerd's awkwardness for making him feel better after the past tension he experienced from his past behavior that even he claimed was the worst act.

"Katsuki!" His mother yelled at him from the living room. "Take care of your guests" She ordered.

"Yes, ma" He grumbled, frowning, he gave a quick glance at the nerd, telling him to follow him and they went to the living room.

Well, he barely enjoyed his new relationship with Deku, in a somewhat strange and short way, but it wasn't a pretext to get angry about it.

In short, he was new to this.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **Bakugou tells him "Auntie" Deku's mother.

In addition, Todoroki and Deku still do not appear with the combined sweater until later, since it is hardly Christmas Eve.


	32. In your company

**"In your company"**

.

.

.

.

Every detail that one found when he fell in love makes us betrayers because of the susceptibility with which we have to feel in living flesh. In a way an enigma exposed by deciphering, and that in doing so, things make sense.

The world revolves around him, around a route that now consisted of two and not one.

The course of events well to good, he could not describe them as a simple story, or even write them by hand in detail. No, he would reproduce it in his mind every time he wanted to relive the sensation he experienced when his feelings were confessed, about the sensation that took hold of his judgment when he kissed him, of his own weakness when he was vulnerable to his eyes.

And no, it was not an oversight on his part, but it was a moment of action, of opening himself to dialogue because he had not done so, the situation would not have occurred in the way it occurred.

Now, he was eating with his family and together with Deku's friends. The world spun non-stop, spun and swirled.

The food prepared by his mother was excellent, as was the food prepared by Deku's mother, who had a good the seasoning of the food.

He looked sideways at Deku, who ate with pleasure while talking with his friends, and also with his mother with all the calm in the world. Nothing seemed to disturb him.

He found it strange, since in comparison to him, he will have in the future the heavy burden of being the number one hero of which it was not a simple thing. Being the successor of bearing that title meant a wide responsibility on his part, besides being open to the possibility of errors were not sufficient reasons to give up your destined future.

It gave him uncertainty of just imagining it.

But, for the moment he enjoyed eating in his company, because if he went ahead of the facts or machined for things that still did not happen, he would not be able to solve anything.

Seeing Deku so happy made him feel alive, so he should not worry unnecessarily, just as he did when he arrived home.

"Izuku." His mother spoke to him.

He raised his head, finishing eating.

"Will you stay for the night?" His mother asked abruptly, immuting Deku who blushed instantly, stopping his action in the air.

"Mother" Bakugou hissed, also red.

"What, Katsuki?" His mother became innocent. "There is nothing wrong with asking little Izuku questions."

"That kind of question no!" He scolded altered.

"Mitsuki," Inko spoke in a disturbed tone. "Izuku will come with me"

"We don't mind letting Izuku spend the night" His mother presumed with a hand on her chest.

Deku coughed nervously, hesitating with his fingers.

What an awkward situation.

"I appreciate the offer" Deku replied, glancing at him nervously. However, to his misfortune, the nerd couldn't continue speaking, which he assumed as the drop that spilled the glass in the brain of poor Deku. Surely his brain will be exploding in a boiler.

"He won't sleep with us" He added in an annoyed tone. "If he stays it is because Deku wants to"

Uraraka and Iida looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing about it, they only looked at each other in a way that simulated they wanted to laugh, but they didn't do it on their face; maybe because they knew he would get mad if they did it in their own home.

"What if Izuku wants to?" His mother insisted in malicious laughter.

Bakugou clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes in anger.

Why was his mother embarrassing him in front of his guests, especially in front of his boyfriend?

"He hasn't said anything." He twisted his lower lip.

"What if he says it?"

"Enough!" He swatted the table, exalting Deku, who blinked in horror; a mixture of guilt invaded him and he wanted to make up for his action. He shouldn't scare him. "Old hag, don't interfere with what doesn't apply to you" He threatened with the fork pointing at her. His mother watched him undeterred at his apparent threat, and mocked him. "What?" He shouted.

"Are you really threatening me?" His mother laughed.

Angry to the bone of that, he stood up, frightening the others that were eating, and turned his attention to Deku who looked horrified.

"Deku!" He spoke harshly; He tensed. "You come with me." He circled the table and took him with him, leaving the rest in their seats.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" His mother inquired.

"Why do you care where I'm going?" He alluded, with Deku's arm in his hand. "We'll go out for a moment, you better not bother us." He threatened to stop his mother, in case she wanted to annoy him for longer than she should.

He took Deku to the patio at the entrance of his house, pulling him by the arm; Some part of his head told him that having a meeting with the Midoriya's would be a bad idea, not because of the guests, but because of his mother's imprudences. Those imprudences that he threw in his face when she wanted to.

"Eh… Kacchan?" Deku pulled him out of his thoughts as he pulled his arm; in that he realized that he was hurting him with the force of his grip and immediately released him.

"That damn old hag!" He grunted, wielding his hands.

"Are you ok"

"Of course I'm not fine!" He interrupted in a harsh voice, exalting him.

"Em." Deku fiddled with his hands, moving his eyes to the sides, looking for a way to help him. "Kacchan, would you like to take a walk?" He suggested shyly.

"Hah?" He turned to see him better, noting that he saw the ground and seemed to not want to give him any more problems. He regretted having pulled his arm so hard and also yelling with him by his side.

"Or I imagine you want to be alone." He stepped back.

"No!" He took him by the wrist, stopping his action. "The walk is fine" Deku blinked a few seconds, watching him with admiration and an undisputed glow seated in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked with that idiotic smile that gave him the chills.

"Stop making that face!" He grumbled, starting to get out through the entrance of his house. "I'll leave you if you don't come"

"Oh" He exhaled. "Kacchan, wait!" He followed with a small distance between them.

"Hey" He said after a few minutes of starting to walk on the sidewalk. He saw that he looked at him attentively. He extended his right hand to his chest, to which he observed without fully understanding. "Let's hold hands, stupid" He said demandingly.

"Ah! Yes" Deku startled and extended his left hand, thus, holding hands.

"You had to be a Deku" He complained.

His companion looked at him and laughed at his comment with the best calm in the world.

"And then you laugh as you feel like it" He continued, gently squeezing his hand.

"Kacchan" He laughed regardless of his comments.

How he liked the nerd.

"It's cold, Kacchan" He said, having calmed his laughter.

"What does the cold matter to me?" He growled, straightening.

"Aren't you cold, Kacchan?" He ducked his head to see him better, but he turned his face away because he had blushed at the intensity with which his eyes saw him.

"This ridiculous weather is nothing to me" he presumed. "Don't tell me you're cold."

Deku laughed, returning to his normal posture.

"Yes" He replied shyly.

"You don't resist anything" He joked, lacing his fingers with his. "What kind of hero do you expect to be if you can't stand the cold?"

"A hero of tropical weather?" He supposed innocent.

"No, you fool!" He hit his neck, causing him to wince.

"Kacchan!"

"A hero of tropical weather!" He snorted mockingly. "Don't even dream about it, Deku, you'll stay here"

"Tropical climate…" Deku exhaled thoughtfully. "It doesn't sound so bad."

"I told you to stay here" He ordered.

"But the tropical climate is warm" He informed, with his innocent face. "It rains during the summer and there is mild heat in the winter"

"Don't your ears work?" He twisted his lower lip, losing patience. Didn't the nerd understand that he wanted him close? How difficult was it to understand?

Deku shrugged, surprised at his sudden anger.

"Heroes must resist any kind of weather" He said, raising a fist. "Don't worry, Kacchan, I'll stay where you are"

"I'm not worried" He broke in, squeezing the grip of his hand, meaning that what he said didn't fit his gesture. However, it seemed that Deku did understand that, because he immediately sketched a smile followed by small giggles.

"Where are you, I'll be there" He said seriously.

He froze inside, having heard those words that sounded easy from his mouth, held a heavy weight on his chest to carry, or rather, to give the same meaning equally to his words. If Deku said it with all seriousness, it meant that it was true.

A truth that he liked to hear after all.

"I say the same, useless" He snapped in a moderate tone.

"Eh? What thing?" Deku said lost on the subject.

He was bothered by his lack of attention, and pulled him toward him, holding him in his arms; a squeak was emitted by Deku, startled by his action. He looked at him with confusion and a little fear.

"Where are you, I'll be there" He murmured near his ear, feeling blush to his gut. He pulled the nerd's body away from a lift, and took him by the hand again, with his heart pounding his throat. "Now it was clear to you, stupid Deku?"

He looked at him sideways and his cheeks were on, and he muttered quickly, as if what had happened had not been believed, or it was hard for him to understand.

Well, that's how he was.

He already knew him; He knew that Deku was slow to understand things like that, and more if he told them at once.

He had to be patient with him from now on.

"You were very talkative a while ago" He said, after a silence. Deku gave him a scary look, suddenly confusing him. "Won't you say anything now? Or you didn't believe me?"

"Eh?" He gave a squeak. "No, Kacchan"

"No, what?" He hissed mockingly.

"Y-yes, I believed you Kacchan." He stammered blushing. "You surprised me"

"Oh, and you think you didn't surprise me?" He presumptuously retorted.

"Eh?" He saw it questioning. "I don't understand Kacchan."

"Stupid!" He gave him a hook on his forehead, making him blink in surprise.

"What-what's up Kacchan?" He brought a hand to his forehead.

"I'm saying I was surprised when you told me that" He replied grumpily. "It's a damn annoyance that you don't understand what I'm saying."

"Sorry Kacchan" He smiled innocently.

"With some apologies, it's not enough" He said.

In that, Deku was thoughtful, taking a finger under his chin, clapping lightly, frowning a little.

Bakugou saw him sideways, somewhat stunned because he lost his temper at least, more than he should for allowing himself to be such a screamer for everything.

Suddenly he felt a pull in the direction of the other side, and lips landed on his right cheek. The contact was warm and soft.

He lit on the inside to the point of feeling like he was boiling in intense heat, his heart leaped and his chest contracted.

He separated from him, grinning from ear to ear.

"W-was that enough?" Deku asked shyly, his voice low.

He, for his part, was petrified how statue. His brain was machining in connections that did not reach anywhere, in connections that were lost in full operation, eventually exploding in a whirlpool of turbulent sensations intermingling with the softness of his lips, of his warm and tender texture, of each particle of that physical contact burned his brain.

"K-Kacchan?" He issued even more shy.

Was it enough?

It was enough that Deku confessed his love the day before. That was enough for him to endure, and therefore to feel.

"D-did I did something wrong, Kacchan?" Deku questioned worriedly, he touched his arm with his other hand with the tips of his fingers.

"It was passable" He verbalized stiffly.

Deku stopped touching his arm.

"Yes?" He said excitedly.

"Don't put that face on" He hissed, regaining his sanity a little, for his interior was clouded with reactions to speak or even that his own words were consistent.

"I thought I did something that bothered you." He breathed a sigh of relief, lowering his head.

"Not at all!" He snorted.

That had been more than enough, more than he could bear…

However, he might never tell him that it was more than enough, that the power he had over him went beyond what was attainable and that every second they spent together gave him much happiness.

He would never have the courage to tell him, and perhaps not even tell himself looking in the mirror.

"I'm glad to know that you look more relaxed, Kacchan," Deku commented, smiling at him.

"How not to be?" He presumed.

To this, Deku laughed happily.

"That's good, Kacchan."

"Hey, I think it's time to come back, right?" He suggested, stopping the passage. "I don't want the old hag to bother me for leaving."

"As you wish, Kacchan"

"No, whatever I want, fool!" He scolded, shaking his head. "What the hell do you want to do?"

Deku frowned, looking confused.

"What do you mean by that, Kacchan?"

"What do you want to do?"

Something seemed to click, because he blinked his lips curled in a grimace.

"You mean go out?" Deku supposed.

"What other stupidity can I be referring to?" He shook him frustrated that he was so slow to understand things.

"But, you said come back"

"No, you idiot!" He scolded him shouting. "You also have a voice, don't you? Tell me what you want to do and we do it, damn it!"

"Returning would be fine." He ducked his head, smiling shyly.

"Hm." He snorted with his eyebrows pointed. "It was so easy to talk, damn nerd"

And so, the two went back home, while Deku smiled or made a related comment that it would soon snow, Bakugou just limited himself to click his tongue and nod with every thing he said, since he didn't know well to well how to respond appropriately.

He realized that the task of being a good boyfriend was difficult, especially with someone of his character and explosive temperament, that with anything exploded in anger and the desire to want to fly everything to pieces were sometimes greater than his sanity.

After all, he had barely had a day as being Deku's boyfriend, that is, he lacked a lot to be a good boyfriend for the nerd; Besides, there were not even instructions to know how to do it correctly, or anything like that.

In short, he should be guided to the score until he hit the target.

But, he would do his best to remain in his company; the only company worth it to him.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** I hope and you liked the chapter.


	33. Unrequited

**"Unrequited"**

.

.

.

.

Feeling unrequited simulated a noxious potion so as not to have to face the cruel reality of things.

Not being reciprocated hurt with all intensity in which the gap was widening the road and the hole increased with such intensity that the same pain seized his senses, his feelings and clouded his vision. Everything in its extension turned black.

The origin of his pain was very simple.

So simple that great explanations were not needed to put it into words.

As simple as water, as soft and fragile as glass, as light as the weight of a dragonfly, as sweet as honey and as painful as an open wound.

Feeling unrequited was a peak where feeling something again invade the body led to nothing. At an inert mass that consisted of its body that advanced and ate, a mass without joke and without content that was destroyed, slowly disintegrated.

Misfortune seemed to always follow him, because he had no consideration for even hiding from him what he should not have seen, what his eyes should not have posed, what his eyes saw to completely poison and corrupt.

However, complaining about how it all happened wouldn't satisfy his worst nightmares.

It only remained to let time consume everything.

Consume everything, his feelings, the faces of your acquaintances. Consume everything until he leave it with nothing.

Everything would simply stay in nothing.

He would be left behind in Midoriya's arms forever.

He would like, even for a second to become ashes, to mutate into the bitter color of his defeat and disappear from among his companions; somehow, he sought to be forgotten.

To be forgotten by Midoriya, above all, to be left behind by him. To allow himself to be forgotten by the only person he really wanted, and if he was forgotten by Midoriya then his existence would depend on himself and not on Midoriya's smiles; those smiles that filled his heart so much, but were now directed at someone else, and seeing him from a distance, hurt. It really hurt.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, feeling a lump in his throat accumulate with gravity and form into a rough ball that was shadow in his eyes. Shadows that moved and lost their shape, amorphous shadows that ate his soul, simply shadows that played behind his own.

He realized that when he closed his eyes, he could see Midoriya. He could feel him, he smelled him, he watched him smile, he heard him speak, he saw him take his hand gently, he glimpsed him in his arms. That image became real, palpable. It became a bit of his imagination, and once again, the pain grew in his chest ready to break. Making fun of his misery, since the abyss of being unrequited was worse than any other abyss trodden by the human.

And so he added to the trance at the mercy of his feelings, to imagine with his eyes closed and blindly surrendering to what his heart embodied in the screen of his mind, as if it made fun of his misfortune, and perhaps yes, even his body betrayed him to make fun of things that happened to him. He mocked him, but he did something in return, something to quench his thirst for tranquility. When he opened his eyes, he saw Midoriya's body near him. Yes, he smelled him, he glimpsed him so close that if he approached his hand he could reach his even if they were insignificant millimeters away that separated him from him; he saw it so close, but he couldn't touch him.

Literally, he was there right in front of him and yet, mountains, roads, forests, seas, skies and earth separated him, from being gently embraced by Midoriya's arms.

And just thinking about the other, what he witnessed with a lump in his throat, with impotence making him digestive in the pit of his stomach, with cloudy senses, and with dense constellations clapping on the tips of his fingers; thus normalizing, adjusting to its new state. The state of being unrequited.

To the painful and cruel state of the unrequited; of being the friend next door, the accomplice whom Midoriya's eyes wouldn't see with love, rather than friendship and admiration, remaining hung by the other. The other who Todoroki repudiated, the other he wanted to take his place with an open heart and willing to be received with a tender smile.

It was only enough to remember what happened to feel a knot in the stomach, and the threads of his heart tying and tightening in an oppressive sensation that began to become normal, like everything else that made up his past.

Remembering him caused that, thinking it was worse than imagining it, and dreaming it was bleak as living it in living flesh.

Todoroki couldn't stand the fact that Midoriya was Bakugou's boyfriend, in every way! He couldn't stand it in his mind.

Midoriya, the cute and gentle Midoriya, boyfriend of the cruel and despotic Bakugou? It was too embarrassing, even to be real.

It was an unquestionable truth that he found no reason to label in fallacy, because it was so real that it didn't fit in his entire body to deny it.

* * *

How did he know about that relationship?

Very simple.

On Christmas day when he arrived happily with his combinable sweater at Midoriya's house, he was received with pleasure and respect, then went to the Midoriya's dining room and ate a delicious meal in the company of Midoriya's mother, Uraraka, Iida, Midoriya and him. Nothing could ruin that moment, until Bakugou arrived.

The explosive boy exploded in a jealousy attack when he saw that he and Midoriya both wore a combination sweater, and immediately took Midoriya's arm with such aggressiveness that he thought he would break the boy's arm; in an impulse to help him, it was when he knew that between them there was not only friendship, but another type of relationship.

He watched painfully as Bakugou snatched Midoriya's sweater, knocking him down to finish taking it off, then burning it in his hands leaving only a trace of ashes as a reminder that he burned the sweater. He also witnessed how the stupefaction of Midoriya's face turned into sadness, and immediately tears of pain fell from his cheeks.

"H-how could you, Kacchan?" He left his voice with great sadness. Midoriya's voice was broken.

Todoroki saw Bakugou look down, regretting his assignment.

"You are not ashamed of what you did!" Bakugou demanded resentfully.

Midoriya pitched pitifully, getting small between his shoulders.

"You're cheeky, Deku!" He insulted, pointing at him. "Wearing the half and half bastard sweater, when you and I are dating? Ha! Deku?" He noticed how Bakugou's anger factions transformed into helplessness and frustration. Bakugou took Midoriya from the lapels of his shirt and shook him with rage until he squandered him to the ground.

"Ah!" Midoriya shouted, sobbing, without confronting him, without denying anything. Midoriya was broken, again because of Bakugou.

"You're an idiot!" Bakugou insulted in contempt. "A damn idiot! Why don't you go out with the bastard of Todoroki, huh?"

"No, Kacchan," Midoriya exclaimed in unfortunate sobs.

"You are pitiful, damn fool!" He shouted with rage. "Die, Deku! Die you and the half and half bastard! I don't want to see your ugly face again, Deku!"

"Wait-wait" Midoriya muttered, breaking even more.

"Shut up, Deku bastard!" He roared with such rumble and hatred, that Midoriya was speechless. "If you speak again, I will explode your face!"

Todoroki didn't believe what his bichromatic eyes saw; It was a painful and shocking scene.

"K-Kacchan, please" Midoriya pleaded, scattered among his tears, lying on the snowy floor, flushed both by the effects of the cold and the uneasiness of bitterness.

"Hah? Now you think to ask for mercy? Eh, Deku bastard?" He put a foot on Midoriya's chest, returning him to the ground, not caring to see how the tender and sweet Midoriya broke into pieces. Todoroki was horrified to see Bakugou unleashed, in full rage at a sweater. "Your stupid tears won't work with me"

"Please listen to me!" Midoriya tried to shout, but his voice was choked by a sob.

"Twist on the ground like a worm!" He threw Midoriya's body completely to the snow-covered floor with his foot, and Todoroki looked at Bakugou's eyes expressing pain, clearly visible.

He gaped openly that Bakugou withdrew pestilences under his breath, closing his eyes with sadness seated in them.

How could Bakugou treat Midoriya like this? With what need did he do it?

Midoriya was shattered in the snow, crying inconsolably, shivering from head to toe in pain that he himself couldn't describe. Never in his time to meet him had he seen Midoriya break.

Todoroki, unable to bear it anymore, ran towards him and hugged him without questioning him, without anticipating who the arms around him came from after being treated with such despotism.

Midoriya gave stifled screams, he cried with such bitterness that the constellations of the universe would take pity on his condition.

"Everything will be fine, Midoriya." He made a sigh, directing his view to the white cloudy sky.

"Todoroki-kun" He muttered, extending his trembling arms and hugging him tightly. "I should never have been excited about Kacchan" He said pitifully.

"Let it go, Midoriya" He whispered in his ear, squeezing him between his grip, allowing himself to close his eyes so he wouldn't have to see him broken. "I'll be with you until you feel better, no matter how long it takes for you to be well."

Midoriya took a deep breath, imprisoning Todoroki with his small arms, hiding his head between his chest, to what he supposed it was to feel sheltered.

"Thank you" He exhaled among painful little hybrids.

"I didn't think wearing the same sweater would cause you problems" He admitted regretfully. "Forgive me Midoriya, maybe because of me you are like that, and I"

"No!" Midoriya shouted hoarsely. "I bought those sweaters, Todoroki-kun." A sob escaped, followed by a hiccup. "I deserve what happened."

"No, Midoriya." He hugged him protectively. "Bakugou is the one who got carried away by his emotions, you were only you, Midoriya." He comforted him, stroking her curly hair in his right hand. "If Bakugou doesn't accept how you are, then he doesn't love you"

At this, Midoriya let out a tearing sob, breathing shortly.

"I think I always knew it" He confessed full of bitterness, surrendering to the hug without stopping to crying.

"Please, don't think it's your fault, Midoriya" He asked, lamenting the state of the person he hugged tightly. "Please," he begged swallowed dry saliva.

Bakugou definitely did not deserve to get his way this time.

And Todoroki would take care of giving him his due, even though Midoriya's feelings were not directed towards him. He would do it in order to see Midoriya's smile until the end, if that led to Midoriya's feelings being even a little affection for him, he would do anything for Midoriya.

Anything to see hid smile fill hid heart.

.

.

Now they were both who felt unrequited …

.

.

.

**P.S. **A chapter of Todoroki after such a long absence. We see how he and Midoriya suffer for love, because of Bakugou and his effusive attack of jealousy.


	34. I can't have you

**"I can't have you"**

.

.

.

.

If heaven heard his heart creak, at least he had a little mercy for his condition, but apparently he didn't have mercy even on Midoriya to save him from suffering.

They held each other on the floor, giving each other heat. How fruitful that scenario would sound if things had been different, but if the line was already drawn, then there was nothing that would change it.

It only consisted of letting everything go, and disappearing.

He held Midoriya until the night arrived and wrapped them in his cloak, covering them with his immense stillness, as if he understood what was happening with them.

"Midoriya." Todoroki was encouraged to speak to him, stroking his shoulder with one hand. "I think we better come back" He said.

Midoriya stuck to his chest, clinging to his heat with his arms. He saw him shake his head.

"I don't want you to get sick" He said cautiously.

"I don't want to go home" He confessed worn out.

Suddenly, he came up with an idea to solve the problem.

"It seems if you, I mean, if you want." He started a little nervous. "If you stay at my house" He swallowed. "If it's not too much trouble, of course."

He nodded, sniffing.

His heart skipped in hope, a dangerous hope, rather, but he could not afford to feel happy, since seeing him in that condition, in that fragile state, meant taking advantage of the situation.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes." He heard him say, slowly peeling off his grip, hard to move.

"Let me help you" He offered, circling him with his arm to protect him.

Midoriya's face looked tired, his eyes dry from so much crying, his voice simulated the creaks of a rusty door, his slow and defeated steps.

"I'll let the others know that you're going to my house" He said cautiously, in that Midoriya leaned his head on his shoulder, hugging him by the waist.

"I don't want to worry them."

Even at his worst, he thought of others before him. Todoroki did nothing but sigh.

"I'll tell your mom" He said, lighting the heat of his Quirk a little, to warm Midoriya, for he was freezing very fast. "Another thing, if you're worried that my dad is at home, he went on a trip, he'll come back in a few days" He said.

"Oh…" He breathed in awe, appeasing. "I see"

"Don't worry, Midoriya" He said gently. "Everything will be fine, I promise you"

"Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya issued in surprise.

"You don't deserve to be treated that way by Bakugou" He continued. "I dare to say that you deserve better than Bakugou."

"Someone like who?" He asked immediately, however, he flinched to stare at the ground.

_Someone like me_, he meant, but someone deserving of Midoriya perhaps in this life or in the next one was not deserving of such immensity.

* * *

Arriving at his house, he chose to call Midoriya's mother, taking advantage of the fact that she had given him her number the other time.

As soon as he typed the numbers, she answered the first beep.

"Hello!" She greeted hurriedly.

"Mrs. Midoriya," he said politely. "I'm Todoroki Shou"

"Where is my baby Izuku?" She screamed in distress. "Have you've seen him?"

"Yes, in fact, he is with me" He notified. "He'll stay at my house"

"Why?" She demanded to know desperately. "Bring me my baby Izuku"

"I'm so sorry" He concluded vehemently. "But he doesn't want to go home."

"It was for Katsuki, right?" She assumed, hitting the mark.

Noticing his silence, she said:

"My baby Izuku!" She screeched evicted.

"Please" He interrupted with the best intention. "I'll take care of him during the night, I'll bring him early tomorrow."

He heard Mrs. Midoriya breathe several times, holding back the tears.

"Okay" She said resignedly. "I leave my Izuku in your care, please take good care of him."

"I will" He said seriously, looking sideways at Midoriya's exhausted body near him, leaning his head on the dining room table.

He hung up the phone, and approached Midoriya, taking a seat next to him; He put his arm around him for the purpose of comforting him.

"Todoroki-kun" Midoriya muttered, turning his head in his direction. "Thanks for everything you've done for me." He smiled a little.

"You don't have to thank me" He said. "I just did what I thought was right."

"You are so good, Todoroki-kun." He praised him, raising his head from the table. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me"

He felt himself shiver, pale in a margin of promising sensations, his hands turning white how snowy weaknesses run down his limbs.

"I really appreciate it" He said, as sounds of tranquility as he probed through the passage of a forest. "I, I thought Kacchan loved me, but I saw that it's not so, and" He cut himself, his eyes fogged, but they resisted getting out in flames of sadness.

"You can tell me if you like." He forced himself to sound calm, despite the insatiable anger he felt in reference to Bakugou. "Sometimes it makes you feel better if you tell a friend."

Midoriya inhaled air, calming himself with an exhalation through his mouth.

"Yes, you're right." He wiped his eyes carefully with both hands. "I always loved Kacchan, I always veiled for his sake and admired him a lot, but apparently they weren't enough for Kacchan to love me." He cleared his throat bitterly.

Todoroki wrinkled his eyebrows in sadness, hiding his feelings knowing that if he did it would hurt more, but the emptiness was already normal for him to feel.

"I realized he doesn't love me." He hiccuped, shrinking. "And he said he loved me, but it's not true." He put both hands covering his face; Todoroki only imprisoned Midoriya better from his arm, without being abrupt. "I wanted to believe it was true."

"Do you think Bakugou doesn't love you?"

"Yes" He said in pain. "Kacchan hates me." He laid his head on his shoulder, breathing hard. "Kacchan has always hated me"

"But, Bakugou is with you" He said incredulously.

"Not anymore." He uncovered his face, letting him glimpse the small accumulations of tears that ran down his rosy cheeks, brushing his freckles.

"I understand" He concluded resignedly.

"I lied to myself" He admitted guilty. "I lied with a truth that perhaps never existed, and now I have to live with the consequences of my actions"

Midoriya put a hand on his, simulating a sound that he kept hearing, or the sweet taste of tasting a piece of happiness itself.

"Don't worry, Todoroki-kun." He forced himself to smile at him. "I can deal with this"

"Midoriya" He exhaled, taken under guard.

"It's a fact that I will" He swallowed, and sighed with his O-shaped lips. "Kacchan won't be able to do more than me"

"But, you need to heal calmly." He rushed in a hurry. "Don't force yourself to get over him, Midoriya, when it's so recent."

Obviously, he liked the idea of knowing that Midoriya would get over him, but going so fast to want to do it, it meant forcing himself to forget something that maybe he wasn't ready to face, but when it came to Midoriya, sometimes the surprises were an indisputable hitch.

"I can do it" He said even in a broken voice. "I won't forget Kacchan, I'll just get over him" He clarified a little awkwardly. "Kacchan doesn't deserve my tears"

"I understand." He stroked his curls, stirring his hair between his fingers subtly. "Take all the time you need." He smiled sideways.

"Sure" He said with his thumb up.

* * *

The immovable walls of his room grew in the darkness, when the rays of the moon crossed the curtains and the eyes shone from his immense clarity, because the certainty of seeing something unattainable filled the spirit of jubilation, at least the joy attributed to him to Midoriya, but for him he had to fulfill his role as a friend and to be stuck in the time of the unwavering friendship that formed his bond.

Midoriya's soft hands brushed the tips of his fingers, the strands of his hair, in effect, touched the tips of his cheeks and his head laid comfortably on his shoulder.

They were both were lying in his bed.

Todoroki didn't see the need to let him sleep on the floor when he could enjoy a warm bed and white sheets hugging him without a squeak.

His nerves sprouted at the top, skin stinging how soft pinches on the epithelium, the smell of forest and mint coming from the strands of the boy's hair hypnotized him in a dance of pendulums that rocked his soul and filled his inner feelings.

He had him so close, less than a centimeter to touch him completely, and still, he couldn't do anything.

He didn't have him, perhaps he will never have him on an occasion like that, and yet he restricted himself in his solemn integrity, in the solemn breeze that swept through and fanned his chest as he exhaled and expanded to breathe.

Frankly, Todoroki turned his gaze to Midoriya's perfect face; his perfectly delineated freckles, his strands of hair adorning his long, thin eyelashes, his rosy cheekbones, his pink lips, his soft hands fanning him, his head curled up on his shoulder.

It was too much for him, in all sincerity, there were too many thoughts competing in his head ready to reach dominance that would govern the sanity of being unrequited.

It hurt not to be reciprocated, but it hurt even more to have Midoriya by his side and not be able to hug him. Having him and not being able to express his love, because he wouldn't have him.

And that, it was simply too much for him to bear it alone.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** Another chapter of Todoroki! waiting for it to be of your liking.


	35. Soon confrontation

**"Soon confrontation"**

.

.

.

.

The early morning rays overlapped his head drowsy with sleep; his fresh awakening simulated a faint sunset on the banks of the sheet.

The incandescent heat, even fragile, sheltered him throughout the night.

The heat that only Midoriya could provide without realizing it.

He stripped off the blankets, being careful not to wake Midoriya up, who slept peacefully beside him, clinging to his right arm. Resisting such charms meant an almost supernatural effort, if not to say that supernatural was little compared to the significance of having the person he liked sleeping in his bed.

Midoriya looked so fragile, so cute, and full of love for giving people away.

There was the creak of the door opening, he was attentive to see who could it be.

"Shouto" Ah, his sister Fuyumi. "Good morning, I didn't look at what time you arrived yesterday." She wore pajamas, and her hair in a not so tight ponytail.

He nodded, coloring like tomato.

"Oh! You're not alone" His sister said noticing the presence of the sleeping Midoriya.

"Eh, no" He looked away at Midoriya in advance. "Please don't bother him"

"Who said I was going to bother your guest?" She said offended, approaching on tiptoe to see his companion better. "Isn't this the guy who competed with you at the sports festival?" She eyed him curiously, pinching Midoriya's left cheek with two fingers.

"Yes" He said embarrassed "Don't touch him" He warned, recovering from the lethargy.

"Hm" Midoriya gave a groan, much like he was waking up.

"He has a beautiful voice" His sister said in wonder. "And he's much shorter than you, Shouto"

"Leave him alone!" He took his sister's hand and moved it from Midoriya's face, while he had to witness how he slowly opened his eyes in an adorable mania, impossible to resist.

"Ah! He woke up" Her sister laughed mischievously.

"To-todoroki-kun?" Midoriya blinked drowsily.

"Good morning, Midoriya." He greeted him politely, then sending a warning look to Fuyumi, who was smiling mischievously.

"Good… good morning" He muttered, yawning.

Suddenly, his sister shouted to Midoriya "good morning" causing a horrible fright to the poor, making his eyes widen and tremble.

"Hey!" Todoroki scolded her angrily. "I told you to leave him alone."

"But your guest looked so adorable." She pouted childlike.

"Midoriya, are you all right?" He put his arm around him, rubbing his shoulder with his fingers to calm him down, for he took a deep breath to relax. "I'm sorry, it was one of my sister's imprudence."

"Si-sister?" He exclaimed with open eyes.

He nodded.

"I'm Fuyumi Shouto." His sister put her face close to him, causing him a howl of fear.

"Hey! Leave Midoriya!" He noticed with a frown.

"Midoriya, huh?" She applauded mischievously.

"Don't bother him, please" He asked, releasing him from his grip. "Right now we will go to eat breakfast, wait for us in the dining room"

"Of course!" His sister rose like a spring and jumped out of his room, humming with pleasure.

After a few seconds of silence, Todoroki turned his eyes to his companion tenderly.

"Sorry for her interference." He apologized politely, bowing his head slightly. "We almost have no guests, or rather, you are my first guest here." He blushed as he said it.

"Oh, don't worry" He muttered, yawning, stretching his small arms in the air.

"I hope you could rest"He commented, swallowing hard.

"Yes, thank you very much, Todoroki-kun." He smiled kindly. "Did you rest?"

"Yes." He turned to open the curtains in his room, so that the sun would enter fully. "The weather is good, Midoriya."

He gave a delighted sigh, taking off the blankets on top, to peek out the window with his eyes overflowing with joy.

"How beautiful the sun looks" He chirped.

"That's right" He said looking sideways.

"You have a beautiful view, Todoroki-kun" He flattered, grabbing him gently. He felt himself shudder at the contact, unchanged.

"It's the least I can have in this house after all" He said, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"Todoroki-kun?" He stared out at him with concern, exerting pressure with his fingertips on his arm, emitting a pleasant warmth.

"I said it because the rest of the house is dark" He said, wanting to ease the tension he created for his clumsiness. "And I like the light to come in the morning when I wake up, like this morning"

"The light takes us out of the dark" Midoriya commented nostalgic. "And in the worst moments it's when we can appreciate it better, and let the light illuminate us towards the path of redemption"

Todoroki watched him still, shaken by the willpower that came from his person, after what happened the previous afternoon, he continued to radiate energy from his unshakable spirit, like an oasis in the middle of the desert.

"I'm sorry, I talked too much" He apologized laughing in a bunch of nerves.

"No, not at all." He dissuaded. "You didn't do anything wrong." He let him know. "You follow your advice, follow the light from the darkness, because I know you can do it without anyone's help."

"Todoroki-kun" He said, moved.

_You are the light of my path_, Midoriya, he thought in love.

"The things that happened to you" He said cautiously. "Don't see them as a sign of misery, but as an opportunity to improve yourself every day and be a better version of yourself, to be the hero you have wanted so much to be, Midoriya." He smiled sideways, struggling to convey his feelings.

"You too," He corresponded his gesture, his eyes clouded with joy "Let's do our best to be the heroes we want to be"

"Yes." They both met each other for a few moments before going to breakfast.

* * *

The two men had breakfast in the company of Fuyumi, and then he left him at home, as promised. It wasn't that he wanted to separate from Midoriya, but he had to keep what he promised and let Midoriya be alone for a few days to reflect on what happened.

On the way in the street he ran into Bakugou, with his head down, his hands in his pants pockets.

Blood began to boil in his head, and his senses ignited when he saw him walking towards Midoriya's house; Without thinking too much, he stopped him, making himself noticed in front of the explosive boy.

"Bastard" He heard him mutter in annoyance.

"You were going to see Midoriya, aren't you?" He swore, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Seeing that he did not respond, he added: "Don't you dare go see him, don't you realize that he is broken because of you?"

"Who asked for your absurd opinion?" Bakugou barked, stepping forward. "I do whatever I want!"

"I thought I would leave Midoriya with you since he looked so happy with you" He said, changing the subject. "But I saw that I was wrong, because you made him suffer again." Bakugou tensed his jaw, a detail that didn't escape his sight. "I will not leave him alone, because I love him" He proclaimed arming himself with courage. "And apparently you don't love him for who he is"

A wild hand took him by the chest, pulling him forward, leaving his feet suspended in the air. He took a murderous look from the explosive boy.

"Don't say things you don't know" He warned withering.

Todoroki opened his eyes, because he had never seen Bakugou in such a macabre aura by a comment from him.

"So what do I don't know?" He demanded to know, freezing his forearm with his Quirk. This caused Bakugou to release him with disdainful attitude. "Tell me!"

"I love Deku" He said in a perfectly audible whisper.

"Do you love hurting him?" He pronounced sarcastic. "I already knew that."

"Stop saying nonsense!" Bakugou came over to punch him in the left cheek, getting straight into his face; A sharp pain invaded the bichromatic boy, who went backwards, without falling to the ground.

"I don't say nonsense, Bakugou" He declared stoic. "I only say what I see, and what I see is that you treated Midoriya unfairly yesterday." Without being able to retain him more, he let his flames rise from his left side, and the ice from his right side.

"Deku is not to blame for your absurd interference." Bakugou put himself in a fighting position, emitting small explosions from the palms of his hands, an evil smile formed on his lips. "I am fed up with your annoying presence! You ruined everything!"

"You ruined it!"

"What about you?" He roared angrily. "Becoming the victim so that Deku feels sorry for you."

"At least I didn't tell him to writhe on the ground like a worm!" He said angrily.

"Let's finish this, you bastard!" Bakugou declared determined. "You don't know how much I want to explode your face to infinity"

"Why don't you take the first step?" Todoroki provoked him.

The two would want to annihilate each other.

Who will be victorious? And who losing?

.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **What will happen to these two?


	36. Fight between two

**"Fight between two"**

.

.

.

.

The first to attack was Bakugou, launching an explosion of both hands, to which Todoroki used his right side, creating an ice barrier, preventing the entrance of the explosion. He could feel heat particles crossing his barrier.

"Is that all you have?!" He provoked him sarcastically.

Bakugou responded with an angry roar.

"Show your face, bastard!" He began to destroy the barrier with explosions. "In order to set it on fire"

Todoroki waited, similar to when he waited for him when they fought at the sports festival, he waited patiently to see Bakugou's face of rage. He savored seeing his angry face.

A hole appeared in the middle of the ice barrier, letting him glimpse a very annoying face of Bakugou, until it seemed that his ears flowed smoke.

"Ha! Bastard" He laughed sarcastically, snapping his fingers. "Do you think that with a stupid barrier you can block me?"

"No" He emitted in a superior chuckle. "Come to me with everything you got" He repeated the phrase that made his heart beat with madness that emerged from Midoriya's mouth in his confrontation. That sincere phrase that was one of the triggers that melted his icy heart.

Bakugou chuckled, causing a series of explosions in his direction, however, in an attempt to block his attack with his right side, Bakugou pulled him from his hair and threw him, crashing his face against the pavement.

"Idiot!" He shouted as he threw him.

Todoroki coughed, feeling a thick liquid drip from his nose; annoyed, he froze the ground that the explosive boy stepped on, at the back of the pain he felt inside him, he stood up, breathing deeply.

Bakugou landed a punch in Todoroki's face, in that he lit his left side, throwing a path of incandescent flames in his direction, causing Bakugou to back off, being propelled by his explosions.

"I shouldn't have left Midoriya to you!" Todoroki shouted, throwing a series of paths of fire around him.

Bakugou reached him from above, entering through an opening that he exposed, giving him another punch and another in the face, then throwing him against the pavement stamping his face again.

"You are disgusting in combat." He mocked triumphantly.

Todoroki burned his hand with his flames, forcing him to withdraw from his vicinity.

"I'm not done with you!" He said with remarkable fury.

Bakugou roared, returning to his side, embedding a punch in the mouth of Todoroki's stomach, which shot back, creating an ice barrier that would catch him on landing.

Annoyed, he radiated a path of frightening fire, flagellating part of the pavement with the effervescences of oxygen, causing an explosion in the direction of Bakugou, who when he noticed it covered his face, flying out against the concrete wall that protected the houses in the area.

Todoroki ran to where Bakugou was, recovering from the blow, sticking a blow to his cheek, gradually freezing his arm against the pavement.

"Ah! Bastard!" He screamed furiously, inhaling air opening the bridge of his nose, as if it were a bull.

"Do you think that with this you will defeat me?" He unleashed an explosion directed at his face, blowing it up, crashing his back against the other end of the concrete wall, so that they were both facing each other. "Stupid ingenious!"

"Look who says it?" Todoroki inquired, coughing a little. "The person who hurt Midoriya"

Bakugou's eyes were injected with fury, unleashing a murderous bubble in his aura with his primitive instincts resurfacing in his posture.

Todoroki thought he had touched a nerve in the very dangerous explosive boy; He quickly swallowed, trying to keep his fear from being visible in front of Bakugou, because if not, it would be aggravating for his safety to be vulnerable.

"You have many desires to die, eh?" Bakugou chuckled in an almost spooky voice, sending shivering signals down the bichromatic boy's spine.

"Is that not you?" He hinted, using the best amount of energy in his voice. "You talk a lot to say very little."

"You're very naive to think you'll have the nerd with you." He showed his teeth in a malevolent smile; Todoroki blinked at such a scenario with fear.

"I suppose you're afraid of you, isn't it?" Todoroki ironized. "Do you project your fears on me, eh Bakugou?"

"You are shaking, you bastard" Bakugou remarked in superiority, without erasing that smothered smile on his face.

Todoroki was not aware that his right side was shaking from the chills, nor in clear conscience would he have paid attention to such detail, when Midoriya was involved.

"If you really want to send my face to infinity" He provoked. "Why don't you do it at once?"

"Ha!" Bakugou laughed macabre, twisting his brows; Suddenly, he propelled himself with a series of explosions towards him, who anchored to the ground, creating an ice ramp, from which he slipped feeling the heat of the explosions brushing his face, and the violent air with which Bakugou He passed over, realizing the two seconds that passed over him.

Todoroki stopped abruptly, forming fireballs in his hand and throwing them at Bakugou, who propelled himself back towards him faster than the previous attack.

"Bastard!" He growled.

Todoroki tensed his jaw, sliding back down the pavement with an ice ramp, taking Bakugou's calf with his left hand underneath, hearing him growl wildly as it was carried through the air sliding down a low hill, in a tumult of ice that Todoroki was creating with agility.

He threw him against an ice barricade using every ounce of force that might exist in his arm, seeing Bakugou flying until it was stamped against the barricade, however, he was not injured, since he landed with both feet in an almost perfect position.

"Do you think you will defeat me with this?" He boasted pretentiously.

"I will do my best to stay with Midoriya" He declared between breaths.

This seemed to irritate his explosive opponent, who reacted with a tense snort, followed by a rabid scream.

"You don't understand anything!"

Todoroki paused, frowning in confusion.

"What do I not understand?" He dared to ask, stopping the fight. Bakugou stopped his fighting position, getting on the floor with both feet.

"You don't understand that I love the nerd too!" He revealed, in an instant he could see that his voice was cut off.

"It doesn't seem"

"I want Deku to stay with me" He burst into a throaty tone. "Is it wrong for me to love him?" He took a step forward, taking a breath. "I can't stop these feelings, idiot!"

"And how do you justify yourself for what you did yesterday?" Todoroki demanded to know.

Bakugou put a hand on his chest, clinging to his one-piece sweater.

"I was jealous!" He confessed in pain. "Like those stupid things that happen to girls"

"Jealous, you say?" Todoroki laughed pretentiously. "I have also been jealous of you, jealous of how Midoriya's eyes shine every time he sees you pass by and how he speaks of you with admiration; but that would not hurt him"

Bakugou gritted his teeth, lowering his head, did he look regretful? Todoroki approached a little, taking the evasive look of the explosive boy.

"Shut up! Shut up at once, you fool!" He ordered, shaking the other arm. "I was afraid, okay? I was afraid that Deku would noticed you"

Fear?

If Todoroki lived with the daily fear that Midoriya would run into Bakugou's arms, but he didn't think that the fear and hatred they both felt for each other was mutual. Both were afraid of each other; afraid of their abilities, of what position they had in Midoriya's heart.

Both loved the same person and would do anything for him.

"Midoriya noticed you!" He pointed out resentfully. "He never… he never noticed me" he added under his breath.

"I…" He locked, clinging tightly to his sweater. "I was to blame for making Deku sad!" He looked up with his eyes full of pain, so Todoroki opened his mouth slightly from the impact of seeing him that way. "I ruined things by my damn jealousy! I destroyed our relationship! I am to blame for everything!" He caught a few paths of tears escaping at the edge of his eyes, but they refused to get out.

"I will not leave Midoriya to you" Todoroki said, decisively. "You always ruin everything, Bakugou, you always destroy everything you touch"

"And you, what?" He pointed. "You made a scar to Deku that will never leave his hand, you fool!"

To this, Todoroki froze dry, his senses froze, except his attentive ears of that statement.

It was true, he also hurt Midoriya, the person who desecrated love with force.

"I admit my guilt" He confessed in remorse, shaking his head in denial.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Bakugou growled, taking his hand off his sweater. "Don't declare things when you also are to blame"

"I wouldn't hurt Midoriya again" Todoroki swore grimly, watching his hand seriously. "I'm not you, Bakugou" He remarked.

"I am so fed up with your cynicism" He complained.

"I will protect Midoriya from you!"

"I will protect Deku from stupid people like you!" The explosive boy said, smiling arrogantly; similarly, he rushed into a violent run toward his position, like a wild beast.

Just then, Todoroki's cell phone vibrated from his pants pocket, and before Bakugou reached to him, he took out his cell phone, watching with the icy gesture who the message came from.

It was a message of help.

He put his hand up, holding Bakugou.

"Hold on!" He demanded without seeing his eyes.

"Don't tell me"

"It's Midoriya!" He interrupted in dismay. "He's asking for help." Both paled in seconds, not really knowing how to react to the early tragedy that awaited them.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** We are nearing the end.


	37. Helping Midoriya

**"Helping Midoriya"**

.

.

.

.

The faces of both boys looked with concern seated in their eyes, their gestures of immense anger were mutated to a state of intense panic. A panic that neither of them could imagine.

A help message could mean anything, but if it came from Midoriya, it was serious. The freckled boy was in real danger.

Todoroki watched with dread the cell phone where the help message came, with no information, more than those simple words that denoted a great weight in them, because if that implied that Midoriya was in danger, it could be the situation or the villain with whom he would probably be facing, imagining the exact point where Midoriya surely struggled to survive. Memories of the confrontation against Stain invaded his head.

"We must call the others." He could say, pulling Bakugou out of his thoughts, who upon hearing him looked at him in a mixture of fear and guilt.

"What makes you think we need help?" He muttered restlessly.

Todoroki stood still, surprised at the explosive boy's behavior, if a few seconds ago he looked like an unleashed beast.

Why now that Midoriya had sent them a message of help, he was anxious to such an extent that it was notorious in front of him?

What exactly happened to him?

"Bakugou?" He wanted to calm his tone.

"I'm fine" He snapped, even though guilt was visible on his face. "What are you waiting for? Call if you want, we have to help the nerd"

"Yes." He made the calls, in which the two of them ran away from there. "We will send an alert to the school, we need help from the professionals"

"Whatever" He murmured, following him.

"If you are indisposed to"

"Shut up!" He interrupted in a snort. "I'm perfect"

"It doesn't seem like it" He denied. "I'm worried about Midoriya too" He commented to comfort that face of fear that Bakugou carried. A fear that he knew he would never admit, being the proud man he was, would not provide words that would relieve his current state.

Their fight was intense, they told themselves the things that had been saved, they were beaten, they threw themselves down the street, but above all, they admitted their love for Midoriya in tow of everything.

* * *

Arriving at school, they were interrogated by Professor Aizawa, who looked surprised to see them both arrive at school during the holiday period. They let him know about the message of help from Midoriya and that they asked others for help in case they wanted to support them.

"I see…" It was Professor Aizawa's stoic words, and with his sleepy face, he didn't hesitate to recruit teachers who hadn't gone on vacation. "The only condition that I impose on you is that you need to put on your costumes if you want to come" He notified them by becoming serious. "Because you are students, but more than anything, future heroes, and if we will make an intervention to support a hero who is only asking for help, we will give it to you "

They nodded and went to put on their suits.

The others soon arrived, and then they went to put on their costumes, quite willing to go to help the most beloved roommate.

Kirishima went to Bakugou's side, looking at him not quite convinced with his quiet behavior; in the same way, for him it was very rare that Bakugou did not emit any word since they arrived at the school.

It was not normal for someone as loud as him.

Perhaps it was affecting him more than anyone in the group, and it may be because of what he did on the occasion of the previous day, but also because he assumed that the feelings he had for Midoriya were such that they far exceeded his own.

When he had put on his suit, Uraraka and Iida approached him with a worried gesture.

"Deku spoke to you?" Uraraka said with panic clearly reflected on her face. He just nodded, stoic. "But what exactly happened?"

"Yes, what happened?" Iida burst.

"I don't know." He flinched to say, helpless to have all the answers to his questions, but he didn't even have the answers to his own.

His vain response did not seem to satisfy them at all, but what else could Todoroki do if he didn't know the rest of the situation?

Kirishima approached them along with Kaminari, Sero and Bakugou, who was behind them with the dry gesture of everything.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What about Midoriya?" Kirishima questioned.

"We don't know the situation," Iida intervened in righteousness. "We don't know exactly what happened, or if Midoriya is still in danger"

"How can you not know?" Exclaimed Kirishima, dismayed. "You recruited us for something"

"Calmed bro" Kaminari reached in, putting a hand on Kirishima's shoulder.

"It's that Midoriya is so helpless" Kirishima replied, waving his hands of helplessness. "Leaving him alone is cruel!"

"I know," Uraraka shrieked desperately.

Before Todoroki said anything about it, his cell phone rang from his suit pants; his face froze at the sight of the person who called him: Midoriya.

"Who is it?" They all chanted in tune.

"Midoriya" He admitted, opening the orbs of his eyes in disbelief.

"What are you waiting for? Answer!" Iida shouted.

He answered the call, feeling a lump in his throat eating him beforehand.

"Midoriya!"

"Ah." He heard him sigh in relief. "Todoroki-kun, where are you?"

"At school" He replied. "Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" He spoke quickly, his voice shaking. "I was out of danger, the one who didn't leave unharmed was my mother, they hurt her"

"How?" He released in fright.

"I-I'm going to school!" He concluded almost screaming.

"But"

"I hope Recovery girl helps my mother." He was desperate, but he was trying her best not to scream and cry at the same time. "I'll be there soon." He heard Midoriya's mother cry, just when he said that, ending up hanging up the call in a loud way.

Todoroki was stunned, being watched by his friends and Bakugou's gaze from which he expressed intensity.

"Midoriya is fine" He spoke seriously. "He is on his way here."

"What?" irishima snapped. "So does that mean he's okay?"

"What a relief!" Uraraka sighed, lowering her chest with a hand placed on it.

"But they hurt his mother" He added.

"How?!" Iida exclaimed.

"Midoriya will be shattered" Kaminari said, rubbing his forehead in distress.

Bakugou made a gesture of despair, wielding his hands tightly, breathing frequently.

And as if the universe were in tune with his mood, it began to rain like a pitcher. Raindrops crowding on the windows, making water paths like small streams in the tempered glass; Some of the cold could enter from the small open windows, conditioning the waiting room, where everyone waited impatiently for Midoriya's arrival.

Todoroki walked from one end of the room to the other, almost obsessively thinking about what happened to Midoriya. Who was the villain who dared to attack him and his mother, when he was not fit for a confrontation?

Someone very cunning.

Someone clever and clever enough to know that the curly-haired boy was sad, that is, vulnerable to attacks, negative thoughts, neglect of his person, etc.

Whoever that villain was, he knew that Midoriya was weak, suffering.

* * *

The door swung open twenty minutes after he spoke with Midoriya, revealing an exhausted Midoriya, with a cut in the forehead, where a path of blood ran down his right side of the face. He carried his mother with extreme care, sensing the will of his character by protecting his mother.

"Midoriya!" They shouted in unison.

The aforementioned, breathed through the mouth.

"Take me with Recovery girl!" He asked agitatedly. "My mother… my mother is hurt!" He expressed devastated.

Midoriya's mother looked pale, with a wound in her belly, since blood flowed abundantly from there; she clung to her son's chest, sobbing in pain and despair of staying by his side.

"Please help me" He pleaded, staggering.

The largest in room 1A brought a stretcher, where Midoriya deposited his mother carefully, firmly taking his hand in his hands.

"You'll be fine" He said on an exhale.

"Izu-Izuku," his mother muttered weakly, nodding with a hopeful smile.

Todoroki approached Midoriya, as did his two friends, being supportive figures for the poor hero apprentice, who kept on suffering tragedies in a row.

"Todoroki," Midoriya called, telling him to accompany him. He agreed, notifying Iida and Uraraka to stay waiting in the waiting room, because Midoriya wanted to tell him some previous things.

Once, taking his mother to the Recovery Girl clinic, and having Midoriya take his mother's hand in his, assuring her that she will be fine, no matter what happened.

"Izuku" His mother nodded, before falling asleep from anesthesia.

"When you wake up, it will all be over" Midoriya declared, trying to keep calm. He squeezed his mother's hand and with a tarnished look of tears accumulated in his eyes, he gave himself solemnly to tears, collapsing on the floor, falling to his knees, hiding his face with both hands.

"Midoriya." Todoroki leaned to his side, circling his arm until he settled his head on his chest. "Will you tell me what happened?" He nodded trembling. "First, you need to heal the wound on your forehead, it could get infected." Midoriya put a hand on his mouth, shutting it. He opened his eyes in surprise.

Todoroki frowned, confused.

"It's just a scratch" He said, breathing deeply and deeply. "I-I don't need to heal myself." He took his hand from his mouth, taking it away to wipe the tears that fell like soft caresses over his cheeks, running down the boy's pink cheekbones.

"Midoriya, please explain to me what happened." Todoroki asked kindly, feeling helpless because he couldn't have been helpful; adding that the feeling of seeing him endure everything alone was unsustainable.

Midoriya took a deep breath, placing a hand on his chest, closing his eyes.

"When I got home" He started slowly. "I greeted my mother, then I went to the bathroom, but when I went there when I opened the zinc handle" He demonstrated to open the key handle. "A noise was heard, very similar to that to an earthquake, only that in this case it was not an earthquake, but a viscous zinc monster came out" His teary eyes widened in terror, his little body trembled elusive, and he attached himself to his chest in instinct of wanting to be protected his part. "He attacked me first, but then I dodged him around the room, I yelled at my mother to leave the house, however, she wanted to stay by my side" His eyes crystallized, although this time, they didn't burst into tears. "She protected me from dying the moment I distracted myself by telling her to run away, she pushed me and… and… "He choked, releasing a sob drowned from his throat. "She got the blow by my fault!" Midoriya hugged him, hiding his face in his chest; his entire body vibrating.

"It's not your fault"

"Yes, it is." He denied it regretfully. "If only I hadn't been distracted, none of this would have happened."

"Midoriya, things happen for a reason" Todoroki advised, stroking his hair between his fingers. "Your mother will definitely be fine."

"I know I could have done more!" He said guilty, shaking his head from his chest, tightening his firm grip, to this Todoroki returned the gesture with greater force, enjoying the closeness of Midoriya's body.

"Don't blame yourself" He said almost in a whisper. "It's over"

That said, Midoriya slowly walked away from the hug they shared, and wiping away the tears with the backs of his hands, breathing shortly, regaining his calm breath.

Soon after he calmed down, a change in Midoriya's expression sent him a chill running through his entire spine.

That expression meant that Midoriya was putting together a plan, a plan that, for better or worse, was putting it together.

"You're not planning a revenge, are you?" He asked with dread, thinking the worst.

"What?" He looked up. "No!" He said as he asked the question he asked.

"It's not good for you to machine so many things at once" He advised, nailing both hands on his shoulders, pressing a little. "You just saw your wounded mother, Bakugou broke your heart, you're not fit for a confrontation, Midoriya"

"I know," he nodded. The gleam of his eyes began to stir, and that was not going for a good path. "The villain has a certain similarity to the slime monster, only that the only difference is that it is much greater and his attack capacity is even worse and more aggressive than he is." He set his characteristic thoughtful frown.

Oh no… this was not good for him, as for Midoriya's mother, as for anyone in the group.

"He challenged me," he revealed in full analysis. "And I accepted his challenge, because no one hurts my mother." He shook a hand, bringing it close to his chest, putting that determined gesture that shook Todoroki's heart. "Let's defeat that villain, Todoroki-kun"

"Midoriya" He insisted uselessly, since he had already made his decision without consulting anyone.

"For that, I have a plan"

"Are you sure of what you are doing?" He asked, worried about the mood in which they subjected the poor Midoriya. He didn't deserve any kind of suffering, for he was the friendliest and friendliest person in the world. Hurting him meant not having empathy for any living being.

He nodded extremely determined, making a fist with both hands at shoulder height.

"For the plan to work" He said secretly. "I need you to be with me"

Midoriya was impulsive for this kind of situation, but he even more by agreeing to remain by his side.

Todoroki nodded.

"Always Midoriya"

Seeing that proud smile full of sparkles around his eyes, it was devastating for him.

"Then." He approached in confidence. "This is the plan…"

.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** What do you think of the chapter? Intense? Entertaining?

What will be the plan that Midoriya will have formulated to face the new villain?


	38. Execution of the plan

**"Execution of the plan"**

.

.

.

.

"The plan is very dangerous, Midoriya." Todoroki frowned in dismay.

"I know it's very risky and quite crazy, but" Midoriya said with great determination. "I assure you it will work"

Todoroki sighed in anguish, knowing that he would accept to carry out that plan without hesitation, even if he had his doubts rooted in his thoughts.

Everything could fail, or there was a possibility of error and Midoriya could be seriously injured, or perhaps he would go out with his fist raised and victory surrounding him.

Everything could happen, that is why, the plan had to be executed as is.

"Todoroki-kun, are you with me or not?" Midoriya put a hand on his shoulder, staring at him.

He nodded, taking a smile for an answer.

* * *

Leaving the room where they attended Midoriya's mother, they were attacked with questions Iida and Uraraka with a sharp look, eager for answers.

Midoriya changed his saddened countenance to one of firmness, of a leader.

Once they finished telling them what was coming for the future hero, their friends looked at each other with content, reflecting in their eyes a fear of the unknown, fear of what will happen to Midoriya from now on, from any moment that would mean the future.

"What are you going to do, Deku?" Uraraka asked in distress.

"It's a risky challenge, Midoriya" Iida said, waving her arms straight. "You shouldn't fight alone."

"I have a plan" he revealed with a raised eyebrow. His friends fell silent waiting for him to continue, which was the case. He told them his plan, but for Todoroki, it was a different plan, that is, he had another strategy: Midoriya had omitted that risky move.

He put a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, who looked at him from the corner of his eye with complicity, indicating with his eyes that the other plan was only made for them both. In short, a plan that only the two should know and no one else.

Todoroki admitted feeling taken into account, hopeful, but the internal accelerator of his body stopped him. Something stopped him from doing what his instincts asked him to do, and his mind demanded another answer, another way of solving things.

Uraraka and Iida exchanged glances, agreeing with the plan right away, they both ran to communicate the plan to the others, while they both went to tell the teachers.

In a matter of twenty minutes, everyone was gathered at the entrance of the bedrooms, grouping according to the plan that the young hero had made and that even the teachers agreed to execute, because they thought it would be the most reasonable thing to do.

Todoroki was still distraught, with palpitations putting pressure on his chest as if they had him shackled and shackled in a room without lighting. The feeling was terribly unpleasant.

Why did nobody realize the consequences of the plan? Of what the other side of the coin implied.

Without being able to bear it more, he went to approach Midoriya with the intention of making him change his mind, or even to leave the plan intact, only to omit the latter.

When he had to approach him, he saw that Bakugou had won him the opportunity and was chatting with Midoriya in the halls, both with some distance in between, especially by Midoriya, who maintained the greatest distance between them.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Deku," Bakugou began with regret in his voice. "But please forgive me for my behavior yesterday, it was not the best way to deal with things and get carried away by my feelings." He stepped forward, but that only caused Midoriya to step back. Bakugou stopped, twitching his hands.

"Kacchan, I don't hold a grudge against you" Midoriya confessed softly. "I would never do it"

"Deku…" the explosive boy exhaled, wrinkling his eyebrows in distress.

"I don't hate you, Kacchan." He muttered in pain, lacing his fingers together with his hands clasped on his chest.

"Listen" He demanded, after biting his lower lip. "I'll do my best to fix things, Deku, because I don't want to get away from you, and I'm not going to leave you with the half and half bastard" His hands made a nervous contraction and that encouraged him to get a little closer to him, who He flexed fearfully. "I will be with you, I won't separate from you."

Midoriya looked up, abyssed.

"I also want to say." He gave a sharp exhale.

"Kacchan," Midoriya burst a little awkwardly. "I…I didn't think you would hate me so much."

"I don't hate you!" He exclaimed flatly, exalting Midoriya, who panicked. "I, I acted as I acted because I was jealous, not because I hated you"

"W-what?" He blinked a few seconds, without processing it.

"I was jealous, Deku" He clarified, shaking his head dismissively. "For that damn half and half and his stupid actions that disgust me, just seeing his horrible face as a perfect child makes me mad!" He shook his hands with courage. "You don't know how much I hate him!"

"I see…" Midoriya looked down, sad.

Todoroki saw Bakugou panic when he saw him that way.

"But I don't hate you, Deku" He dared to take his right hand from a blink, petrifying Midoriya, who opened his eyes in surprise. "I ... I want to be with you" Did he say it with plea? Todoroki was speechless. "Maybe I don't deserve to be with you, but I still want to try, let me try" he asked regretfully, holding his hand gently in his.

That was the moment when Midoriya would make his decision, because he was not intimidated because it was "Kacchan", but the person who broke his heart. Todoroki witnessed the terrible suffering and insufferable anguish suffered by the cute and tender Midoriya last night.

"K-Kacchan, I-I don't know" he spoke doubtfully.

"What?" His voice broke. Maybe that answer Bakugou wasn't expecting, Todoroki supposed, hidden between the wall they were discussing.

"I didn't know that my existence was a misfortune for you" He let go, becoming serious.

"What? No" He objected, linking Midoriya's hand between his. "What are you saying?"

"I mean, even though you broke my heart" He continued the same way. "I can't hate you, because I still love you, Kacchan…you're everything to me."

"I ..." Bakugou cut himself. "For me too!" He held onto Midoriya's hand, looking at it as if it were a sacred relic.

"But" He broke, sighing slowly.

"But?" He repeated uncertainly, sliding one of his hands over Midoriya's shoulder.

"My spirit is still intact" He declared.

"What do you mean by that?" He said dumbfounded. "Deku?" The appointed one, escaped his contact, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Forgive me, Kacchan." He looked at him with accumulated sadness. "Forgive me for existing"

Todoroki opened his eyes petrified by what he had just heard, remembering the last phase of the plan in horror. _So, what Midoriya said was serious_, he said with regret.

"Deku?" He approached him unable to understand. "What does that mean?" He shook his shoulders, but Midoriya refused to tell him more. "Don't evade me!" He begged desperately.

That made Midoriya stop and watch him contain himself, because it was visible to see that he endured the terrible desire to break into tears.

It was obvious that he was scared, but he wouldn't reveal it to Bakugou.

"Goodbye, Kacchan." He turned and left his proximity.

Todoroki couldn't do more, but to lament what was in store for everyone the plan went wrong.

Everything depended on him.

* * *

Seconds before leaving, he noticed that Midoriya was inhaling to calm down, he can't contain the desire to accompany him in the process.

"Midoriya" He spoke, guarding every gesture of anguish on his stoic face.

He saw him nod.

"Are you sure of the other?" He referred to the final part of the plan.

"Of course" He said seriously. "I am willing to sacrifice myself for all of you."

_It's not necessary, you have a long life ahead, he wanted to tell him,_ but he stopped doing it, because he could not face Midoriya when it was a decision, because he was irrevocably determined to give everything for everybody.

"Aren't you afraid?" He dared to ask.

The boy's features became depressive.

"Yes" He confessed under his breath. "I'm very afraid" He trembled, holding on to himself. "But, I'll go with everything I have "

"Midori"

"If I don't do it, I won't know if it was worth it" He refuted, pushing aside the trembling of his body. "I won't know what value I have as a hero, that's why I should try"

Todoroki without further ado, had to agree with him on the back of his sorrows.

He had heard him say goodbye to Bakugou and now I heard him say that he will go with everything he has.

How much misery will invade him if his heart betrays him?

He simply wouldn't stand it.

* * *

The groups of students of group 1A left according to the plan of the boy with the green hair. The teachers would be in charge of protecting the city, since according to what the viscous body villain confessed to Midoriya, he would attack the city at noon if he did not show up for the confrontation.

And how would it attack the city? Well, he would let his followers eat the citizens' bodies from the sewers, causing chaos in the population.

Midoriya had to appear before noon in sector B, that is, on the outskirts of the city, spending about fifteen minutes of the last announcement that was with the city, in a desert area of dry and sparse vegetation, where the land It was flat and less likely for him to sneak away or hide.

The group he belonged to was the one that Bakugou, Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari and Midoriya were. The strongest in the room.

They would protect Midoriya from confrontation and fight at his side, in case the villain did not keep his own words.

"Are you all ready?" Midoriya asked them before leaving school. Everyone nodded. "Then lets go"

The more the vehicle that led them to the agreed zone was advancing, Todoroki's anguish increased, his body stung, his hands throbbed and his chest burned.

He prepared himself mentally for the confrontation, inhaled deeply, resting his head on the back of the seat.

He expanded his chest and reduced it, expanded it again and reduced it, the cycle was repeated in time and form.

He had to visualize himself, his friends, especially Midoriya in action, entrusting him with the rest when he was gone.

Midoriya fully trusted him, that was why he could not, for any reason, get away from his word.

He saw him on the outward journey, noting that his eyes were fixed on his hands that rubbed each other, inhabited a worry lagging in his eyes, and realized that no one realized that he was preparing for the tragedy.

When getting out of the vehicle, Midoriya approached them a few seconds before leaving, telling them with the best face he could put on them.

"What's going on, Midoriya?" Iida questioned, drawn by the sudden change in him.

"Guys, I want to thank you for joining me on this risky mission," he said eloquently, his fingers wavering between them.

"You don't have to tell us," Uraraka dissuaded incredulously. "We are your friends"

"I appreciate all of you," Midoriya interrupted, struggling to speak. "It has never been enough for me to tell you how much your friendship means to me, and I believe that I will not tell you again on an upcoming occasion." "I love you so much, and I will always carry you in my heart."

Words difficult to say, to express, to mention as clearly as possible, which he achieved with great eloquence, as he knew from the sports festival where he demonstrated his great determination and intellectual ability to say everything he wanted to say to each person in front of me.

"Whatever happens," he continued. "You will be great heroes."

Instead of understanding the message between the lines, everyone applauded him, except Bakugou, who was the only one who was impassive with that speech; probably, he understood a piece of the message between the lines, or not.

For Todoroki it was hearing a testament in flesh and blood.

* * *

The terrain was as he supposed it: flat and without joke.

The viscous-bodied villain appeared beneath the earth, causing a resounding tremor all over the floor, at that, he saw Midoriya swallow hard, putting himself in a fighting position with his gleaming green suit and his heavenly dancing curls reacted the movement of the Earth.

"Ha!" Shouted Bakugou on.

"What kind of beast is this?" Kirishima said turning around.

"Keep calm" Midoriya said, anchoring his firm legs more toward the ground.

_Don't stop,_ he told himself, _don't be a burden to Midoriya._

A viscous dirt-colored body emerged from the ground, throwing some pieces and contents of soil scattering around its body. His limbs were not distinguished, as it was round, with abysmal portions and dark green eyes, accompanied by flabby arms, an indistinguishable trunk, and a huge black mouth, were a scattering thing.

_Don't be a burden! Don't be a burden! _He was repeated loudly.

"Ah, young Midoriya" The villain laughed in unquestionable voracity, causing the earth to move in a sway. "Yes, you keep your word."

"H-here you have me" He heard him say, swallowing again, wielding his left hand with difficulty.

He was afraid, it was very clear, that the poor Midoriya was trembling with fear, but he didn't give his arm to twist for anything in the world.

"I didn't ask you to bring company" He grumbled, putting a down hand on the ground. "If that's the case, I also brought company!" He roared maliciously, knocking with his big hand in the direction of Midoriya, who activated his Quirk, jumped, dodging the blow.

That was the indication that the training began.

About four equally viscous bodies, emerged from the earth with aberrant voices, letting out wild screams, were en route to attack them all, except Midoriya.

Bakugou and his two friends took care of the viscous bodies.

"Die!" He shouted on, calcining the first one who faced with both hands pointed at the indecorous head of the body.

"Attack me, Midoriya." He was challenged by the villain who rushed wildly against the aforementioned, and with agility, put a blow to Midoriya's head, smashing it into the ground, causing a sinking.

"It's that all you have!" Midoriya challenged him, unscathed by the blow, because he used his right fist, bumping into the villain's, causing friction between the two bodies.

"You have so little strength" He scoffed, subjecting him to a greater force, but that he refused to be defeated. "Useless successor"

Upon hearing "useless successor" an incredible force appeared in the spirit of Midoriya, who applied a huge force that blew the villain to the other side.

"I am not a useless successor!" He refused yelling at him.

Uraraka and Iida, took care of the other two viscous bodies, while Bakugou and his friends ended up with them right away.

What was left now?

What did Todoroki have to do?

What was next?

"Hey, you bastard!" Bakugou yelled angrily. "Why didn't you do anything?"

He ignore him

What was left now?

"A blow from a useless successor" the villain joked in triumph.

"Guys!" Midoriya appeared in front of them. "Please, go back" He ordered calmly.

"What if we don't want to?" Bakugou challenged. "I won't leave you here alone"

"Do you ignore me, Midoriya?" The villain approached quickly.

"Please" Midoriya pleaded, and then turned and activated his Quirk, launched himself toward the villain, taking an incredible leap over him, taking his fist and pulling him toward the opposite weight. He loaded it and turned it around in one move.

"Stupid Deku!" Bakugou complained.

"We have to help him" Uraraka helped.

"Letting Midoriya deal with this alone is cowardly," Iida concluded. "I think we intervene and help him as he should"

"I say the same," Kirishima said decidedly. "Midoriya is one of ours"

"We won't leave him alone," Kaminari chanted, with a fist.

"No!" Todoroki burst.

"Now you are going to talk, useless?" Bakugou inquired. "You were standing like a puppet watching us fight," he claimed burned.

Midoriya used his shoot style, pushing the villain by inertia backwards, from which, this same one, returned and landed a blow on the left cheek of Midoriya, who shot out to the ground, rising again and attacking in full adrenaline.

"I can't explain it" He admitted snubbed.

"Is there anything you don't want to tell us?" Uraraka said interested. At Todoroki's silence, he saw his gestures of accomplishment, which soon became distressed. "What did you not tell us?" Uraraka whined.

Bakugou was more violent in his approach and rubbed a punch on Todoroki's cheek, and took it from his lapels with a murderous look directed at him.

"If you have something to say" He threatened. "You better say it now before I burn you, damn fool!"

"Bakugou!" His two friends intervened, but Bakugou's anger was greater, and therefore his strength far exceeded that of his friends.

"Such a fool!" He insulted, tightening the grip of his lapels. "If something happens to Deku, I'll kill you!"

A roar was heard and the bodies of Midoriya and the villain collided, causing a flash of lightning followed by a loud shaking of the earth, which began to vibrate and the earth to rise.

Frightened everyone, even Bakugou, released Todoroki so as not to lose his balance.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Bakugou pointed out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" He murmured, creating an ice barrier that gave him time to separate a few meters from them, running off in the direction of Midoriya using his sky to slide across the ground, heading for Midoriya.

That was his signal.

_"Don't stop for me, Todoroki-kun, everything will be fine."_ It was the words that were repeated in his run.

The clash of forces continued, because they were involved in an exchange of massive blows, with the villain hitting the baton, but Midoriya did not give up, kept moving forward, continued to persist despite the adversities, despite the villain's huge beastly size, even though his heart was broken.

Suddenly, the villain managed to intercept a blow to Midoriya's face by throwing him back, but kept his feet prostrate on the ground, sliding friction to a stop; he landed on the ground with his legs apart, feet well planted on the ground. The force of the impact ceased to exist.

"You proved to be more than a useless successor," the villain applauded in sarcasm. "But you're not enough to defeat me."

An explosion arose, meaning that Bakugou was the one who destroyed the barrier, and went out to rapid fire through the air, propelling himself at full speed, followed by the rest who did not flinch in being left behind.

"You'll never be like All Might." He hit the ground, colliding the earth. Todoroki looked back and Iida fell face down to the ground and Kaminari picked him up. Uraraka ran alongside Kirishima, and Bakugou was the head of the rest.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki shouted from his lungs. The aforementioned turned to see him, returning his dress to the villain who demanded not to be ignored.

"Todoroki-kun" Midoriya spoke loudly, extending an arm. "You arrived just in time." He smiled resembling All Might. "Don't worry about the rest, because I'm here."

He shuddered when he heard those words that the hero's apprentice showed with great eloquence. He arrived to meet him, standing behind the arm that separated him from the villain.

"I told you it would be just the two of us!" The villain demanded, directing an attack on Todoroki, but Midoriya was faster and protected him, taking him with one arm and jumping, he evaded the thunderous attack.

"Todoroki" He realized that he omitted the honorific (perhaps it was because of the limited time available) "Whatever happens, do not feel responsible for what happens to me"

"Midoriya" He wanted to say, but was stopped by another attack, which he quickly evaded, returning the blow with his incredible Shoot style. "Don't say that"

He gave him a scorching smile for the soul, being so gentle.

"Don't worry" He said determinedly. "I'll protect everyone."

The rest reached their position, exalting Midoriya who was not happy to see them arrive.

"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, leaving Todoroki on the ground, and then continuing the confrontation. "Get away!"

"We won't leave you, Midoriya," Iida proclaimed.

_It can't be_, Todoroki thought in misfortune, _they will intervene with the plan._

"Don't do anything!" Midoriya warned worried. "Nothing!"

"Oi! Don't ignore me" The villain took Midoriya by the leg and stamped him on the floor, cutting his crotch.

They saw him writhe in pain, and as expected, Bakugou intervened along with his friends, freeing Midoriya from the villain's grip.

"You are a great idiot for wanting to be the hero!" Scolded him, his now, ex boyfriend.

"No, Kacchan!" He protested in anguish.

"Don't challenge me!" He warned offended.

Midoriya stood up, breaking through at a speed almost imperceptible to the eye, clearly ignoring them all.

"Todoroki! Now!" he ordered, dodging the immense amount of blows directed at him.

"Oi! Deku!" Bakugou went after him, followed by his friends.

"Don't interfere!" Todoroki scolded him

"I do whatever I want, half and half bastard!" He complained growling.

Todoroki anchored to the ground, prepared for the worst.

Midoriya jumped into the villain's mouth, being instantly swallowed by him. When he heard that part of the plan, he was dumbfounded, but now that he saw it properly, he realized that it was indeed a risky, but viable plan, at least with how small Midoriya's body was.

Everyone shouted in concern for him, but he knew they would only have little time to save him.

_"Once inside his intestinal tract, I will have ten minutes to get out of there, due to the acid it secretes, if we go away from time, my body will rot and ..."_ He remembered how his face changed to one of suffering fear._ "I will die"_

_He won't die ... no, he won't die._

The ice spread with exterminating frenzy, immediately freezing the villain from the ground until he interfered to the trunk.

_You will not die._

_You must not die._

The rest began to intervene, causing him to waste time, so he desperately begged them not to do anything, but nobody listened.

_You will not die!_ He screamed his mind in panic.

_You must not die, Midoriya._

"Stop!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, watching his ice melt with Bakugou's explosions, Kaminari's lightning, Iida's kicks, etc.

No one listened to it and time was running out.

Midoriya would die soon if they didn't stop.

"Don't order us, you bastard!"

It was the last straw that that idiot told him what he should do, it was the last straw to know that he was responsible for Midoriya breaking his heart into pieces.

"Do you want him to die?" He encouraged himself to shout at him.

"What do you say?" Openmouthed, he stopped his attacks on the villain who laughed at having Midoriya inside him.

"Stop attacking him, Bakugou" He ordered looking at him desperately, bitterly. The two rivals looked into each other's eyes, and it seemed that Bakugou understood what he was trying to explain and stepped back. He backed away, and perhaps for the first time, obeyed an order.

Todoroki seeing that the rest left him free passage, froze the entire lower part of the villain, who was writhing in pain, unable to attack him because the cold was a punishment for them, a reverent torture.

_Don't die, please don't die!_

Colder emerged from his arm, from his feet, from his whole being.

Who knows how long it has been since Midoriya stopped seeing him, but he did his best to save him on his shoulders.

In that, a radiant green light emerged from inside the villain, which finished moving when the light increased in size, intensity, and expanded to destroy it completely.

The light was so immense that it blinded anyone who contemplated it; it was a light so beautiful and so beautiful that it clarified the senses leaving them stunned.

When the light faded, he saw that splendid figure standing, located in the area where the light emerged. Midoriya stood, turning his back on that majestic figure, with his curls floating in the direction of the wind.

Silence.

Midoriya turned to see them, giving them a smile.

Todoroki was horrified to see that smile. That smile didn't denote a security in his person.

It was the warmest smile he had made since he met him. He smiled at them with great warmth. Everything in that face of tenderness shone similar to the sun's rays.

"Deku…"

"Midoriya! "

The excited voices of others were thunderous, they were noise to their deaf ears.

Suddenly, Midoriya's body swung forward, also erasing his smile from his face, his right leg moved slightly forward, allowing the rest of his body to slowly fall until it crashed sharply against the ground, inert.

Todoroki stood still, watching the others run to him, especially Bakugou.

"Deku!" He left his mouth. "Deku!" He noted that Bakugou shook him without receiving an answer from him, there was nothing. Not an answer, not a word. Nothing. "Deku, open your eyes!" He despaired, as expected. "Deku, please open your eyes!" Now he begged, he was screaming for an answer from him, but he wouldn't get it. Todoroki knew he wouldn't get it.

Todoroki took a few steps forward, expressionless of the face, expressionless of any emotion.

"Deku, open your eyes!" Bakugou took him in his arms, holding him firmly, still shaking him. "Don't leave me! Please don't you dare leave me" Uraraka and Iida were stunned, without saying a word; their faces of denial of what they saw were obvious "Deku... Deku, please!" Bakugou clung to his body, tightening his grip. "You can't do this to me!" His voice was hoarse, Kirishima and Kaminari, they looked at him in amazement. It seemed they didn't recognize their friend. "Don't leave me alone, Deku, no please, no" What appeared in his eyes were...tears? Real tears? "Deku, please, please don't ..." He pressed him against his chest, resting his head on his curls. "I love you, you hear me, I love you!" He confessed, followed by a sob that struggled not to let go, but ultimately escaped his voice. "I love you, don't leave me alone, Deku, I love you." He stroked his curls delicately, for he didn't look with intentions to hurt him anymore, he hid his face on Midoriya's neck, letting out a heartbreaking sob. "Please, Deku, open your eyes, say something!"

Todoroki looked around, unable to continue seeing that tragic scene in front of his eyes, which closed them tightly. That silence in Todoroki's mind was immense, it was a heartbreaking and gloomy silence to deal with. He clenched his eyes as much as he could, with a truth grounded in his mind:

Midoriya was no longer with them.


	39. You have come back to me

**"You have come back to me"**

.

.

.

.

The imminent sense of loss was scorching to the soul, incandescent that clouded the eyelids, which longed to close to avoid seeing the horror it held.

The senses became rough and if the reality was that, then he refused to live it, because it was too much for one to bear. He simply couldn't exist with so much pain in one person.

Deku's languid and inert body lying on his legs, so cold, so cute, even.

His curls were soft to touch them with his hand, to caress and move them slowly, feeling every particle of his being far from being heard, because no words came out of his mouth, no reactions arose from his body, there was no flicker from his eyelids, there was nothing to dilute the bitter feeling of what was happening.

However, he refused to accept, he flatly refused to surrender.

_You can't leave me, Deku._

He laid him on the floor, he hyperextended his neck delicately, opened his mouth and exercised the process of mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Come on, Deku!" He encouraged him, putting all the energy he had left in his body, using his utmost effort to bring him back to life. He needed him with him, not far from his life. Bakugou refused to live without Deku. "Don't leave me, Deku! Don't give up!"

"Bakugou" Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook him away, starting the other part of the resuscitation.

"Deku you won't leave here" He murmured agitatedly. "I know you can hear me, damn nerd!" He began the cycle a second time, repeating the steps as he was taught at school. "Come back to me, please!" He repeated the third cycle with greater force, more frequently exerted from his rough voice. "Open your eyes, Deku! I refuse to live a life without you…" Again, his voice was closing, his throat was drying, and his tears spurted from his eyes like shipwrecks. "I love you" He declared, hearing the silent sobs of Deku's friends behind his back. They lost hope of seeing him alive, but he, he kept trying, insisting on the inert body of his boyfriend for two days to come back to life. "I love you, I love you" He continued with greater boom, repeating the cycle for the fifth time. Now his friends were trying to comfort him.

Didn't those idiots understand that the last thing that they should missed is hope?

"I love you, damn it!" He howled, shaking Deku's body, trying his best not to lose his temper. "Come on, Deku! You can hear me, I love you, I love you much more than you think." His arms grew tired, loosening his pulse. "Don't leave me here alone, I can't be without you!" He felt his rough throat burn on fire. "Don't give up, Deku, you're not like that!"

"Bakugou stop!" Kirishima intervened, unable to continue seeing him that way, but he ignored him.

"Midoriya won't return!" Iida proclaimed with the authority of a superior, capturing everyone's attention.

_He must return, he must return_, Bakugou exclaimed in his mind, clenching his jaw.

"What do you know?" He roared, not letting go of Deku.

"It… it hurts all of us," Iida replied, his lower lip trembling. "He was a"

"Don't talk about Deku in the past!" Bakugou pointed out irascible. "Don't you dare…" He closed his eyes after saying that, throwing himself into hugging Deku with all the regret of his heart, regretting his mistake, his lack of. "Deku couldn't have left!" He cried bitterly. "No… he couldn't." He choked on a sob, laying his head on the forehead of his beloved, smelling his scent, feeling the gloom of his languid body, touching his skin.

Never before had he seen things as cold, or having seen the contours of the folds with gaps in them, or that the ways of his friends were impediments to thinking, to suffer alone.

Alchemy was mixed with science, people flagellated into statues that blocked the view, the brown earth that covered the ground was sprayed with the essence that made up the body that was previously the person he loved most in the world.

He never told him directly, he never confessed to him how great his existence was in his world.

It was unbearable to exist without him.

"I love you" He whispered brokenly. "I love you so much, Deku." He stroked his arms with his fingertips, his hands until they intertwined with his fingers. He bent down again, laying his forehead on his, watching his beautiful eyes closed, wishing that his eyes would look only at him in a sea of perdition, where their eyes could be lost far from reality.

He didn't know what he would do next, what he would do without Deku in his life. The idea was piercing his mind caused him a terrifying fear, eating his skull, burning his neurons until he burned them.

What did he still do without his presence in his life? What would happen to him? Nothing, one more existence, a mutilated scourge in the population, a mediocre hero, etc.

What awaited him alone?

What did a life without Deku entail?

Bakugou was breathing deeply, near an inert body that once was the sign of his love in flesh and blood, the sign that in ferns and bushes reflected a paradise made in person.

"Ba-Bakugou" Todoroki spoke incredulously.

What did that bastard want now? He ignored him, letting out a groan.

"Bakugou" He said more persistently.

"What do you want?" He got up to look at him with disgust. Did the bastard not understand that he suffered?

"Look at Midoriya." He pointed him cautiously, his bichromatic eyes suggested that what he told him to see was not an invention.

"What?" He snapped, returning his eyes to Deku's body, which was… inert? His orbs opened wide. Deku's chest was expanding and shrinking, from his mouth the air he inhaled and exhaled.

Wa-was he alive?

Did he really live?

He didn't die?

"D-Deku?!" He pounced on his body, anxiously checking that the air coming out of his mouth was really, a sign that he hadn't left him. Indeed, air, air emerged from his mouth, his chest expanded and progressively reduced, and therefore, he could feel it. "Deku …" He smiled disarming in pure joy. He hugged him as hard as he could, placing Deku's head on his chest that jumped in joy, surrounding him entirely with his arms; now, tears of happiness arose from his eyes without stopping, spraying the pale cheeks of his beloved nerd. "I love you" He said gratefully.

The screams of Uraraka, the laughter of his friends, and Iida's enthusiasm were what his ears caught in a matter of seconds.

He would thank half and half bastard for realizing that the nerd didn't abandon them, since he realized that the nerd, in effect, didn't abandon them forever, but was alive, breathing.

He gave him a delicate kiss on the cheek, stroking his cheek with his hand, delineating his cheekbones; moved, he kissed him again on the opposite cheek, and then on the forehead.

Although he didn't open his eyes, he knew he could hear them, so he repeated countless times that he loved him so much, without detaching himself from him.

Todoroki approached him, giving him a sideways smile.

"I think he's unconscious." He opined out of nowhere, causing Bakugou to tense, imposing his body so he wouldn't have Deku's reach. "Bakugou" He sighed angrily. "I won't do anything to Midoriya."

"You're pretty stupid for keeping quiet" He claimed, clinging to the nerd's body as if he was going to steal him.

"I love Midoriya too, you know?" He exteriorized vaguely. A nervous contraction arose in Bakugou's eyebrows. "But, I already know that Midoriya loves you" He admitted in misfortune.

"Tsk." He rolled his eyes.

The celebration of his friends was still standing behind him, without paying attention to the argument they had.

"Midoriya didn't want to tell you about the plan." He let him know, sighing. He frowned, curiously, telling the bastard to continue. "He thought you hated him, that is, that you excited him to later break his heart."

"It's not true!" He denied it immediately.

"Midoriya thought that if he disappeared from your life, you would be happy, or at least he wouldn't cause you so much trouble" Todoroki concluded. "That's why he planned to sacrifice himself for all of us."

Bakugou was livid.

Did Deku think he hated him to the point of not wanting him alive? He emitted a dizzy gasp, tightening his grip on Deku's body, which was still breathing.

"Well, also" He scratched the back of his neck, nodding. "The only way to defeat the villain was from the inside out and using the use of cold." He gave Deku a look of admiration. "The villain attacked him in his house, and in the rapid exchange, shortly after his mother was injured, Midoriya realized that the cold damaged the surface of the villain's viscosity, when he went out to attack him through the window and some snowflakes fell on his arm and Midoriya saw that he, by default, was writhing in pain "

"I see." It was what he could say, absorbed in words.

"I know that when Midoriya will be conscious" Todoroki said. "He feels betrayed by me for telling you this, but I didn't want to keep it a secret, when he could have the chance to tell you, Bakugou." He gave him a friendly smile. "Now." He stood up, recruiting the rest, who kept on celebrating. "We have to take Midoriya with Recovery Girl" He informed cautiously.

"I carry him" Bakugou stood up, carrying Deku in his arms, taking the best care not to hurt him more than his crotch was, although fortunately, it was not a deep cut that would damage the tissue too much.

The joy of knowing that he did not abandon anyone of his loved ones was abysmal.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **A shorter chapter than the previous one, but I hope you liked it.

This chapter is from Bakugou.


	40. Getting in tune

**"Getting in tune"**

.

.

.

.

The difference between living or dying was as relative as time, as ambiguous as a man's personality, and yet that fine line that marked the difference between life or death, between blood and fire, between kisses and the caresses, between laughter and tears formed in a superfluous cycle, which overlaps in the abyss of running on a par with time before being whipped by its strong blizzard that is always so cold to welcome it and is usually Quick to dive into his cloak.

Also, Bakugou didn't have time to think about it, or to clarify it when he experienced it in his lap, feeling the death lying on his arms, decaying in an atmosphere of red cherry trees on a spring day, decanting into drizzles scattered across the barren soil of the soil arid.

The ways of his friends moving were like amorphous, dark and graceless silhouettes. The sobs of Deku's friends paled, warped and weathered in the supposed possibilities of what might have been. Always staying in what might have been, and without taking one more step or one less step.

All staying in the assumptions, in the possibilities, in the typical "might have been".

The difference between life and death, huh? That question circulated the busy mind of the explosive boy, while holding Deku's hand on the hospital gurney. He watched the sleeping body of his ex boyfriend, asleep under the effects of anesthesia.

It was amazing how he was still alive in front of his eyes.

There was no room in his head for the great bliss that seized him from head to toe when he saw his chest expand after everyone had lost hope of seeing him alive again.

Fortunately, his hand emanated heat, a gentle and gentle warmth, resembling the sensation of summer.

He remained silent, cultivating internally his feelings that continued to grow and flourish in his system, without being a condition that leads to an uncomfortable onset of slopes in a person, but a way of telling a vestige that cut with the bad vibes of the life of the past.

Bakugou didn't seek to live in yesterday, but in the present, which with so much euphemism was collected in experiencing when Deku's life was about to die out.

Just seeing him breathe from the oxygen mask gave him calm, the only calm Deku could give him.

His closed eyes solemnly simulated the proximity with which one recounts his first time seeing an earthly paradise.

Bakugou didn't see the need to put on the mask of disdain with a frown embedded in his gesture, on the contrary, he took it off in honor of Deku, in the name of his presence.

At that moment, he intertwined his fingers slowly between the fragile and soft fingers of his hand, which cooled when night came, but at dawn they warmed in dim light of hope.

He pursed his lips a little, knowing that just two days had passed since Deku slept in endless drowsiness, one that seemed annoyingly eternal, since he longed to see him open his eyes, he longed to hear his voice, he longed to hug him, fill him with kisses, do couple things, train together, be the best heroes of Japan. Be endless in the world of your own fantasy.

A second was equal to an eternity, leading to other eternities that made their way to others, and so on growing in an annoying waiting cycle, in a constant reproach against the cursed time and its absurd slowness towards things.

Horrifying eternities that intermingled with the visits of his friends to see the nerd whenever they could, that is, during morning, afternoon and night. And the worst part was that his time alone was short, that is, minimal. A minimal mental wreck, encapsulated in fragments of time.

Bakugou wished he could lock them all in a cage so they wouldn't visit Deku when he didn't want anyone to see him, except for Recovery Girl, who was the person who cured his beloved nerd and checked him every so often to see his condition.

The last form they gave him was that the cut they made to Deku in the crotch had healed, and the cut that arose on his forehead was better healed than the other.

What he ruled out was that they would not leave future sequels in the young hero, which for Bakugou was relieving.

That Deku had repercussions related to the previous fight would be a constant reminder of his sacrifice, and that could wreak havoc on his self-esteem, since Deku was a boy who thought about things more and machined obsessively about the events or possible causes of the problem, and if he saw every morning and night that scar on his crotch would damage his self-esteem.

Bakugou couldn't stand the idea of knowing that Deku suffered in silence. He just couldn't stand it, just like he couldn't stand to see him hurt.

He loathed these scenarios in front of him with terrible disdain.

* * *

"Looks like it won't be necessary to do any more studies on him" Recovery Girl said on the last check of the day. Bakugou nodded, still holding Deku's hand in his, frowning. "I don't know when he will wake up, Bakugou." At that moment he assumed that Recovery Girl had read his mind, perhaps because of that expression on his face. "His body needs a lot of energy to recover."

"I know." He gritted his teeth dismissively. He was annoyed to hear those words of supposed support from people, when it seemed to him that they did it out of interest.

Recovery Girl stopped, drawing a kind smile, nodded and left the room where they had him lying.

That nerd gave himself his privileges to sleep as if he were in a plant state.

Bakuguou let out a growl, followed by an overwhelmed exhalation, which in the long run involuntarily prompted to ruminate. Ruminate because, or ruminate because he had no choice to endure the passing of the minutes that reflected the fatigue that he himself went through staying awake for many hours, waiting for the moment when the nerd decided to open his eyes once and for all.

He clenched his intertwined hand, anchoring his jaw tightly.

"Tsk." He brought his forearm to the gurney, resting his arm a little, not letting go of his hand in his outburst.

The night was late, cold and yet it was a comfortable warmth in the room where they had it.

Suddenly, he felt a nervous contraction brush the fingers of his intertwined hand, making him aware of what happened. He opened his eyes coming out of his orbs, seeing that Deku's eyelids opened battlingly, and his mouth opened little.

"Deku?" He spoke anxiously.

He returned the gesture, squeezing his hand weakly, and then blinking, turning everywhere with confusion.

"K-Kacchan…" He named him difficult, coughing after saying his usual nickname.

"Don't talk" He said, trying to keep calm.

He noticed that he wanted to lift his head from the pillow, so he helped him move a little, without being aggressive with his support. Nerd skin felt soft, gentle on contact with its own skin.

"Is-is this heaven?" He asked excitedly, his eyes heavy and his voice hoarse.

"What stupidity did you say?" He snapped incredulously. What the hell was the nerd talking about? Heaven?

"Everything looks white" He sighed vaguely. "K-Kacchan, are you receiving me in heaven?"

"Of course not, idiot." He scolded him under his breath, approaching him so as not to be noisy with him. "You're at school, on a hospital bed because you wanted to become the hero"

Deku's eyes widened, and the air went away.

Bakugou panicked, and hurriedly helped Deku.

"I-I didn't die?" He manifested distressed, touching his chest with concern, raising his hands to his face, touching the oxygen mask with bulging eyes. "But-but"

"You didn't die," Bakugou let him know, staring at him.

"I-I don't understand." He laid his head on the back, confused and scared.

"¡Of course you don't understand!" Bakugou retorted impatiently with the nerd's urgency for wanting to be dead.

He heard Deku sigh with his eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty, his eyelids drooping, his features decaying in his face.

Bakugou exhaled.

"You are the worst, Deku!" He expressed in fury. "How could you think that if you died I would be happy without you?" He choked on the emotion.

"Eh?" Deku looked worried.

"Only a Deku would think such stupidity" He complained. "I ... I wouldn't be happy if you left." He squeezed the grip of his hand, watching him sincerely sitting in his red eyes. "Don't do it again, Deku"

Deku looked down, guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, Kacchan." He apologized nodding in regret. "I ... I thought if I disappeared, you would be happier"

"I wouldn't be" He muttered stubbornly.

"Y-you were mad at me" He regretted, his eyes shouting his internal pain. Bakugou's chest contracted.

"I was jealous, Deku." He was honest about everything, at the expense of his ill-fated pride. "I was jealous of the half and half, I wasn't mad at you."

"W-what?" He blinked questioningly.

"I was afraid that you would notice that bastard!" He confessed with a tickling stinging of his tongue. "Then I regretted my fault, and I swear I want to be with you again, I will try to be better, I say it with everything I have." He brought his face close to his, who with his huge green eyes glimpsed him with surprise, slowly changing to his unmistakable admiration for him.

"Kacchan" He said, moved. "I wouldn't notice Todoroki-kun" He said, drawing a tender smile.

"I know." He chuckled, fixing his red eyes to his gaze. "Please come back with me, Deku"

Deku's cheeks lit up resembling the color of a tomato, but Bakugou was not far behind, he felt himself burning in his face. Surely he would be red.

"Kacchan" He encouraged himself to say. "I heard you"

He remained static, absent from understanding it, until a strange sensation came over him and he recalled the scene he made while trying to bring it back to life. The effort that his arms made despite loosening and losing strength exerted his greatest pressure to make the resuscitation process correctly.

"You would have said something" He reproached, grimacing sideways.

"I ..." He swallowed nervously. "I love you too, Kacchan."

His eyes widened in extreme surprise, his eyebrows frowned in disbelief.

"What did you say?" He heard himself say.

"I love you, Kacchan" Deku said again, shaking his trembling hand to the other that was free on the couch; he took it and his fingers entwined like a complete loop. His pretty smile appeared on his pink lips.

"I love you" He confessed, kissing his cheek slowly ingrained in his movements. "I love you more than you can imagine" He whispered, feeling him shiver.

"Em" he said shakily. "Yes I want to come back with you"

Bakugou approached to kiss him on the lips, after having removed the oxygen mask, taken by the emotion of having heard those words, spoken softly by Deku, without interpreting them as vestiges of loneliness, or as an impulse without feelings in between.

He kissed him softly, almost brushing his lips over his that were so warm and sweet to feel.

"I love you" He said about them contemplating Deku's closed eyes, who allowed himself to be kissed by him.

They kissed slowly, enjoying each other's company, self-absorbed in their own universe, as if the world were in their bubble resembling a sharp cut. They kissed happy, but above all, because their feelings were confessed knowing that he could have lost Deku forever.

Both were in the same tune again, after an eternity invaded them, but now would not stalk them to ever separate them.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **How was the chapter? Another from Bakugou, hoping they liked it.

You can comment.

We are almost at the end.


	41. Warm friction

**"Warm friction"**

.

.

.

.

"K-Kacchan." Deku put both hands on his chest, stopping him from continuing to kiss him.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, annoyed at the interruption.

"I-I'm sleepy" He said solemnly.

Lightning woke him in his conscience, revealed the above, and quickly helped him to settle on the hospital bed, covered him with white sheets, taking his hand in an affective gesture.

"You still don't recover, huh?" He said, directing his eyes to his hand, outlining the contours of his scar, the one the half and half bastard did to him.

"Hmmm." By that time, he was already asleep in a tremendous stupor. His head nodding slowly, his eyelids closed, and his lips half open. He looked beautiful.

"Ignoring me, eh nerd?" Bakugou joked, delineating the scar repeatedly, longing for its existence to diminish someday, and if possible, that the aftermath of his scars in the last fight would cease to exist in his body completely.

Unable to separate from him, he settled between the visitor chair and the bed to sleep next to Deku, since returning to his room, led to move away from him and those were not his wishes.

As soon as he adjusted his head on the couch, holding his hand over his, he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Recovery Girl woke him up from his stupor, when he opened the curtains indicating it was morning.

"We will discharge Midoriya today" He notified, checking the oxygen levels in the nerd's blood. Bakugou nodded drowsily.

"Whatever, but he is fine" He retorted, stretching his arms.

"I'll discharge him in the afternoon." He nodded to himself, in accordance with Deku's blood oxygen levels. "Midoriya is already stable for him to register"

"Why don't you discharge him right now?" He snapped roughly, grimacing in disgust. Recovery Girl did not flinch at his approach, flatly denying him that he would not discharge Deku until the afternoon. He retired, leaving Deku's breakfast on the bedside table next to his bed, telling him to make sure he finished all breakfast.

Bakugou stood up and went out to buy a bottle of water from the vending machines that were located in the hallways. The thirst was killing him and his mouth was dry. Who knows how long he lasted without drinking fluids.

He returned to the room where they held the nerd, taking in view, that he, in fact, was no longer asleep, but awake, turning to the sides with his eyes, his body without exerting much movement. He looked scared.

"Oi! Nerd" He spoke glad to see him awake.

He jumped in fright, directing his huge green orbs at him.

"K-Kacchan" He said, sitting up. "Good morning." He took a breath of relief, bringing his hand to his chest.

"Good morning, Deku." He approached, taking a seat next to him. "Do you feel better?"

He nodded, suddenly glancing at what his breakfast was, he realized that his eyes were eager to eat food. "It's your breakfast, let me approach it"

"Oh, yes?" He asked in stop curiosity.

"Recovery Girl left it for you." He handed him the tray that contained his breakfast cautiously. "She said that you have to eat everything, you better leave nothing"

"No." He shook his head in denial with determination. "Thanks for the food!" He cheered happily, eating his breakfast with a huge smile.

After a while, Deku eyed him curiously.

"What?" He asked blushing.

"Haven't you eaten, Kacchan?" His innocent gesture appeared on his freckled face. Seeing that he was not responding, he offered him his breakfast, but he refused stubbornly, since on the orders of Recovery Girl, Deku had to finish all the food.

"I'll eat later." He grumbled in his breath, opening the bottle of water and drinking some of the cool liquid that was like a gentle breeze brushing his face. His dehydrated body longed to drink water.

He caught the nerd watching him with admiration overflowing his pores, sending him a feeling of shivering and nervousness, blushing again.

"What do you want?" He growled, his tone sounded embarrassed.

"I thought you looked great, Kacchan." He flattered him in admiration.

"Don't be an idiot" He denied, leaning back in his chair.

"Have I offended you, Kacchan?" Deku became alarmed, clenching his teeth. "It wasn't my intention"

"Don't say nonsense!" He boasted, extending his hand to his, taking it. "It's just… you say such embarrassing things, Deku." He put his other hand on his face, softening his sharp expression.

"I didn't offend you?" He asked shyly, his pink cheeks in a tender pale pink.

"No" He came over and gave his a sweet kiss on the lips, causing an aggressive blush on Deku, who gasped with his eyes open.

"Kacchan" He sighed, impressed.

"I love you" He muttered, in a bundle of nerves.

"I love you too, Kacchan." He sought to interlock his fingers over his hand, smiling sweetly.

Bakugou could not be happier.

* * *

That same afternoon he was discharged, so Deku walked towards the room where his mother was housed, with concern focused on his features and his hands trembling in panic. Bakugou was behind him, unable to leave him alone, especially if they were now together.

He wouldn't let Deku suffer alone.

"Deku, calm down." He tried to comfort him, while he took his mother's hand in his, with tears running down his cheeks to pitchers. "Your mother will be fine"

Inko, in effect, hadn't been awake for three days, while Deku had been in lethargy for two whole days. Deku's mother's condition was different from his, in her case, she received a cut in the belly that pierced part of the tissue, and her recovery would be slow.

To tell him that they didn't know if his mother would be healthy would be torture for the poor Deku.

"I still don't forgive myself." He sobbed under his breath.

"Don't blame yourself." He put his arm around him, feeling his body shake. "She did what she had to do, Deku, your life is more important to your mother than hers."

"But"

"Listen to me" He burst out authoritatively, silently slamming him. "Mothers will always sacrifice themselves for their children, no matter what, your life is more valuable than anyone because it is already destined."He looked at him intensely "You are the successor of All Might, of our idol, of our mentor, so you better not die."

"She." He began restlessly. "She will live, right?"

"Of course." He cradled his face in his hands, hitting their foreheads. "Your mother would never abandon a nerd like you." He saw him nod a little more confidently. "And I wouldn't abandon a nerd like you either."

A small smile curved on his lips.

"I wouldn't abandon Kacchan." Deku put his hands on top of his, reinforcing his closeness. "You are everything to me, Kacchan." He confessed red of the face, as red as a tomato and as tender as a smiling child.

"Come here." Bakugou adjusted his head to his chest, holding him in his arms. "I'll stay with you, I won't let you deal with this on your own." He pressed his fingers over his shoulder, rubbing it in slow circles. "You just woke up and to see you suffer like that, it irritates me."

"Kacchan," Deku snuggled into him, letting himself be hugged by him. "I love you"

"Me too, Deku" He said in a sigh. "That's why I am staying with you"

"You're very warm" He said sweetly, circling him with his small arms, resting his head closer to his chest.

Bakugou blushed, grateful that no one was seeing him, because it would be a very shameful sight for him to deal with.

"Hey Deku" He spoke with his throat tickling.

He nodded.

"You are everything to me" He confessed nervously, feeling his heart explode in his body in a spill of sensations. "So don't worry, because I will protect you if something bad happens"

"W-what do you mean by that?" He felt his body tighten in his grip.

"I mean that from now on that we're together." He held on to his body. "I will not let you leave my life, nor disappear"

"K-Ka"

"I refuse to live a life without you." He interrupted, placing a hand on Deku's face that threatened to see him in the face, and hid it in his chest. "It's useless to live without a Deku who smiles like an idiot and is so incredible for everything; a Deku that always chases me and that his eyes only see me" He laid his head on his curls. "So don't say that my life will be better without you, because it won't be, it never will be, because if you're not there, it's not worth wanting to be a hero, Deku" He hugged him as hard as he could, drawing those words that he needed to say, those words that were stacked to remain silent and not say them, those words that perhaps Deku longed to hear emerge from his mouth.

That silence that embraced them with their comforting blanket of words caressed them in warm friction, in effervescent feelings that surfaced in the atmosphere and hung from his mouth.

"Let's be heroes together, Deku" He said after a comfortable silence.

Deku slowly took his head off his chest, seeing him with his huge eyes that were similar to an open book.

"Yes" He said, bringing his semi-open lips close to his, agreeing on that implicitly comforting sensation. He kissed him back, hugging him whole, wanting to breathe the same breath as his until he impaled himself.

"I love you so much." He sighed on his lips.

He nodded happily.

Bakugou reached into his curls, gently stroking them between his fingers, feeling his texture on his skin, bringing his head closer to his contact, hugging him firmly with his other arm, clinging to his heat.

He loved Deku's curls.

They were caresses so warm without a doubt, so light to bristle his skin, so penetrating that they reached his soul.

They separated after a moment they shared, staring into each other's eyes, self-absorbed in the presence of each one, engaged in their attunement, since both were needed to be happy.

Deku smiled with his eyes closed, highlighting his freckles and detailed pink cheekbones on his face.

Suddenly, his stomach complained of hunger, he snorted in outrage because his need to eat food ruined the moment they shared.

"Why don't you eat, Kacchan?" Deku opened his eyes briskly, a worried look stalked him.

"I told you I would stay with you" He reminded him, still hugging him.

"You need to eat, Kacchan." He rested his hands on his shoulders, adjusting to his shape as if they were made to belong there anchored. "Let's go together, ok?" He said kindly.

"But, your mom"

"It's important that you take care of yourself too, Kacchan." He separated a little, without taking his hands from where they were positioned. "I'd like to say a few words to my mom." He implied that he wanted to be alone with his mother for a while, maybe he would tell her everything that was going on in his mind.

Bakugou, much to his dismay, released Deku and went out into the waiting room.

However, it was possible to hear certain traces of his voice, so it was inevitable to perceive what Deku said.

Words of forgiveness, of helplessness…

He knew he would feel that way, but they were expected feelings that would happen to him, because he had stages of much discontent and a constant open wound centered in his noble heart, likewise, reflecting in his intense urgency to help everyone who suffered, just as he suffered for being born without Quirk, and also for having dreams that everyone dismissed as illusory, although he was also to blame for those rush.

"Forgive me mom" He heard him sob in pain. "I promise to become a strong hero and worthy of protecting those I love." He breathed brokenly, inhaling oxygen to keep talking. "I promise to become a child you are proud of" He swore. "Because you have done so much for me, you have always taken care of me, you have fed me when I am hungry, you walked me when I wanted to walk, you hugged me when I most needed a hug, you always supported me even though no one had faith in me I would become a hero, you, you have always been there for me, mom" Bakugou peered out the window, glimpsing Deku holding his mother's hand, his eyes full of pain and guilt, but also full of love and gratitude. "Just as you were for me, I will strive to make you see how much those details meant to me, how much your love and your support have been my engine to know that there are people who love me for who I am." He choked. among his unstoppable sobs, quickly recovering the thread of his speech. "I'll be there for you, but I also promise to be next to Kacchan." His heart skipped a beat, and he raised his hand to his chest, feeling himself shudder with joy. "You know I've always loved Kacchan, and I don't want to be away from him because I love him." He stopped, catching his breath. "I love him so much, Mom." He saw him squeeze his mother's hand hard. "You are the most important people for me, that's why I promise and I swear with everything I have, that I will protect you with my life if necessary, because I love you both, and I will always be with you both"

He withdrew from the vision zone before Deku realized that he heard all his speech in which he swore he would be there for him because he loved him. How much joy he invaded upon hearing such a promise.

"Kacchan" The door opened, Deku appearing behind her, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"What are we waiting for?" He joked, swallowing the emotion that threatened to jump out of his body like an arrow. "I'm starving, Deku"

"Yes." He laughed, running toward him. "Thanks for waiting for me"

"Yes, of course" He grumbled, wrinkling his nose. "I haven't eaten in two damn days."

"So much?!" Deku exclaimed in terror. "D-don't neglect yourself, Kacchan"

"Don't tell me what to do." He scoffed, winking confidently.

"I wonder what will be in the cafeteria" He commented to himself without taking his comment into account.

"Deku" He spoke, not taking into account what he said.

"Yes?"

"Let's hold hands." He extended his right hand, which was immediately reciprocated by his green-haired boyfriend.

"Yes," he said when he corresponded.

And so the two went to the cafeteria and catch up with the others who would surely be asking them questions about their recovery and what happened in the fight.

Finally, things were taking a better and calmer course, well, at least that happened for Bakugou.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **Very grateful for your comments to date.

I hope you liked this chapter.


	42. Putting my feelings aside

**"Putting my feelings aside"**

.

.

.

.

The situation with the near death of Midoriya corrupted those closest to him; broke them in misery.

Having seen him alive brought back the sanity with which he guided himself to solve his affairs, to deduce problems, to say the coherent things that came from his mouth.

Witnessing Bakugou break at the mere sight of Midoriya languid, limp in his arms, but alive; it was enough to declare defeat in a war that perhaps was never in their favor. A war that was always tilted to the side of the explosive boy, as if fate had a condescending preference to provide him with the best conditions and people to grow.

To see Bakugou's teary eyes pouring out intense bitterness, squandering each other to embrace Midoriya's lifeless body or dive into the possibility of bringing him back to life. Either one would have been valid.

Overall, if Midoriya hadn't returned, he was unaware of the effect that might be produced in the explosive boy and, just imagining it, terrified him.

The very idea of seeing Bakugou pleading with Midoriya to return to him with such desperation and strength added to his theory that Bakugou loved Midoriya intensely. He loved him so strongly that he would break the stereotypes that his classmates had of them. He loved him more than anything else alive that his red eyes saw.

Who was going to say that Bakuguo had a gentle side? No one would have imagined it, not even thought in consequence of his constant screams, his grumpiness and his incessant insults wasted throughout the room.

Bakugou's inconsolable screams as he said "I love you" to Midoriya destroyed his heart. His words "Open your eyes" ,"come back to me" All those were repeated in his mind when he heard him beg him to come back to him.

Such was his desire to have him with him to love him always? Such was the intensity of his feelings for Midoriya?

It hurt much more than Todoroki believed tangible, because the pain cracked his entire heart until he cut a cut that would permanently heal his chest.

It hurt worse than anything palpable, it burned like sulfuric acid penetrating his skin, tearing his mask seriously, leaving him naked in front of the world.

It hurt as much as possible, it hurt with such a reality that fairy tales would not describe in a worse way his cruel suffering, his cruel suffering, his insatiable state of rupture, of his blood spilled on the ground of that land, of his bed of loneliness, of the insufferable mount that his feet would submit from now on.

It hurt, it really hurt a lot.

Todoroki wanted to cry, but he stopped himself. He used all his power to restrain himself from breaking apart in front of his friends, in front of Bakugou and especially in front of Midoriya.

It hurt to an unbearable degree, before his new reality:

Midoriya will never love him as he loves Bakugou.

Midoriya will never fall in love with him.

All the torpor in his eyes turned opaque black, emptying interspersed with the excruciating pain that came from knowing he could never have it. Because he never had him to start with.

_It hurts a lot, Midoriya, do you know? _He thought when he saw him lying on the hospital gurney a few hours after he was admitted to the clinic with Recovery Girl.

_It hurts that you don't love me the way you love Bakugou_, he referred to him with burning sadness, _it hurts so much that I can't sleep easy_. He was clutching his hands and busily freezing the entire room and being forever alone with Midoriya by his side; Despite all the pain, he still yearned to stand in the same place as his.

Todoroki still thought that Midoriya was a beautiful, almost heavenly being.

And when Bakugou entered the room, he resigned himself and left without speaking to him. Bakugou did the same.

They could not see each other even from behind because they would beat themselves to death.

Todoroki felt his Quirk's fire explode in incandescent bursts of heat ready to dispel the explosive boy. Flames of fire informed of his state, flames that protected him from all the evil that surrounded him.

But those were mere wishes on Todoroki's part and his bitterness.

Simple bitterness fanning his recurring thoughts, his constant ruminations, his bichromatic eyes that didn't know where to see, or where to daydream.

Her eyes wept silently, shed tears that no one could see, but they felt as real as if they were palpable. They were tears with real sensations with lethargic speed. They poured out everything that their being had longed for in vain.

They spilled out and muffled themselves. To his new anatomy.

They clung to his life, embedded themselves in his memory. His whole being ached.

And it was clear that nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

"Todoroki-kun?" Uraraka's worried eyes were searching.

He looked up, nodding.

"I know that this situation with Deku has affected you a lot." She began to wander, taking a seat in front of him, who was in the cafeteria fighting with his lunch, since he was not in a way to eat. "But, I think now that he's recovered, you can see him"

"I'll think about it" He muttered sourly, gulping modestly.

This didn't seem to please Uraraka, who interlaced his fingers, watching him intently.

"You are his friend" She admitted indignantly. "Deku loves you very much, you are very special to him"

That said, Todoroki closed his eyes suspiciously, tightening the grip of his chopsticks, feeling the edge of the wood brush against his skin.

"If you don't get close to him" She warned, arching her eyebrows. "He will chase you until you speak to him, you already know him very well as he is and he will not give up until he gets an answer from you"

"Enough" He admitted frustrated. Uraraka fell silent, attentive. "You guys and Bakugou know that I am in love with Midoriya, and everything that happened hurts me"

"Todoroki-kun" She spoke after a brief pause. "I know" Dhe said sympathetically. "I know you love Deku, although we already know that he loves Bakugou, but if we don't tell Deku things, maybe he will never understand them and will let them pass by" She smiled friendly. "So I ask you to go see him, he would appreciate it very much." Once saying that, she left the cafeteria without saying more.

It did not take long for Todoroki to leave, since he was not hungry, he also left his plate half eaten and went to look for Midoriya.

He was perfectly aware that at some point he would have to confess his feelings to him, but he didn't know the day or the situation in which he would do so. However, if Midoriya already had his decision to love Bakuguo in mind, he would have to accept it even if he disagreed with the explosive boy as Midoriya's boyfriend.

He gripped his right hand, determined to put his feelings aside and tell them to Midoriya, because if he didn't do it now, perhaps he wouldn't have the courage to do it formally again.

If that love shouldn't have happened, he would throw it away with all the weight of his bloodied and cracked heart from so much feeling.

* * *

Todoroki went to Midoriya's room, taking advantage of the fact that he had been discharged the previous afternoon. Immersed in his feelings they would not help him exert enough force to knock on the door, and being so, he raised his closed hand in a firm fist and knocked on the door. His body tensed.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Midoriya in pants, his hair matted, his eyes exhausted. His face lit up at the sight of him standing outside her door.

"Todoroki-kun!" He greeted him happily. "Come in"

"Thank you, Midoriya." He thanked him politely, ready to face him once and for all.

"I really wanted to see you and talk" Midoriya confessed, closing the door behind him, rubbing his exhausted eyes with his thumbs. "To tell you the truth, I didn't think we would see each other again after the battle, but I'm so glad that this wasn't how things happened." He went behind him, offering Todoroki a seat in his bed, he taking a seat in his chair desktop.

"Good to see you again, Midoriya." He forced himself to smile sideways. The aforementioned nodded, laughing.

"May I ask you something" He said doubtfully, placing a hand on the hem of his green sweatshirt.

"Sure"

"Why didn't you visit me at the clinic yesterday?" Todoroki visibly tightened his jaw, opening his eyes slightly. "I'm not claiming you!" He clarified between nervous giggles.

"Midoriya" He burst out in a louder voice. "The reason I don't visit you is because of"

"It's Kacchan, right?" He interrupted hitting the target, as always.

Todoroki saw no need to argue, so he nodded. However, this made Midoriya uncomfortable.

"Kacchan spoke to me" He counted vehemently, in a slow gesture. "And he said he loved me." A powerful thrust landed on Todoroki's wounded chest. "I, too, feel the same way… I've always loved Kacchan, you know?" He saw him smile brightly, tirelessly. A stabbed in the right side. "So, Kacchan and I are dating" He confessed, blushing, or rather, an adorable and cute blush rooted on his cheeks.

Todoroki was tempted to allow his accumulated crying to detonate in front of Midoriya, since he could not bear to hear her account any longer. He couldn't bear the idea of Bakugou and Midoriya being a couple.

"That was why, wasn't it?" Midoriya pulled him out of his train of thought. "You hadn't talked to me because of Kacchan, had you?" He looked concerned. In those green eyes he could see the great urgency that both continued to get along, that the friendship that united precisely Todoroki and Midoriya was unbreakable, but it was not like that. Midoriya was breaking with each of his confessions to poor Todoroki. It tore at his feelings and he was unaware of his action.

"Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya moved closer, catching up with him, thus increasing his concern for him.

Todoroki decided that he had enough of that suffering; He shot a sad look at Midoriya, who was shocked by his behavior.

"W-what's wrong, Todoroki-kun?"

"I've had enough." He emitted pain, but being polite.

"Enough?" He repeated without understanding.

"Midoriya," he said her name with a lump in his throat.

"Y-yes?"

"I've kept these feelings inside of me for a long time" He related, putting an open hand on his chest. Midoriya looked at him confused, but attentive. He didn't take his eyes off him. "Since the sports festival I have not stopped feeling how these feelings grow and have not stopped growing inside me" He stopped, standing up from the seat, approaching him in a hurt attitude. "After harboring so much for this feeling, I have decided to end my suffering and say it now"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I love you, Midoriya "He confessed in ardent devotion.

His eyes widened, her mouth trembled as he opened from the shock. In truth, Midoriya was shocked.

"To-todoroki"

"I've loved you since the sports festival" He continued in the same way. "And I swear to you that every time I see you near Bakugou I get jealous." He swallowed. "Forgive me, Midoriya, if my feelings disgust you, but I can no longer hide it from you." He returned to his seat in defeated aura, an atmosphere circulating around him in grim allusion. "I thought I could save them, but I couldn't, not when Bakugou hurt you countless times and you forgave him"

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya whimpered, petrifying him who stood up when he saw him like that.

"Midoriya" He breathed out in amazement. "Why are you crying? What's going on?"

"Forgive me" He sobbed lightly, writhing to the ground. "I am a horrible friend"

"What? No" He was alarmed at his deductions. "Of course not, Midoriya, on the contrary, you are the best friend one can have"

"But I hurt you!" He proclaimed insatiably. "That's not being a good friend! I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun" He sobbed, followed by gasping breaths.

"No, please don't blame yourself." He rushed to comfort him in his arms, which received him joyfully, grateful to inhale the aroma of mint and forest coming from the freckled boy.

"I can't reciprocate you" He sobbed regretfully. "I'm so sorry, Todoroki-kun, I'm really so sorry!"

"Okay" He said in a whisper, stroking his head with his hand. "You didn't do anything wrong from the beginning, on the contrary, I was the one who got excited and figured that we could be a couple, when your heart had already been taken by Bakugou" His throat tightened in disappointment, but above all, in imminent defeat.

"I was so inconsiderate with you" He expressed guilty, hanging his hands from his sweater, clinging to him.

"You never were" He denied fervently. "You have always been the best thing that could have happened to me"

"We will no longer be friends" He declared in anguish, trembling.

"Midoriya, I don't think I was clear." He separated from him, outlining his serious face. Seeing the sadness settled on his features. "I love you, but I love you enough to be your friend, because what I want most is to be with you… always with you" He conjured, sure. "I don't mind being your friend, if that means I can stay by your side forever." He smiled politely. "So please don't say those things, because we'll still be friends"

"Re-really?"

"I just wanted you to know my feelings, Midoriya" He clarified. "But everything will remain as it is, don't worry about that." He gently stroked his head, tangling his fingers in his curly hair. "You be happy with Bakugou"

"You are very kind, Todoroki-kun" Midoriya smiled totally grateful to him "And I am very sorry that I never noticed your feelings, surely you must have thought that I was cruel"

"Never"

"And" He choked on a slight sob. "I never want to lose your friendship"

"Neither do I" He admitted determinedly. "I don't want to lose your friendship for nothing in the world, Midoriya"

He coughed, regaining his normal breathing.

"It's a promise" Midoriya whispered tenderly, smirking.

That was the last thrust that his cracked heart had to receive at that moment. A cruel and firm stabbing that would break hid feelings; the final thrust nailed firmly into his funeral interior.

"Yes." He inhaled and exhaled, setting his feelings aside. "It's a promise"

Nothing in his being in love would ever be the same, because everything was already colored blue painted with sadness.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **Hoping you liked this chapter


	43. Letting you go

**"Letting you go"**

.

.

.

.

Encapsulated you can navigate. Blind from evil, you can advance.

Hidden in the abyss of its miseries, he can breathe, he can integrate and mutate.

Todoroki hugged Midoriya in his room, aware that things will never be the way they were.

"I didn't want to lose a friendship as important as ours, Todoroki-kun" Midoriya sighed in great relief, inhaling slowly.

"Me less" He replied, caressing his head between his fingers, clutching his head to his chest. "By the way, how's your mom?" At this, he tensed in his arms.

Todoroki frowned, puzzled.

"Did I ask something I shouldn't have?"

"It's not that." He shook his head, clutching both hands over his sweater. "She still hasn't wake up"

"Don't get so overwhelmed" He said comfortingly. "Your mom will wake up"

"I think so, too." He heard him breathe wearily, snuggling up against his chest more often.

Such actions hurt Todoroki to abysmal levels, and yet he didn't feel capable of releasing him, other than clinging to him even if it were just a simple hug. A few simple words of comfort to lessen the pain.

"Oh, sorry," Midoriya parted from him. "Again, I had no regard for your feelings, Todoroki-kun"

"What?" He blinked at him. "I don't mind hugging you, since I like to do it"

"But, your feelings," he replied sadly. "I am hurting you"

"I want to be with you," he proclaimed seriously. "At least in the form of friends, for me there is no problem with that, really" Midoriya hesitated. "You know, it would hurt me more that you would hate me for what I feel for you, than being your friend"

"It would hurt me too" He agreed quickly. "It would hurt to know that Kacchan hated me, instead of being my friend"

"So" Todoroki put a hand over his hair, rubbing it. "Don't be overwhelmed by my feelings, they are only mine." He took a deep breath. "I respect your feelings towards Bakugou even though it hurts more than you can imagine, but that's part of maturing, don't you think?"

That said, Midoriya nodded, calming his sob.

"You always have the words I need to hear." He smiled gratefully.

"And you the ones I need to hear" he agreed. "Midoriya always knows what to tell me when I feel bad"

His ears heard the giggle that escaped from Midoriya's lips, one that felt like a piercing weapon burying itself against his cracked heart, which still pulsed to the sound of his sounds, his eyes, his freckles, his being.

"It shows that we are friends" Said Todoroki. "We know each other very well, Midoriya"

"Yes." He giggled.

"Well" He frowned, pulling away from him a little. "I will leave you alone, so you can calm down, think, rest as much as you need"

"Wait." He took him from the sleeve of the sweater.

"What is it?" He stopped, tempted by that touch.

"With Kacchan, don't worry" He said cautiously. "Kacchan can be very stubborn for everything, and I don't want him to cause you problems because we are friends"

"I know how to handle Bakugou" Todoroki boasted, with a confident smile.

"Eh? Really?" Midoriya blinked in amazement.

"I can freeze him if I want to"

"What? N-no" He stammered in horror.

"I was joking, Midoriya." He smiled, laying a hand on his that grabbed the sleeve of his sweater. "I assure you, I won't do anything you don't want to"

"Ah" he sighed in relief, lowering his shoulders.

"Bakugou is like a barking dog" He said sarcastic. "He doesn't bite at the end of all his insults"

"Don't underestimate him, Todoroki-kun" He said concerned.

"He's the one who always starts" He huffed softly.

Before they continued talking, Midoriya's door was heard a knocking, and Midoriya went to attend it.

"Wait for me" He warned as he walked toward the door. "Oh! Kacchan" He heard a scared shriek as he mentioned that guy's nickname. The blood boiled Todoroki. Again that impertinent.

"Deku" He heard him say from the other side of the door. However, he had not yet seen him in the room. "Won't you let me in, damn nerd?"

"Oh! Yes" He laughed nervously, letting him pass.

"What's this jerk doing here?" He pointed to it as soon as he saw him sitting on the floor.

"Kacchan, it's not what you think," Midoriya stepped between them, as Bakugou launched himself with leaps and bounds, his palms directed at him in defense.

"And what do you think I think?" He faced annoyed, the bridge of his nose fluttering with the air he inhaled. "This miserable bastard shouldn't be approaching you, Deku!"

"He-he came to apologize" Midoriya helped, reaching out both hands to no avail trying to calm his now boyfriend.

"Hah? You know how to apologize?" He provoked, raising his chin.

"I came to talk to Midoriya" Todoroki stood up, speaking politely. "Not with you, Bakugou, so if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you alone." He headed for the door, but Bakugou grabbed him from behind the sweater and returned him to the floor with a jerk produced by his arm. "What's your problem?"

Midoriya exclaimed in surprise.

"Kacchan!"

"I'm not an idiot, Deku!" He yelled angrily. "You think I didn't notice that you have traces of tears on your cheeks?" Midoriya was alarmed, touching his cheeks with his fingers. "Most likely, it was this idiot who made you cry." He pointed it at him like he was the worst criminal. "I've had enough of your presence, half and half bastard, always meddling where no one calls you." He drew sparks from his palms. "By staying quiet I almost lost Deku!" He rushed at him, knocking him to the ground, taking one hand off the lapel of the sweater with an insulting attitude and the other, approaching a few inches from his face, showing the sparks that he didn't know it would take them to generate an explosion in his face. "Deku is mine now and I won't let you take him away from me, you understand?"

"Kacchan, please don't." Midoriya ran to them, but Bakugou nudged him away.

"Deku, don't mess around!" He warned, grinding his teeth. "I'm in charge of keeping you away from stupid people who don't benefit you to be a hero"

"Eh?" Midoriya issued incredulously.

"You are my boyfriend, Deku" Bakugou remarked possessively. "I will not let bastards like the half and half make you cry, much less hurt you." He turned to see Todoroki's face, his face mutated to a murderous one. A look of death reflected in his red eyes, his hard and cruel red eyes that marked his territory, rather, a territory called "Izuku Midoriya". "I will protect you from all who come near you, Deku"

"B-but, Todoroki-kun did nothing wrong." He tried to defend him, but Bakugou's attention was focused on him.

"What would you have done if Midoriya had chosen me?" Todoroki released, putting his right hand on which he subjected him to the ground, freezing him, however, Bakugou slapped him wildly and rubbed his face against the ground, instead to freeze.

"Fight over Deku" He replied obviously. "No one will take from me what I love the most in the world"

"What if Midoriya hadn't loved you back?" Todoroki challenged him, breaking free of the explosive boy's tackle, regaining control of his movements.

"Todoroki-kun" Midoriya sighed in amazement.

Bakugou put himself on defense, frowning.

"Where do you want to go with these questions, bastard?"

"To know how much you love and respect Midoriya"

"Do you still think I don't feel anything for him?" He tensed his arms, clenching his teeth.

"I didn't say that" Todoroki shook his head haughtily. "I love Midoriya enough to let him go"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Midoriya's moved expression captured only for him, his tender features shining with longevity.

"I love him enough to accept defeat!" He gripped his right hand.

"Shut up!" He yelled, shaking his taut arms. "I am not like you, you bastard! Don't you dare put us on the same page when we're not even the same"

"But we love the same person" Todoroki said.

A vein leaped into Bakugou's temple, and the veins in his arms throbbed in fury.

"I won't let Deku get away from me" Bakugou exclaimed, waving an arm in the air. "I will do everything possible to be with him, so I am not like you, who gives up." He took a step forward. "Don't you dare compare us, you idiot!"

"Kacchan." Midoriya looked at him with bulging eyes, touched.

"I'm not talking to talk, Deku," Bakugou warned, leaning over to face him, softening his features. "Everything I said is true"

"I believe you." He smiled warmly, his eyes clear with emotion.

Bakugou smirked, again turning to see him.

"You ran out of questions, eh bastard?" He snapped his fingers, ready to fight.

"Kacchan, don't fight!" Midoriya interjected in alarm, wrapping his arms around Bakugou's waist, stopping him from advancing.

"Let me go, Deku!" He shook himself. "Let me protect you"

"It won't be necessary" Todoroki burst in, knowing that he had nothing to do there, since Bakugou had been clear enough with his feelings and was no longer hiding through the countless insults. "Midoriya, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry to put you through a bad time"

"Eh? It's not true" Midoriya looked at him, not releasing Bakugou from his arms, who put his hands on his shoulders.

"Bakugou" Todoroki spoke seriously. "I'll leave Midoriya in your care." He look the explosive boy's surprised face. "If you make him cry again, I'm not sure I'll leave the way clear like this time" He threatened with a gloomy gesture.

"Keep your word!" He roared scornfully. "If you don't comply, I'll kill you!"

"Okay." He forced himself to respond with the best disposition he could execute. "Please be happy Midoriya"

He turned to look at him with concern, releasing Bakugou from his grasp.

"Yes" He agreed. "But will you be all right, Todoroki-kun?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course" He said with all the pain in his heart. "If you are happy, I will be too"

It pained him to say that, it stung his tongue and his entire palate with hearing himself say that he will be happy if he, likewise, were happy.

However, that was enough for his mind to process the fact that Midoriya did not choose him and never noticed him.

As he walked out the door, he could hear Bakugou and Midoriya's conversation.

"Are you okay? That bastard didn't hurt you? "Bakuguo's voice sounded gentle.

"I'm fine, Kacchan," Midoriya assured softly.

He broke his heart more than he already was, but somehow, he felt that he lost less weight from above, since his shoulders lightened and his chest lost the pressure that invaded him so much.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** We are almost done.


	44. The approval of the couple

**"The approval of the couple"**

.

.

.

.

Incandescent rage bubbled up in his insides, feeling and cracking in consumable solvents.

Anger stinging his palate, injected into his eyes, sweating in the palm of his hands, brushing against his skin with a slight puff.

Bakugou hated to see Todoroki near Deku.

Those sensations were shown in the explosive boy every time his eyes fell on that bichromatic hair and those lustrous eyes that hid behind his being, his repressed feelings directed at his boyfriend.

What Todoroki had to understand was that Deku was his boyfriend, and therefore Deku's availability was nil. That is, Deku didn't belong to anyone but him.

Bakugou was not bothered by the nerd's friends, although he admitted that they seemed very strange and annoying, but the thing was left behind there. He didn't move forward and irritation didn't arise when he saw them near Deku. The round face and the four eyes did not evoke any sensation.

He concluded that the nerd's weird friends weren't a bother, but Todoroki was.

Bakugou came to such conclusions since he had an encounter with Todoroki in Deku's room and did not like having to witness his boyfriend in the company of the damn bastard who meddled where no one called him. The very damned enjoyed raging him. And to top it all off, he asked his absurd questions about his feelings for Deku, if he didn't owe his the slightest explanation for her feelings, which only Deku should know.

That damn fool didn't deserve Deku's forgiveness, but since he was so condescending to people, he had forgiven him for his misfortune.

Rage grew in his belly, crowding how great explosions emerged from his palms, how arid flames coming from his red eyes injected with inconstant fury.

Rage floated within him, flowed in energy, and fluctuated in inflows of time, leading to an inevitable conclusion:

Todoroki will continue to be in love with his boyfriend and that made him mad.

"You shouldn't let that bastard enter your room, Deku" He ordered, cradling his boyfriend's face in his hands. He looked at him thoughtfully.

"I don't think I can do that, Kacchan"

A bubbling explosion erupted from the pit of his stomach. Insatiable and penetrating.

"Why the hell not?" He brought their foreheads together, so that his eyes saw him and only him.

"Kacchan, Todoroki-kun is my friend" He defended in a melancholic tone.

"Don't be naive, Deku!" He claimed, frowning even more. "That bastard does what he likes"

Deku placed a hand on hiss that cradled his face, watching him intently.

"I won't leave you, Kacchan" He assured comfortingly. "I love you, and only you." He emphasized the latter, with a smile.

Bakugou's cheeks turned pale red, lessening his inherent rage.

"I love you too." He moved to kiss his forehead, exerting a little pressure on his hands, which gently cradled his boyfriend. "I love you much more than everyone in this damn school believes" He said as a joke, stealing a quick kiss from the nerd on the lips. "This school thinks they know me, but they don't, they don't know how much I love you"

"I see…" Deku was redder than a tomato, looking at him with those intense eyes that triggered in him the desire to want to protect him, to hug him until he broke, to kiss him until he was out of breath.

Bakugou took the opportunity and leaned once more to capture the lips of his boyfriend, who allowed him to have such contact, feeling how his warm hands touched the tips of his buds his forearms, leaning on them, gently stroking him at times, quieting his previous rage.

He kissed him softly, holding him tight in his arms, wanting to enjoy his company as much as possible. He was looking to let Deku know how much it meant to him, and how his existence in his life led him to behave in that special way.

He parted his mouth from his, taking a tender view of his boyfriend's flushed face and his eyes shining like constellations on a starry night.

He embraced him, resting his chin on his shoulder, breathing in its fresh scent entering his nostrils until he was embracing his being little by little.

"I love you, Deku" He whispered softly.

"I love you too, Kacchan." He heard him laugh with joy, wrapping his arms around him the same way he did. "You are so warm." He sighed sweetly.

That caused an intense blush on his cheeks that ran down to his ears.

The heat they both transmitted melted nearby, flowed and coiled non-stop.

That was the feeling they shared.

* * *

The next morning, he received a call from Deku telling him that his mother had woken up. As soon as he heard him, he ran off with his pants on and a bead of sweat running from his forehead.

Arriving at the room where she was housed, she saw Deku holding her hand with both hands, tearing with happiness.

"Deku?" He entered the room, the aforementioned looked up, excited to see him.

"Kacchan!" He pronounced his nickname with great joy, shuddering. "My mom woke up already"

Deku's mother was lucid, caressing her son's hand with much love rooted in her features, transmitting tranquility with her caresses.

She leaned over to look at him, frowning slightly.

"Katsuki" She greeted him on a lag from him.

For Bakugou, it was a sign that she didn't like seeing him.

"Auntie." He replied to the greeting full of seriousness.

"Mom" Deku spoke to her, wanting to minimize the tension between them.

"What is it, my little Izuku?" His mother turned to see him with love; He reached up to stroke his curls.

"Please don't be mad at Kacchan" He asked, showing his determined look. Bakugou saw his mom blink in disbelief, increasing the pressure of her hand on her son's curls. "I know he hurt me, but I love him, mom." He took her mother's hand, putting his forehead on her. "We are together now, please, I ask for your approval" He pleaded with all the sincerity in the world.

Bakugou stopped immediately, moved by the words of his boyfriend, thus, he approached him, wanting to offer his support in that situation.

"I-Izuku." His mother's air dropped from the impression.

"Mom" He looked up with intensity reflected in his features, but in his eyes too. "I promised you when you were unconscious that I will always be with you, but I also promised to stay by Kacchan's side because I love him, I love him very much!"

"Katsuki hurt you in childhood" His mother said in a puzzled tone. "I don't know, Izuku." She placed a hand on his chin, getting all of Deku's gaze directed at her. "I have always wanted the best for you, and I don't know if this will make you happy, because the least I want is for you to be hurt" She paused briefly, adding: "You are so gentle and you are a wonderful son, better than that I could have asked, and I can't allow them to hurt you" The two of them were tearing when they saw each other, what Bakugou could feel was the deep communication that they had. It was infallible that they were mother and son together through thick and thin.

"Mom…" Deku whimpered in glee.

"Katsuki" Inko shifted her attention to him, pulling Deku's head to her chest, who was surprised at first, but quickly accepted the gesture. He nodded. "I know my Izuku loves you and would do anything for you" She sighed, stroking her son's hair. "But, I don't know how you feel about my Izuku"

"For Deku." He moved closer, forming a fist with his hand, preparing to speak. "I love him very much," he stated, hearing Deku's mother gasp in amazement. "And I would do anything for him, I will protect him and I will take care of him with everything I have because I cannot live without him, it's inconceivable to live a life without Deku"

Deku separated a little from his mother without releasing his grip, hugging her slightly, so that he could see him.

"Kacchan" He pronounced his nickname eagerly.

"Even if you don't give me your approval" He proclaimed willingly. "I will stay with Deku, as long as he wants to be by my side"

Deku's mom blinked in disbelief, stunned at his words, and who wouldn't be? If he was very clear about his feelings and hiding them at times when he required it, he should be determined to face the challenge.

"So what I heard is true" She breathed out, supposing. He and Deku both made questioning gestures.

"Mom?" Deku asked concerned.

"I heard your conversation" She revealed, surprising the two men. "I realized you love my Izuku" She smiled calmly.

Deku blushed backwards, putting both hands over his mouth, mumbling in panic. At this, his mother laughed, while Bakugou colored as red as a tomato.

"You have my blessing to be togethe," She accepted, taking Deku's hand, nodding in complicity. "What makes my baby Izuku happy, will make me happy"

Deku immediately began to cry with excitement, crying tearfully and his sobs were mistaken for laughter of gratitude.

"T-thanks" He sobbed contentedly.

"Anything for you, Izuku" His mother assured. "You deserve everything"

"I love you so much, Mom" Deku started to hug her, crying. His mother reciprocated the hug, indulging in tears like he did.

"And I love you too, Izuku" She whimpered. "You are everything to me, son"

Bakugou contemplated such a scene in advance, admiring the figure of his boyfriend in tears and thanking his mother for allowing him to be by his side. The figure of the person who thought he lost forever in his life, then give him another chance and then stay with him.

It just couldn't be that good in his life, but it ended up being for him and Deku.

After the crying between them, his mother told her that they could return to the bedrooms, since she wanted to be alone while they did the other studies she needed before seeing when they could give her a medical discharge, which Deku hoped was the case. as soon as possible to enjoy the rest of his vacation in the company of his mother and, of course, his.

* * *

"It's good that my mom woke up" Deku admitted, walking hand in hand down the hallways back to the bedrooms. "I thought that… maybe she wouldn't wake up"

"Don't talk nonsense, Deku." He tugged at his hand, catching him with his arm, also wrapping around his waist. He gasped in fright, tensing.

"Ah! Kacchan"

"Don't think about misfortunes since we're dating" He warned. "I told you I would protect you, isn't that enough?"

"I-I didn't say that" He replied blushing, watching him with wide eyes.

"You just recovered" He said. "You shouldn't think too much about misfortunes, Deku." He sighed. "There is time for everything, like now." He kissed his on the cheek, taking back an intense blush from his boyfriend, who blinked as if he had suffered a mental breakdown. "There is time even for us"

Deku nodded, stumbling.

"Y-yes, you're right"

"I'm always right" He boasted in a whimsical smile. "And now you realize?"

"No" He answered quietly, completely flushed.

"Deku" He spoke to him, internally moved by the expression on Deku's face. He looked up. "Close your eyes" He ordered quietly.

"Eh?"

"I said shut your damn eyes, stupid Deku!" He yelled.

Deku closed them immediately between unintelligible words emitted from his mouth in alarm. Bakugou smirked, and leaned in to kiss him gently and gently, clutching his arms around his waist, drawing his body to his, falling into the same tune they shared at the time.

And as they parted, he kissed his forehead, and held him in his arms until the cold was no impediment to staying outside in the freezing winter wind.

They were together now and that was what mattered to Bakugou.


	45. Above all

**"Above all"**

.

.

.

.

The static chrysalis that evoked moments that for the explosive boy meant an unmatched verisimilitude, a stage that he only ventured to experience and from which, he didn't intend to escape from the trance.

Beyond everything, it made him feel full to have Deku on his side.

It was not a utopia, or a false reality, or a bad move on his mind. That was reality, the one and only matchless reality he lived in now, in the present, in the here and now.

Beyond everything, he was happy with that reality.

* * *

"Oi! Deku!" He called his boyfriend, who was in company with All Might in the hallway, secretly talking to each other. The situation was far-fetched, since he didn't expect to find him with the attentive gesture and his hand under his chin, nodding at every word his mentor said.

Hearing him speak, Deku stopped his attentive gesture and leaned over to see him.

"Kacchan" He spoke with a sigh.

"Ah! Young Bakugou" All Might greeted him smiling.

He got to where they were, standing beside his boyfriend in protective instinct, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

All Might opened his eyes in interest, his mouth slightly open.

"I understand what you mean, Young Midoriya" He commented, enjoying watching them.

Deku blushed, shrugging.

"What were you talking about?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow in defiance.

"OFA issues" All Might secreted in great complicity, straightening to his address.

Bakugou turned his gaze to Deku, who nodded, still wearing his thoughtful demeanor despite his red face and a nervous giggle coming out of his mouth.

However, the good thing for Bakugou was that only he of all Deku's friends knew the origin of his Quirk and how and who obtained it.

"New news?" He inquired interested.

"Well" All Might gave a heroic laugh. "It's a matter between young Midoriya and me"

He didn't like that detail, but rather disliked it.

Why exclude him from the things that involved his partner? Of Deku? If they were together now.

"Before you say anything" All Might broke in calmly. "It has to do with young Midoriya's knowledge regarding the OFA, it's just that." He waved his hand in the air. "So you don't misunderstand the situation"

"I didn't misunderstood the situation!" He shocked offended, drawing Deku's body a little more to his.

"That's exactly what I meant, young Midoriya," All Might reacted, telling her boyfriend with reason. Bakugou saw her boyfriend's eyes widen from his orbs and furrowed his eyebrows, staring at his mentor.

"All Might," he articulated impressed. "I get it"

"What the hell do they say?" He chimed in, snorting and flapping his nose. They dared to exclude him from the subject? "If there's something you want to say, spit it out!"

"There is nothing to say, young Bakugou," All Might reiterated nonchalantly. "There are things that only young Midoriya and I should keep confidential"

"Em, but" Deku tried to say, but stopped, pursing his lips.

"Don't involve young Bakugou in this" His mentor warned, watching him with great intensity, causing a chill in his boyfriend, who leaned next to him.

What exactly was going on between them?

"No more" Said his mentor, turning away. "I retire"

"See you later, All Might" Deku said goodbye with his hand in the air at shoulder height, immediately lowering himself to the side.

When he had completely withdrawn from the hallway, Bakugou turned to see his partner, penetrating.

"Can you tell, what was that?" He reproached harshly, fixing his hands on Deku's shoulders in gravity, feeling him shiver with fright.

"I-I can't explain" Deku mused in a shaky voice, infuriating him even more.

"Deku!" He scolded, forcing him to the wall. "Explain it to me!"

"N-no"

"I am your boyfriend!" He said authoritatively, pressing his hands on Deku's shoulders, who gave a yelp, bringing both hands to his chest, oppressed. "Don't hide things from me"

"But All Might said"

"I don't give a damn what All Might said!" He interrupted, losing patience quickly. "What am I with you for if you can't tell me what's going on? Hah? "He screamed hotly, causing a cry of fear from his boyfriend, who pulled back, looking at him with his lower lip trembling.

"Al-alright" He agreed unsure.

Bakugou then stopped putting pressure on Deku's shoulders, who immediately sighed in relief as he was released.

"D-don't scare me, Kacchan," he said shaking from head to toe, losing his footing, falling down sitting on the edge of the wall, covering his face with both hands. "Please"

An aberrant feeling of regret washed over him like alarms going on in his brain. He leaned in front of him, putting a hand on her head, rubbing his hair.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Deku nodded slowly, even with his hands covering his face.

"I won't hurt you, Deku." He placed his hands on his, slowly peeling them from his face, until he saw traces of tears spilling painfully from his eyes.

"I understand" He said, throwing himself directly into his arms, landing in perfect shape. He caught him, holding him with his best strength.

"Don't cry, Deku" He asked frustrated.

He heard him, calm his labored breathing, settling his head on his chest, placing his hands on his forearms.

"Hm" He agreed.

"Do you think if we go to your room and talk?" He suggested, watching him nod at his request. "Are you going to walk or do you want me to carry you?" He joked, shaking off him a little.

"Ah yes" He sniffed, half opening his eyes in tender air. Unable of all rational thought, Bakugou took Deku in his arms and carried him to his room, feeling him shudder and stammer in disbelief.

"K-Kacchan!" He was yelling in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Let's go to your room" He said presumptuously.

"Eh!" He squealed in surprise. "K-Kacchnan?!"

He was very amused to hear him that way, because it was very funny to feel that he was moving and he tensed with the great surprise that seized the poor nerd.

"Easy." He laughed capriciously. "I won't do anything to you, stupid Deku!"

"Th-this is new" He whispered shakily, hiding his head on his neck, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"It's the same for me" He agreed, blushing as the seconds passed. "Don't think that you are always the only one who does these things, idiot." He walked through the corridors, even though the looks of his companions were astonished, and some dared to question them for what they were doing, but those questions only they made his blood boil for being so reckless. "Shut up!" He yelled angrily, rolling his eyes.

Deku clutched his head to his neck, exerting more force on his grip around his neck, emanating a degree of heat.

"Kacchan," His embarrassed voice implied that he didn't want to witness that scene.

Bakugou advanced faster, fleeing from the others who asked impertinent questions.

"Bakugou, carrying your princess?" Kaminari scoffed with that stupid laugh he hated when he witnessed it.

Did that idiot call his boyfriend princess?

A vein gushed from his temple, throbbing.

"You need a crown, Midoriya" Kaminari laughed out loud.

He heard Deku stutter dejectedly, snuggling up to his neck.

"You say that to Deku again." Bakugou turned to give him a murderous look. "And I'll kill you!"

Kaminari froze, his mocking features startled.

"Easy, Bakugou" He tried to appease him, shaking both hands in defense.

"You tell me to calm down, eh idiot?" He said superior, hugging Deku tighter.

"K-Kacchan…"

"Don't worry, Deku" He whispered in his ear, refusing to let go, as he tried to pull away from his grip, but he reacted quickly and imprisoned him with his arms. "Let me handle this."

"But" He stuttered nervously.

"This idiot is nothing to me" He bragged heroically.

"Protecting your princess?" Sero appeared, mocking behind Kaminari.

It was the last straw!

"Oh, Midoriya so cute" The two sang, after Kaminari recovered from the scare he received from his gaze.

The vein in his temple throbbed with intensity, increasing his power.

"Shut up, you idiot couple!" He snorted, his eyes blank, his brow furrowed on his face.

"Don't tell me" Kaminari feigned surprise. "Isn't Midoriya your boyfriend?"

"Does he belong to Todoroki?" Sero suspected with his hand over his mouth.

For those extremes Bakugou's face was red with rage; burning, throbbing rage. Insatiable rage, penetrating his insides like bubbling bubbles emerging in his stomach.

He exerted more pressure hugging Deku, and with a wild kick he sent them flying to the ground with his power.

He inhaled heavily before releasing:

"Deku is mine!" He defended possessively. "So don't tag him with someone else, especially that half-and-half bastard!"

They burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah" The pair of idiots laughed.

"Stop it guys" Kirishima chimed in, stepping in between Sero and Kaminari.

_At least someone with common sense_, Bakugou thought, rolling his eyes in disdain.

Did he look ridiculous having his boyfriend hugging his body?

"What happens between Bakugou and Midoriya is their business" Kirishima explained, winking at him knowingly. Bakugou nodded at the gesture.

"But, Bakugou looks funny with Midoriya hanging on him!" Sero commented with a stupid laugh, followed by Kaminari.

"They are a couple of turtles!" They both said with a laugh.

Kirishima approached him, telling him nearby.

"You better go, I'll take care of these two" He assured.

"I can explode them in seconds" Bakugou boasted, even with the vein throbbing in his temple.

"Kacchan… no…" Deku hugged him, holding on to him.

Another of his feats that melted his heart and shook his body completely. Between arguing with his friends and having Deku with him, Bakugou preferred to have Deku. Still, Deku owed him an explanation of his secrecy with All Might; As for his friends, he would blow them to pieces later.

"I'll kill them later" He notified his friend.

"Sure" Kirishima agreed.

And so, Bakugou managed to pull Deku away without letting him go for a second, feeling him curl his head gently over his neck, the soft breath of his breath warming his skin, his hands positioning on top of his skin, being so soft.

"Thanks, Kacchan." He sighed over his ear.

"What are you thanking me for?" He winced, rubbing his back, feeling him tremble in his grip.j

"For not fighting" He said cheerfully, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then snuggled back against his neck. A blush appeared on his cheeks, and his temperature rose.

"We had something to talk about" He said. "Don't think I forgot about that"

Deku nodded.

* * *

Being in Deku's room, he sat in front of him, eagerly waiting for what he would say, but as expected, Deku would not be the first to speak, so he was forced to start.

"Deku" He said in the best tone he could do. "What was it you were talking to All Might?"

Deku fiddled with his intertwined fingers, guessing with his eyes.

"Well" He frowned. "I don't know how to say it"

"The way things are, Deku" He scolded him, frowning. "Spit it out"

He swallowed hard, shaking his head for encouragement.

"All Might knows about us" He confessed nervously.

"So?" He didn't think that was a great thing; I mean, he didn't care who knew about his relationship with Deku.

"D-doesn't it bother you?" Deku blinked in amazement.

"Why should it bother me?" He asked mockingly, folding his arms. "That people know you are my boyfriend is irrelevant to me"

"I understand" He outlined in resignation.

"And what about your power?" He wanted to know, not forgetting that All Might also mentioned something about the OFA and if it was something about the OFA, it would make a lot of sense with the increased power of Deku.

At this Deku bit his lower lip, clasping his hands to his chest.

"He said that" He swallowed hard. "It was dangerous for you to know my secret"

"What do you mean by that?" His brows furrowed. An alarming sensation rattled his head.

"No one should know how I got my power" He explained fearfully. "You knew because I was careless, I was pretty obvious with you, Kacchan, and All Might considers it dangerous for you to know the secret of One For All"

"I must know" He said altered, leaving his arms at his sides. "You are my"

"But, as you know" He said, lowered. "All Might considers that I should change schools"

Change schools? Bakugou was immediately enraged.

"You will not go, Deku" He ordered, pointing to it.

"But, Kacchan" He said quickly. "The secret of One For All shouldn't be known by anyone from my acquaintances, not even my mom can know it, if she does, her life will be in danger"

"Didn't you hear me?" He argued boiling inside.

"I don't want your life to be in danger" He exteriorized in anguish. "You are everything to me, Kacchan, if something happens to you, I…" He stopped.

"Listen!" He yelled, feeling left out. "I don't intend to part with you at any time"

"But, Kacchan"

"I don't give a damn what All Might says!" He shut him up with his scream. "Weren't you the idiot who said that if we were together the place didn't matter?!" He recalled. "And it wasn't you who said I'm everything to you, either?"

"K-Kacchan"

"Don't decide everything on your own!" He argued, buzzing. "If you dare do it on your own, then what the hell are you with me for? Eh, Deku?"

"I'm sorry"

"We're in this together" He said plaintiff. "If you doubt that, then screw One For All"

"W-what?" He exhaled wordlessly.

"For me, everyone can go to hell!" He moved his right arm to the opposite side. "The only thing that matters to me is you, stupid Deku! I only care about you, how many times do I have to tell you so that it stays in that nerdy brain you have?"

"B-but"

Bakugou started to hug his neck as tightly as he could, Deku realized his action, returning the hug immediately, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'll go wherever you go." He closed his eyes with a frown embedded in his eyebrows. "The things All Might says he does because you are his successor, but remember that you also have a voice, Deku, you are the one who makes the decision of what you will do"

"Y-yes," he replied back.

"Besides, what are boyfriends for?" He rested his chin on his boyfriend's green hair. "I don't live without you, stupid Deku, let me make that very clear to you"

Deku hugged him tighter, nodding.

"I-I don't either." He sighed with a light, moved sob.

"I love you" He muttered dominant, kissing his forehead. "I love you very much"

"Me too, Kacchan." He separated his face from his chest, smiling at him tenderly.

"I don't live without you, you idiot" He stressed, softening his gaze.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Kacchan" He mentioned worriedly, bringing his face closer to his. They were within inches of being able to touch their lips.

"I can take care of myself." He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, hugging him whole.

"B-but" He hesitated.

"I can take care of myself perfectly well, Deku" He faced, saying it in his ear. "Worry more about yourself than about me"

"It's impossible"

"Stupid nerd." Despite being an insult, his voice had no intention of being one.

"It's impossible" He repeated, looking him straight in the eye. "Because I love you." Those damn green eyes that completely absorbed him. They fanned him and filled his soul.

"Deku"

"Because I always think of you" He interrupted. "And I'll protect you with everything I have"

"Don't play the hero"

"I love you, Kacchan" He said forcefully, emphasizing those three words with such a crash that his eyes dazzled.

"Deku" He breathed out concerned for his sake.

"I love you, Kacchan" He repeated intensely, bringing their foreheads together.

"Damn Deku" He sighed, completely surrendered before Deku's charms. "I love you, too." He reached out to kiss him, joining his lips in a slow, affectionate dance, breathing the same breath, holding each other fully until his arms got tired of holding each other. "I love you" Bakugou said between kisses. "I love you, Deku"

He never believed that he would love a person as much as he did with Deku.

And beyond everything, beyond his thoughts, there was the assurance in his mind that they would stay together forever.

Beyond everything tangible he would love him.

"Never leave me, Deku" He muttered amid the tender kisses they shared, missing out on all the heinous thoughts Bakugou had recently had. "Never leave my side" He said breathlessly, wrapping himself in the tenderness of Deku's lips.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** I wanted to make it more romantic than the previous chapters, I consider it necessary.


	46. Deku's decision

**"Deku's decision"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kacchan" Deku said from his chest with extreme warmth.

"Hm?" He nodded, stroking his curly hair with one hand, and with the other, he entwined his fingers with his.

"I'm going to think about what All Might said" He blurted out, like a bucket of cold water spraying over his head.

"I told you no" He scolded him, putting more pressure on his hair.

"I haven't thought about it clearly" He replied in anguish.

They were both lying on Deku's bed, with Bakugou lying first and him on top of him, hugging him, snuggling his head onto his chest.

"Don't go, Deku." How pathetic he must have looked saying that, but he just fell apart if Deku left his side.

"Don't worry, Kacchan" He assured him softly. "I'm not going anywhere"

"You said you were going to think about it" He grumbled with a grimace. "Don't be an idiot, Deku, that I decide for you"

"W-wait, Kacchan" He stammered, tensing over his body.

"Leave it now, Deku" He ordered, pulling him under his chin. "And let's stay like this"

The body of the aforementioned relaxed, and meekly yielded to his suggestion.

"Okay, Kacchan" He agreed, holding him even tighter.

Before long, Deku fell asleep using his chest as a pillow and the warmth of his arms as his blanket that wrapped around him.

He was concerned that Deku wanted to change schools, or that he took his mentor's suggestions very seriously.

If Deku doubted their conversation, he would speak to All Might for his recklessness by meddling in such a way in his boyfriend's mind. Deku had a mind of his own and thus formulated his own thoughts and analysis to survive in the worst situations, and if he obeyed someone else, he would be enraged.

However, he also wanted to get into the nerd's mind.

He was such a fool that by letting himself to get carried away, once again, by his emotions.

He hugged his boyfriend tight until he fell asleep with him curled up in his arms.

* * *

Upon awakening, he was reassured to see that his boyfriend was sleeping soundly on his chest, his chest rising and falling, Bakugou stroked his curly hair gently between his right hand.

Every time he saw that nerd he fall in love with him, just like it was the first time.

"I love you, Deku" He whispered, smiling at his boyfriend's sleeping body, which with its mere presence overflowed with an immeasurable warmth that radiated his entire anatomy.

Restlessness and uncertainty accumulated like folds wrapping around his skin, clinging in their own way, without stopping going against his wishes.

He wouldn't allow his world to be destroyed for anything.

Deku shifted a little, sticking closer to his chest, seeking to get more heat. He sighed in torpor, slightly clenching his fists.

At least Deku rested on him.

Bakugou wandered a bit between his thoughts, meddling in his reflections.

Since when was he like this?

When was it that he became so insecure when it came to Deku?

Why was he distressed by the fact that there was a possibility that Deku might decide to part with him?

What would Bakugou do then?

He hated turning the matter around so many times, looking for a thousand and one possibilities to justify or solve what so much insecurity was eating away at in a knot of sensations accumulated in broth of culture to the point of boiling and bubbling in an imminent explosion.

Things like uncertainty were not part of his explosive personality, consisting of reacting violently when anyone approached him, including his parents.

Now, he was holding his boyfriend, who was sleeping on his chest.

Who would have thought of Bakugou? Sure, he seemed like the worst idiot who cared about similar things like girls.

Deku moved on his chest again, snuggling up.

Bakugou did nothing but smile with joy, he drew him with his hands towards his shoulder, placing his head on him, ending up hugging him completely with his arms until he was imprisoned entirely.

He was not looking for anything in the world to detach himself from that sensation, nor to undo the bond that had bound him to the nerd since childhood.

Whatever the future held for him, he would enjoy the moment they shared.

* * *

In the afternoon, he went to study in his room for a while, to clear his mind a bit, focusing on his goal of remaining number one in qualifications and as a hero.

Deku woke up after nine, looking drowsy and his eyes downcast. It gave him tenderness to see him like this, and as much when he heard him say "good morning" in that sleepy voice, he kissed his cheek, receiving a deep flush from him.

Remembering what he lived that morning caused a blush on his face, such that his body burned with heat.

He underlined the important parts, when:

They knocked on his door.

Who bothered you in your study time? Deku? He smiled at such a possibility and ran to the door, opening it to receive a visit from his friend Kirishima on the other side.

"Bro!" He greeted him cheerfully.

"What do you want, idiot?" He grumbled sulkily.

"Were you waiting for Midoriya?" He nudged him, entering his room, without his permission. Who was his friend to take those freedoms?

"What nonsense are you saying?" He replied, a slight blush rising from his cheekbones. "Besides, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you to fix the Kaminari and Sero thing already" He announced with a certain pride in his tone.

Bakugou raised his eyebrow. He had forgotten that, not wanting to admit that he passed it by, he nodded, implying that he should continue talking.

"Kaminari is an idiot to say those things about Midoriya" He said offended. "When he almost died"

Bakugou looked at him disdainfully, penetrating him with his harsh red eyes, making that reckless on his part.

"Oh, sorry bro" He apologized, giggling nervously. "I screwed up there"

"Stupid" He growled at his direction.

"But is it true that you are Midoriya's boyfriend?" He asked excitedly.

"Are you stupid or what?" He slapped his face, knowing that thanks to his Quirk it wouldn't hurt at all.

"I'll take that as a yes" He assumed, flashing a proud smile. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you, bro!"

"Don't congratulate me, moron" He disdained, returning to his study seat. "You are more of an idiot than I thought"

"Is that a compliment?" He smiled hopefully.

"What are you saying, idiot?" He growled annoyed.

"So who confessed first?" He wanted to know, eager to get information.

"Of what?"

"How like what?" He said incredulously. "How did you and Midoriya got together?"

"The damn nerd agreed to be with me" He snorted presumptuously, getting his friend's startled look back.

"Really?"

Bakugou nodded.

"So it was you who confessed first?" He laughed friendly.

"It was him" He snorted, crossing one leg.

"Midoriya is so direct for everything" He commented in admiration. "That is one of the reasons why I like him so much"

"Hm." He smirked.

_Deku is the bes_t, he thought victoriously.

"And what happened to Todoroki-kun?" He asked in concern. A voracious stab lashed against his mind, pressing against his chest.

"Who?" He pretended not to understand, to see if his friend's idiot understood what he meant.

Kirishima flinched, backing away.

"Ah yes." He straightened, giggling. "I screwed up"

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head to the opposite side. Such a silly friend he had to have.

"Bro, Todoroki is a good guy" He replied, dispelling his blunder. "Don't hate him, because now you have Midoriya with you"

"Shut up!" He yelled angrily, a pout settling on his lips.

Kirishima gritted his teeth, his face expressing that he said more reckless than he should have.

"I hate that half and half" He growled in grave disdain.

"I won't talk about him" He assured complacently, then winked at him.

Bakugou clicked his tongue, lowering his shoulders.

"I won't say anything about him anymore." He reassured him.

"You better get out of my room" He suggested, frowning terribly. "Before I fly you out of here"

"At least let me finish" He said alarmed, waving his arms.

"No" He growled. "Get out"

"I want to know how things happened with Midoriya" He asked like a child. Bakugou looked at him in disgust.

"Get out!" He rose from his chair and led him out of his room, even though he put up resistance.

"Bro, wait!" He begged, making a stupid face.

Bakuguo shot him a murderous look, before removing him from his room.

Closing the door behind him, he sat down, wincing on his side.

_What an annoying guy,_ he thought as his attention returned to his studies.

* * *

After 7 in the afternoon, he closed the books believing that it was enough study for that day, because the desire to see his boyfriend was greater than continuing to study; In addition, he would return to spend the new year with his parents and he had already packed his luggage again, since when they had the battle in which he almost lost Deku, he told his mother that he wouldn't return in a few days until Deku recovered, to what she agreed to right away.

He left his room and went to Deku's.

He knocked on the door several times without receiving anything in return, other than pure silence. Penetrating and alarming silence.

He guessed that perhaps he was in the living room in the company of Iida, since Uraraka had returned to her parents' house. However, upon reaching the living room, he didn't see him there, either in the cafeteria or in the kitchen. He frowned indignantly at being unable to find the nerd.

Where the hell was he?

He had no choice but to approach Iida directly.

"Four eyes" He said.

Iida watched television with the others, trying to maintain the order of his companions so that they could watch one program at a time.

"Bakugou" He eyed him straightly. "You need something?"

"Yes" He replied. "Give me Deku's number" He demanded.

"What?" He blinked in surprise. "You don't have Midoriya's number?"

"Just pass it to me" He barked demandingly.

"But, Midoriya is your boyfriend" He replied completely out of himself. "How is it possible that you don't have his cell phone"

"Pass it to me, you four-eyed idiot!" He took him by the neck, giving him a look full of pride and annoyance. How hard was it for that fool to pass him Deku's number?

"Okay" He agreed offended. "Release me first." He released him from his grip, noticing that he was pulling his cell phone out of his pants pocket, and dictated the nerd's number to him. Once he passed it on, he didn't bother thanking him for it.

"If you are looking for Midoriya, he went out" He informed him in his straight way of saying things.

"Tsk" He implied that he heard him.

"I don't know where" He continued modestly. "If I knew I would tell you"

"Whatever" He hissed, shrugging his shoulders.

He left for his room, and dialed the number countless times without being attended to by the nerd. He was tempted to burst his cell phone from his hand, but stopped when he saw through the window of the living room, the unmistakable green hair of his boyfriend, sitting in the company of the damn half-and-half bastard.

He clenched a fist, heading outside.

It was the last straw!

Todoroki was taking advantage of his boyfriend's good intentions towards people.

He walked by leaps and bounds, snorting and puffing with his crooked mouth, a frown embedded in his face, closing both fists ready to hit that damn face.

Todoroki was a fool in love with his boyfriend and that led to imminent danger, although Deku assured him that he wouldn't notice Todoroki, there was a possibility that at some point he would notice him and that scared him.

He was very afraid of losing him, that's the reason for his behavior.

Reaching the courtyard of the dorm entrance, he climbed a small hill, the place where he saw them from the window; however, he ran into Todoroki before reaching them.

The latter didn't seem shocked to see him.

"Ah Bakugou" He sighed indifferently.

"You don't understand the warnings, eh bastard?" He roared "Leave Deku alone!"

"You don't understand the warnings either" He said, causing him to frown even more. "I told you that if you hurt Midoriya, I will have no mercy on you." He pointed at him. "I will make Midoriya stay with me if you hurt him again"

A pang swept through his throbbing and that feeling of uncertainty wasted his thoughts, preventing him from reacting properly.

"Before you do anything reckless" Todoroki spoke sarcastically. "Midoriya is resting up there"

"I know" He reacted, pushing him aside with his hand.

"Don't hurt him" He warned from behind him.

"Shut up you bastard!" He hissed, grimacing in disgust.

He was in no mood to hit Todoroki, but to see Deku. To see him and hug him, to prevent him from deciding to leave his side, to join his hand with his, and to kiss him in unique moments like the night before.

He went up a few more steps, his nose fluttering, being a decoration to his tight face.

Then, there she saw him, sitting with his knees close to his chest, and he with his small arms, hugged himself, his chin rested on his knees.

The sight he took was beautiful, Deku looked excessively cute from that distance.

Enraptured, he went to him, faster.

"Oi! Deku" he spoke yelling at him. The aforementioned jumped in shock, realizing.

"Eh? Kacchan?" He turned to see him, his eyes bulging.

"Are you planning to catch a cold here?" He teased, taking a seat next to him.

"W-what? No" He looked at him blankly.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" He claimed indignantly.

Deku eyed him intently.

"Really?" He blinked.

"Yes" He replied. "Were you here all day?"

"No." He ducked his head, hugging himself. "I went to another place, but I met Todoroki-kun on the way back"

"Hah?" He spat annoyed.

"It's n-not what you think" He stammered in alarm. "It was a coincidence, I swear!"

"Okay." He trailed off. "Just tell me, what are you doing here?"

Deku's expression calmed and he looked at him pondering.

"I'm thinking" He rambled on in his voice.

"In what All Might said?"

He nodded.

Again that sense of alarm swept through his mind. Bakugou needed to remain calm for now.

"And what did you think?"

After a brief silence, which was eternal for him, Deku rested his head on his shoulder, causing an aggressive blush on his cheeks.

"I will stay with Kacchan" He concluded emphatically.

Bakugou breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"I-I'm not going to be away from you" Deku continued, trembling in the cold, but sure. "I'll protect you with everything I have" He swore. "I'll tell All Might that"

"Okay." He smiled, reached over and placed a quick kiss on his right cheek, feeling the heat he was giving off his skin.

"I love you, Kacchan." He smiled, moving closer to his mouth, and they sealed their pact with a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Deku" He said intensely. "Thanks for deciding to stay here"

"Yes" He said, hugging him around the waist.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **We are almost done.


	47. What the future holds

**"What the future holds"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

The gentle breezes of the morning sky filled the nostrils of young Todoroki, who took a walk with the intention of seeing the beautiful vastness with which the sun received his broken heart in a time of solitude.

Having supposedly surrendered to Midoriya didn't lead to stop loving him, thinking about him and longing for him since the sports festival; on the contrary, those were feelings that weren't willing to be dismissed in a simple stoic blink on his part.

The reflections that surrounded him like a curse weren't enough for him, since they were accumulations of emptiness that were eroding along with the grass that decorated the school facilities, which was currently dry.

This was how Todoroki was like a withered flower, a dry plant, dry of all that stimulus that wanted to cause a possible reaction on his part.

Todoroki sighed languidly, paling with the slowness with which the sun rose from the horizon.

The roughness that filled his hands, the lump in his throat, the tears that just didn't come out as much as he wanted to, didn't disappear from his anatomy.

Everything in his being was filled with Midoriya.

His skin screamed Midoriya's name without being heard, without anything happening, because he knew better than anyone that he would not receive a response in exchange for his pleas.

What the future held for him was uncertain, an immense emptiness, a gap that detonated the years of life until he became old and absent from the world.

The immense stillness, the silent sky, the rays of the sun that did not heat an inch of his epithelium, the sounds that deafened his senses.

* * *

Fear.

Restlessness.

What was in store for him now?

He still didn't get an answer within his reflection.

After having breakfast in the dining room, he went for a walk around the city, since he had nothing relevant to do with his existence, at least during the winter holidays.

He saw people pass by, while he carried that stoic gesture that defined his slight expression, part of the vestiges that triggered his wounded feelings.

The cold of winter seemed like a certainty tucked over his head, simulating a white cloth that with use turned into an opaque black color.

However, getting tired of not having a specific route, he decided to take the bus, but when he stopped at the stop to wait for the next stop, he saw that unmistakable curly green hair, arriving shortly after him and stopped at the same place as yours.

He hadn't seen him since he confessed that he loved him; it was ironic that the feeling that it took forever to see him again had been a scant two days, or maybe less.

_What a cruel coincidence_, he said painfully. A cruel and bitter sentence lies in wait for me, he supposed as he approached from behind until his fingers touched her shoulder.

How much work it cost him to perform that action without ending in collapse.

"Midoriya" He greeted him, getting a slight jump in reaction, followed by intense, huge green eyes that watched only him. His heart was oppressed, and the world closed.

"Todoroki-kun!" He uttered astonished to see him. "What are you doing here? Are you shopping or to clear yourself of the others?"

"Hanging out" He rambled roughly.

This didn't seem to reassure Midoriya, who immediately looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He approached him closely, inspecting him with his eyes, triggering in him, that funeral pain from which he fled like a fugitive.

"Yes, I'm better" He noted dryly. "And what are you doing here, Midoriya? Shouldn't you be resting in the dorms?"

He wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be enjoying the company of his explosive boyfriend, or the corrosive bomb calling himself Katsuki Bakugou.

How much disdain he experienced before that guy.

Midoriya's uncomfortable eyes darted to the floor.

"He wanted to be alone," He admitted under his breath, though he could hear it, more than good. "If Kacchan were with me right now, he wouldn't let me think alone"

"Bakugou doesn't respect when you want to be alone?" He questioned, lending his ear to listen to him.

"No." He noted that he pursed his lips, as if he had a hard time admitting it. The helpless eyes he displayed unconsciously were the answer to his deduction.

Bakugou didn't give Midoriya time to think, that is, he didn't allow him to have a mind of his own.

It was to be expected.

"He lectures you when you don't know what to do?"

Midoriya nodded, and he could see that his lower lip trembled.

"Midoriya" He said his name, seeing him nod. "What do you say if only the two of us talk?"

"Eh?" He blinked, and to his curiosity, he looked interested in his suggestion.

"I don't mind talking to you" He said condescendingly. "Since you are my best friend, leaving feelings aside, it's not an impediment that we can speak, don't you think?"

"Not at all!" He replied, his face lighting up a bit. "Can we chat, Todoroki-kun?"

"It's what I was suggesting"

A cute smile emerged from Midoriya's lips, accepting his suggestion.

After all, Todoroki had nothing to lose.

They took the bus without having a destination to which to arrive, rather than contemplate the winter landscape and enjoy the company of the other.

Todoroki was the first to speak.

"What is it that has you so overwhelmed, Midoriya?" He asked cautiously, turning to see him with all his attention focused on his behavior. Midoriya looked at him busy, playing with her fingers intertwined with each other.

"Not knowing what will happen in the future" He snapped awkwardly, opening his eyes. "I am intrigued not knowing how to decide what is best for me"

"Hm" Todoroki blurted out thoughtfully. "You say you don't know what the future holds for you?" He supposed, followed by a contemplative look.

"Yes!" He nodded affirmative. "I feel like Kacchan doesn't want me to decide things on my own"

"It's obvious" He said without thinking, but he didn't mind saying it at all.

"This" Midoriya looked at him uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

"It's not to offend you," he emphasized in vain, hearing him breathe with relief.

"Well." He smiled innocently. "I know that about you, Todoroki-kun"

"So, is that just what overwhelms you?" He returned to the topic, hating that he reminded his of the pain that came with his love for him.

"No" He replied, returning to the busy gesture.

"Can you tell me?" He encouraged him in his stoic manner, inviting him to continue. "We don't have a destination mapped on this bus, Midoriya, we can get off at any stop and we can return to the starting are no limits to distances"

Midoriya's face lit up, looking at him like he was the antidote to disease. To this, he gave her a confused look.

"You described it perfectly well" He praised him in admiration, surprising him.

"What?"

"You described what I felt perfectly, Todoroki-kun!" He sang cheerfully. "I'm scared to risk leaving everything behind, but it's something I'm seriously considering taking on the challenge, even though Kacchan doesn't want me to do it"

Todoroki was more than lost in that dialogue that Midoriya said.

What did that babble mean on your part?

He returned the blank gesture.

"Ah" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I mean I was thinking about changing schools"

"Why?" He asked, surprised.

"I can't tell you" He explained dejectedly. "Since I swore not to, but the only thing I can tell you is that people who know the origin of my power are in danger, and Kacchan knows everything"

"I see ..." He muttered thoughtfully. "You mean that the origin of your Quirk is special?"

"Something like that" He tried to explain. "It's a secret, but Kacchan refuses that I change schools, although the truth is I don't care where to, all I want is to be a hero"

"Bakugou will never let you get away from him." He opined on the explosive boy, or as he sometimes thought: the corrosive bomb. "And letting you decide things on your own, neither"

"But"

"Midoriya" He rose his tone "If you say you know Bakugou as you presume to, you should know that he is very possessive and dominant" He warned seriously. "If you think you have the freedom to decide your future for yourself, I cannot guarantee it if you continue with him"

"I..." He paused shortly; his features fell. "You're right" He admitted sadly. "I know that side of Kacchan very well" He nodded.

"I'm not telling you because I love you" He replied. "I tell you because first you are my friend, and like the friends we are, seeing you suffer is unbearable to me"

"Todoroki-kun" He sighed touched. "The same thing happens to me with you"

"I don't want you to lock yourself up within your own limits" He said in concert. "If they tie your hands, you won't know how far you can become as a hero"

"Yes"

"No one but you locks up in its own cardboard box" He continued. "And I appreciate you enough to tell you these things, so please reflect well, Midoriya, don't think of others or their toxic words, think of yourself, because at the end of everything, you only have yourself single"

Seeing him nod full of joy and thanks, a friendly smile returned.

"I really appreciate that you tell me these things" He concluded, smiling.

"And I that you tell me them" He agreed.

When the bus stops were over, they went to buy hot chocolate at a stall in that small town at the end of the city, and they took the bus back to their destination.

Perhaps what the future held for Todoroki were not pure misfortunes as he believed.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** A chapter of Todoroki at a time before Midoriya talks to Kacchan in the night, that is, before what happened in the previous chapter.


	48. Triggering

**"Triggering"**

.

.

.

.

.

Six months passed by since he confessed his feelings to Midoriya, but his heart had not healed at all. It still hurt when he saw him in Bakugou's company, or when he heard him laugh at any other comment.

However, he was struck by the fact that their relationship was not going well, and it was mostly due to Bakugou's constant jealousy that kept Midoriya away from his closeness. Those discussions started by the explosive boy, ended with him screaming in anger and Midoriya crying, ending up running out of the classroom.

It hurt to see him suffer in their relationship, his chest burned knowing that Midoriya saddened with every discussion he had with his boyfriend.

Todoroki was reluctant not to take action on the matter.

It was recalled that Midoriya was in a relationship, that is, he was not single as he was six months ago.

But yes, he was intrigued to know if the relationship would survive or die trying, or simply stop working as the seasons pass.

Although it was worth mentioning that the closeness that Bakugou lost, Midoriya obtained it with himself, what to say? They grew closer and closer, and their union clung as if they were scattered with honey.

His bond with the freckled boy grew, they were tied by an invisible thread that detonated their relationship, which at the same time was uncertain, and which it wouldn't, for that reason, cease to exist and expand slowly.

Todoroki would not let go of that tie, would not let go of his grip on the thread that bound him to Midoriya.

He wouldn't let go because he was still in love with him.

* * *

He casually dined in the dining room, alone.

Midoriya had stayed studying in his room, and Uraraka and Iida finished before dinner than he and they would wait for him in the living room to watch TV with the others.

Well, that was what he thought would happen, but it wasn't like that.

When he had finished eating, his two friends approached him at the table, returning him to his chair with expressions of concern.

What was happening?

Todoroki frowned.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Todoroki-kun, don't play the innocent" Iida scolded, grimacing with dismay.

"What are you talking about?" He said absorbed in the subject of the talk.

Uraraka eyed him indignantly.

"You've been very close to Deku lately" She accused him with an annoyed frown. "You're confusing him with his relationship with Bakugou"

"Midoriya he is doubting his feelings towards Bakugou" Iida chanted. "They had an argument yesterday, and Midoriya didn't beg for Bakugou's forgiveness, but instead doubted that relationship and he may be thinking of breaking up with him"

They both looked at him expecting an answer from him, but Todoroki was blank, sitting there, his thoughts crashing into each other.

What piqued his interest was the last thing Iida mentioned: "He may be thinking of breaking up with him."

"What do I have to do with it?"

His friends saw him stunned.

"Don't you understand what we are trying to tell you?" Uraraka exclaimed incredulously.

He shook his head.

Uraraka exclaimed in frustration, while Iida interpreted that action, as an indication to intervene himself.

"You are destroying the relationship between Bakugou and Midoriya." Iida adjusted his glasses. "Your actions confused Midoriya, who seeing that things are not going well, runs to your arms, when it shouldn't be like that"

"You say it's my fault that their relationship is a failure?" He assumed, raising an eyebrow. They both nodded, nodding.

"It's not my fault" He defended himself. "I can't leave Midoriya suffering alone, I cannot do that"

"Let Bakugou fix things" Uraraka overlapped, looking at him cautiously.

"Bakugou truly loves Midoriya" Iida added "I have seen it with my own eyes, I say, and despite the fact that he is not an affective person, he does everything possible to make things go well with Midoriya"

For Todoroki they seemed pure banalities, pointless accusations. If Midoriya suffered, he would do something to heal his pain, even if it was through a hug, just to see him smile at the end of the day, that would be his privilege to be his friend.

"Although I admit that Bakugou's jealousy is horrible" Iida nodded modestly. "Not for that, you must intervene in a couple relationship, it is of two, not three"

"Are you telling me that my friendship with Midoriya is bad?" He asked, not knowing which direction the conversation was taking, since everything was meaningless to him.

"No, we don't say it's bad" said Uraraka. "What we say is that you don't get into what is inside a couple"

"It concerns us because we are his friends" Iida said. "And you're supposed to be, too, in theory"

"I am" He replied, annoyed.

He knew they were worried about Midoriya, but they didn't witness his tears pouring down until his eyes were red with pain, or how his cheeks reddened to a bitter color, or his eyelids fell in tune with his sad feelings.

"I'm friends with Midoriya" He proclaimed, before standing up and leaving the dining room, leaving them with the conversation halfway.

That topic was enough.

No one would tell him how to treat Midoriya, nor his friends.

* * *

While meditating in his room, his thoughts were interrupted when they knocked on his door. When he opened the door, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the person who was looking for him on the other side.

"Midoriya" He said, surprised to see him. He watched him clenching his lower lip, moving nervously.

"Todoroki-kun" He greeted him with a small smile. "Can I pass?"

"Of course." He let him in, thinking it strange that he showed up late at night and that he was supposed to be asleep. "Shall I offer you something, Midoriya?" He offered his bed as a seat and he sat across from him in his study chair.

Midoriya was uncomfortable.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He dared to ask him; his heart was pounding, and his hands vibrated.

He noticed him nod.

"What's going on?"

"It's Kacchan" He replied awkwardly, closing his eyes as he said it.

He was not impressed to hear that, as it was quite common to know that the reason for Midoriya's eviction was because of Bakugou. It was always for him.

"What happened this time?" He rolled his eyes at just imagining Bakugou doing his jealousy scenes and then leaving without giving his arm to twist for anything in the world.

"Em, he doesn't like us being friends" He mused, grimacing in discomfort. The pit of his stomach closed at the sound of it. "But I don't want to end our friendship, Todoroki-kun"

"Neither do I" He reaffirmed, seeing Midoriya breathe a sigh of relief.

"It's that I love you, Todoroki-kun" He exteriorized quickly. Todoroki's chest clenched, his heart pounded, and his face showed all his surprise. "I don't know how you feel about me after this time has passed, but what Kacchan doesn't know is that I love you"

"I" he inhaled lightly, trembling inside. "I still love you"

"I figured" He supposed, looking at him with those beautiful green eyes that melted him every time he saw them.

"You tell me that your feelings have changed?" He employed, trying not to be delusional, because he didn't want to allow himself to be illusioned. Doing so was prohibited.

"I'm confused" He confessed in ambiguity. "As much as I try to be happy with Kacchan, I can't." He saddened, lowering his gaze. "It's so difficult to reason with Kacchan, he doesn't listen to me" Todoroki nodded mutely, those details did not seem new to him. "It hurts me a lot that our relationship is not as I expected"

"I figured that." He nodded sideways.

"The more Kacchan drives me away." He stood up. "The closer I get to you"

Todoroki opened his eyes, blinking.

"I enjoy being with you, Todoroki-kun." He flushed his cheeks, but that didn't stop him from continuing to speak. "It's impossible for me to be away from you now; You know how special you are to me, Todoroki-kun, that has not changed since this time and I value our time together"

"I appreciate it too" He added, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "I value when we are together, and it is inevitable that I want to be with you all the time"

That said, Midoriya smiled in excitement.

"If you say you feel something for me" He stood up, moving closer to him. "I will never let you go on my side." To those extremes, Midoriya looked redder than a tomato, his lips as pink as cherries, his eyes so green that they resembled a forest.

"Todoroki-kun" Midoriya grew small between his shoulders, ducking his head. Not refusing to have him like that, he rushed to hug him, feeling him tense in his arms, but after a few seconds, he ended up giving in.

He vowed not to fall again, not to delude himself in vain, and yet he was wrapping Midoriya's body between his.

He couldn't wait for Midoriya to calmly meditate on his feelings and clear up his confusion, and he allowed himself to hug him, let him know that he would not let him go like that time when he surrendered and admitted defeat, but this time it would be different, in any case from that Midoriya would accommodate her, and hopefully things would turn out that way.

It was only missing that Midoriya made his decision.

.

.

.

.

**P.S. **I am going to make two endings because this is the penultimate chapter.

One ending will be Tododeku and the other one Katsudeku.


	49. The are no reasons to deny it

**"There are no reasons to deny it"**

(Tododeku ending)

.

.

.

.

.

It was strange to Todoroki that Midoriya hadn't withdrawn from his embrace, or that he mumbled, panicking over the matter, without anticipating it, he felt his small arms wrap around him in his grip and the entire thought silenced him. An uncomfortable silence invaded him, overlapping him of not committing another stupidity.

He was painfully reminded that Midoriya was still Bakugou's boyfriend, not his.

But despite his constant reminders, he was always honest with Midoriya, he always told him what he thought and what he felt, and perhaps it was enough for Midoriya to realize that he was a better choice than Bakugou.

He wish things would turn in his favor once. Just one time.

"Todoroki-kun?" He uttered, separating his head a few inches from his chest, resting his hands on his forearms.

"Yes?"

"I'll break up with Kacchan" He commented decidedly. His green eyes expressed determination, one impossible to explain. Todoroki saw him stunned.

What did he just say?

"What?" He said incredulously.

"I won't be with Kacchan anymore" He suddenly confessed, with a smile.

Did that mean that his feelings had indeed changed?

"I've had enough of running after him" He continued. "It was enough that it makes me feel bad every time I talk to you or the girls"

Ah yes, Bakugou also made him jealousy scenes when the girls approached him, even when they say "good morning" he made a drama. It seemed ridiculous to him that he was jealous because his companions talked to him, if it was obvious that they had no ulterior motives for him, more than pure friendship.

If Bakugou was Midoriya's boyfriend, he should know that Midoriya was one of the most popular guys in classroom 1A, besides having good grades and being an accessible boy. Midoriya was popular for being himself.

All those in room 1A were his friends, there were no excuses involved.

"What you want to do is fine by me" Todoroki replied politely.

He was pleased to know that he had just opened his eyes regarding Bakugou and his incessant grumpiness.

"Thanks for listening" He said, giving him a quick hug, and then parting from him. "Well, I'll go to sleep, see you tomorrow"

"Yes" He nodded, walking him to the door.

When he adjusted his red tennis shoes, Midoriya took him from the hem of his shirt, exalting him; of which, he made a questioning gesture.

"I love you, Todoroki-kun" He reaffirmed, looking at him extremely determined. His heart couldn't help but skip a beat. "Don't forget it"

"No." He put his hand on top of his. "I love you too"

Hearing him, Midoriya smiled genuinely, and went to his room, saying goodbye to him.

Things had turned in a different direction in a matter of blinking.

Again, there was no reason to deny it.

* * *

During breakfast the next day, he didn't see Midoriya anywhere, other than his friends, who approached him again, and to top it off, the same topic from the night before.

"You meddled in, didn't you?" Uraraka asked, unsatisfied.

"I didn't intrude on anything you think" He denied flatly, frowning.

The two looked at him without realizing that they understood him, since it was obvious that they didn't . Todoroki took a large sip of green tea, feeling the hot liquid soften his throat.

"Besides, Midoriya has his own decisions" He stressed, slightly opening his eyes. "He can decide everything on his own without me intruding"

"Don't say that" Iida snorted, folding her arms, pulling back in his chair. "Whatever you say, Midoriya always listens to you"

"Don't look for excuses to blame me for what happens to Midoriya" He said annoyed.

Why was it that his friends didn't believe him?

He didn't like that at all, it was as if they were against him and not in favor of his actions.

"If you have complaints about it, discuss it with him, tell him everything that bothers you, but don't get me involved in his affairs"

"You well know what you did" Uraraka accused.

"I didn't do anything I regret." He emphasized that sentence, taking another sip of the tea, tasting it like a bitter gulp, just like the emptiness that was gnawing at his throat as it passed the flavor and all its contents.

He knew that perhaps his past actions were not given by inertia, because he acted as his feelings dictated, but he didn't regret anything, well, one thing he did regret enormously: To have left Bakugou the way free.

It was worth mentioning that his impulses led him to commit acts, such as keeping quiet during the fight where Midoriya almost died, and he knew that from there everything went into decline.

His loneliness did nothing but increase.

That was his torment. His insatiable and irreparable torment.

After allowing the thunderous silence to surround them, he decided to break it himself.

"Midoriya will end things with Bakugou" He announced, seeing the surprised faces of his friends with delight, and yes, they deserved it for accusing him of stupidities without doing anything to remedy it. "And that for your information, he decided it on his own" He dropped those words linked between nets, in nets that were breaking, because Todoroki was already tired of everything. Tired that his loneliness was his only company, apart from the sorrows he endured coming from Midoriya's mouth until his tears brought out the best in him and the silence enveloped them between sobs.

There was no denying that this was simply heartbreaking for the soul.

Classes would soon come to an end, as they would be given a few weeks of summer vacation, where they could go visit their parents, or go on to get a residency at a hero agency of their choice and later get accepted.

Summer residency wasn't obligatory, but Todoroki saw it as an opportunity to run away from it all, even if it was for a few weeks.

A chance to run away from the accusations, from the frivolous looks of Bakugou, from the whispers of his classmates, from the whining of Midoriya. Yes, it all sounded tempting, and without much ado, the images of Midoriya's blinding smile weakened him from making that decision and standing still from parting with him.

If he separated from him, perhaps he would find himself caught up in the tangle of Bakugou's manipulations and possessive and dominating jealousy.

But that wasn't his business, it never was.

Todoroki Shouto was single, rather, available to go out with whoever he wanted, and if he felt like it, have a partner, and not deal with all that snubbed past that he no longer thought of experiencing.

But, he was still hopelessly in love with Midoriya. It was incurable, an irremediable curse, a sore that bled at the slightest attempt to tear it with his teeth, a shadow that chased him and clung to his skin, a hand that held and caught him tightly.

His case was beyond remedy.

And there were no reasons to deny it, there were no reasons to fall out of love because he was already deep inside the prism that made up the so-called Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

"Todoroki-kun." Midoriya mercilessly touched his arm. Both were allegedly studying in the library.

He nodded without wanting to see his face. It still hurt to see him, it hurt because if he saw him, he would remember that he was Bakugou's boyfriend. They were still a couple, right?

"Will you apply for a residence?" He asked curiously.

"Probably" He replied, trying to intrude on the content of his book. Midoriya's steady gaze sought to connect with him, with a little of her attention. "And you?"

"Me too." He placed his right hand on his forearm, shaking him with an electric shock. "Todoroki-kun" The one he knew said in a different tone.

"Not now." He tried to wriggle out, but Midoriya's strength was greater than his will. He stayed hanging in the attempt.

"You're evading me" He mused, pressing each finger to his skin, sending thousands of electric shocks to his body.

"I don't." He shook his head in another direction.

"You're doing it right now" He said, and with a jerk, he pulled him by the arm, so his eyes met his, and he lost the strength to run away from him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, showing his suffering-type face.

Midoriya intensified his gaze, increasing every ounce of those green eyes cast over his bichromatic ones.

His heart did nothing but beat wildly.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me so far" He confessed suddenly, startling him from head to toe. "You don't know how much your unconditional support has meant to this day"

For a moment, he thought he would tell him something else, or that he broke up with Bakugou, but no. He said thanks to him.

"Eh, sure." He nodded, recovering from the impression; of being a prisoner of his heart pumping at full speed.

"The fact that you listened to me during this time is undoubtedly the reason why I can't let you go from my side." He saw his cheeks change to a reddish color, almost the color of blood. "It's inevitable for me to walk away, because I am always looking for you and for a long time, I can't stop thinking about you anymore"

"Midoriya" He sighed in a stunned whisper.

"If I said something you hated" He commented, releasing his hand from his forearm. "You can repel me, I will accept everything"

"Why do you say that?" He exalted himself, seizing by hand the hand he had just removed from his touch. At this, Midoriya looked at him for sure.

"Because I'll finish things with Kacchan." He placed his hand gently on his, drawing him to his chest, right on the side of his heart. Todoroki was surprised to feel it beating at fast rates; it was a sign of vitality, a manifestation that Midoriya was nervous, but wouldn't give up on the way. "And I'll let you know my feelings, because I don't need more time to think about it, because I've already known the answer for a long time." He chuckled embarrassed.

"What do mean when you say you will let me know your feelings?" He dared to ask him, not hiding his mental maladjustment. "You mean they changed?"

"What do you think?" He smiled gently, depositing his surplus hand over his, wrapping his hand between his. He could see, his inevitable blush, the undoubted shine of his eyes, his freckles adorning his face.

He nodded amid the friction.

There was no longer any doubt that they were approaching an irrevocable tune.

Midoriya laughed softly, and remembered that they were still in the library.

"Okay" He breathed out, returning his eyes to his things, putting his supplies back in their case and closing the notebooks.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, taken under guard.

"Yes, I'll go talk to Kacchan" He said decidedly.

A sense of alarm lashed out against his mind. Leave him alone dealing with that explosive guy? Of course not.

"I'll go with you" He offered.

"It's not necessary"

"You don't have to deal with Bakugou by yourself." He held him back, unwilling to take no for an answer.

"I got myself into this mess by myself" He explained, with a small smile. "I was the one who confessed to Kacchan and thought things would work, when it didn't."

"Please, Midoriya" He pleaded, taking him by the wrist. "Don't face him alone"

"Okay." He gave in to his selfish insistence.

Todoroki knew that his love for Midoriya was not vicious, or to some extent obsessive, but was a silent and greedy love, the way he wanted him. His longings would be satisfied by embracing him, not as his friend, but as his lover and letting him know how essential his presence is in his life since he met him.

"You can come" He agreed, nodding a bit.

"Thank you"

Midoriya nodded, and the two of them put away all of their things before leaving.

* * *

When approaching Bakugou in the garden of the entrance to the bedrooms, it was a terrible idea on his part, because the explosive boy's screams were tremendous and above all, when he saw him arrive behind Midoriya, only unleashed his indomitable fury as poison injected into the guts of one.

Midoriya, on his side, tried in vain to calm the situation, but it ended up being counterproductive, and in a matter of seconds, something happened that made Todoroki's blood boil.

"Listen to me, Kacchan!" Midoriya exclaimed, trying to calm him down.

"You're an idiot, Deku!" He pushed him at his defense, enraged at his approach.

"Kacchan, what I'm trying to tell you is not easy for me" Midoriya explained. "It's not the end of us, I just want us to be friends again"

"Since when have you and I been friends?" He barked bitterly.

"But Kacchan." He approached again, concerned. "Please Kacchan, it wasn't my intention, I didn't imagine that things were going to change, I am really sorry" A slap directly swept against Midoriya's right cheek, followed by a thunderous sound, meaning that he punched him the other side of his face.

"Shut up!" He yelled furiously, his body twitching. "You're always apologizing for everything!"

"Why did you do that?" Todoroki chimed in, alarmed to see Midoriya shocked by the blow.

"You don't even mess around, bastard!" He pointed at him contemptuously. "This is not your business"

"Yes, it is" He argued. "If It involves Midoriya, it's my business"

"Oh yeah." He laughed wryly. "Go where you belong, imbecile"

"Kacchan hit me" Midoriya mumbled static.

"Midoriya," Todoroki approached him, but he walked away, blinking with exalted eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Leave it" Bakugou hissed, clearly jealous to see their exchange.

"Why, Kacchan?" Midoriya looked at him in pain, and he could see that Bakugou was regretting his role. Was expected.

"Die, Deku" Was what he said, trying to get up from the question.

"Why did you hit me?" He rubbed his cheek with a marked hand on it, but the obvious disappointment he felt inside was visible in his eyes. "I was just trying to talk to you, to tell you how I feel"

"Pure nonsense, Deku"

"It's not nonsense," Midoriya protested, stepping forward. "Kacchan, please"

"If what you want is to break up, then let's break up" He said, resigning himself, clenching his jaw. "I didn't think you were going to change me for someone inferior"

"Did you just call me inferior?" Todoroki snorted sarcastically.

"The truth is the truth" He scoffed, showing his palms sparking. "Or do you want me to set your face on fire and make it a campfire?"

"Enough Kacchan!" Midoriya interrupted. "None of you is inferior"

"Hah!" Bakugou laughed, hinting at a pain as friendly as a shot of liquor filled with all the worldwide eviction. "I expected better things from you, Deku"

"And me from you too, Kacchan" Midoriya replied with all the calm he could exert. It was impressive how calm he was in that situation after the hit. "But, I didn't expect things to end like this, even though I wanted ours to never end."

Bakugou said nothing.

There was nothing more to say after what Midoriya said.

"But, everything that begins has to end" He ended in sadness. "And our relationship is over, Kacchan, it's over from today"

Bakugou regarded him with resentment, his body twitching even with anger and disdain, his posture in defense not to break in front of them. From so much hatred between them, Todoroki began to understand the explosive boy's behavior depending on his emotions; his body was like an open book, compared to his insulted words.

There was nothing more to say, but the cruel goodbye.

"I wish you well, Kacchan" Midoriya mentioned gently. "I know you will be the best hero of all, better than me, even" And with that, Bakugou nodded and left with his head down, his hands inside his pockets and the aura of unease surrounding him from head to toe like a blanket that it covered his face so as not to remove the mask of vulnerability.

Midoriya looked at him still, standing there, without any mismatch in his features. A determination deeply rooted in his physiognomy, in that palpable sensation that was visible on his skin.

At that, Midoriya turned to see him, and gave him an overflowing smile.

"I'm done with Kacchan" He said it as a reminder.

"I know" He replied, stepping firmly to his side, excited by that. "Midoriya, what will you do now?"

"Be with you" He reported without an ounce of shame, without ruling out that his cheeks turned red and his smile brightened more than the sun.

"Are you sure?" He asked, in case he had a doubt, of course.

"I like you, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya laid his hands on his shoulders, both faces meeting eye to eye.

"I like you too." He swallowed, terribly nervous. He couldn't bear the intense rain of sensations that overflowed inside his body, and he didn't pretend to pretend that on the outside he came to see himself as composed as he used to be.

Midoriya smiled genuinely, hitting both fronts.

"I love you" Todoroki muttered, his face red. "I hope you don't regret being with me"

"No" He said immediately. "I really want to be with you" He swore. "Starting today, as soon as he admitted that I liked you" He added, laughing softly.

Those laughter that filled his heart, reflecting sunrises, skin changes, color changes from opaque to light. That laughter that whipped in the wind, the very door that he opened in the most hidden place of his heart.

Todoroki put his hands on Midoriya's waist, clutching his forehead with more intensity than before.

"So, are we dating?" That question emerged from his voice with a hint of illusion. Midoriya laughed, nodding at him.

"Yes"

He didn't think twice about daring and bending down to give him a kiss, from which, Midoriya received him without saying a word, closing his eyes and accepting his gesture.

At last Todoroki was able to breathe in peace.

That journey, which was so painful and seemed so unattainable, became real, felt with every particle of his being, smelled like a skin through every pore until it burst.

He gave up as a coward, but he didn't abandon those feelings that were already tattooed all over his skin, attached to his mind.

And with that kiss, he sealed his relationship with Midoriya. Their relationship that had just sprouted from a small and painful seed, in which little by little beautiful and radiant petals of a precious flower would emerge.

He sealed that important moment with that gesture, and he wouldn't wait for the future to bring him better things because his present had just become a blessing.

The fight was worth it after all, because now he had the person he loved by his side, hoping that it would be for something permanent.

And yes, there was no longer any reason to deny that his love will undoubtedly end up being reciprocated.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** This is the Tododeku ending version of this story.

The next one is the Katsudeku ending.

In the same way, I made this ending very suddenly, but I didn't know how to finish it in this Tododeku version, because I like Katsudeku better; In addition, I have other stories around this fandom, you can read and comment if you like, if not, I do not know whether to do a second part of "I always find you", what do you think? Do you want 2nd part?

Personally, I will try to upload more stories, if you have suggestions, you can comment right here. I read them all.

If it's Katsudeku, great.

If it's is Tododeku, no.

Ok no, Tododeku is accepted too, so I'm open to suggestions.

Another thing, I do not usually edit my chapters, as I write them at the moment, so I publish them, I only make spelling corrections, because if I super edit it, it makes me lose the message as I want it to be. intention and that's why I leave it at that.

I don't know if you have problems with my way of writing, or if my narrative is good, you can still tell me.


	50. I can't be without you

**"I can't be without you"**

(Katsudeku ending)

.

.

.

.

.

It had been six months since he returned with Deku and although things could have gone in the right direction, that was not how things went. On the contrary, everything went downhill, slowly descending to failure, or rather, to the gradual descent of a terrifying ending. A desolate and frozen ending.

He couldn't be disassembled.

Bakugou couldn't afford to disarm into a thousand pieces or break into fragments of vulnerability, since instead of increasing his already high self-esteem, his insecurities were appearing, gushing, like dashboards of doubt, or like saliva knives embedded in his skin until it tears and mutates to a new skin, a new human form.

Bakugou couldn't be without Deku, but he couldn't be with him either.

He didn't think he was worthy of his affections, worthy of his love, because his insecurities and his guilt for the mistreatment he had given him for ten years were even greater than his confidence in keeping him close to him.

That was why when Deku's friends showed up, he was annoyed by his helplessness and lack of tact towards his dealings, followed by him bursting into jealousy and wrongly ended up causing tears to his boyfriend, who didn't deserve to shed a single tear those beautiful green eyes.

He was insecure, an insecure bastard who chattered and yelled at anyone who dared approach his boyfriend, so that he would increase the reasons why he did not deserve to have a boyfriend like the one he had, whose love and good dealings with him, were an accumulation of certainties.

Deku was a silence of certainties, a blizzard of fresh air, a lightning bolt that slammed with evil, an incomparable being that squandered love and tenderness all around him, being splendid in each agitation he made with his gentle hands or with each look of his .

Certainly, he was not the right person to care for and protect him, because he was a danger to his partner, a reverend danger of explosions and insecurities that he disguised with superiority.

He believed himself to be superior and better to his companions, when in reality, in all its extension, he was an insecure and imperfect person, above all, imperfect.

Beyond his interior, distancing himself from his insecurities was like burning his saliva against the sun in order to eat, it would be a waste of his time as well as torturing himself with boyfriend and repeated thoughts.

Further from humanly possible there was a Katsuki Bakugou who suffered from his own insecurities in every particle that made up his being.

* * *

Fear.

insecurities.

Damn insecurities.

They heated in his belly, poured over low heat, boiled, diluted so gently in the blood that he didn't notice these events, the frequency of which was becoming noticeable in his irritable and jealous behavior.

Those emotions heated up, and the cycle became vicious, almost coldly calculated.

He didn't stop to insult and belittle his boyfriend, who didn't feel worthy of his affections.

It was a harmful habit, a habit difficult to eradicate, since its complexity was such that it did not fully understand it.

It was a bad habit that appeared at bad times, and they were disguised as vain coincidences of daily life, they were blurred at the root of the sun and they were colored in an opaque black that ate them in surrender.

There was no comfort for Katsuki Bakugou, because it did not exist.

There is no comfort in mistreating your boyfriend.

There is no consolation for him.

Without any remedy, he hit the wall because even so, with everything and its flaws, he could not be without Deku.

It was inconceivable to be without him, because she was already so attached to him that the separation would be a tear layer of all his skin; That love he professed for Deku was not relative, nor something absurd, nor instinct of possession and dominance (although it always seemed that way), but they were true feelings, as true as the air we use to breathe.

Deku was so essential to his life that he did not hesitate to profess it, did not hesitate a bit; unfortunately, he would rather stick his finger in the sore than admit it. His pride led him to brag, to sound like a profligate chatterbox, to simulate a strange order of nervous tics that made him say high-sounding words that even reached the same shocking wall with which he used to get in the way of speaking.

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Deku, what he lacked in those six months of dating was showing him, letting him know how much her presence was vital to him, because she couldn't be without him.

He could never be without him.

* * *

It was no coincidence that Kirishima appeared at his door that night that he was about to go to bed. His friend wore an expression that determined aberrant concern for him, for his relationship with Deku.

"What do you want?" He grumbled as he opened and saw that nefarious expression on his face, on top of that horrendous spike hairstyle, combined with his pointy teeth.

"Bakugou, I didn't want to, but I have to tell you." He waved his arms in unison. He raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue. "Midoriya is thinking of ending everything with you"

_What?_ He stopped shortly; he knew something like that would happen, but not so soon. His worst fear was happening, as he went very comfortably to sleep.

"Who told you that stupidity?" He kept up the rude boy facade. "The round face?" He gave a sarcastic laugh.

Kirishima saw him without believing him at all, backing a few inches away from him.

"If you don't believe me, ask Midoriya" He said, looking at him annoyed. "Because the only thing that interests you is knowing who told me, Bakugou, is that relevant?" He made an incredulous face. "Is it really relevant?"

_No_, he said to himself, looking at him prevailingly, clenching his fist low.

"You are my best friend, but there are times when I won't be on your side." He shook his head in denial. "I don't support you in this, because you caused it yourself, and if Midoriya breaks up with you, you will get what you deserve"

"Who do you think you are, you idiot?"

"Your friend" He replied facing him squarely. "And friends tell each other the truth even if it hurts." He let a few seconds pass, before saying: "Well, that's the only thing I came to anyway, good night." He made a little nod and left his sight.

That sensation he felt was a drowsiness in his body, followed by an impending jolt throughout his body, which left him calm in his senses. Knowing now that his worst fear would happen.

It would happen around the corner.

Bakugou closed the door behind him, holding his hands hard, clenching his jaw, then relaxing it; It soon became difficult for him to breathe normally and the whole world began to fall apart in disgrace.

What would become of him without Deku?

A shiver ran through his body in grace, in unison with his feelings, in tune with each beat that his chapped heart so soon executed according to all his mistakes, his defects, his insults.

A chill that burned with density was reminiscent of what he felt that night on his word-muffled face, illuminated only by the intense moonlight that accompanied him on his guard.

Very deep in his being, much very deep, he gave himself up to the lethargic dream, grieving gravely for all his ill-gotten impulses, for all his insecurities that would broadly be the end of what was once his happy relationship with Deku.

He was certain that he couldn't live without him, but could Deku live without him?

Yes, Deku could be perfectly fine without him, although he said no, he knew more than well that it wasn't true, because Deku did many things by himself and was on the verge of approaching the independence that characterizes a normal adult.

He believed he was certain that Deku could live without him, he was almost more than certain in that argument, at least until proven otherwise.

* * *

During breakfast the next morning, he saw Deku in the company of the half and half bastard and his other weird friends.

Deku looked in a good mood, deliberately showing his smile to his friends without retracting anything. He felt the wind churning through his nostrils, clarifying his oppressed senses to a different side, differing from whether to remain prostrate like a man, contemplating the moment when the fish bites the hook or to act before time has run out completely.

Differing between yes and no was complex, it seemed to him that his brain would explode from so much doubting it, from so much meditating on it in silence that the silence itself was insufferable.

Just as Deku didn't back down from smiling, neither would he to address him and be honest once and for all.

He stood up from his place and went to Deku, who also got up from the table removing his things and taking them to the dispenser. Single. It was the perfect opportunity to speak to him.

"Deku" He mused seriously.

The aforementioned was frightened and turned to see him with open eyes, their eyes met at that moment.

"K-Kacchan?" Deku articulated, stunned. "Good morning" He nodded, smiling small.

Those were not the reactions he was seeking to provoke in his boyfriend. Bakugou frowned, sorry to himself for what he had done with his damn insecurities.

"I need to talk to you." Bakugou went straight to the point.

Deku's orbs opened in tandem, taking the shock of his request.

"It's important" He added, using a more intense tone.

"O-ok, Kacchan" Deku agreed, nodding at him.

"In my room at seven" He notified, anticipating that he was going to ask him the place and time of their meeting.

Deku nodded, shrugging.

He seemed fearful in his demeanor, but he was a reckless clinging to not letting loose ends in that relationship, because he would treat him with the utmost sincerity.

Anyway, he couldn't be without Deku.

As he left the dining room, he took an inquisitive look from Todoroki, of which, of course, he ignored.

For him all those extras that dared to meddle in his affairs related to the nerd and his feelings can die.

* * *

At seven o'clock in the afternoon, he looked at the clock, anxiously moving his hands.

Then five minutes passed, ten, fifteen, and the nerd still didn't appear.

Fear increased with that inevitable advance of time, in that period in which the hands, instead of receding, advanced, escaping from their grasp in an immutable sway.

If Deku wouldn't come, what would he do then?

He hadn't thought about that possibility, and just imagining it, he panicked.

At half past seven, the knocked on the door of his room, to which he, in response, rushed to open it, clenching his teeth, seeing that it was Deku, who was there in front of him.

"Hello, Kacchan" He said shyly. "S-sorry for being late, is that All Might called me to go to his office and we talked a little more than expected"

"Come in" He was able to say, noting his fearful features and the frolicking of their clasped hands, that meant the nerd was rightly nervous.

Deku entered his room, taking off his red sneakers with mechanical movements, the flush on his cheeks being noticeable.

Bakugou saw that Deku was in his casual outfit that he wore when he was in the dorms; the same outfit he wore when they fought at Ground Beta, due to his constant insecurities that at the time were killing him, and now they were doing it in a mean way.

He invited Deku to sit next to him on his bed, not even encouraging to touch him and apparently Deku was not looking to touch him either. Still, Bakugou would try to be as clear as possible for the nerd to understand.

"W-what did you want to talk about, K-Kacchan?" Deku stuttered as he was the first to break the silence that had arisen between them.

"Look Deku" He snapped unprecedented, making Deku open his eyes in alarm. "I can't be without you" He professed sincerely.

"K-Kacchan?!" He exclaimed in a small squeak, surprised.

"I know I've been horrible to you" He continued, intending not to shut up until he had finished speaking. "The reason I have been mad at you is not because I hate you, as you thought, Deku, it's because I feel insecure" He admitted, hating the feeling that his face was reddened. "I feel like I don't deserve you, because you deserve someone better than me, you don't deserve someone who bullied you all your childhood and who mistreated you for ten years for being born without a Quirk; It's not right of me to hurt you, much less to be the cause of your tears" He took Deku's hand in his in a moment of courage. "I have always been this damn idiot who loves you, and this that I feel for you will not disappear even if you ask me to do so"

"W-wait, Kacchan" Deku interrupted, processing his words. His face resembled that of a tomato from how red it was.

"Let me finish!" He burst out louder. "I love you, Deku, seriously, and my insecurities made me doubt that you would love me back, because I know that I am very explosive and can bring you bad times, or ruin things, as I already know I did" His eyes were hard, and his teeth gnashing "You don't have to tell me that I'm an idiot"

"I-I haven't thought that about you, Kacchan" Deku clarified, interrupting him again.

"Forgive me" He let out in a loud sigh. "If you want to break up with me, do it, but I just wanted you to know what was going on with me, that's all"

As soon as he finished speaking, a silence invaded them, covering them with an uncertain environment, intimate at the same time.

"I understand" Deku spoke, startling him.

"What did you understand?" He restrained his urge to scream, pursing his lips in self-imposition on his part.

"I was selfish too, Kacchan" Deku admitted sadly. "I only thought about me, I believed that it was all my fault and that I caused you discomfort and anger; I swear I didn't know what was going on with you" Bakugou kept quiet, watching his boyfriend's face, hoping he wouldn't be his ex again. "I guess" He cut himself off, then caught the thread of his words. "I guess we both made our own conclusions, didn't we Kacchan?" He smiled sheepishly, cocking his head.

"Yes." He stroked his hand that was still in his, circling it with his right thumb.

"You know, I can't be without you either" Deku confessed in extreme shyness, moving a little closer to him. His blush increased on his face, spreading to his ears.

Bakugou saw him, pressing his thumb on the back of his hand, raising it to his mouth, depositing a soft and delicate kiss.

Deku opened the orbs of his green eyes, exalted.

"What does all that mean, Deku?" He wanted to know, hurriedly.

"I love you, Kacchan" Deku laced his fingers, his green eyes crystallizing with illusion. "Please don't be unsure about being with me, because it saddens me to know that you're not happy"

"Deku..." He pronounced moved.

"It's normal to feel insecure." He approached him, placing his other hand on his shoulder. "So don't hesitate to tell me what's going on with you, Kacchan, I'm not going to get mad at you and I'm not going to judge you either, I'm just going to listen to you" He said softly. "It worries me more, not knowing what you feel and what goes through your head"

Bakugou couldn't hold back any longer and pulled Deku into his arms, hugging him warmly.

"I love you, nerd, I love you!" He blurted out in excitement.

"Me too, Kacchan." He hugged him back, holding onto his touch, being so gentle with his arms. "I will always be willing to listen to you, so don't hesitate about it"

"Sorry" He admitted, reddened even from his bowlers. "I'm sorry I didn't know how to handle things"

"It's okay, Kacchan" Deku assured him gently.

"Don't forgive me that easy" he growled regretfully, tucking his head between his neck. "Let me know what an idiot I am"

"I won't do that" He refused.

"I always make you suffer"

"It's not true." He pulled away from the hug, placing his hands on his forearms, staring into his eyes. "You also make me happy." He smiled warmly, reaffirming everything he said.

His insecurities were emptied in that smile directed only at him; the harmful thoughts were cleaned from his head, that feeling of his that was eating away at him inside, was disintegrating from his system.

"You make me happy" Bakugou stated, placing a kiss on his cheek, just below his freckles.

"Hehe" He laughed contentedly, stroking his forearms gently. "I love you, Kacchan"

"I love you, Deku." He gave him a sideways smile, one of his very rare displays of smiles and affection, but he did it for Deku because it was what he was really feeling at the moment. "I'll be more honest with you from now on" Deku nodded, smiling at him with much love.

He leaned in to capture his lips in a slow, leisurely kiss, enjoying once again having him in his arms, in his warmth.

He couldn't be without him, that was more than clear, but now he knew that Deku could not be without him either, meaning that his feelings floated in a fish tank in unison with their tides and their sounds that didn't cease to exist and to occur. That sound of his heart as it beat to the same beat, flowing in the same tune with which his kisses were painting the walls of his room with color.

From there, he would strive to be more honest with him, just as he would strive to keep the relationship alive that although there were times when it was threatened to break up, he would take care of sticking it with his hands until at some point already it would not break again in wind shafts.

The two flowed according to their rhythm, floated on the same river, joined in those small details that highlighted their hidden splendor of each.

What awaited them was uncertain, but for that moment, they would be enjoying the present that enveloped them in their grace and melody.

Katsuki Bakugou used to see love in his life as a curse, he repudiated it and hated it more than once, but time proved otherwise, because now he saw love as tangible happiness.

The happiness that only Deku could give him.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** I was able to write and translate the Katsudeku ending before the time I had stipulated to publish it in English, even though the Spanish version has already ended, I had a hard time writing it, I admit it, and I hope it is to your liking.

I'm thinking if I do an extra chapter after the end, but it's just a thought.

If I upload it, you will see it in their notifications (those who follow me)

Doubts or comment, you can leave it here and if you are unsatisfied with the end, you can also let me know.


End file.
